


In The Eyes of A Wolf

by dancerjb



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 113,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancerjb/pseuds/dancerjb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Terrance own LA's top rated Tattoo Studio. Tommy has decided he wants a new tattoo and goes to the best in LA hoping not to reveal a secret. Then he meets Adam. AU/Werewolves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own any of the people/characters in this fic, I've just borrowed their beautiful selves for this story.

**Prologue**

  
The wolves ran through the woods, Kira glancing back making sure Ron was with them. Stopping at the lake she sat waiting for the rest to catch up. Kira hadn’t wanted the job of looking after the _new born_ but as her father was the Alpha of the pack he’d insisted. She’d complained, said her brother should be looking after him. Her father had told her that her brother had enough to do making sure the pack was safe from neighbouring packs. There’d been tension between the Burbank Pack and the Pasadena Pack and he didn’t want an all-out war as the LA High Council wouldn’t be too pleased.

So here she was, _babysitting_ Ron when all she wanted to do was have fun with her boyfriend. As the rest of the wolves reached the lake they waited to see what Kira would do. She felt like going swimming so once everyone was there she shifted back to human form and waded into the lake. The group followed suit and waded out to join her, with the exception of Ron.

“Come on in Ron the waters great!” They laughed and splashed around.

Ron had never shifted back to human form in front of anyone and was somewhat self-conscious about how he looked naked. The group were having fun, splashing and swimming around. He really wanted to be a part of this group, after all Kira was the daughter of the Alpha and having her as a friend made sure he’d be looked after.

“Come on Ron what are you, a man or a mouse?”

Ron heard Markus mocking him.

Markus didn’t like Ron and made no effort in hiding that fact. Ron had been friends with Markus’ younger brother until he’d been killed by a ranger when they’d been out playing. Markus blamed him and as they’d grown he hated him more every day.

“Leave him alone, he’s shy. Doesn’t want us seeing him naked.” Kira had tried to help but that only seemed to make matters worse.

“Aww does Kira love Ron? Maybe he’ll shift back just for you if you’re on your own!” Markus was becoming more sarcastic with each word that escaped his mouth.

Ron had heard enough, he liked Kira and would do anything to protect her. Shifting to his human form he stood at the edge of the lake.

“Aww Kira he’s got the hots for you…look his dick wants in you.”

Ron put his hand over his hardening dick. It wasn’t that he wanted Kira that way it was just the adrenalin from running in wolf form then shifting back, it caused his adolescent hormones to give him a boner.

“Markus leave him alone, remember what it was like when you first shifted of your own free will? Give the boy a chance.” Kira smiled at Ron. “Come on in the waters’ great.” She swam to the edge towards him.

“Aww Kira’s going to her new boyfriend!”

“Shut up Markus, don’t let Cameron hear you say that.”

“Cameron wouldn’t mind sharing you, just think the three of you together.”

“Markus you’re disgusting, Cameron knows I wouldn’t do anything like that.”

“No but I bet Ron would love a threesome, just think a brand new experience for him.”

Ron growled and his fangs dropped.

“Hey Ron don’t listen to them they’re trying to wind you up. They didn’t mean it.”

“But…but I don’t like to see them picking on you.”

“I know, but don’t take everything so seriously, they’re just idiots.”

Ron gently nodded his head and waded into the water. Kira was right it did feel good on his hot skin. He always felt over heated after a good run. As he got further into the water he felt himself relaxing. Swimming out to the others, he hated himself for being shy, but he was thankful that Kira understood his reactions.

“Hey the new-born’s decided to join us, don’t they look a cute couple.”

Ron had had enough of their comments. “Leave me alone, I don’t like Kira in that way, we’re friends, besides she already has a boyfriend.”

“It’s ok Ron. Don’t let them upset you.”

“But…”

“Come on let’s have some fun before we have to get back.”

The group splashed, swam and laughed until the sun moved across the sky and they heard a howl in the distance.

“Guys that was dad, we need to get back.”

The group made their way to the bank, Ron the last to reach the edge. He still wasn’t comfortable shifting in front of people, as they all began shifting he headed behind a large boulder.

Markus was one of the last to shift and spotted him. “Hey guys he’s going to hide again, doesn’t want us to watch.”

Kira growled and went to stand between Markus and Ron. Her fur was golden brown just like her hair. Markus shifted and padded towards Ron who shifted and growled. He’d had enough of this bully and he’d decided it was time to do something about it. Launching himself at the larger wolf he didn’t see Kira move to get between them until it was too late. Ron landed on top of her causing a pained howl to escape her mouth.

Everyone froze. Markus stared at the sight of his friend lying lifeless beneath the new born.

Ron got off her and shifted back to human form. He noticed the others following suit. Sitting beside the prone wolf Ron lifted her head. “Kira…please…I’m sorry I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“Ron, what have you done?”

“I…but…it wasn’t just me…you…”

“Oh no, don’t go blaming me. You were the one who jumped on her.”

“Kira, come on. We need to get home.” Ron shook her lifeless body. “What…what are we going to tell the Alpha?” He started sniffing. Looking up at the rest of them he saw they’d shifted back to wolf form and were heading in the direction of home.

Gently laying Kira’s head on the soft grass he leant down and kissed her. “I’m sorry Kira. I’ll come back for you I promise. I have to go tell your father what happened before Markus lies to him.”

Shifting he took one last look at his friend and raced off after the others.

When Ron arrived back at the main house the cubs were already there and had shifted. They were in deep conversation with Leo the Alpha’s second in command. As he approached the cubs, they turned pointing at him. Leo growled then headed inside to find the Alpha. Ron was frozen to the spot. He knew he’d have trouble convincing the Alpha it wasn’t his fault. But he hadn’t expected the Alpha and his son to come out. He was ready, he’d tell the truth. They’d have to believe him.

“Ron where is my daughter”

Ron had shifted and feeling exposed he looked at the rest of the cubs. “I…we were…she’s…”

“I’ll ask you again. Where is my daughter?”

“I’m sorry Alpha, she’s…” he began crying.

“Stop that infernal noise, just tell me what happened.”

“Oh Alpha I’m so sorry.”

“I didn’t ask you Markus, I asked Ron.”

Markus stopped talking and stared.

“I um…” Ron spluttered.

“Just tell me what happened and make sure it’s the truth.”

“Yes sir.” Ron explained everything including how Markus was the main instigator when picking on him.

The Alpha stared at the cubs. “Is this true?”

“Sir, I…”

“Markus is this true?”

“But…”

“I will ask once more and I want the truth. Is what Ron is saying really what happened today?”

Markus looked at the rest of the cubs then nodded.

The Alpha looked from one to another, then to Ron. “Leave me I will decide your fate. I will call a Council meeting when I have decided. Until then you are all confined to your homes. Ron you will take me to my daughter.”

Ron nodded. “Sir may I ask that Markus help us bring Kira home?”

The Alpha nodded.

The cubs watched in silence as the three males shifted and headed back into the woods to bring their friend home.

It was several hours before the Council could decide what punishment should be given to the cubs.

Ron had wept when he told his parents. They were scared, the Alpha could banish them and make it difficult for them to join another pack, or he could kill their son.

As they waited Ron paced up and down, his father had told him to rest he would need all his strength when the decision had been made. He had to be strong.

There was a knock on the door. Ron froze, looking from his father to his mother. The knock came again this time with more force. Going to answer it, his father told them to go sit down.

As their Alpha walked into the lounge Ron began shaking, his mother put a protective arm around him.

“Alpha, my boy has explained what happened, I hope that you and the council…”

“Silence!” Ron’s father immediately stopped. “I have spoken to the Council and what I say next cannot be negotiated. I expect you all to abide by the decision, if not then you are to leave this pack and move away from L.A. At which point my contacts around the country will know what happened here today. Do you agree to these conditions?”

“But Alpha…”

“I asked if you agreed?” They all nodded. “Good. Now Ron tells me that he was being bullied and laughed at by other cubs?” Ron nodded. “What he did is totally unacceptable, I have lost my only daughter but…” Ron held his breath. “I can see that it wasn’t entirely his fault. I have yet to visit Markus’ family with the news but…we have decided to spare you sons’ life on the condition that when he is old enough to marry, he will marry my niece. That way you stay within this pack and you will be somewhat safe. When Ron has children I will decide who they marry. If at any time you do not agree with my decision you will be banished from this pack. Do I make myself clear?” They all nodded.

“Alpha, can we please ask what is to happen to Markus?” Ron’s father tentatively asked.

“I am on my way there now to remove him from his family. He will be given a head start, but then I will set my men after him. If he manages to escape them he will live. If not…well you don’t need me to go into details.”

“But sir…Alpha, why isn’t he allowed the same punishment as me?”

“He is older and I would have hoped been wiser. What he did was wrong and he has to take the punishment. I’m not saying anymore on the subject and it will not be repeated any more, for as long as you and your family live here. If I find you have spoken about this to anyone I will inflict the same punishment on you as Markus is getting.”

Ron and his parents watched as the Alpha left to deliver the sentence on Markus.

   
**Present Day**

“Adam, hey Lambert, how many more clients do you have today?”

“I’m just finishing this sugar skull on this lovely lady, then I have one more this afternoon. Guy wants that snake finishing, you remember the one that twists around his leg? Why?”

“I’ve got two more this afternoon. Do ya mind if I go grab a sandwich now, then when I get back you go before the snake arrives.”

Adam laughed. “You made that sound as though I’m working on a snake.”

“You know what I mean.” Terrance laughed.

“Sure Ter, not a problem. The guys not due in until 3 so got plenty of time.”

“Thanks man, you’re the best.”

“That’s why you work with me.” Adam had worked in the studio for the last 3 years. Many of the tattoo studios in LA had tried to poach him from Terrance’s Barre but none had been successful. Adam Lambert was regarded as the best artist to go to if you wanted anything from a small ankle or wrist tattoo to his speciality of a full back design.

Adam and Terrance had been friends for years, long before Terrance opened the studio. They grew up together only parting when Adam went to New York to study to become a tattoo artist and Terrance remained in LA to follow his dream of becoming a dancer. Unfortunately that dream was cut short by a car accident that left him with one leg shorter. Adam heard about the accident and had come back to LA to help out his friend. Terrance had learnt everything about tattooing from Adam. They’d opened Terrance’s Barre with the compensation Terrance had received from the accident. Now 3 years later it was _the_ place to go if you wanted exceptional work. They weren’t cheap, but that didn’t stop people booking appointments. People had even gone to them to have bad tattoos _fixed_. Adam was the expert and even had celebrities go to him to have their disasters covered up.

Adam was just putting the last detail to the sugar skull when he heard the bell go on the door. “Is that you Ter?”

“Yeah, just on my way out. I’ll put the _back in 20 minutes_ sign on the door and drop the latch. That way you won’t be disturbed.”

“Thanks, see you soon.” Adam heard the door close. He just had the final colour to put onto the skull then he was done and he could relax until 3.

“There you go, all finished. Want to take a look?”

“Great thanks, please, is the mirror…”

“Hang on I’ll just get it for you. We have a portable one, better than fixed in each cubicle.”

He wheeled the mirror through. His client had wanted the skull at the base of her spine, this was the second sitting. He’d done the outline in the first sitting a couple of weeks ago. He’d wanted to do it all in one go, but his client was having problems coping with the pain, so they’d agreed on 2 sittings. She hadn’t been so vocal this time with her _ouch and that hurts_. Adam didn’t mind but she got to be irritating during the first visit. He warned people about the level of pain they may experience and she’d said it wouldn’t be a problem. He was just thankful he’d finished, he didn’t think he could listen to her squeaky voice a moment longer.

“So…what do you think?”

“Oh my, that’s amazing thank you so much Adam. I can see why you’re the best.”

“Thank you. If you decide to have any more done then you know where we are. Now…let’s go through to the front and I’ll sort out the aftercare for you.”

“Thanks. I did run out of the last tube you gave me.”

Adam removed his gloves, tossing them in the trash can. “If you just go take a seat, I’ll be right with you.” He watched as the woman went through, quickly checking his cell phone, no messages. “Oh well Taylor, your loss.” He’d met a cute blond a couple of weeks ago and they’d had a few dates, but Adam had felt the younger guy wasn’t really into him. He’d get over it, he always did, it wasn’t as if they’d been serious. _Serious, come on Lambert_ the last serious relationship had ended because Sauli wanted to pursue his own TV career back in Finland and Adam had said he couldn’t leave LA his life was there. They’d remained friends and still spent time together when Sauli came over. He’d love to meet someone who he could have that special something with.

He went through to the reception area. “Here you go, want me to remind you what to do?”

“Yes please.”

“K, you need to keep it clean, apply this up to four times a day, not only will it keep it from drying out, it’ll aid the healing, it has antiseptic in it.”

“Thanks Adam, how much do I owe you?”

“You paid already for the outline?” she nodded, “in that case $240 please.”

“Here you go.” She handed over her credit card. “Oh whilst you were out back a guy came to the door but when he realised it was locked he left.”

“Ok, if he’s serious he’ll be back. Surprised he didn’t hang around if he saw you.”

“I was just coming through from your room, don’t think he saw me.”

“Not a problem. Like I said the serious ones always come back.” He handed the card back.

“Thanks again, I love it.”

“My pleasure. Take care and any problems let me know. Oh and let it settle before using a damp cloth to wash the old ointment off.” He unlocked the door.

With another thank you, she was gone.

Adam was just tidying his work area when he heard the door-bell ring. “I’ll be with you in a minute.”

“S’only me. Were you expecting someone?”

“Hi Terrance” Adam poked his head around the curtain across his work area. “As my last client was leaving she said a guy had tried the door but left when he realised it was locked.”

“He’ll be back if he’s serious.”

“Yeah, that’s who I thought you were.”

“Sorry to disappoint you.”

“Stop trying to set me up. I’m fine on my own thank you.”

Terrance laughed. “Lambert you miss having someone don’t you?”

“K, ok, yeah I do. I thought Sauli…”

“So did the rest of us. But hey, fun while it lasted. You’re gonna meet him one day.”

“Yeah right Ter, I’ll take your word for it shall I?”

“Never say never.” Terrance sat down. “Look you’re free now, go get some food, you never know he might be in the deli when you are.” He laughed, he hated seeing his friend just _existing_ , he seemed lost since Sauli had gone back to Finland, and all the hook ups weren’t doing him any favours.

“See you later.” Adam disappeared. Terrance watched him, he put a smile on his face but he knew Adam wasn’t always as happy as he made out to be.

Terrance had just taken a bite of his sandwich when the door opened. He smiled when he saw a petit blond guy approach the counter. _Oh Adam, your timing sucks_.

“Good afternoon, I’m Terrance and how can I help you today?”

“Oh…um…hi, I’ve been told this is the best place to come for a full back tattoo?”

“Sure is, it’s just the guy you need to speak to has just gone for lunch.”

“Oh, should I come back when he’s here or can you give me an idea of the cost and how long it will take.”

“I’m not an expert on back work, but do you have an idea of what you wanted?”

The blond pulled out a photograph, placing it on the counter. “Something like this.”

“Wow, that’s stunning. Is there a story behind it?”

“Um, not really, I just think they’re powerful but beautiful creatures.”

“I can certainly agree with that.”

“So what should I do?”

“Ok, can you leave the picture with me?” The blond nodded. “Great, when Adam gets back…”

“Adam? Is he the expert?”

“Yep, the best there is.”

“Great. So I _have_ come to the right place?”

“Yeah, did someone tell you about us?”

“Kinda, just that with you saying you were Terrance and the name of this place…”

“Adam and I are co-owners but that’s a long boring story.” He laughed.

“Ok, so if I leave this, when shall I call back?”

“Can you give us a couple of days, Adams got a client this afternoon, then we’re closed tomorrow and I think he’s busy Friday morning.” Terrance was thinking out loud. “So how does Friday at 4pm sound?” He looked at their diary, “yeah that should give him time to finish up.”

“Ok, Friday at 4. Thank you, I’ll see you then.” The blond smiled and left.

Terrance watched as the man looked up and down the sidewalk, stuck his hands in his pockets, his head down then disappeared. For someone who wanted such an awesome piece of artwork on his back he certainly was a quiet guy, definitely not your usual tattoo loving man.

Terrance was still looking at the picture when Adam arrived back.

“Hey Ter, what ya got there?”

“Oh, future artwork I think.”

“You only think?”

“Mmm guy came in very quietly spoken, wanted to know how long and how much we would charge him to have this on his back.” He turned the drawing around.

“Wow, that is one stunning piece of work.”

“Yeah I think so too.”

“Gimme time to eat my salad then I’ll have a closer look. When’s he coming back?”

“Friday at 4, told him we were kinda busy until then.”

“Ok, quick look it’s gonna take a fair few hours.”

“All good for business, he was recommended to us.”

“Did he say by whom?”

“Nah, didn’t say much at all.” Terrance smiled.

“What’s that grin for?”

“He was cute.”

“Terrance Spencer you’re spoken for.”

“Not for me Lambert…he’s just your type.”

Adam rolled his eyes. “Stop trying to set me up, besides he’s probably straight and you know how I feel about straight boys experimenting.”

“He might also be gay, so don’t say no until you find out.”

Adam groaned and threw a balled up paper bag at his friend.

“What? I’m only trying to help.”

“Don’t need your help, m’fine on my own.”

“Yeah right. When was the last time you got laid?”

“Recently.”

“How recently?”

“Terrance Spencer why are you so interested in my sex life?”

“Answer the question Lambert.”

“Fuck…about six weeks ago. Satisfied?”

“I rest my case.” Terrance laughed. “You need to have fun.”

“I can have fun without getting laid.”

“Yeah but your right hand is gonna get worn out soon.” He had to duck as an empty drinks can headed in his direction, just as Adam’s 3pm client came through the door.

“Oh, um, is everything ok?”

“Hi…yeah everything is fine, will be better when my friend here gets…”

“Terrance!” Adam squeaked.

They looked at him. “Adam Lambert was that a squeak that left your mouth?”

“Don’t even go there Ter, I’ll remember this conversation when you’re on your own sometime.”

“Not gonna happen.”

Adam recovered. “Hi Chris, do you want to take yourself through to my booth, choose your music and I’ll be there as soon as…”

“Thanks Adam.” He disappeared behind the curtain.

“Now Mr Spencer, I’m going through to finish that snake, I will then have two snakes in here this afternoon.” He laughed.

“Jussssssst trying to help a friend in need.”

“My needs are fine thank you.” Adam disappeared behind the curtain.

“But they could be better!”

Adam was still laughing as he prepared the needles and the ink ready for his next artwork.

“So Chris, how’s the outline been received?”

“mmm mixed comments, but don’t care, my leg, my artwork.”

“Couldn’t agree more. K, let’s get started.” Adam turned the volume down, he liked music but also like to chat to this clients.

Two hours later Adam turned off the power pack to his needles. “There you go, what do you think?”

“Wow, I’m impressed. I absolutely love it. Thank you so much.”

“We aim to please.”

“No wonder people prefer to come here. Your work is…wow.”

“Ok if you want to sort yourself out I’ll be out front with your aftercare.” Adam left him to get dressed properly.

“Hey Terrance, thought you had two clients this afternoon.”

“Yeah, I thought so too. Turns out the girl isn’t coming. She didn’t know about it, her boyfriend booked the appointment for her, she found out and rang to cancel. Not only doesn’t she ever want a tattoo, but she’s got a phobia of needles and is now single again.”

“Ouch!”

“Yep. She was very sweet about it, couldn’t apologise enough. Told her not to worry, it’s the ex who should be worried.”

“Hope he can run fast.” They laughed.

“You guys must love your job, you’re always laughing.”

“We do Chris, I’ll let Ter explain this latest gem whilst I finish the paperwork.”

Terrance explained in detail what the girl had said she’d love to do to her ex.

“Oh my, wouldn’t want to be him. So Adam…what’s the damage?”

“Did you pay for the outline work already?”

“No, said I’d pay altogether.”

“Ok, so including the extra tube of aftercare, you understand the first is free?” Chris nodded as he took both tubes from Adam. “Right that will be $1,220 please.”

“Great.” He handed over his credit card.

Payments made, pleasantries exchanged, Adam closed and locked the door then flopped onto the sofa.

“Have you got that picture handy?”

“Sure, here you go. What’re you thinking?”

“It’s gonna take some doing, but if he’s serious it can be done. I’ll get the outline done ready for Friday. That is when he’s coming back?”

“Yeah, about 4.”

“Not doing anything tomorrow, so will give me something to do.”

“What, no Taylor?”

“Nah, not heard from him. No big deal, was a bit young anyway.”

“Aw m’sorry man. Seriously, there will be someone out there for you.”

“Yeah, I know, not in a hurry. Being single has its perks too.” Adam tried to smile but Terrance saw that it didn’t reach his friends beautiful blue eyes.

“Right, if there’s nothing else today I’ll disappear Jason is cooking tonight.”

“Give him a hug from me. We’ll have to all go out sometime soon.”

“Good idea. Can I leave you to cash up and lock up?”

“Sure, have fun and reward Jason by taking him to bed later on.”

“Mmm I like your idea. Take care Adam, see you Friday.”

Adam was concentrating on the picture and waved as his best friend left for the night. He stared at the powerful creatures, their eyes staring back at him. He wondered about the inspiration behind the guys choice of animal. Not one of his clients had what he called _stupid_ tattoos, all of them had a story behind each individual artwork.

Picking up his phone, a number of pencils and transfer paper Adam headed home. He had to admit he was curious about a guy who wanted four wolves on his back.

^V^

When Tommy arrived at the tattoo studio he found the door locked. He checked around him, he hoped he hadn’t been followed. He’d told Keren he was going for a walk to clear his head. He’d been out with Isaac the night before and they’d had one too many to drink. He’d poured his heart out to his best friend, to which Isaac had told him he needed to do something that was just for him and to tell everyone else to fuck off. Tommy had laughed, he really did wish he could tell everyone what he thought of them, but he had his family to think about. When he’d finally walked, or rather fell in the door, Keren had shouted and screamed at him reminding him once again that one word from her, he and his family would be gone.

Tommy didn’t really care about himself, it was his mom, dad and sister he had to think about. So…here he was outside Terrance’s Barre. He felt in his pocket, yeah the picture was still there. Seeing the note stuck to the window he looked at his phone, he could hang around for 20 minutes, he didn’t have any messages, so for now he was ok. He sometimes wished he could just climb on his Honda Goldwing and disappear.

He wandered up and down the block, checking his phone at intervals, he had a story ready if Keren rang. As he made his way back to the studio his phone buzzed. Sighing he looked at the message.

**Baby, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to shout at you last night. I miss you, please hurry home.**

_Fuck Keren, why do you always think having sex is going to make everything better?_ He recognised the tone of her message. Well he wasn’t going to hurry, he was more determined now to go through with this tattoo than ever. His parents and Keren had been shocked when he got his horror sleeve, but hey it was his body, he could do what he wanted with it.

As he arrived back at the studio he noticed a guy behind the counter. Taking a deep breath he walked in. The guy was friendly enough but he wasn’t the one who did back tattoos.

Well he’d agreed to come back on Friday so Keren would have to sort out the weekly family meeting on her own. He shouldn’t be too long, he’d be back before everyone arrived.

Leaving his picture in safe hands he left feeling happier than he had for a while. He was doing this for him and it felt good. He just hoped this Adam guy was as good as people had told him he was.

Hands in pockets and head down, he really didn’t want to be noticed, he made his way home.

“Tommy…hey Ratliff.”

Tommy stopped, turning he saw Isaac waving at him from across the street.

Isaac ran over to him. “Hey, where you been? I’ve been looking for you all afternoon.”

“M’sorry, just needed to get away for a few hours, what’s wrong?”

“Keren came around looking for you, she looked worried, what happened last night?”

“Oh the usual, screaming and shouting at me because I was pissed, she sent me a message earlier, the usual _I’m sorry_.”

“Oh man, what are ya gonna do?”

“Nothing I can do, just gotta go with the flow.”

“Look if you ever want to escape for a while you’re welcome at ours.”

“Thanks, but don’t want to involve you and the gorgeous Sophie in my problems.”

“Hey, we’ve been friends for years, and Sophie loves ya too. So you’re not a problem.”

Tommy sighed. “K, look can you keep a secret?”

“Tommy Joe Ratliff when have you ever known me not to?”

“Yeah, m’sorry.”

“S’ok, come on then what’s so important?”

“You know that picture I showed you the other day?” Isaac nodded, “well I’ve just been to see about getting it tattooed on my back.”

“Shit TJ, how long’s that gonna take?”

“M’not sure yet, gotta go back Friday at 4.”

“But Friday’s….”

“Yeah I know, gonna…shit…”

“What TJ…you’ve started so spill.”

“No, doesn’t matter, it’s my problem.”

“Look if I can’t help you then I’m not a good friend. So…”

“K, I’m gonna need an excuse to get out of the preparations for the family meeting and…”

“And you can tell them you’re taking me to the hospital for my yearly check-up. I had it last week, but they’re not forced to know that.”

“But what if they see you and I’m not here?”

“Simple, I come with you. Long time since we had a run on your machine.”

“Are you sure? What will you tell Sophie?”

“The truth as always. We don’t have secrets and she knows not to say anything. She wants to see you happy too. And yes I’m sure.”

Tommy hugged his best friend. “Thanks man, I owe you big time.”

“Buy me my drinks next time we go out.”

Tommy half laughed. “You’re on.”

“So…what time are my services required?”

“Gotta be there for 4 that’s when this Adam guy will be available.”

“What’s he like?”

“Dunno, wasn’t there that’s why I’ve gotta go back.”

“Alright, so you pick me up at 3.30, that’ll make sure we have time to get there and make our story credible for my appointment at 4.” Isaac winked.

“Thank you, for everything. I sometimes don’t think I’d still be here if it wasn’t for you and Sophie. I’ve often thought about just climbing on my bike and riding until I’m far away.”

“I can’t begin to imagine what it’s like but…we’re here for you.”

“And I’m eternally grateful.” His phone buzzed, he raised his eyebrows.

“Keren?”

Tommy pulled his phone from his picket. “Yep.”

“What now?”

Tommy read the message, a low growl leaving his throat.

Isaac placed a hand on his friends shoulder. “Hey calm down, you know what happens when you get mad. What’s she said this time.”

“Bitch has been watching us. Listen to this.” Tommy closed his eyes, took a deep breath then looked at his phone. “What are you doing talking to him? He’s bad news, you don’t need anyone else when you’ve got me. I love you baby, come home and forget him.”

“Wow, she really doesn’t like me does she?”

“M’sorry Isaac.”

“Not your fault.”

“I just wish…”

“I know, but…”

“But if I don’t then what are mom, dad and Lisa gonna do? I’d be ok, but…”

“Look at it this way you’re living with her, maybe that’ll be enough for the Alpha.”

Tommy laughed sarcastically. “I wish, he’s already set a date and get this, he’s even informed us how long we have to wait before we have kids.”

“What the fuck Tommy, he has no right…”

“Oh but he thinks he has, after everything that happened. And…and he just doesn’t want us to have one kid…oh no, it has to be two, but if both are girls then we keep going until we have a son.”

“Fuck, you need to get out.”

“Oh don’t I know, but…not gonna happen.”

“Never say never. Something may happen and all this will be forgotten. Hey maybe the Alpha will die before…”

“I wish Isaac…I wish.” His phone buzzed again. “M’sorry man I gotta go.”

“Sure TJ. You know where we are and I’ll see you Friday for my appointment at the hospital.” Isaac winked and headed off.

Tommy smiled, he loved Isaac and Sophie. He’d been friends with Isaac since kindergarten and they’d even shifted for the first time together. If he’d had a brother he would have wanted it to have been Isaac.

Heading up his garden path he spotted Keren watching from the front window. As he went to put his hand on the handle the door opened, he nearly fell in.

“Hell Keren what did you do that for? I could’ve hurt myself.”

“Why are you still talking to _him_?”

“Isaac is my friend and has been for longer than we’ve been together, besides he was asking for my help.”

“I hope you said no.”

“Actually Keren, I said yes.”

“What?.....”

“He’s got his annual hospital appointment on Friday, Sophie is at work and he can’t drive himself, so I’m taking him.”

“What time, you know it’s the family meeting.”

“Yes I know, it’s 4pm and before you complain I’ll be back way before 6 so stop panicking.”

“You’re supposed to…”

“KEREN!” Tommy didn’t often shout. “I’ve said I’ll take Isaac so get over it. It’s once a year and he needs the support. How would you feel if you were told you couldn’t have kids?”

Isaac and Sophie had been trying to have children since they married 3 years ago but Isaac had found he was unable to due to a blockage. He’d been operated on. The surgeon had explained that in time he’d be able to impregnate his wife, but they would have to monitor him. So far Sophie hadn’t gotten pregnant and his check up’s had said everything was fine, he should stop worrying, it would happen.

“Oh!”

“Yeah, oh. Now deal with it Keren, I’m going to take him and that’s final.”

She moved closer to him, putting her arms around his neck. She kissed him. He really didn’t want this right now, but he had to go along with it. So running his tongue along Keren’s lips he felt her open up for him. She obliged and the kiss deepened.

Keren pulled away, “take me to bed Tommy, I want you to make love to me.” She closed the front door.

“But…”

“No baby, no buts, I missed you last night. You have to make it up to me.” She reached for his hand and led him up the stairs.

Tommy watched as she undressed, he should be feeling something but there was nothing. He was supposed to be marrying Keren in 3 months. Why wasn’t his dick aware of her? He palmed a hand over the front of his jeans. Nope, nothing. He’d have to do something.

Keren noticed him touching himself. “Mmm baby, are you getting ready to be in me? I want you so much.”

Tommy closed his eyes. “Yean m’coming for you.” He undressed and when he turned around he saw her naked on the bed waiting for him. She was touching herself, pinching a nipple and stroking between her legs. Tommy’s dick twitched slightly, but he’d have to pull on it more if he wanted it to wake up.

Moving across to their dressing table he rummaged for the lube and condom, at the same time he played with himself trying to bring his dick to life before he turned around. He could hear Keren moaning behind him, hopefully he wouldn’t have to do too much to her before she came.

He found what he was looking for, slicking up his fingers and rolling the condom on his now hard dick, he headed to the bed.

“Mmm Tommy baby, feels so good.” She had her head back into the pillow and she was still touching herself. “Touch me baby, put your beautiful self inside me, want you so much.”

Tommy moved her hand away and lined himself up. Pressing in she moaned louder. “Oh baby so good to me. I love you so very much, want you to make me so full with your seed.”

Tommy knew they’d be ok without a condom, but the last thing he wanted was for Keren to be pregnant.

When she felt the condom she opened her eyes. “I thought…nngh…we were done with condoms?”

“M’sorry, I forgot. Next time I promise.” He moved in and out of her. She must have believed him, she went back to playing with her own nipples.

“Nngh Tommy, play with me, want to come with you.”

Tommy began touching her. He’d gotten this down to a fine art. He touched his balls at the same time, he knew if he did he’d come quicker and this would be over.

“Oh Tommy, I’m…close baby keep going.”

Tommy speeded up, he could feel he was close, but not because of how good sex was with Keren, no his hand was the deciding factor in this relationship.

“Fuck Tommy Y.E.S.” The only time she swore to that extent was when they were having sex.

Tommy felt her shuddering underneath him and his hand working on his balls speeded up. Yep there it was, he could feel the sensation building. “Nngh.” He came, collapsing down onto Keren as his orgasm subsided.

She kissed him. “mmm thank you baby you were as wonderful as ever.”

Tommy pulled out, removed the condom, tied it off and as he made his way to the shower he tossed it in the trash.

“Want a hand washing baby?”

“No not this time, nearly done.” He didn’t want her in here, she’d only want to give him a hand job and he really didn’t want that.

“Ok, I’m gonna have a sleep, you’ve worn me out.”

“K,” Tommy breathed a sigh of relief, he didn’t feel like talking.

Climbing from the shower he wrapped a towel around his waist. Going through to the bedroom he saw Keren was already asleep. Grabbing his clothes he went to the spare room. Dressing then lying on the bed he turned his ipod on, he needed to think, and he always thought better with music in his ears. He had to do something and soon, he knew he couldn’t marry Keren, he just didn’t love her. But he had to think of his family. He’d talk to Isaac when he saw him on Friday.

^V^

Adam made himself a pot of coffee then sat at his kitchen counter studying the picture of the wolves. He hadn’t seen a picture this beautiful for a long time and he didn’t want to disappoint its owner by rushing with the outline work. He looked at the kitchen clock, 8pm, if he began it now he’d be working on it through the night and after an intense day with detailed work he knew his eyes would start to fail. As much as he was excited and eager to begin, he decided to make a fresh start on it in the morning.

Swallowing the remains of his coffee he left the picture and his supplies on the counter. Stretching, he’d been sat for a long time that day, he smiled, reached for his mug then turned to the coffee pot. Refilling it he headed up the stairs. He needed to relax, so turning on his music, he felt calmer when he had music playing, he lay on his bed the image of those wolves still flooding his mind.

As the final strains of Queen’s “Somebody to Love” played out Adam closed his eyes and sleep overtook him.

The sun streaming through his window coupled with his alarm woke him. Normally on his day off he’d go jogging up Runyon Canyon, but he didn’t feel like doing that today. He was itching to get started on the family of wolves. He smiled to himself maybe it was a family maybe not, but that’s what it reminded him of.

Grabbing a quick shower and throwing on an old t-shirt and sweat pants he headed down to the kitchen.

Whilst he waited for the coffee to finish, he had the idea that he’d need plenty of it today, he couldn’t take his eyes off the largest wolf. It was as if the eyes were watching him. He looked closer, each wolf had different colour eyes, he didn’t know if they really did, but these certainly were unique. His own eyes then fell on the wolf that was closest to him. They were a beautiful golden brown and seemed to be watching every move Adam made. He shook his head _stop it Lambert, it’s a picture and cannot watch you_. His coffee pot finished spluttering and hissing which brought him back to reality.

Reaching for a clean mug, he’d wash the dirty pots later, he filled it with the rich black liquid, then went to sit at the counter. He toyed with taking it through to his home studio but decided against it as there wasn’t a supply of coffee in there. _Note to self, must get coffee pot in studio_. He laughed. He rarely used the studio except when his friends wanted tattoo work done. That wasn’t as often now, they all went to Terrance’s Barre, they said why should they all be privileged, they should pay just like everyone else. He made sure his mug was well away from his work, the last thing he wanted was to knock it all over this amazing picture.

Looking at the kitchen clock, he’d pace himself, he knew he had to eat so he’d give himself 90 minutes working and then eat. It was 8.30 so setting his phone alarm for 10am he took another mouthful of his coffee then set to work on the outline.

His phone vibrated and began playing “We Will Rock You.” He laughed, his friends often made fun of him, he was obsessed with the band Queen, but he didn’t care, they were awesome and he remembered vaguely as he’d only been very young, the news when Freddie Mercury had passed away.

Switching the alarm off he rubbed his eyes. As much as he loved his work the hardest part was converting pictures into outlines ready for transferring onto this client’s bodies. Checking his work so far, all he’d managed to do was the top of the biggest wolf down to its snout. So, taking into consideration the other creatures and the back-ground, there wasn’t one on the picture but he knew what he was going to create, it would probably take him the remainder of the day. He re-filled his mug and raided his fridge, finding the left over pie his mother had baked for him a couple of days ago.

Sniffing it to make sure it was still edible he placed it in the microwave, then hit the start button. Whilst he was waiting his phone rang. He smiled when he saw Sutan’s name flash on the screen.

“Hey Sutan, good morning.”

“Well good morning sweetie, you sound happy, did you get laid last night?”

“Nngh, why is everyone so interested in my sex life? And no, I didn’t get laid, so end of story.”

“So what’s making my vayvee so happy this beautiful morning?”

“I’m working on the most amazing artwork for a full back tattoo.”

“But it’s your day off.”

“I know, but the guys coming in tomorrow for a quote and I want to make sure it’s going to be done in time.”

“That’s a shame, I was ringing to see if you wanted to go shopping.”

“Another time maybe, I really do need to work today.”

“Ok, how about I bring dinner around to yours tonight?”

“Sounds good, thanks Sutan. Once I get working I’m probably going to forget to eat.”

“Precisely why I suggested it.”

“Sutan Have I told you lately how much I love you?”

“Yes, but you can keep saying it.” They laughed. “So sweetie, what time would you like dinner and more importantly what would you like?”

“Mmm how does 8 sound and something that includes chicken would be good.”

“Ok honey, chicken it is and I’ll see you at 8. Oh you better have a nice white cooling to go with it.”

“Sure that’s not a problem. Thank you Sutan you’re the best.”

“Hey anything for my favourite tattoo artist. Oh one more thing…”

“Yeah, what’s that?”

“The guy you’re doing this work for…what’s he like?”

“Don’t know, not met him yet. Ter has though.”

“I want all the details tonight.”

Adam laughed, “You and Ter are as bad as one another.”

“We just want to see you happy.”

“Yeah I know and to be honest I wouldn’t want either of you to change.”

“Good because we’re not going to. Ok sweetie I’ll let you get back to work. Am I going to see this artwork tonight?”

“Of course you are, I value your opinion.”

“Great, see you later vayveey.”

“Bye Sutan.” Adam hung up, he was still smiling. He really did love his friends and he knew he could rely on them if he needed help with anything.

He remembered the pie he’d nuked in the microwave, retrieving it he changed his mind. It looked a soggy mess, besides he would be eating with Sutan later. Throwing the pie in the trash he reached in the cupboard for a bowl, deciding to have a helping of cereal to keep him going until later.

If he was going to get this outline done he’d have to block out the outside world. Sending a message to his mother and Terrance not to disturb him unless it was urgent, he took himself to his studio. Grabbing the coffee pot and his cereal he smiled to himself, he was happiest when he was working.

Cereal eaten, coffee pot plugged in, he set to work on the rest of the picture. Only getting up to stretch his legs when the CD wanted changing or his mug needed refilling, it was as if it was pleading with him to help him. He shook his head, _stop it, it’s a picture, how can it have that effect on you?_

By 7.30 he’d finally finished the outline and the background. Looking at his phone, he had half an hour before the whirlwind that was Sutan arrived. He stood away from the desk surveying his work, it looked awesome. He just hoped the guy agreed with him and went ahead with the work.

Switching his phone from silent he noticed two missed messages, the first from Terrance. **Hey Adam, let me know how things are going, but only when you have time**. He messaged him back telling him he was done and what he thought of it.

The second was from Sutan **Vayvee I’m on my way, pop the cork on that cool white I’ll be there in 20 minutes, just waiting for the food**. Adam smiled he had been so engrossed in his work he didn’t realise how hungry he was. His stomach growled. Picking up his work, switching the coffee pot and CD player off, he headed back to the kitchen.

He didn’t have to wait long, his doorbell rang accompanied by shouts from his friend.

“Hurry up sweetie, my stomach thinks my pretty throat’s been cut.”

Opening the door, “Hey Sutan, wine’s all ready and waiting.”

“Thank god dahling I could die of thirst out here.” Sutan sashayed past him straight to the kitchen. “Wow!” he stopped in his tracks.

“Something wrong Sutan?”

“No honey, just seen your work. That is stunning.”

“Thank you, I’m pleased you like it.”

“Like it, I love it. When did you say you were meeting this guy?”

“Tomorrow at 4.”

“Well you just let me know what he says. How long is it going to take you?”

“Not really worked that out yet but roughly…” Adam thought for a few minutes. “About 5 or 6 hours for the outline and for each wolf you’re probably looking at 6 hours, then you have the background which is probably another 4 or 5 hours. So I’d say could be around 34 or 36 hours.”

“Oh my and what do you charge an hour?”

“Um…$120” Adam knew they were one of the higher charging studio’s but that didn’t seem to put people off going to them.

“Holy fuck, that’s…” Sutan was working it out. “Shit Adam that’s $4,320. I hope he’s loaded.”

“Yeah I think that may just put him off.”

“Well I’ll keep everything crossed for you.”

“Everything!” Adam laughed, “even when you’re…”

“Mr Lambert, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Sutan joined in the laughter.

“Right, let’s eat.” Adam made sure his work was safe from food stains. Adam didn’t notice Sutan watching him and smiling, he was too engrossed in his own thoughts about the guy who owned the picture.

^V^

Tommy spent the night in the spare room, he couldn’t face going back into _their_ room, he didn’t want to have to have sex with her again. He sighed when he heard a knock on the door.

“Yeah?”

“Tommy baby are you awake?”

“I’ve just answered you, what do _you_ think?”

“Please Tommy, don’t be like this.” She opened the door.

“Don’t be like what?”

“Snarky.”

“M’not snarky, you just woke me up that’s all.”

“I was worried about you, you didn’t come back to me last night.”

“I did but you were asleep, I didn’t want to disturb you.”

“Aww baby, you know I like to cuddle you when we’re sleeping.”

“Look Keren, can we just leave it. I fell asleep here, you were asleep there, it’s over.”

“When are we going to talk about the wedding?”

“Not today, I’ve got stuff to sort out.”

“What stuff?”

“Look, the Alpha says we’re getting married. I have my family to help, I have to make sure they’re going to be ok.”

“That’s why we’re getting married, to make sure they are ok.”

“I…just leave it Keren. I have stuff to do.”

“You’re not staying out all night again are you? I miss you when you’re not here.”

“No, I’m not staying out all night.” He sighed he really didn’t love her. No matter how he tried, the feeling just wasn’t there. “I’ll be home for dinner, how does that sound?”

“Not perfect, but I’ll have to accept that _you’re_ not perfect.”

“Fuck Keren, no-one is perfect. This is me, you either accept me for who I am or you go tell the Alpha you don’t want to marry me.”

“Oh and you’d love that wouldn’t you? No Tommy Joe, you’re marrying me otherwise…well you don’t need me to remind you what would happen.”

Tommy hated her using both his names, it made him feel like a naughty little boy. “No I don’t need reminding so stop talking and let me have some time just for me before we get married.”

“Tommy, please, don’t be like this, we’re going to be well looked after, just think if we weren’t getting married you’d just be…”

“Be what Keren? A useless werewolf who can’t hold down a job.”

“Well if you gave up your stupid dream of being a musician and got a proper job, everything would be ok.”

“I’m a session musician, I get work, I pay the bills, I give money to my parents, and I do what the Alpha tells me.”

“I don’t understand why you give _them_ money, they should look after themselves or get that sister of yours to get a job, besides my uncle is looking after you and your family.”

“If you call arranged marriages, having to threaten them with being banished from the pack, looking after us, I’m sorry but I don’t call any of that having freedom. Just leave me alone Keren, I’m marrying you and we’ll have children but only when we’re ready, not when your uncle tells us to.” Tommy got off the bed, “now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go shower, change, then I’m going out. Don’t ask me where because I don’t know. All I do know is I need to be on my own.” He headed to the bathroom.

“Tommy please, I love you and want to be with you.”

“If you love me Keren, you’ll respect my privacy.”

He closed the bathroom door, he could hear her crying. Maybe he was hard hearted, but he didn’t love her. He was doing this for his family, a family he did love.

Emerging from the shower, a towel around his waist he found Keren sitting on the bed.

“Now what?”

“Do…do you love me Tommy?”

“I’d be lying if I said yes. I’m marrying you because I love my family and don’t want to see them hurt.”

“But you make love to me, surely…”

“I have sex with you Keren…that’s different.”

“But Tommy you could…you could learn to love me…couldn’t you?”

“Keren, I can’t do this now. We’ll talk when I get back. If we do this now we’ll both say things we’ll regret.”

“But…”

“No, just…just leave it. I’d like to get dressed now, so if you don’t mind.”

“I’ve seen you naked Tommy and you’re beautiful. Well you would be if you didn’t have those disgusting horror tattoos.”

“This is me.” He extended his arms making his point. “And if you don’t like them…well…you know what you have to do.”

  
“Tommy…”

“Just go Keren, I’ve said we’ll talk tonight.” He held the door open until she’d left. He leant against it and closed his eyes and wished there was something he could do. He needed to run. Dressing quickly he shouted his goodbye then headed to Isaac’s.

Isaac opened the door after one knock.

“Wow, were you waiting for me?”

Isaac laughed. “I sensed you were there Tommy, what’s wrong?” The emotions Tommy was emitting sent Isaac’s senses into overdrive. “What is it?”

“Keren!”

“Ah, what’s she done now?”

Tommy sighed then explained everything that had happened since he left him the previous day.

“Oh man, what are you going to do?”

“I really don’t know. I have to marry her if I want to keep my family safe.”

“Haven’t you ever thought about talking to the High Council?”

“Yeah I’ve thought about it, never done anything though.”

“Well it’s about time you did, I can see you’re not happy and if you carry on with this you’re going to end up hating yourself and you know what happens when you do that.”

“But that was because of my shit job in the call centre. Not gonna go down the depression route again.”

“You say that but…”

“Look, I need to run, came to see if Sophie would let you out to play?” Tommy smiled for the first time since he’d arrived.

Isaac smiled, he loved Tommy like a brother and hated to see him so unhappy. “Come on then, let’s see if she’ll let me out.”

Tommy followed his friend through the house. Sophie was in the kitchen preparing food.

“Hey beautiful.”

“Hey Tommy, what do you want?” She tried to hold back a giggle.

“How do you know I want something?”

“I’ve known you too long TJ and you only call me beautiful when you want something.”

He laughed and went to put his arms around her. “Well you are beautiful and I want to borrow Isaac for a run.”

She turned in his arms, winding her own around his neck. “Well seeing as you asked so nicely I’ll let you, but only on one condition.”

“Mmm and what’s that pretty lady?”

“That you both stay out of trouble.”

“Always Sophie, I value my life.” He kissed her cheek.

“Hey Ratliff, stop flirting with my wife.”

“Spoilsport.” He kissed her again, winked then let her go.

“So TJ where do you want to go?”

“How about the clearing, then we can swim too.”

“Ok, sounds good. Are you going to be ok Sophie?”

“Yeah, stop worrying, I’ll be fine.” She blushed then turned back to the counter.

“Hang on guys, am I missing something?”

“You’d better tell him.”

“Tell me what?” He looked from Isaac to Sophie then back again. “Will _one_ of you please explain?”

Isaac beamed, “Sophie’s going to have a baby.” He moved to embrace his wife.

“Oh man, that’s amazing, how, when?”

“The how, I don’t think you need me to go into details?” he laughed when he saw Tommy blush. “The when, in about 6 months’ time.”

“How long have you known?”

“We had it confirmed last week when we were at the hospital for my check up.”

Sophie put her arm around Isaac’s waist. “I thought there was something wrong with me. I’d been feeling _off_ for a couple of weeks, then a few days before Isaac’s appointment I started being sick. I thought it was something I’d eaten. Whilst we were at the hospital I asked the doc if he’d take a look at me. Well he examined me then started laughing. He told us we were going to be parents.”

“Wow that’s amazing. Congratulations, who else knows?”

“No-one, so we’d appreciate it if you didn’t say anything just yet.”

“You have my word. I’m so happy for you guys.”

“Thanks TJ, now all we have to do is get things sorted out for you.”

“Mmm, but don’t wanna think about that today. Today is for celebrating. Are you sure you’ll be ok…?”

“Tommy, take my husband away, he’s been fussing all morning, I need some space. Go run, swim, you’ll enjoy it.”

Tommy hugged her again then bent down to speak to her belly. “Hey little one, you’re gonna have an awesome mommy and daddy. They’re gonna love you so very much.” He kissed her belly and as he stood he saw tears in her eyes. “Aw Sophie what’s wrong?”

“Oh Tommy, you’ll make a great father one day, but only with the right person.”

Tommy smiled. “Yeah, maybe.” He shook Isaac’s hand “so daddy are we gonna run?”

“Yeah we are, just stop calling me daddy!”

The three friends laughed. Tommy and Isaac disappeared out the back, stripping as they went. Sophie watched the pair of them, silently praying the beautiful blond man would be able to sort his life and his family’s life out. As they shifted she growled low, she couldn’t imagine how Tommy could be with someone and not love them. Tommy wasn’t to blame for what happened and neither was his father. As much as she loved being with the pack certain things sucked, and TJ’s fate was one of them.

Tommy shifted, looking back at his best friend, he was thrilled for him, he was also a little jealous of the love he had for Sophie, but he would never tell him that. He had to sort his life out otherwise Isaac was right, he’d end up in that dark place again and he really didn’t want to go back there. He had things to look forward to, like his next gig with Rhavi, plus he was excited at the prospect of another tattoo. He hoped this Adam guy would be able to deliver.

Isaac had shifted and was staring at Tommy, the blond growled and without warning began sprinting towards the woods. He could feel Isaac gaining on him, so he speeded up. But he was no match for his friend. He didn’t know why he kept trying to outrun Isaac, he’d never been able to do it even in high school.

Tommy slowed down, Isaac joined him. They ran side by side until they arrived at the clearing. It was beautiful and only a handful of the pack knew it was here. Tommy liked to go there on his own and just listen to the birds and the water. He’d never taken Keren, it wouldn’t have been _his_ special place if he did.

Shifting back, Tommy sat on a rock. He didn’t care he was naked, Isaac had seen him and vice versa for nearly all their lives.

“I’m happy for you Isaac.”

“You said already, what’s wrong TJ?”

“Told ya earlier.”

“There’s more isn’t there?”

Tommy sighed, closed his eyes. “Yeah.”

“So…come on…spill.”

“You don’t want to hear my problems, you’ve got better things to think about.”

“TJ we’ve been through all kinds of shit, good and bad and we’re still there for each other, so…come on…tell me.”

Tommy explained how he could never _feel_ anything for Keren when they were having sex, and he always had to _play_ with himself when he wanted to climax.

“Oh TJ m’sorry man. I knew you weren’t in love with her, but to have to do that. Fuck man we need to get you outta there.”

“Easier said than done.”

“Don’t give up hope TJ, one day.”

“Maybe.”

“Ok enough depressing talk, tell me about this new tattoo.”

Tommy was animated as he talked about the picture, telling Isaac he hadn’t met the guy yet but had heard he was the best in the business.

Isaac was thrilled for his friend, he knew how much that picture meant to him.

They sat in silence just listening to the world around them.

“Swim?”

“Definitely. I’ll race you Ratliff.” Before Isaac finished talking, Tommy had leapt off the rock and was heading for the water.

They splashed around like two little kids, they swam the length of the pool then lay on the bank in the warm sun.

Isaac looked up at the sky. “We’d better go back. I don’t like leaving Sophie for too long.”

“Not a problem. Thank you for listening to me complain I promise I’ll seek a meeting with the High Council.”

“Good, and remember if you want me to go with you just shout.”

“Thanks I may just do that.”

They stood, shifted and bounded off back to their clothes.

Sophie was pacing up and down waiting for them. As soon as they’d dressed she ran over to Tommy.

“Hey Sophie…”

“Tommy you have to go home quickly.”

“Why what’s wrong?”

“Keren…she’s…”

“What’s she done now?”

“Just go home TJ, the sooner you get there the quicker this will be sorted.”

Tommy looked at his friend, she had tears in her eyes. “I’ll see you tomorrow Isaac.”

“Sure Tommy. Ring me if you need me.”

“Thanks.” And he was gone.

Tommy bounded through the door not knowing what to expect. What he didn’t expect was to find Keren and the Alpha talking, laughing and drinking wine.

“What the hell!”

“Tommy, finally.”

“What’s going on, Sophie’s just…”

“Why were you with Sophie Carpenter?”

“I was with Isaac my friend. When we got back she was upset. She said, well she mentioned your name and I thought…what’s going on?”

“Thomas, we need to talk about the wedding preparations, but I can see you have things to sort out.”

“Thank you Alpha, it seems we do.” Tommy held his hand out for the Alpha to shake. He then escorted him to the door.

As he got back in the lounge Keren was drinking more wine.

“Ok now he’s gone, tell me what’s happened for Sophie to be upset. And don’t you think you’ve had enough of that?” he pointed to the bottle on the table.

“I’ll decide when I’ve had enough. Oh it’s nothing. Stop worrying, once we’re married you won’t have to see them again. You’ll be looking after me…your wife.”

“Keren, for fuck sake you’re talking in riddles, explain what you mean.”

“I mean Thomas.” He winced she only called him that to wind him up, well he wouldn’t let her not anymore. “Your miserable low life sister came around whilst you were out.”

“Hey she has a name. What did Lisa want?”

“Only to ask you if you wanted her to bake anything for the family meeting tomorrow night?”

“She’s an excellent cook, I hope you said yes.”

“What? No! I don’t want her poisoning us.”

“Keren that’s just being stupid. Lisa is…”

“I don’t care what Lisa is. She is not cooking anything for _our_ family meeting.”

“I’m going to ring her, apologise for your behaviour.”

“My behaviour? I’ll be pleased when we’re married and you can tell her not to come around anymore.”

“She’s my sister, she’s welcome anytime.”

“No Tommy, when we’re married if you want to see her you go around there, and it’ll only be when I say so. You’re mine Tommy Joe and the Alpha will back me up.”

“Fuck Keren, you are not going to run my life.”

“Oh but I am if you and your family want to stay here. That’s what my uncle and I were discussing when you finally got home.”

“You’re deranged Keren, I’m going to go and see Lisa, make sure she’s ok.”

“You have 10 minutes then dinner will be on the table. If you’re not here…”

“Then you’ll be eating alone. I’ll see you later.” He picked up his bike keys then headed to his parents’ home.

By the time he’d calmed Lisa and his parents down, it was dark and he knew Keren would be in bed and his dinner would still be on the table.

Opening the front door as quietly as he could he listened for any noises. He could sense Keren was in their bedroom so he quietly made his way to the dining room. Sure enough his dinner was still on the table. Sniffing it he knew Keren would never do anything to it, but he had to be sure. It smelled ok, he was hungry so sitting down he ate the steak only. Good job he wasn’t bothered it was cold, if fact he preferred it that way. He’d not hunted for meat ever, his father had explained their species had gone beyond that now. Although there were some who continued to hunt.

Leaving the rest of the food he headed to the spare room again. He knew he’d be in the wrong again but he was past caring.

As he passed their bedroom he peaked around the door, Keren was asleep. He let go a breath he didn’t realise he was holding and quietly took himself to the spare room. He lay on top of the duvet thinking first about his tattoo then how he could convince the High Council that this was not the way to go.

 

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Sutan had crashed on Adam’s sofa, he’d had too much wine to be able to drive and now Adam was trying not to make too much noise as he got ready for work.

He dropped a mug, “Shit!”

“Nngh sweetie, where’s the earthquake?”

“M’sorry Sutan, I was trying not to wake you. I dropped my mug.”

“S’ok, honey you’re forgiven, but the wine, urgh that’s never gonna be forgiven.”

Adam laughed, “You shouldn’t have drunk so much, no sympathy, self-inflicted.”

Sutan went to sit up. “Fuck, can you please stop the room from spinning.” He flopped back down. “Nngh!”

“Want coffee?”

“Strong, like my men and black please.”

“Five minutes then it’ll be ready.”

“What’s the time?”

“8.30”

“Morning or night?” Sutan had his arm over his eyes.

“Morning.”

“Why are you up so early vayvee?”

“It’s Friday and I have to go to work.”

“I’ll…”

“Look, you can stay here as long as you want, I trust you not to wreck the place. Just drop the latch when you leave.”

“Thanks sweetie, you’re the best. Now did you mention coffee?”

Adam loved how Sutan was always so dramatic when he’d got a hangover. “Here you go.” He held out the hot steaming mug to his friend.

Sitting up slowly. “Gimme.” He reached for the mug, sipping the hot dark liquid.

“You’re welcome to use the shower before you go. I…” he looked at the time, “I’ve got to go, got a sleeve tattoo to finish today then I’ve got the wolf man coming in.”

“Not a problem, I’ll be fine once my veins have been infused with coffee. And I may just take you up on that shower.”

“How about I come to yours tonight, I’ll bring the food, my treat, just don’t have any wine, think we drank enough last night. Well you did.”

“Your fault sweetie, you kept opening the bottles.”

Adam picked up his phone and keys then left his friend to recover.

“Hey Adam!” Sutan held his head, “ouch!”

“What?”

“Thanks.”

“Not a problem, see you later.”

“Oh and Adam.”

“Yeah?”

“I want in depth details of wolf man when you come around tonight.”

“Sutan he…”

“Hey you can’t blame a man for trying.”

Adam was laughing as he left his friend to recover.

Terrance was already at the studio when Adam arrived. “Hey Terrance, thought I was opening up this morning?”

“Couldn’t sleep, Jason’s visiting his parents, and the bed felt empty, so I thought I’d get in early.”

“How many clients do you have today?”

“Only two, why?”

“If you want to go home once they’re done I can lock up.” Terrance smiled, “what?”

“Oh nothing.”

“Terrance Spencer I know you too well, so come on explain that silly grin.”

“You’ve to that cute guy in at four, mmm you tell me I can go home early. Do you want to be alone with him, find out more about him?”

“I don’t know what you mean. Besides he may be married and not my type at all.”

“Mmm we’ll see Lambert, we’ll see.”

“You have too much time on your hands when Jason’s not here. When’s he back?”

“Stop changing the subject. And he’s back on Sunday.”

“Good, remind me to speak to him and make sure he gives you something else to think about besides my sex life.”

They laughed. “So what time’s your first appointment?”

“In about ten minutes.”

“I’m serious Terrance, if you want to go when you’re finished I can lock up.”

“Thanks, I may just take you up on that.”

The door-bell rang, they didn’t have a chance to talk anymore, his first client had arrived.

Adam made himself busy checking he had all the ink ready for his client. The delivery arrived so he signed for that and was sat staring at the wolf picture again as Terrance finished his first job of the day.

Showing the young lady to the door he turned to see what Adam was staring at.

“Adam…hey Adam.”

“What…sorry, was miles away.”

“I could see that. What are you looking at?”

“This.” He turned the picture towards his friend. “I can’t believe how beautiful this is and I didn’t realise wolves had different colour eyes, just like humans.”

“I don’t think they do, why?”

“Come and look closely at this.”

Adam handed the picture to his friend. “Wow, I see what you mean. Hang on let’s go check.” Terrance went to his laptop. A few minutes later he sat back down, taking the picture from Adam again.

“What did you find?”

“Um, well when cubs are born they have blue eyes, but as they grow their colour will change to either brown, yellow, orange or a green.”

“Maybe it’s just how someone’s drawn this picture.”

“Maybe, but if you want my thought’s this looks more like a photograph.”

“Don’t be stupid Ter, how would you get four wolves to pose like that?” Adam laughed and shook his head. He was drawn back to the wolf with the beautiful golden brown eyes.

“What are you thinking Adam?”

“Mmm…sorry, it’s just that wolf has the most beautiful brown eyes.” He pointed to the wolf with pale brown fur.

“I can see what you mean, but that one…” he pointed to the smaller one towards the back, “it has the deepest blue eyes and it’s definitely not a cub. You should ask the guy about it when he’s here this afternoon.”

“Yeah, may just do that.” The door-bell rang.

“It’s your sleeve.” Terrance whispered, Adam dug him in the ribs. “Ow! What was that for?”

Leaning in so the guy didn’t hear him. “You’re making it sound as though I’m working on a sleeve of a jacket or something. Oh and you can stop trying to set me up with guys, I’m ok as I am.”

“Only trying to look after my friend. Now go, work your magic.” Terrance handed the wolf picture back.

Adam was again drawn to the golden eyes. But he didn’t have time to dwell on the picture, not now. “Hi, if you’ll just have a seat behind that curtain.” He pointed to his work area, “I’ll be with you in a couple of minutes.”

As the client disappeared, “You still ok with me going early?”

“Sure, told ya I don’t mind locking up.”

“Thanks, had a message from Jason, he wants to Skype tonight. God I miss him.”

Adam smiled. “All the more reason for you to go early. Give him my best wishes. Oh and make sure he’s alone and somewhere where he can’t be heard.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well if I had a hot cute guy who was away and he was skyping I think we’d be having Skype sex, you know the video version of telephone sex.” Adam laughed.

“Lambert, you’re disgusting, but I like the way you think.”

Adam was still laughing as he entered his work area. “Sorry for the delay, so what did we get done last time?” he looked at his work, it was going to be a long job, the sleeve began at the guys wrist and finished at the top of his right shoulder. Adam was pleased this was the only client he had today. Plus if he was honest with himself he couldn’t wait to meet the wolf guy, that picture certainly intrigued him.

Breaking for the sleeve guy to have a few pain free minutes, Adam poked his head around the curtain. “Hey Ter, any chance of two coffee’s in here?”

“What did your last slave die of?”

“I wore him out.” Adam raised his eyebrows and smiled.

“Lambert, you don’t get any better do you?”

“Nope and you wouldn’t want me any other way.” He went back to his client. “Have your coffee then we’ll carry on. How’s the pain?”

“Not too bad thanks, no doubt it’ll get more intense the longer we carry on?”

“Everyone is different, but if it becomes too much tell me, and we can have a break.”

“Thanks.”

Adam lost track of time when he was working and was surprised when Terrance shouted it was 3.30 and he was disappearing.

“Not a problem, I’ll see you tomorrow, have fun with Jason.”

“Well I’m not giving _you_ details if I do, that’s for certain.”

“Spoilsport! See you tomorrow. Oh and don’t drop the latch, I’ll need to know when that guy arrives.”

“Sure, not a problem, bye.”

Adam shouted his goodbye’s and heard the door close. Looking at the sleeve he estimated another 20 minutes before he was finished.

^V^

Tommy woke to the sun streaming in the window. He listened, no sounds maybe Keren wasn’t awake yet. He smiled, he was thinking about his appointment that afternoon. Reaching for his phone he saw a missed call and a message from Isaac. Wow he must have crashed last night, normally he’d hear his phone. He answered his friends’ message saying he was ok and was he still ok to go with him later that day. Isaac answered almost immediately saying without a doubt.

Tommy extracted himself from the tangled duvet, showered quickly then went in search of food. As he was heading down the stairs he heard Keren closing the back door, she was on the phone. He stopped to listen.

“No, he slept in the spare room again…I know…no, I can’t wait that long…yes we need to move the date forward…I agree he’s not going to take things lying down…we know he’s stubborn…yes I can arrange that…no he’s still in bed, but I need to be careful…of course he’ll agree if he wants to keep his family safe…he’s going with that Isaac guy to the hospital this afternoon…yeah I’ll be able to ring the relevant people then…what?...no he’s going around 3.30, Carpenters appointment is at 4…yes he’ll agree he has to respect what his Alpha says…ok I’ll talk to you when I’ve told him…thank you Uncle…bye.”

Tommy quietly headed back to the top of the stairs, he needed to have her believe he was just getting up, she’d tear a strip off him if she knew he’d been listening.

Noisily closing the spare room door, he headed back down.

“Morning Keren.”

“Oh, so you made it home then?”

“You were asleep so…”

“So nothing, you have a duty to sleep with me, so next time… but there shouldn’t be a next time…you sleep in bed with me.”

“Fuck Keren, you do not tell me where to sleep, I am not your slave, I’m going to be your husband in three months’ time, until then I’ll sleep where I want. And if I want to stay out all night…I will.”

“My uncle…”

“You and your uncle can go to hell until we’re married. So if you don’t like that you know what to do. I don’t care anymore and my family will be ok I’ll make sure of that.”

“We need to talk about the wedding, but I can see you’re not in the right frame of mind, so I’m going to shower then we can talk.”

“Fine, just don’t expect me to be enthusiastic.”

Keren threw her phone on the sofa then headed upstairs.

Tommy had to do something, he couldn’t go ahead with this marriage it was a farce. He needed evidence though if he was to go to the High Council. He picked up her phone laughing as he realised she didn’t have it password protected. Maybe if he logged all the calls she made to her Uncle that would be a beginning, but he knew he’d have to have more concrete evidence if they were to stop the wedding. He needed Isaac’s advice, he would know what to do.

Hearing the shower stop, Tommy took himself into the kitchen, pouring a coffee, he turned in time to see Keren, wrapped in a towel, enter the kitchen.

“Tommy…baby.”

“What?”

“We have all day to kill before you go out, take me to bed and make sweet love to me.”

“I have to go out.” He knew he’d have to do this, but he wanted to speak to Isaac.

“Not yet you don’t…please baby.” She dropped her towel.

Any other guy would have an instant reaction to a naked woman in front of him, but Tommy felt nothing.

“Like what you see baby?”

“Mmm,” he had to get this over with.

“Good, come on let’s go to the bedroom, we’ll be more comfortable.” She turned and headed out of the kitchen.

Tommy was pleased, at least she didn’t ask him to do it in the kitchen or the lounge. This extra time would give him chance to wake his dick up.

“I’ll be right behind you.” He palmed a hand over his soft dick, willing it to wake up.

“Don’t be too long, I’ll be waiting for you.”

Swearing under his breath, then unzipping his jeans he reached for the now hardening dick and began pulling on it, twisting his hand as he reached the tip then dipping his thumb in the slit each time he reached the head. This should not have to happen every time he fucked her, but if it was the only way to do it then so be it. Before he made his way upstairs he retrieved a condom from his wallet, rolling it on his now hard length as he headed up to her.

As always he found her lying on the bed stroking herself. Well at least he wouldn’t have to wait too long for her to climax.

Climbing on the bed he began stroking and rolling his balls in his hand. _Oh for the one chance not to have to do that_. He lined up and pushed inside her. No comment this time about the condom, she was too far into the sensations to realise. Not long after he entered her she shuddered her release, with Tommy coming seconds later, all thanks to his hand.

Pulling out he quickly tied the condom off and tossed it in the trash, if he could make her believe they hadn’t used one it was a bonus point to him.

“Mmm Tommy you were as wonderful as always.” She looked down at his now very soft dick. “And you didn’t used a horrible condom, thank you baby. We may have cubs of our own soon.”

“We said only when we were ready.”

“But we are baby, we’re getting married and that’s the natural progression.”

Tommy got off the bed pulling his jeans up.

“Where are you going, was hoping you’d do that again.”

“Gotta go out, told ya.”

“But…”

“No, not yet, too soon, m’not ready to go again. When I get back.”

“You promise?”

He was facing away from her, he sighed. “Yeah I promise.” He hoped she’d forget. Right now he had to go see Isaac with the information he’d found. “I’ll see you later.”

“What time baby?”

He turned to face her, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing, she was trying to coax him back to bed, she was touching herself again. “That’s not going to work Keren, so stop. M’going out I’ll be back when I’m back.”

“You _will_ make love to me when you get back. It’s your duty.”

“See you later.” He left, he couldn’t do this right now.

“You had better come home.” He heard her shout as he left.

Climbing on his bike he felt the power between his legs and laughed, how could a motorbike be more of a turn on than a woman? Firing it up he headed to Isaac and Sophie’s.

Tommy told Isaac about the conversation he’d overheard between Keren and the Alpha, but Isaac told him to hold off going to the High Council as he needed more evidence, of what, they didn’t know yet, but it had to be important otherwise the High Council would tell him he had to go ahead. Isaac reminded him he still had 3 months, enough time to find something against Keren and the Alpha. They’d discussed the _arranged marriage_ several times before today, each time wondering if it was still legal for an Alpha to demand it. Tommy’s investigations had found both evidence for and against it, so he was still none the wiser.

The afternoon was spent helping his friends decorate their spare room. This baby was going to be a very lucky cub, it would have loving parents and they’d asked Tommy to be its godfather. In his worst Italian voice Tommy quoted “In Italy women are more dangerous than shotguns.” He had to duck as a flying teddy bear nearly hit him in the head. All three bursting into fits of giggles at his attempt at a quote from _The Godfather_ film.

“Tommy Joe Ratliff, if you start quoting _that_ to my child I’ll…I’ll…” Sophie couldn’t stop giggling.

“You’ll what Sophie…beat me up with teddy bears? “Seriously, I’m so happy for you both.”

“Aww thank you TJ. You’ll have all of this one day. I know things aren’t great right now but we’ll help you sort it out. It’s gone on for too long.”

Tommy sniffed. “Thanks guys. I…I don’t know what I would do if I didn’t have you as friends.”

“Hey you’re not getting rid of us that easily.”

He hugged them in turn. “Ok my lovely people, we need to get going, don’t want to be late for Isaac’s appointment.” Tommy winked. “Wanna go on the bike or in your car?”

“Bike.” Isaac beamed.

“Ugh! Boys and their toys!”

Sophie watched as her best friends drove out of the street. She hoped this Adam guy could create Tommy’s tattoo, she knew how much the photograph meant to the blond.

^V^

Adam was about 10 minutes away from finishing the sleeve when he heard the door-bell jingle. “Hi, I’m just finishing up, please take a seat I’ll be with you in a few minutes.”

“Thank you.”

Adam went back to work. “Oh if you want to help yourself to coffee, there’s some in the pot.”

“Um great, thanks, my friends with me, is it ok if…”

“Sure help yourselves.” Adam was intrigued, the voice sounded as though he was from the valleys. _Stop stereotyping people, you know nothing about this guy, wait until you see him._

“Ok just a couple more areas to colour then you’ll be finished.”

“Great thanks, is that your next client?”

“I hope so. Just a consultation this afternoon, but fingers crossed.”

“Well I’ve told my friends what a great place this is. I’m really pleased with everything.”

“Thank you. Right, there you go, all done. Just let me clean this last bit up then you can take a look in the mirror.” Adam switched off the machine, sprayed the area with antiseptic, then wiped it down. “All finished, wanna take a look?”

“Sure.” Adam wheeled the mirror across. “Wow, that’s awesome, thank you so much.”

“Glad you like it. Now shall we go through and sort out the aftercare and cost.”

Adam opened the curtain and his eyes fell on the two men sat flicking through magazines. His breath hitched, the blond was stunning. He had his head shaved on the left side, his ear was pierced several times and an industrial too. His left arm was full of horror tattoos, his right arm also had tattoos but he couldn’t really see them properly. He was looking down so his hair, which was longer on the right side flopped down over his eyes. Adam had to take a deep breath, his dick twitched. _Fuck, not now. This could not be happening to him. It couldn’t happen, especially if the guy went ahead with the tattoo_.

“Adam, hey excuse me, are you ok?”

“What, oh I’m sorry, was just working out the total cost.”

“And what is the damage?”

“Um, we were what…three and half hours today?”

“Yeah, then there’s the aftercare.”

“Ok, so that comes to $440. Cash or credit card?”

“Um cash if that’s ok?”

“Sure.” Adam took the money from him.

“Thank you and remember four times a day with the aftercare, and carefully wash it with a soft cloth. If you have any problems just call or come back in and we’ll sort you out.”

“Thanks again Adam, you’re the best.”

“Take care and maybe we’ll see you again?”

“Yeah maybe.” The guy shook hands with Adam then left.

Adam took a deep breath. “Right Mr…”

Tommy had been engrossed in the magazine he was reading and it took a dig in the ribs from Isaac to make him look up.

“What the fuck Isaac…?”

“Erm, think the tattoo guy wants to talk to you.”

“Oh ok, m’sorry.”

“You’re forgiven.”

Tommy looked up to see a tall dark haired man standing in front of him, he had the most beautiful blue eyes. Tommy’s breath hitched, this man was stunning. He went to stand and as they shook hands his dick twitched. _What the fuck, it had been a long time since any guy had had this effect on him_. The last time was in high school and he had the hots for one of the football players. But he’d never acted on those feelings, he’d always thought he was being stupid. But now, maybe he wasn’t, or was it just because he was having problems at home? Whichever way he couldn’t do anything, this was his tattoo artist.

“Hi, I’m Adam, I believe you’re the guy who wants the wolves?”

“Um, yeah hi, I’m Tommy Joe.” _Why did you do that? You never tell new people your middle name_. He seemed to hold on to Adam’s hand longer than was necessary. The spell between the pair of them was broken when Isaac coughed. “Oh um…this is Isaac, my friend.”

Adam dropped hands and held his hand out to Isaac. “Hi”

“Hi.”

“Are you here for a tattoo as well?”

“Oh no, Sophie, she’s my wife, she’d disown me. No I’m just here with TJ, long story.”

“Oh, ok. Can I get you any more coffee?” Adam couldn’t take his eyes from the blond. His eyes were the most gorgeous golden brown. He’d seen eyes like that on…he shook his head. No he was imagining things, a human and a wolf couldn’t have the same eye colour…could they? “So Tommy I’ve been working on your picture. I’ve got an outline done, if you’d like to see it?”

“I’d love to thank you. I hope it wasn’t too difficult for you.”

“No, I’ve had harder ones. But I will warn you, if you decide to go ahead with it, it will take a large number of hours and I’m sure you realise we aren’t a cheap studio.”

“I understand that. I was told you were the best in LA and I don’t want anything but the best for this particular picture.”

“It’s a very beautiful picture.” He wanted to add just like you but he bit his tongue.

“Thank you.”

Isaac had been sat watching the two men and he smiled. There was something going on between them, he couldn’t say what just yet but it could be just what his friend needed to take his mind off Keren.

“Right if you’d like to come with me, I can go through everything with you and then you can go away and have some thinking time. I say that because it’s such a big artwork and not something to be decided upon quickly.”

“Ok, thank you.” Tommy turned to Isaac, “do you want to come with us or are you gonna stay here?”

“Think I’ll stay here.”

“I’m not gonna have it done tonight, so no needles.” Tommy laughed, it wasn’t that Sophie would disown him, no…Isaac didn’t really like needles, he would tolerate them at the hospital, but that was it. No-one knew about that, if they knew a werewolf was afraid of needles he’d be laughed out of the pack.

“Ssh Tommy don’t…”

“I’m not going to say anything. You’d be surprised how many clients we get in here all ready and determined to have a tattoo and then back out because they don’t like needles.” Isaac blushed, “hey I promise, I won’t say a word.”

“Thank you Mr…”

“It’s Adam, only my bank manager calls me Mr Lambert.”

“Thanks Adam.”

“So Tommy Joe, shall we go through?” Adam pointed to his booth.

Tommy thought his legs were going to give way, his name sounded so different coming from this man’s lips, even his dick liked the sound of it. _Oh boy Ratliff if you’re not careful you’re fucked_. He suppressed a giggle, turning it into a cough as he looked at Isaac who raised an eyebrow.

“Are you ok TJ?”

“Yes thank you, just swallowed my coffee the wrong way is all.”

“If you say so.” Isaac grinned, Tommy stuck his tongue out at his best friend, then turned and headed in the direction Adam had gone.

“If you’d like to have a seat, I’ll show you what I’ve done with your picture. I must add it’s the most beautiful picture I’ve ever seen of a group of wolves together.”

“Thank you, it’s very special to me.”

Adam smiled as he placed the picture and the outline work onto the bench. “So this is what I came up with. Let me know what you think. If there’s any part of it you don’t like then I can change it or even take it out.”

“Wow, that’s amazing and I love the background. I remember the picture being taken and there were trees and a mountain behind us…erm them.” He hoped Adam hadn’t noticed his slip up.

“You remember it being taken?” Adam was sure that’s what he’d said.

“Um yeah, my erm…my uncle is a wildlife photographer and I…I was with him when he took it.”

“Amazing, how did he get them all to stand still like that?”

“Oh erm…he used to camp out and just wait.”

“Well you can tell your uncle I think it’s awesome.”

“Thank you, I will.”

“Now, is there anything you want me to change? That is if you’re going ahead with it.”

“No there’s nothing I want you to change and yes I’m going ahead with it.”

“Wow, thank you. I expect you want to know how long it’s going to take and how much it’s going to cost.”

“Yes please. Oh there is one question.”

“Ok.”

“Am I ok to pay in advance?”

“I have no problem with that, it’s just I can’t give you an exact timing, it all depends on your pain threshold and how many sittings you have.”

“Ok, so if you give me an estimate anything over that I’ll pay when you’ve finished.”

“That sounds fine.” Adam explained how long he thought it might take and the rough cost. He was expecting the blond to say he didn’t want it doing, but was pleasantly surprised when he said he still wanted to go ahead.

“That sounds reasonable, thank you. Now my next question is…when can you start?”

“Oh, erm…I’ll have to check the diary. If you’ll just come back through to the reception I’ll see how things are looking.”

Tommy smiled and followed Adam.

“Hey TJ are you all sorted?”

“Nearly, just making my first appointment.”

“Ok Tommy Joe, I can begin the outline on Tuesday next week. I have a full day Monday, so how is that for you?”

“Tuesday sounds great, um what time?”

“Well if you can stand the pain the outline could be completed within 6 hours. But if…”

“That sounds good, so how about if I come in first thing in the morning? Well that’s if you’re not busy.” Tommy was eager to get started, he was not one to wait around when there was _something or someone_ he wanted.

Adam laughed, “first thing is fine, we open at 9.30am.”

“Great. Look I’m sorry if I seemed over eager, it’s just that I’ve been to other places and they said it couldn’t be done.”

“Well thank you for choosing Terrance’s Barre. I’m hoping you won’t be disappointed.”

“Oh he won’t be.” Isaac pitched in, smiling at Tommy when he turned to give him an evil stare. “What TJ? You’ve heard good reports about this place, I’m just stating the obvious.”

“Isaac Carpenter, if you want more help with that nursery you had better be nice to me.” He winked.

“Oh are congratulations in order?” Adam looked from the blond to his friend.

“Yep Sophie is having a baby.”

“Congratulations to you both. It must be a great feeling knowing you’re bringing a new life into this world.”

“Yeah it is, thank you. What about you, are you married?”

“Isaac! Stop prying into his private life, we’ve only just met him and he may…”

Adam laughed. “It’s ok, no m’not married although I hope to be one day.”

“So you have a girlfriend?” Isaac was determined to find out about this guy, he’d noticed his friends’ reaction to him.

“No, no girlfriend and there won’t be. Boyfriend maybe…” he smiled.

“Oh m’sorry for prying.”

“Not a problem. It’s not a secret, most of my clients know anyway.”

“M’still sorry for pushing it.” Isaac was embarrassed, but secretly pleased, maybe this guy could help Tommy. Isaac had known about his friends’ crush on the football player. _Stop reading too much into things, who’s to say he’s interested in TJ?_ “So Tommy, you all sorted now?”

“Yep, thank you Adam for making my photo into something beautiful.”

“That’s my pleasure. And I’ll see you on Tuesday.”

“Yep.” Tommy held his hand out, Adam took it and Tommy felt a spark pass between them. _Stop Ratliff, you’re imagining things_. “Well thank you again, see you next week.” He dropped hands, turned to see Isaac grinning then headed for the door, with his friend following closely behind him.

Adam watched them go. _Mmm Tommy Joe you are an intriguing man. You are also very beautiful_. He looked at his hand, _did you feel it too or was it just me? I can’t wait to begin working on you_. He laughed, that sounded very rude, secretly though he did wonder whether…Stop it, he’s probably straight and you are not going there again.

Heading back to the parking lot Tommy was quiet.

“Hey TJ, are you ok?”

“Mmm what…yeah why?”

“You’re unusually quiet, has something happened?”

“What? No…yeah…maybe.”

“What do you mean?”

“Fuck Isaac, I nearly slipped up during the consultation.”

“How?”

“Adam asked me about the picture and well, I nearly told him the truth, that it was…well you know who’s in the picture.”

“And what did he say? What did you say?”

“I told him my uncle took it, that is the truth. I told him that he’s a wildlife photographer and I was with him when he took it.”

“Did he believe you?”

“Think so, he didn’t push it further.”

“So stop worrying. He’ll not say anything. Besides that, is there anything else you want to tell me?”

“Like what?”

“Like how you want to get to know him better.”

“Do not.”

“Come on TJ, I’ve known you long enough to know that you’re not completely straight, you have been known to be bendy. Don’t forget you told me about that footballer. From your reaction this afternoon, you wouldn’t exactly say no to that handsome tattoo artist.”

Tommy stopped walking, turned to his friend. “Fuck Isaac, was it that obvious?”

“Not to him maybe, but I noticed the reaction you had, and I’m sure I saw your not so little friend try to wave at him.”

Tommy blushed. “Can’t do anything though, can I? I’m getting married in 3 months.”

“Maybe this is just what you need?”

“No Isaac, it can’t happen, besides he probably doesn’t, or can’t like me that way, I’m his client.”

“Never say never TJ. Have some fun, if it’s offered. Just…just don’t dismiss it.”

Tommy shrugged, but he couldn’t stop thinking about the beautiful blue eyes of his new tattoo artist.

^V^

Adam’s phone rang. “Hi Sutan, what do you want this time?”

“Oh vayvee, who says I want something?”

“Well I am coming around to yours tonight remember?”

“Yeah, haven’t forgotten.”

“So why _are_ you ringing me?”

“Can you bring some tequila with you, not got much and don’t wanna go down the wine route tonight.”

Adam laughed, “you don’t change do you?”

“Nope and you wouldn’t want me to.”

“K, I’ll bring the tequila.”

“Thank you sweetie. Oh and I want all the juicy details of your wolf man, he has been hasn’t he or is he still there?”

“That’s the real reason you’re ringing, isn’t it?”

“What! Nooo sweetie, I do need you to bring tequila. So…what’s he like?”

Adam groaned. “I’ll tell you when I see you and that time will be much later if you keep me hanging on the phone.”

“Can’t blame a guy for trying.”

“I suppose not. Ok I’ll see you in an hour.”

“Ok, see you soon.”

Laughing as he hung up, he loved his friends.

After cashing up and putting Tommy Joe’s photograph into the office for safe keeping. _Why are you calling him Tommy Joe and why are you thinking so much about him?_ Adam smiled at the image he had of the beautiful man smiling when he saw what Adam had done with his picture. Adam’s dick twitched again, _stop it he’s your client and you don’t have relationships with clients_. Shaking his head as he headed to the liquor store, he had to stop thinking about the blond.

The conversation over dinner was light hearted. Adam diverting every time Sutan asked about Tommy. He knew he wouldn’t be able to stall him much longer, but he really didn’t know a great deal about him…yet.

Placing his drink on the table Sutan sat back, staring at Adam.

“What?”

“You’ve told me all about your day, about the sleeve you finished, but you haven’t told me much about wolf man.”

Adam groaned. “Ok you win.” He explained everything that had happened when Tommy was there and what he felt when they shook hands. “So that’s it all, but knowing my luck he’s straight and you know my thoughts on that, not going there again. Besides I don’t date clients.”

“How do you know he’s straight? Did you ask? And since when do you not date client’s, what about…oh can’t remember his name…”

“You mean Kris?”

“Yeah that’s him.”

“That was a big mistake and he was straight too remember.”

“Oh yeah, I remember now. So getting back to wolf man, did you ask him?”

“What the fuck Sutan…no I did not.” He rolled his eyes.

“When’s he in next?”

“Tuesday.”

“Good, you can ask him then, he won’t be able to move you’ll have your needles in him. Talk to him Adam, it’s not as if you’re gonna jump his bones there and then.”

“Sutan he’s not going to be interested in me.”

“”Why ever not? You’re cute, clever, an incredible artist, oh and did I mention you’re cute?”

Shaking his head, “you and Terrance are both the same, trying to fix me up. I’m fine as I am thank you.”

“If you say so Lambert, if you say so.”

The remainder of the evening was spent talking about Raja’s opening night at a local drag club. Sutans alter ego was becoming a big hit around the clubs after winning RuPaul’s Drag Race.

Adam yawned. “M’sorry Sutan, I really should be going.”

“Busy weekend?”

“Not really, taking mom out to dinner tomorrow, Ter and I have builders coming in to the studio tomorrow morning, then Jason’s home on Sunday, so I’m taking Terrance to the airport to pick him up.”

“Are you having a lot of work done?”

“Not really, we’re having an extension out the back, we’re looking to employ another artist, we’re getting more and more clients.”

“That’s great, I’m hearing lots of good things from some of my friends. Way to go.”

Adam yawned again. “M’sorry, I really should go.”

“Ok and remember wolf man isn’t going to bite, talk to him, you might be surprised.”

“He does have a name.”

“I know, but wolf man sounds more intriguing.” Sutan laughed. He watched his friend as he headed to his car. He hoped he could find someone. He was too nice a person to be on his own.

^V^

“What are you going to tell Keren, you’re gonna be gone for hours on end?”

“Nothing, just tell her I’m going out. She knows how I feel about her asking where I’m going and how long I’m going to be. She’s going to be at work anyway so that’s not a problem.”

“Do you fancy a run tonight?”

“Sorry TJ, said I’d stay in, look after Sophie.”

“Sure, I’m gonna go anyway.”

“Watch your step.”

“I will.” Tommy pulled up outside Isaac’s. He smiled when he spotted Sophie waiting for her husband at the door. He wished he could have that love. But past actions of certain wolves made it impossible for him to have that love.

“Thanks TJ and remember what I said…”

“And I told you it’s not gonna happen, not if…”

“Hey you can have some fun, just take it one day at a time.”

“Mmm we’ll see.”

“Admit it Ratliff you did like him didn’t you? Otherwise certain parts of your anatomy wouldn’t have woken up.” Tommy blushed. “Answer me one question TJ…” Tommy nodded. “When was the last time your dick ruled over your hand?”

“Isaac, Sophie might hear you.”

“Come on Tommy, she knows as much about you as I do, she’s not going to say anything to anyone. So…answer my question.”

Tommy knew his friend wouldn’t go until he’d answered. “K…not since before Keren. Satisfied?”

“Aww man that’s not good for you. If the opportunity arises go…have fun, you deserve it.”

“Can you imagine what he’d do if he found out we’re were’s? Gonna make him run a mile, refuse to finish my tattoo. No Isaac, not going there.”

“Just think about it. This thing with Keren is killing you.”

“I need to keep mom, dad and Lisa safe.”

“You will, just have some fun before your wedding, we may even find other information to take to the Council in your defence before the date arrives.”

“I’ll think about it.” Tommy knew he wouldn’t win against Isaac and maybe his friend was right, they may find something else before the wedding.

“That’s all I’m asking and remember Sophie and I are here for you.”

“Thanks man.” Tommy waved to Sophie then headed home. He thought about what Isaac had said but was that fun supposed to be with Adam? The guy was human and Tommy knew the outcome of a human and a were having sex. It sometimes didn’t end well. He’d read of instances where the wolf took over and ended up killing the human half way through sex. He didn’t want to do that. Yes Adam was gorgeous, yes his dick liked him too, but could Tommy take that risk?

Pulling up outside his house he looked for Keren. Who was he kidding? She wouldn’t be waiting at the door for him. No, she didn’t love him. He laughed, y _ou’re being very cynical Tommy Joe, she says she loves you but is it just for show?_

He headed in. She was in the kitchen he could sense she was nervous. Why, what had she got to hide? As he entered the kitchen she sensed him there.

“Hey Tommy Joe…”

He didn’t hear whatever else she said, he remembered a dark haired, blue eyed man using both his names and he felt his dick twitch.

“Tommy are you ok?”

He shook his head, he couldn’t let her see his reaction, she’d think it was for her.

“What…sorry what did you say?”

“I asked how Isaac got on at the hospital.”

“Sorry, yeah he’s good, they said just to be patient and things will happen in time. They don’t want to see him for another year.” He couldn’t tell her about the pregnancy, he didn’t want any harm to come to his friends.

“That’s good.” She began to say something but stopped.

“What now Keren? I can sense you’re nervous about something.”

“I was going to say let’s hope you don’t have any problems like that. I want to be pregnant soon after we’re married.”

“Keren I’ve told you before, we’ll have cubs eventually, but only when we’re both ready.”

“Tommy we have…”

“I know what we have to do, but we’ve got three months before we get married.”

Tommy was toeing his creepers off.

“I…I want to talk to you about that. I’ve been thinking.”

“He stopped and looked at her. “And what have you been thinking?” This was why she was giving off nervous tension as he’d walked in.

“Well why should we wait another three months, we love each other and I…I want to be Mrs Ratliff as soon as possible.”

“No Keren, I’m not bringing the date forward.” He picked his shoes up then headed to the hallway.

“But baby, if I speak to the Alpha I’m sure he’ll allow it.”

“NO!” Tommy stopped, his back to her. Taking a deep breath, he hadn’t meant to shout at her. He could feel his wolf close to the surface, it felt trapped and he understood how it felt. He was trapped in a situation that was no fault of his or his fathers. He couldn’t allow the date to be brought forward. If he was going to find a way of getting out of the hold the Alpha had on his family, marrying Keren sooner wouldn’t solve anything. He also had to make sure he could keep his family safe.

“You don’t need to shout, but be aware if I want to move the date I will and I’m sure the Alpha will support me.”

“Fuck Keren, you’re the best.”

“What…what do you mean?”

“I mean, you’re not satisfied with marrying me, you want to run my life. Well think again, I’m not marrying you until the arranged date. So deal with it.”

“You’ll do what the Alpha wants.”

“No, I’ll do what I want, oh and before I forget I’m going out all day Tuesday, got rehearsals with Rhavi for that gig next month.”

“But…”

“No Keren, my life is music, so get used to it. Besides, you’ll be at work.” Dropping his creepers in the hall he headed up to the spare room again. “I’m going for a run, I’ll see you when I get back.” He knew Keren had shouted something to him but he wasn’t interested in what she had to say. There was no way he was sleeping in their room tonight. Slamming the door he stripped, opened the window facing the large tree then shifted. Leaping onto the sturdy branches and down to the ground he ran. He felt alive when he was running and his wolf was happy.

He didn’t know how long he’d been running but he found himself in the park across the road from the tattoo studio. _What the fuck Tommy? What are you doing here?_ His wolf growled low, it was happy, the happiest it had been for a long time. Taking one last look at the darkened studio his wolf growled again, turned and headed home.

Leaping back through the window he stopped, listening for movement. Hearing nothing the pale wolf shifted back. His mind immediately picturing the beautiful tattoo artist. He could feel his wolf still close to the surface agreeing that Adam was gorgeous. Smiling he knew Isaac was right, he wanted to learn more about Adam Lambert.

Crawling under the duvet he stared at the ceiling, his mind wandering back to the meeting with Adam. He didn’t know what he’d expected, but when he looked up into those beautiful blue eyes and that smile, he’d really had to concentrate on breathing. Even his wolf had been surprised how beautiful the man was. Every inch of Adam was gorgeous, he even had freckles on his lips, what Tommy wouldn’t give to lick those freckles. His dick jumped. _Stop it, you can’t have him he’s…_ his hand went under the duvet straight to his very hard length. _Fuck?_ He’d only been thinking about Adam and this happened. _What are you going to do when he’s got his hands on you tattooing your back?_ His hand wrapped itself around his very hot swollen length. Closing his eyes he began tugging on it, dipping his thumb into the slit as he reached the head, pre come leaking onto his hand, taking away some of the drag as he moved up and down. _Shit, this feels so good._ Speeding up, his hips bucked off the bed, he was fucking his own hand, but the image behind his eyes was of Adam Lambert.

“Fuck!” he didn’t know if he shouted that out as he came or if it was just in his head. He hoped it was in his head, the last thing he needed was Keren to come in asking questions.

Slowing down as his heated flesh became sensitive to the touch, he looked down at the sticky mess on his chest and stomach. He smiled, that had felt so good. Reaching for tissues from the night stand he cleaned himself the best he could, he’d shower in the morning. Tonight he was content and for the first time in a long time, so was his wolf.

^V^

The weekend flew by, Adam and Terrance both agreeing that the extension was long overdue. The builder giving them a time frame of a month to have everything complete ready for them to use. They’d discussed a new artist and how they’d advertise the job. Adam mentioned his friend Brad who he’d met whilst he’d trained in New York. Brad had tried to open his own studio but things weren’t as good in New York as they were in LA. Terrance agreed to speak to Brad saying if he was as good as Adam said they wouldn’t bother advertising.

His meal with his mother had Adam talking about Tommy and the picture. His mom had smiled each time he’d mentioned Tommy’s name.

“Why are you smiling mom?”

“Oh, just every time you mention that young man you have this look on your face.”

“What look?”

“A look that tells me you’d like to know him better.”

“Mom! I’ve already got Terrance and Sutan on my case about…”

“So what’s holding you back?”

“He could be married, straight, in a relationship.”

“So ask him.”

Adam groaned, but the more he thought about the blond the more he was looking forward to Tuesday. He said goodbye to his mother and promised he’d let her know what he found out about Tommy Joe.

Sunday was a strange day. He’d promised to drive Terrance to LAX to pick up Jason, but that wasn’t until the afternoon. So he’d found himself going for a walk, ending up in the park opposite the studio. How he got there he wasn’t sure, he’d been listening to his iPod and just walking. On warm days he liked sitting in the park just watching the world go by shaking his head at all the people who were rushing around. He wasn’t one to rush, he liked to take his time, although it got him into trouble for being late. He was the first to admit he wasn’t great with time-keeping.

Watching children playing, his mind wandered to the alterations, to the work they had on which then led him to thinking about Tommy. He shook his head. _Come on Lambert you know nothing about him_. He sat several minutes just watching the world go by, when he suddenly felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

Looking around he could have sworn he felt someone watching him. Standing so he could get a view of his surroundings his eyes went to the trees. Was that movement in the bushes? Looking closer he couldn’t see anything, he must be imagining things. _Come on, you need to move otherwise you’ll be living up to your reputation and be late picking Terrance up, plus you know what the traffic is like getting to the airport._

Scanning the trees one more time, not seeing anyone, he headed home.

Tommy had a lousy Saturday, all he seemed to be doing recently was arguing with Keren. They were getting married soon, surely he should have more feelings for her than he currently did. He had to find a way of stopping the fiasco that was his relationship. He was worrying more about it even his mother called him out on it when he visited.

“Thomas, you look tired. Is everything ok?”

“Yes mom, as ok as it’ll ever be.”

“Oh Thomas, I’m so very sorry.”

“Mom, you don’t have anything to be sorry for.”

“But me…your father…”

“Mom, you fell in love with dad even though…well…you know, I just…”

“You don’t love Keren, do you?”

“No mom.” Tommy felt so deflated. “I’m so sorry.” He was on the verge of tears.

“Hey, come here.” She held her arms out for him to hug her. “Look, whatever you decide, your dad, Lisa and I will support you one hundred per cent.”

“Thanks mom, I love you…all of you.”

“We know, that’s why we just want to see you happy. And if that means we have to leave, then that’s what we’ll do.”

“Oh mom, I…”

“Ssh Thomas, let’s just see what happens.”

Tommy remained in his mothers’ embrace for a long time. He felt safe there.

Keren was out when he got home, she’d left a note saying her mother was ill and she’d gone to look after her and would be back on Sunday evening. Tommy was relieved, he didn’t have to make an excuse not to sleep with her. He felt relaxed for the first time for a long while. The house was his for the next 24 hours at least.

Waking on Sunday, Tommy smiled he’d been a long time just having the house to himself and being able to go at his laid back pace rather than rushing around doing what she wanted to do. He could feel his wolf was relaxed too, so deciding after he’d eaten he’d go for a run.

The urge to run was great, foregoing breakfast for just a strong coffee, Tommy, to the delight of his wolf, shifted and ran.

Finding himself once again in the park, Tommy stopped. Hiding behind a tree he observed a tall dark haired man sitting on a bench, watching people passing by. The blond held his breath as he watched Adam stand. He watched as he looked around and then sat back down. Had he seen Tommy? How would he recognise him, he was in wolf form, but he did have the photograph in the studio. Tommy’s wolf was agitated, he didn’t, no couldn’t let Adam see him. It was too soon for him to know him in this form, if it ever happened at all.

The blond continued watching, he was rooted to the spot. Adam stood, took another look around then left. Tommy and his wolf calmed down, he felt it relax slightly but it was still wary of its surroundings. They’d taken a risk coming here in the daylight. Not everyone was ok having werewolves living amongst them.

He waited until he thought Adam was safely away, then turned and headed home.

Shifting back Tommy sat on his bed, he shivered, not from cold, it was hot outside, but from the anticipation for Tuesday. He couldn’t wait to see that beautiful man again. Even his wolf was looking forward to seeing him too.

Tommy looked at the time, Keren would be home in an hour, an hour of peace and quiet. He dressed in an old comfortable pair of sweat pants and his favourite band t-shirt. Taking himself to the spare room he picked up his guitar and began playing random songs.

He lost track of time and a car pulling up brought him back to the present. He sighed, he would have to go play happy families with Keren, hopefully she’d be too tired for sex, the drive from her mothers’ was not an easy one.

Putting his baby back on its stand he headed downstairs.

“Oh there you are.”

“Can’t a guy have some time for himself?”

“I messaged you, telling you when I’d be home. I thought you’d be here to meet me?”

“Sorry, I went for a run then was practicing.”

“You ran…in the daylight? You know what the Alpha says.”

“Relax, no one saw me. I went to the park. I kept to the trees all the time.”

“I don’t want any trouble.”

“And you won’t get any. I need to run, my wolf needs to run.”

“Just be careful Tommy, I don’t…”

“Give me some credit.” He went to get her case.

“Leave that.” She picked it up, heading to the stairs. “I’m going to bed. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“How’s your mom?”

“She’s a lot better, thank you for asking.”

“I’m not heartless, I like your mom.”

“Yeah.” She stopped, “is it too much to ask if you’re coming to bed?”

“I’ve still got stuff to do.”

“Ok, night.” She finished the journey.

Tommy watched as she closed the bedroom door, he sighed, he had to make an appointment with the High Council. He headed upstairs, one more day to get through then he would see Adam again.

 

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Monday was manic at the studio, both Adam and Terrance were fully booked all day, the builders were in taking measurements.

It got to lunchtime and Adam flopped on the sofa in reception. “Hey Ter, want me to go get some food? We’re not gonna be able to close up, not today.”

“Sure, the usual please.” Terrance was just finishing the outline of a sleeve and he really didn’t want to break off before he’d done.

“K, I’ll be 15 minutes, I’ll leave the latch up then you’ll know if someone comes in.”

“Not a problem, thanks man.”

“You’re welcome, see you soon.” Adam made sure he had his wallet and phone then headed out.

He’d just got one more place to call then he’d head back. Crossing the road he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. _What the hell?_ He’d felt the same yesterday in the park. Stopping he looked around, all he saw were people going about their business. The feeling of being watched was still there. If there was no-one in the street then maybe it was someone in the park, in the woods. Looking at his watch he had a few minutes before his next client was due.

He wandered over to the park, he smiled at the children playing, watched as men and women walked their dogs, nothing unusual, but there was still that feeling. The only other place for someone to hide was amongst the trees. Heading in the direction of the woods Adam moved slowly, if there was someone there he didn’t want to frighten them.

As he got closer something caused the bushes to move. It wasn’t the wind, there wasn’t any, someone must be hiding there. He stopped, there was someone moving. Without a warning whoever it was darted off. Adam wasn’t sure but he could have sworn it was a dog, no, more like a wolf. But why would a wolf be so close to people? Maybe it wasn’t a wolf, it was too light in colour, weren’t wolves supposed to be dark grey or black. This one…this one was a light brown colour. Adam was rooted to the spot he watched as the flash of pale brown disappeared. He’d never seen anything so beautiful before, he should be afraid, wolves were predatory creatures, but this one, this one seemed more afraid of him than he was of it.

Shaking his head he turned making his way back to the studio. The door “dinged” as he got back.

“Be with you in a minute, just finishing up. If you take a seat…”

“S’ok, it’s only me.”

“Hey Adam, be with you in a minute.”

Adam, on autopilot, switched the coffee machine on. Not hearing Terrance come into the reception, he jumped when his friend spoke.

“Thought you weren’t going to be long?”

“Fuck, Ter, give a guy warning next time.”

“You ok Adam, little jumpy there aren’t you?”

“What…sorry…m’ok.” Adam just stared at the wall.

“Hey are you sure you’re ok?”

“Yeah…no…not sure.”

Terrance went over to him, turned him around so he was facing him. “Look, something’s happened hasn’t it?”

Adam sighed. “I’m not sure.”

“We have about 20 minutes before the next clients arrive. Let’s get a coffee and go eat, then you can tell me all about it.”

Adam nodded, poured 2 coffee’s then headed to the sofa to explain the events of his trip.

Tommy was in the kitchen when Keren finally came downstairs.

“Morning, want some breakfast?”

“Just coffee, I’m running late, why didn’t you wake me?”

“Didn’t know what time you wanted to be up, you didn’t say.”

“You know what time I have to be at work.”

“Well you’re up now.”

“Mmm, look I’ve got an important meeting today, I may be in line for promotion.”

“That’s good.”

“Is that all you’re going to say?”

“Look, I’m pleased for you, really. Do they know you’re were?”

“Yes they know, I’m not about to start lying to them.”

“Well that’s good then.”

She sighed. “Not sure why I’m telling you, you don’t really care do you?”

“Keren, I’m pleased you enjoy your job, I’m even pleased you’re in line for promotion. It’s just I have stuff on my mind, you know the gig with Rhavi, mom, dad and Lisa.”

“I swear you think more about music than you do about me. And as for your family, they’ve only got your father to blame for the mess you’re all in. He was the one…”

“I know what he was supposed to have done, so let’s leave it. As for music, that’s what pays the bills. Now if you don’t mind I’m going for a run, didn’t sleep well last night, insomnia paid a visit again. I’ll see you when you get home tonight.” He put a mug of coffee on the breakfast bar for her, brushed past her and disappeared out the back of the house. He knew she would be annoyed with him but he didn’t care, his wolf needed to run.

Shifting, he sniffed the air, it was going to be a warm one today. Slowly padding to the far end of the garden he turned, seeing Keren standing at the back door, he huffed then took off, the speed blowing his golden fur. It felt good, he felt free when he ran, nothing to hold him back. He picked up the pace not knowing where he would end up, just running for now made him happy.

Not realising how long he’d been running he found himself at the far end of the woods that led to the park, the park where yesterday he’d seen Adam. The wolf stopped, he shouldn’t be here this time in the day, he could be spotted. He slowly made his way through the trees, stopping when he glimpsed the bench through the bushes. The wolf gave a low growl, the bench was empty. Turning he found a space under some trees, curling up he slept, Tommy and his wolf content.

He didn’t know how long he slept but both the blond and his wolf felt refreshed. Padding slowly towards the edge of the trees he stopped, Adam was looking around. Had he seen him? He needed to get out of here but if he moved quickly he’d be seen and that was the last thing he wanted.

The wolf watched as the dark haired man started moving in his direction. He kept very still, if the man got too close he’d be able to curl up and hide under a bush. Adam stopped and looked around, the wolf sensing apprehension, but not fear, coming from the man. He sniffed the air again, the man’s heart was beating faster, this had not happened before. Anytime a human had spotted a wolf they’d been terrified, but not this one.

Adam stopped maybe Tommy could escape without being seen. Gently he stood, backed out from underneath the bush, but just as he was about to turn and run Adam saw him. He started towards the wolf. Tommy couldn’t let that happen, turning quickly the pale wolf sprinted off. Not stopping until he was on higher ground. He turned, he could just make out the dark haired man as he crossed the road and disappeared back into the studio.

The wolf huffed, he knew that encounter was too close for comfort, he’d have to be more careful in the future, he couldn’t allow Adam to know his secret.

Heading home he’d lose himself in his music, he’d have the house to himself for the remainder of the day.

^V^

“You don’t believe me do you?”

“Adam it’s not that I don’t believe you, I know there are weres in LA, it’s just…well I didn’t think they came close to humans, you know, during the day.”

“I know what I saw Terrance, I agree with you that they don’t show themselves, but this one…there was something different about it.”

“What do you mean different?”

“He…or she…seemed to be watching me and when I approached…well it ran off.”

“Maybe it wasn’t a wolf, maybe it was a dog, you said yourself it was light brown in colour and we know they’re dark or even black.”

“Mmm yeah, maybe.”

The door opened, Adam’s next client had arrived ending their conversation about the wolf.

The remainder of the day flew by, Adam finished yet another sugar skull, they’d become fashionable over the last few months. He’d also begun outlining a full sleeve of a tribal design, something he personally didn’t like, but each to their own.

Terrance had one client and then made sure everything was ready for the following day. He knew Adam would be busy for the majority of the day with wolf man. Terrance put down the batch of needles he was taking to the sterilizer and went to see his friend.

“Hey Adam, I’ve been thinking.”

Adam laughed, “Ouch! Wow Ter, did it hurt?”

“Ha bloody ha! How long you gonna be here?”

Adam looked at the design on the guys arm. “About 10 minutes, nearly done, why?”

“I have a theory I want to put to you.”

“Am all ears.”

“No, erm not now, just…erm…finishing cleaning up, wanna go for a drink when you’re finished?”

“Sure, can’t stop long, got that wolf outline to do tomorrow, need to be fit to concentrate, it’s going to take a lot of work.”

“Sure man, not a problem. Look why don’t we go back to mine, you can crash there if you want. I’m sure Jason wouldn’t mind cooking extra tonight.”

“Ok, give me 10, I’ll be with you.”

“Great.” Terrance disappeared. Adam stared as the curtain around his work area wafted in the wake of his friend.

Concentrating on the tribal work, Adam didn’t think any more of what Terrance had mentioned until he’d finished. Saying goodbye to the guy Adam turned to his friend.

“So…come on, what were you thinking?”

“Look, let’s get out of here, more comfortable at home and Jason said dinner will be ready by the time we get there.”

“K, but you’ve got me intrigued.”

“Yeah, I may be so completely off the mark you’ll probably think I’m stupid.”

“Now I am confused.” Adam picked up his phone and the pair headed out.

As Jason was plating the food up Terrance handed Adam a drink then sat down.

“Ok Ter, this has gone on long enough, will you please tell me what’s bothering you?”

“Not bothering me, just…ok, but you promise you’re not going to interrupt me. Let me finish then you can tell me what you think.”

“Ok, talk to me.”

Terrance took a large mouthful of his drink. “You know what you were saying about that dog…wolf…whatever it was you saw earlier.”

“We’re not back…”

“Adam, just listen.”

“K.”

“You said it ran when you approached it?” Adam nodded. “We know there are weres living in LA but I’ve never seen one…well I don’t think I have. What if that was a were and…and…”

“And what?”

“Adam!”

“Sorry.”

“Who have you got as a client tomorrow?”

“Tommy Joe.”

“What is he having on his back?”

“Four wolves.”

“What if…”

Adam laughed. “Terrance are you serious? Are you trying to say that Tommy is a were and that’s who I saw today?” He had to put his drink down he was laughing so much he was on the verge of spilling it.

“Adam what if…”

“He just wants wolves on his back because he thinks they’re beautiful creatures and…and his uncle took that photograph.”

“But think about it. This guy comes in wanting wolves on his back, you then see that wolf…”

“Dog.”

“Whatever…in the woods opposite the studio. Are you telling me it’s a coincidence?”

“Terrance Spencer you think too much, of course it’s a coincidence.”

“But what do you know about this Tommy guy?”

“Nothing, but I never know much about my clients until I start working on them. Come on, you can’t tell me you do a background check on all your clients?”

“No but…”

“But nothing.”

“Ok, so tell me this, why haven’t we seen any wolves in the woods before?”

“Because we don’t go around looking for them. Yes we know they exist, I don’t care what someone is. Everyone has a right to live free in LA, in fact anywhere in the world.”

“You should ask him.”

Adam nearly choked on the mouthful of drink he’d just taken. “Fuck Terrance anymore ideas like that and you’ll have me choking to death, then what would you do at work.”

“I don’t mean ask him straight out if he’s were, I mean you could bring it up in the conversation you have whilst you’re working on him.”

“Ok, so I should say something like, _this is a really gorgeous picture is it you and your family?_ Oh yeah he’s going to think I’m a complete idiot.”

“No, I don’t mean ask that. You could casually drop into the conversation about how you think it’s great that weres and humans can live in peace together. Then you could ask him what he thinks, you know, judge his reaction.”

“And if I do that we are more than likely going to lose him as a client. No, I’m not going to ask him if he’s were.”

“Ok if you’re not asking then try and find out if he’s single.”

Adam groaned, “you don’t give up do you?”

“Nope, and you wouldn’t have me any other way.”

“Hey Jase, how do you put up with Terrance?”

“I love him and his quirks. You should try it.” Jason brought the food through as the three men sat at the dining table.

“Been there, done that, not going back any time soon.”

“You deserve to be happy.”

“And I will be one day. In the meantime I don’t need you matchmaking.” Adam smiled and Terrance noticed it didn’t quite reach his friends eyes. He deserved someone special.

The remainder of the night was spent with all three of them talking about the extension and whether Brad would be a good candidate to join them.

^V^

When Tommy got home his heart was racing, was it from the run or was it from seeing and being seen by Adam? He’d been careless he should never have gone to the park, what if Adam looked at that picture? Would he recognise him?

Tommy sat on the bed taking deep breaths he needed to be calm when Keren arrived home. Checking how long he’d got he breathed a sigh of relief, she wouldn’t be home for another couple of hours. He hoped she was in a good mood, he couldn’t cope with her complaining all night. His phone buzzed he hoped it wasn’t her but he smiled when he saw it was Isaac.

**Hey TJ, Sophie’s gone to her mom’s for the night, wanna come and keep a guy company?**

_**Sure, gimme 10, need to shower, just been for a run.** _

**K, oh and bring Jack, m’completely out.**

_**As long as you have ice and taco’s.** _

**You don’t ever change do you?**

_**You love me just the way I am.** _

**Sure, now hurry up and get your non-existent ass over here.**

Tommy laughed and sent a smiley face.

Quickly showering, throwing on his favourite jeans and t-shirt, he headed around to Isaac’s leaving a note for Keren saying he was staying the night. He didn’t want to drive after he’d been drinking. She wouldn’t like it but he didn’t really care.

Isaac was waiting at the door as he got off his bike.

“Hey TJ, you’re about to save a guy from going stir crazy.”

Tommy laughed. “Sophie’s only been gone a couple of hours.”

“I know but…”

“But what are ya gonna be like when she goes into hospital to have the baby?”

“Then you’ll be coming and staying with me.”

“Oh and how will you explain that to Keren?”

“I’ll just tell her you’re saving my sanity.”

“How can I save your sanity when you lost that years ago.”

“Fucker!” Both laughed.

“So are we gonna stay out here all night or do I get to come in?”

“Sorry man, come on let’s go relax.”

Tommy followed his friend into the lounge.

“So besides your run, what you been up to today?”

“Nothing really.” He thought back to the run and the sighting of the dark haired tattoo artist.

“Hey Ratliff…answer my question.”

“Um sorry…what were you saying?”

“I asked if you’d told Keren about tomorrow?”

“Told her I was meeting Rhavi to rehearse. She’s working so she won’t be able to check up.” He swirled the amber liquid around in his glass.

Isaac watched his friend, there was something he wasn’t telling him. “Tommy Joe Ratliff, I have known you too long, what aren’t you telling me? You were miles away there.”

“What…nothing…m’fine.”

“No TJ you’re not, come on spill.”

Tommy sighed. “K, but you have to promise me something.”

“Alright.”

“Don’t judge me and don’t tell Keren.”

“Tommy when do I ever speak to Keren?”

“Point taken. But don’t shout or judge me.”

“I promise.”

“I went for a run today.”

“Yeah, you said.”

“Isaac, if you keep interrupting I’ll still be talking in the morning.”

“Go for it.”

“I went for a run and ended in the park, well in the woods at the far end of the park opposite the tattoo studio.” He sighed and took a large mouthful of Jack. “I fell asleep under a bush and when I woke up Adam was in the park.”

“Adam, you mean the tattoo guy?” Tommy nodded. “And…there’s more isn’t there?”

“Yeah, there’s more.” He took another drink. “So he was looking around the park and then he began moving towards the woods. I tried to remain calm and hide, but I panicked, he was getting closer and…”

“And what TJ?”

“And I ran, I ran away from him.”

“Did he see you?”

“Yeah.” Tommy whispered.

“What?”

“Yes Isaac, I’m pretty sure he saw me.”

“Fuck TJ.”

“But how’s he gonna know it’s me? I mean, ok most people know there are weres, but he doesn’t know I’m a were.”

“But he has your picture.”

“I know and I’ve been thinking about that. He just knows that it’s a family of wolves. He thinks my uncle took it. He’s not going to know that it’s my family.”

“Well I hope you’re right, why did you go there in the first place?”

Tommy picked at the chipped nail varnish on his fingers.

“Tommy Joe Ratliff, you have the hots for him don’t you?” Isaac smiled.

“No…I…yeah.”

“Way to go TJ. So the question now is what’re you gonna do about it?”

“Can’t do anything, I’m marrying Keren.”

“Do you love her?”

“No.”

“Do you think you could love her?”

“No.”

“So what’s holding you back? And don’t give me the talk about keeping your family safe. We’ve been through that and I’m sure if we had enough to go to the Council with we could sort it out.”

“I know what we said, but how do I know he’s going to be interested in me?”

“Just talk to him. Get to know him. You don’t have to jump his bones on the first meeting.”

Tommy laughed. “And what do I tell him about being were?”

“You don’t, not yet. Just take each visit at a time.”

“I…I’m…”

“Look, I’m not going to say anything to anyone, besides it’s no-ones business but yours.” Tommy nodded.

The remainder of the evening was spent talking babies and names. Tommy got a message from Keren but he just messaged he’d see her tomorrow, he’d had a lot to drink.

Tommy eventually fell asleep on Isaac’s sofa thinking about Adam.

^V^

Adam was pacing up and down.

“Will you stop, sit down and relax.”

“What?”

“Adam you’ve done hundreds of back tattoos before, what is wrong with you?”

“I…I was thinking…”

“Now that’s dangerous!” Terrance laughed.

“Fuck you.”

“Um, love to but I think Jason would complain though!”

“Ha, ha, ha. Seriously, that dog, wolf, whatever it was yesterday, what if…”

“Just work on him, talk to him, get to know him and ask him about the picture.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

“What time’s he due in?”

Adam checked his watch. “In about ten minutes.”

“Good, that means you’ve got time for a quick trip to the deli, pick up some snacks for lunch. Neither of us are going to get much of a break today.”

Adam sighed, picked up his phone and wallet, left Terrance smiling hoping he wasn’t going crazy. He really did think that dog or wolf was watching him.

Terrance watched his best friend head up the street. He knew there were weres in LA, he had friends who had friends who were weres but this theory of Adam’s that blondie was somehow connected to weres was crazy. The picture was just that, a picture of a group of beautiful wolves. He went through to his work area he had a sleeve outline to do this morning and a thigh demon to finish in the afternoon.

He heard the door-bell ring. “I’m back here Adam, what did you get me?”

No answer.

“Hey Adam, you lost your voice?”

“Um, m’sorry I’m erm not Adam.”

Terrance stuck his head around his curtain. “Oh hi, I’m sorry I thought you were Adam coming back. I’m Terrance, you’re Tommy…right?” Terrance smiled at the petit beautiful, just Adam’s type, blond standing at the desk.

“Erm, yeah that’s right. Is…is Adam not here?”

“He’s just gone up the road to the deli, said he wouldn’t be long.”

“Oh, ok, do you want me to come back?”

“No, have a seat, I’ll get you a coffee.”

“Thanks.” Tommy sat on the sofa.

Terrance disappeared back behind the curtain returning carrying a tray with needles and wipes on it. “Forgive me, we’re both busy today, just getting everything ready.”

“Sure, not a problem.”

The door opened, Terrance smiled when he saw Adam burst through, arms full of food and bottles of water.

“Oh, um…hi.” Adam stopped in his tracks when he noticed Tommy sitting on one of their sofa’s. “I, um…” he nodded his head towards the bags in his arms.

“Yeah, your friend said you’d gone out for food. Looks like you bought the whole deli.” Tommy giggled.

Adam had to take a deep breath, the combination of the blonds voice and that giggle made things he really didn’t want waking up, begin to sit up and notice.

“I’ll um, just erm…put these in the fridge.”

“Sure, m’not in a hurry, I’ve got all day.”

“Oh…k.” Adam headed to the kitchen area followed closely by Terrance.

“You ok Adam? You kinda looked a bit flustered out there.” Terrance laughed.

“Why the fuck didn’t you message me that he was here?”

“What? And miss that priceless expression on your face when you walked through the door.”

“Yeah, thanks Ter, he probably now thinks I’m completely stupid and wonders if he’s come to the best place.” Adam closed the fridge door, turning to Terrance he took a deep breath he know he was half hard and he had to get rid of it somehow. Apparently Terrance had noticed too.

“Don’t you think you ought to do something about that before you go back through there?” He pointed to the slight bulge in Adam’s jeans.

“Shit, I can’t do this Ter. His voice, his laugh…they just…”

“I can see what they just did. Well there’s only one thing to do about that then.”

“What…what do I do?”

“Don’t talk to him, don’t make him laugh. Just tattoo him and get him out of here as quickly as possible.” Terrance laughed again.

“And that’s really gonna go down well isn’t it? I’ll be sat down, he’ll be lying down so that’s going to help.”

“Good luck man.” Terrance took the coffee through to their client. Adam watched as the two men talked about tattoos. He hoped his dick would behave once he began working on the beautiful blond.

Pressing the palm of his hand down on the bulge, he took several more deep breaths before taking himself out to talk to Tommy.

Tommy had been looking forward to starting his latest ink-work and if the studio were as good as he’d heard then he didn’t mind paying for it. He’d got there early and found the front area empty, he wasn’t sure whether he should just wait or go and come back. The decision was taken from him when someone shouted. Not knowing if he should answer, the guy shouted again, so he answered. He also breathed a sigh of relief when he found Adam had nipped out for food.

As he was talking to Terrance the door opened, turning he came face to face with Adam. _Fuck he was beautiful._ Tommy held his breath, his wolf shivered just under the surface, it too thought the man was gorgeous. Tommy remembered what had happened a couple of nights ago and it took all his and his wolf’s composure not to pop a boner in the middle of the studio. He was just thankful he was sitting down.

Listening to Adam talk was mesmerising and his own comment about the food, _where the fuck had that come from?_ He watched as the two men disappeared into the kitchen. He closed his eyes, his wolf was close to the surface, he had to calm it down, he couldn’t let either man see what he was, they’d probably order him out of the shop.

He closed his eyes again willing his wolf to calm down, his hand instinctively went to his dick, pressing down hard he really didn’t want a boner as he made his way through to the work area.

Thankfully by the time Terrance brought his coffee through his wolf had calmed down and his dick wasn’t ready to shake hands with anyone.

“Here you go, Adam’s just fighting with all that food he bought. He’ll be out in a minute.”

“Not a problem. Looks like he’s gonna feed the five thousand!” Tommy laughed. _Ratliff what are you doing? Where is this wit coming from?_

“I’ve gotten used to him, known him too long. You tell him to go out for a quick snack and he ends up buying food that would do for lunch and dinner.”

“Well at least you won’t go hungry.”

“So Tommy, what do you do?” Terrance was determined to find out more about this guy, even if Adam didn’t.

“I’m a musician.”

“Ooh, what instruments do you play?”

“Guitar first, then bass guitar, some keys and I can keep a beat on a drum, but not that good.”

“Wow, do you play for anyone in particular or are you a studio musician?”

“Um, I play with Rhavi Dhar for the most part, but I have played with UhHuHer and started with September Mourning but that didn’t work out so don’t play with them anymore. I have played for studios but prefer live. There’s nothing like the adrenalin rush you get with an audience in front of you. It’s as good as having amazing sex.” He stopped, turning a lovely shade of read as Adam came from the kitchen. “Oh, um…I, erm…” He took a mouthful of coffee trying to hide his embarrassment.

“Have I missed something? What’s as good as having sex?”

Terrance laughed, “Trust you to come through just at that point.”

“So are either of you going to tell me. I may want to try it.”

Tommy choked on his coffee.

“Lambert, you are not supposed to kill our clients.”

“Sorry Tommy.”

“S’ok, I just…well I…”

“Adam, Tommy was telling me he’s a musician, I asked him about playing live or studio and he said live was better because of the crowd.”

“Oh, but where does the sex come into it?”

“I said…” Tommy took a deep breath, “um…I said that the crowd’s reaction to our playing and the buzz I get is as good as having sex.”

“Oh, mmm sounds interesting, you’ll have to tell me more while I work on your back.” Adam felt himself blushing this time. Terrance smiled at him as he turned to pick up the tracing and the photograph.

“You’ll have to excuse Adam here, he’s a bit sex deprived at the moment, he’s single again and…”

“Terrance Spencer, I’m sure Tommy doesn’t want to know about my sex life. I’m sorry for my partner here, he just doesn’t know when to keep his mouth shut.”

Tommy giggled, “S’ok, I have a friend just like that.”

“Hey you two can talk about how we embarrass you whilst Adam’s working on your back.”

“I think we may have better things to talk about. So Tommy, are you ready to get started?”

Tommy swallowed the remainder of his coffee then followed Adam through to his work area.

“If you’d just like to make yourself comfortable on the bed there, that would be good.” Adam was busy preparing the needles and ink, he didn’t see Tommy removing his t-shirt. “If you want to put your jacket and shirt on the chair, that’s fine by me.”

“Thank you.”

“Now, before we begin is there anything you’d like to ask me?” Adam turned around seeing a half-naked beautiful man in front of him. He wasn’t expecting a man to have skin as pale and porcelain looking as the blond, it contrasted with the dark tattoo sleeve on his left arm.

“I…um…is there anything you’d like to know?” He turned back to pick up the tray of ink and needles, taking a deep breath as he turned. He couldn’t let Tommy see the effect he was having on him.”

“No, not really. I know it’s going to take a while, the only thing is how long will I need to wait once you’ve done the outline, to you starting to fill in the detail?”

Smiling Adam turned back to face Tommy, drinking in the beauty of the man, he had to really concentrate on what he was saying. “It all depends on how quickly you heal. I can do the outline and start on the shading in of one area, then we can wait until the outline has healed and move onto shading in another area.”

“I heal quickly.”

“Let’s take it one sitting at a time. If you heal quickly we could always bring your appointments forward.”

“Great, thanks, I’m getting married in three months’ time and I’d like it finished before then.”

Adam’s stomach lurched. He always found the straight ones. “Congratulations, I hope you’ll be very happy and I’m sure we can have the work finished before then.” Adam saw something in the blonds eyes when he’d congratulated him.

“Mmm thanks, for the work. M’not sure about the other but that’s another story.”

“She’s a very lucky girl…m’sorry that…I mean…”

“S’ok, can we um…would you mind if we didn’t’ talk about it.”

“Sure.” Adam had plenty of friends who’d gotten married and they’d all been nervous, yes, but they’d also been excited. This guy was nervous but not in a good way and he certainly wasn’t excited.

“If you’ll just get yourself comfortable, I’ll make a start. Oh before you lie down if you’ll just cast your eyes over the tracing and if there’s anything you want changing let me know?”

He handed the tracing to Tommy, their fingers slightly touching as he did so. Adam pulled away quickly, a spark seeming to pass through their fingers.

Tommy took the tracing feeling something shoot through his fingers as he made contact with Adam. Staring at it he took a deep breath. What was happening, first he tells Adam he’s getting married, then he hints that it’s not all it’s made out to be, now there was that touch and what?...a static shock. Could be as he was wearing creepers and he was standing on a tiled floor. _Yeah, that was it, that’s what happened._

“Is everything ok Tommy?”

“What…oh sorry…yeah it’s amazing, thank you. I’ve been to other studios and they told me it couldn’t be done.”

“Well thank you for choosing Terrance’s Barre and I’ll do my best to make you proud of the picture.”

“I’m sure you’ll do an amazing job.”

“Right, let’s get started and remember if it gets too much for you please let me know and I’ll stop for a break.”

“I will, but I do have a high tolerance to pain.” Tommy climbed up onto the bed and made himself comfortable.

Adam watched, the muscles in the blonds back and arms moving fluidly like water over rocks, he had to take a deep breath his senses working on over-drive. This was going to be a difficult job. Not because of the design, but because the man was stunning and he was getting married.

“I’m just going to transfer the design, so if you could keep very still for me I don’t want it to move.”

“K.” Tommy braced his arms so he could rest his head on them. There was a hole in the table for his head but he wanted to be able to look around and hold a conversation with Adam.

Adam wiped down Tommy’s back with a mild antiseptic then placed his tracing central on his blank canvas. Smoothing it down and leaving it for several seconds, the watched as Tommy’s eyes fluttered closed. He had the most beautiful lashes he’d ever seen on a man.

“I’m just going to remove the paper then I’ll get you to have a look, make sure it’s in the right place for you.”

“K, thank you.” Tommy had shivered when Adam smoothed the paper down, for a tall guy his touch was feather light and Tommy’s reaction was a shock. Taking several deep breaths, he couldn’t stand with a boner greeting Adam.

“There you go Tommy, I’ll just get the mirrors for you.” Adam disappeared out through the curtain giving Tommy a chance to adjust himself so _things_ weren’t too visible.

Tommy heard the sound of wheels travelling over the tiles, turning he saw Adam trying to push two mirrors simultaneously through the curtain. He smiled, “Here let me help.”

“Thanks. Normally just use one but the size of the design, better seen with two.”

Tommy grabbed one and when they were positioned he checked the design. “Wow, that’s perfect, thank you.”

“Great. If you’ll just jump back on the bed I’ll get started.”

Tommy settled himself as Adam began working.

^V^

Switching the power supply off, Adam wiped down Tommy’s back. “Ok, I’ve been working for a couple of hours, think we’ll have a break. Would you like a coffee?”

Tommy sat up. “Please, cream and sugar.”

“Ok, back shortly.” Adam disappeared.

“Hey Ter, what no clients?”

“Just finished the sleeve outline, my next one is arriving in about an hour. How’s it going?”

“Good, got about a third of the design outlined and…”

“I’m not talking about the outline, I’m talking about the cute blond and you talking.”

“Ssh he’ll hear you.”

“So…would that be so bad?”

“He’s getting married in 3 months, so end of story.”

“Aah! M’sorry man. But you have to admit he is cute.” Terrance smiled, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Not going there, been burned like that too many times.”

“But…”

“No Terrance, no buts…”

“Hey you can’t blame a guy for trying?” He squeezed Adam’s shoulder.

Adam smiled, but his friend saw that it didn’t reach his eyes.

“Hey Tommy, do you want anything to eat, I bought plenty this morning.” Adam heard a giggle from his work area.

“Sure, thanks.”

Taking the coffee and snacks back through Adam watched as Tommy stretched and walked around.

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah, m’fine.” Tommy’s wolf needed to move, it was trying to push forward, it wanted to run, but he couldn’t let it out, not here.

“You should have stopped me earlier.”

“Nah, not a problem. I’ll be fine. Coffee smells good.” He took the mug from Adam and took a sip, savouring the dark sweet taste.

“Always good for making people feel better. Can I um…can I ask you a question?”

“Sure, fire away.”

“This picture is beautiful, how long did you have to wait before all the wolves came along together?”

What could he say _oh no time at all, we posed for it? He had to think quickly._ “We were out for a couple of days just sat waiting. Then they appeared through the trees. My uncle is a great photographer, he snapped several pictures, you know what cameras can do now. Anyway, this was the best shot, and…well I fell in love with it.”

“Well your uncle has an amazing talent. What does your fiancée think about it?”

“Um…she erm…she doesn’t know.” Tommy stared into his mug. “I…it’s a long story…but I haven’t told her.”

“Oh. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry.”

“No, it’s ok, I…well like I said…long story.”

“That’s fine, but us tattoo artists are good listeners and we are like doctors, you know…patient confidentiality.” Adam smiled.

“Yeah, thanks, but…”

“Bit raw?” Tommy nodded. “Forget I asked if that’s going to be better.” Another nod then he saw the blond about to say something but changed his mind. _There’s more to it isn’t there Tommy? But if you want to tell me I’ll be here to listen._ He watched as the blond took another mouthful of his drink, staring as his Adam’s apple rose and fell like a dancer in a waltz.

Tommy hesitated, smiled,“I…I have a past that…well is not one of the best.”

“Hey Tommy Joe.”

Tommy’s dick twitched, not a good idea but Adam’s use of his names sounded hot.

“Tommy we all have a past, I’m not one to judge, I wasn’t an angel.”

Tommy laughed. “Bet it was nothing as crazy as mine. But hey, you don’t want to hear about me. I’m here for you to do your work.”

Adam noticed Tommy looked sad. “But I’m here if you want to talk. We’re going to be seeing a lot of each other over the next couple of months, so the offers there if you want it.”

Tommy looked up straight into beautiful blue eyes, his wolf shivered under the surface liking what he was seeing. “Th…thank you.”

“Are you ok to carry on?” Adam was eager to find out more, but he’d have to gain this man’s confidence first.

“Yeah, let’s go.”

“Are you doing ok with the pain?”

Tommy didn’t feel too much pain, his wolf blocked it out. “Yeah, like I said, got high pain threshold, but I’ll let you know.”

“Great, if you’ll get yourself comfortable again, we’ll carry on.”

As he watched Tommy lie down on the bed, he had visions of him completely naked lying in his bed with him. _Stop that Lambert you heard him, he’s getting married, you can’t think like that._ Shaking his head he pulled the trolley with the inks closer, sat down to continue his work.

Tommy and his wolf felt strong soft hands working on him and they relaxed. Maybe this tall dark haired man was who Tommy needed in his life. He’d talk to Isaac, get his thoughts. He trusted his friend to tell him the truth.

Adam turned off the power supply. “There you go Tommy Joe, all done.” He wiped the blonds back with the antiseptic cloth. “When you feel like it you can sit up. Take it steady you’ve been lying down for the last 3 hours.”

“Ok, thanks.” He sat slowly. His back tingled but wasn’t painful. His healing factor, because of being were, ensured he healed quicker than humans. He’d be ready for the next session in a couple of days, but he couldn’t tell Adam that.

“Do you feel ok?”

“Yeah, great, just tingling a little.”

“I’ll just go get you the aftercare whilst you relax.” Adam disappeared.

Tommy retrieved his t-shirt and was just putting it back on when Adam came around the curtain.

“Oh, sorry thought you’d…”

“M’ok. So how much do I owe you? I am still ok to pay up front and if it…”

“Not a problem.”

Tommy followed Adam through. “Right Tommy Joe.”

_There it was again, and yep same reaction. Fuck Tommy don’t let him see not after what you’ve told him._

“Tommy, you ok?”

“What…sorry I was just thinking.”

Adam laughed, “all good stuff I hope?”

Tommy looked at him, that laugh was infectious, he laughed too. “Yeah, all good. So…how much?”

“Oh, erm…including the aftercare, that will be $4,320…is that ok?”

“That’s great, thank you.” Tommy handed over his card and as Adam sorted out the payment Tommy was disappointed that he’d have to wait a couple of weeks before he saw him again.

“Here you go.” Adam handed the card back. “When do you want to come back?”

“How about 2 weeks from today?”

“Are you sure it’ll be healed enough?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. I’ll make sure I use this.” He held up the cream.

“Right, shall we say same time?”

“Great. Thank you.” Tommy headed towards the door, turning before he opened it. “I look forward to seeing you.” Smiling he left.

Adam watched as the blond headed up the street.

“Hey earth to Lambert.”

“Mmm, what?”

“You have got it bad.”

“What?...No…he’s str…”

“Straight…yeah you said. You also said you’re not going there again.”

“M’not.”

“Well I’m sorry to tell you, you’re already there.” Terrance watched his best friend as he watched Tommy disappear.

^V^

Tommy’s wolf needed to run, after spending so much time completely still it was eager to escape. Tommy knew he couldn’t shift so close to the studio so climbing on his machine he headed home.

Pulling up outside Isaac’s place he not only needed to run but he craved company. He didn’t have to knock Isaac had seen him arrive.

“Hey TJ how’d it go?”

“The outline is amazing. “ Tommy smiled thinking about the work he’d had done.

“Come on man, don’t mean the tattoo, I mean the tattoo man.” Isaac smiled waggling his eyebrows.

Tommy felt himself blush. “He’s amazing, his work…”

“Thomas Joseph Ratliff, stop avoiding the obvious.”

“What? Don’t know what you mean.”

“Don’t play the innocent with me. You know exactly what I mean. What’s he like, is he as cute close up as he was when I saw him last week?”

“Since when did you begin to think men were cute?”

“Come on Tommy, I know you, he’s just your type.”

“So what if he is, can’t do anything about it, Keren…remember?”

“This may be just what you need. As for Keren, she’s not going to find out, not from me anyway.”

Tommy looked at his friend, Isaac was the only person he’d ever trusted to tell about his sexuality. Tommy had known he was _different_ to his friends when he was in high school, but he’d never dared tell anyone. He’d had girlfriends but something hadn’t felt right when he’d been with them. Then he’d met Luke and things had stirred within. He thought it had just been his wolf wanting to _play_ but when the pair had spent time alone together, Luke had admitted his feelings for Tommy then kissed him. Tommy had been shocked at the initial touch of the boys lips on his, but as the kiss deepened Tommy relaxed into it and had opened up for it. They’d met in secret for several months but then Luke’s father had been promoted and they’d moved away. Tommy missed him but never told anyone until Isaac had nagged it out of him. He’d made his best friend swear not to say anything to anyone because if the Alpha found out he and his family would be banished and every pack would know. Although being gay was accepted for humans, it wasn’t in the were community. They had to reproduce to keep them from becoming extinct. Isaac had stayed true to his word and told no-one.

“Tommy…hey TJ.”

“Mmm.”

“You’re miles away, penny for them.”

“Just thinking.”

“Now that’s dangerous!” Isaac laughed.

“Fucker.” Tommy grinned.

“That’s better. So tell me, what is really bothering you?”

“I…shit, I need to run, wanna join me?”

“Sure, but there’s something else isn’t there?”

“Can we run first then talk?”

Isaac saw something flash across his friends eyes. “Just let me tell Sophie then I’ll be with you.”

“Thanks. Can I put the bike in your garage?”

“Not a problem.”

“Don’t want Keren…”

“You don’t have to explain, we understand.”

Tommy wheeled his bike to the garage whilst Isaac disappeared inside. As he headed to the rear of his friends’ house he began stripping.

“Wow Ratliff, that is amazing.”

Tommy spun around, normally he would have heard his friend behind him, but his mind had been on Adam and those soft hands on his back.

“Thanks, I love it already. It’s going to be awesome when it’s finished.”

“He’s a very talented guy.” Isaac saw a faint smile cross Tommy’s lips and wondered if his friends _talk_ had anything to do with the tattoo guy.

They finished stripping, shifted then bounded off, both unaware of Sophie watching them and smiling.

They ran, chasing one another until they ended up in the clearing. Tommy shifted back and lay down in the soft grass. Isaac, catching his breath, shifted then sat beside his friend.

“So we’ve run, you’ve worn me out, now spill TJ, there’s something on your mind and you need to talk about it.”

“M’ok”

“Bullshit, no you’re not…spill.”

Tommy sighed. “K…ok. When Adam was working on my back, my wolf felt calm, relaxed, he’s never been like that for a long time. And I…I…”

“You what?”

“I…” he closed his eyes. “Fuck Isaac I got hard and it felt so good.”

“And?”

“Shit Isaac, and that shouldn’t have happened.”

“Why not? You’re Bi, he’s cute and you’re not happy with Keren. You deserve to have some fun.”

“I told him I was getting married.”

“Oh!”

“Oh, is that all you’re going to say? I shouldn’t be feeling like this.”

“Why not?” Isaac looked at the blond, he hadn’t seen him so sad since he’d been told he had to marry Keren. “You’re marriage isn’t for love, you said yourself you don’t love her. You force yourself to make love to her…”

“Have sex…”

“Ok, have sex. So why can’t you have some fun with this Adam guy? Maybe it’s just what you need.”

“Isaac how do I tell him, I can’t just say _Oh by the way even though I’m getting married I have the hots for you._ ” Isaac laughed, “s’not funny man.”

“M’sorry. Look you don’t have to jump his bones straight away. Talk to him, tell him you’re Bi, judge his reaction and go from there.”

“But only you know I’m…”

“All the more reason to tell him. He’s not going to kick you out of the studio, you’ve paid for the work and you’re not going to leave this beautiful masterpiece unfinished. That’s not you Tommy.”

“I can see you’re not going to leave it until I talk to him.”

“Nope. You don’t have to tell him you’re were, just that you’re Bi.”

“Alright, I’ll do it.”

“Finally, and just maybe you’ll have some laughs with him before you marry Keren.” Tommy groaned. “Sorry TJ, didn’t mean to spoil the moment.”

“S’ok, I need to tell her about the tattoo, it’s not like I can hide it, she’s going to see it.”

“And doing it this way, she can’t stop you, you can’t miraculously get Adam to make it disappear.”

“There is that.” He sat up, “I really should get home, face the music so to speak.”

“Just remember anytime you wanna talk you know where I am.” Tommy laughed, “now that’s better, you should do that more often. So why are you laughing?”

“Oh…erm…it’s just that Adam said the same thing this afternoon.”

“Tell me more.”

Tommy looked down at his chipped nail polish. “I…well I told him about getting married, I also may have hinted that things weren’t what they’re supposed to be and…well he said he was a good listener and he wouldn’t say anything.”

“There’s an opening right there. Tell him, just see how it goes.”

Tommy looked at his best friend. “Ok, I’ll tell him. But if it all goes tits up I’ll blame you.” He laughed again.

“It’s not going to, but yeah ok, if it does I’ll take one for our friendship.”

Tommy hugged his friend. “Thanks man.”

“Hey, I just want to see you happy.” Tommy nodded they both shifted then headed back to Isaacs.

^V^

Adam was cleaning his work area when Terrance sat on his bed. “Come on Lambert talk to me.”

“What about Ter?”

“You know what about, your cute blond wolfman.”

Adam laughed. “He’s not my cute blond and will you stop calling him _wolfman_ otherwise I may slip up and…well we know there are weres but some people aren’t happy about them.”

“K, I’ll stop, but you have to promise me one thing.”

“And Mr Spencer, please do tell me what that is.”

“Talk to him, before you say again _he’s getting married and he’s straight_ it doesn’t hurt to talk.”

“Ok I’ll talk to him. I…I did…”

“You did what?”

“I…um…well I did tell him anytime he wants to talk I’ll listen, no questions asked.”

“There you go, perfect starting point.”

“Mmm if you say so.”

“Good, when’s his next appointment?”

“Two weeks from today.”

“That’ll give you time to think of things to say, although I’ve never known you to be lost for words where a cute blond is concerned.”

“Ha bloody ha.” Adam felt himself blushing.

“You have got it bad haven’t you?”

“What? No!”

“You can’t fool me Lambert, you’re blushing at the thought of seeing him again. Plus someone was trying their hardest to greet him earlier. Oh and yeah, pun definitely intended.”

“Fucker!”

“You maybe if you play your cards right with wolfman.”

“Terrance!”

“Sorry…Tommy.”

“That was just…well it was…”

“Oh I could see what it was, and you certainly were pleased to see him.”

“Terrance I, well…I…”

“Look Adam, stop worrying. You’ve not had a proper relationship since Sauli, so it’s natural that you have reactions to someone as cute as Tommy. Just get to know him, if he is going to be off limits in the sexual way, just be there for him as a friend, doesn’t hurt to have another friend.”

“He did hint that things weren’t…well…you know.”

“So be a confidante for him, you know how good that feels.”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t have gotten through the whole Sauli thing without you and Jason.”

“There you go…just be there for him if he needs you.”

“Thanks Ter. Now if you’ll let me finish tidying up I’m offering to cook dinner for you and Jason.”

“Music to my ears. Ok I’ll go home, let Jase know. What time do you want us?”

“Say 7.30 then we can eat at 8.”

“Great, and remember there’s someone out there for everyone.”

Adam smiled, nodded and continued cleaning up.

 

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

The two weeks seemed to drag by and although Adam and Terrance were fully booked every day, Adam couldn’t shake the feeling that someone had been watching him. He’d just finished a tiger on his client’s back and was cleaning his work area when Terrance startled him.

“Hey Adam.”

“Fuck Terrance, give a guy warning next time.”

“Sorry man, what is with you these last couple of weeks? First you’re day dreaming, then you’re jumping out of your skin. What’s happened?”

“What,,,sorry Ter, I’ve just had a feeling that I’m being watched.”

Terrance laughed. “You’re a gorgeous looking guy, plus you have a great ass. So why shouldn’t people…men be watching you?”

“It’s not that kind of watching, I…I know people, and I’m not being big headed here, I know people think I’m good looking…but it’s…well this is different.”

“Ok, wanna elaborate on that for me?”

Adam looked at his watch, “I haven’t got any more clients today, have you?”

“No, slow day for both of us.”

“Let’s close early and go get a drink, don’t want anyone coming in on the off chance to talk about tattoos.”

“Wow, sounds serious.”

“I don’t know what it is; I just know something’s going on that I can’t explain.”

“Right, give me ten minutes and I’ll be done.”

“I’ve just got to finish up here.”

Terrance watched as Adam went back to cleaning his area, he looked as though he was working on autopilot. He loved his friend, he was the most laid back person he knew but there was something going on, he wasn’t his usual happy go lucky self. Terrance was worried about him hoping that this _talk_ would sort things out, or be a beginning to sorting it out.

As he straightened his area Adam’s mind was on the previous day in the park. He’d gone to get some air, his client’s for that particular day had both wanted large designs and he was relaxing before his next appointment. He remembered eating his lunch when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and he shivered. Turning he stared into the trees behind him, carefully scanning the area for movement, but there was no one there.

Putting the last of the inks on the shelf he grabbed his phone then went to join Terrance. “Ok, I’m ready to roll. Where do you want to go?”

“How about we get a cold drink then go sit in the park?” Terrance saw Adam’s face change. “Hey what’s wrong? I mention the park and you look worried.”

“Sorry, it’s just that’s where I…yeah ok park it is.” _Come on Lambert you have got to stop thinking too much_.

“Adam…I know you too well, there’s something going on, now you’re worrying me.”

“Let’s go get that cold drink and yeah the park is good.”

Heading towards an empty bench, cold soda’s and fruit in their hands, Terrance watched his friend. Adam seemed to be looking everywhere, his eyes flitting all over the place.

“So Adam, what’s eating you and please don’t tell me nothing, I can see it in your eyes?”

“This is going to sound stupid.”

“Look I’m not gonna judge you, not gonna laugh, I think you know me better than that.”

“Yeah, I do.”

“So spill. I’m listening.”

Adam told him everything, the feeling of being watched and sometimes followed.

“Fuck Adam, why didn’t you say anything sooner? Have you contacted the police?” Adam shook his head. “Why the hell not? It could be a crazy waiting for the right time.”

“I don’t get that feeling that they’re going to hurt me. I just get…well tingling, the hairs on the back of my neck standing up, whoever it is I don’t think they want to hurt me.”

“You should be careful. If it happens again go to the police.”

“Thing is, I’m not scared, I can’t…well I can’t explain the feeling. It’s as if whoever is watching me is looking out for me. I feel…” Adam paused, the hairs on his neck were standing up, there it was again.

“Adam, hey Adam, talk to me man.”

“Sorry Ter, but do me a favour?” He saw Terrance nod, “just look over to the trees, slowly, casual like. Tell me if you can see anyone.”

“But…”

“Just…please Terrance, is there anyone watching us?”

Terrance placed his drink on the ground, as he sat up he turned to face Adam, his eyes scanning the area. Turning even further around he carefully looked into the area of the trees. He noticed some of the bushes move, but put it down to the gentle breeze that was in the air.

“Well?”

“Nothing, no-one, just the breeze blowing the leaves.”

“Are you sure it was just the breeze? Are you certain there was…”

“Whoa Adam, calm down. There is no-one there.”

“M’sorry, you’re right, I’m just being paranoid.”

“Those wolves are having an effect on you. You’re thinking about your wolfman too much.”

Adam choked on the drink he was taking. “Cheers Terrance, make me choke why don’t you!”

“Bet you’d rather choke on something else!”

“And there we have it…”

“What?” He tried to look innocent.

“We’re back to my sex life.”

“Never said anything about your sex life…sorry lack of.”

Adam groaned. “Ok, so enough of changing the subject, just look again…please.”

Terrance looked around again, no-one. “Nope, nothing. It’s your vivid imagination.”

“Thanks, I really hope it is.”

“If you see anything or anyone following you, promise me you’ll ring the cops.”

“Yeah, I promise.”

“Good, now let’s go home for the day, relax. You’ve got wolfman in again tomorrow.”

Adam smiled. “Yeah, can’t wait to get my hands on him.”

“Oh…so you like the feel of him?” He saw Adam blush.

“I mean, I’m looking forward to working on him.”

“And we know what kind of work that would be.”

“Terrance!” Adam blushed deeper.

“Adam, you left yourself wide open for that one.”

“Yeah suppose I did, but he’s a nice guy.” Standing, scrunching his rubbish for the trash, he casually looked towards the trees. Did he see something or was he imagining things. Shaking his head, he was tired and he needed to be wide awake for the following day, he didn’t want to mess up on Tommy.

“Take care and see you in the morning.” Terrance watched as his best friend headed to his car. He hoped these feeling were nothing but he was there for him…always.

^V^

When Tommy arrived home from his run with Isaac, Keren was waiting for him.

“Where have you been? I was worried.”

“What, worried I’d run off and left you and wasn’t coming back?”

“No baby, I was worried you were hurt and no-one knew where you were. Besides I would have run with you if you’d asked me. We haven’t run together for a long time.”

“Keren, we’ve never run together, so I’m not going to start now.” He began unbuttoning his shirt.

“Tommy please don’t be like that. We should do things together, we _are_ getting married.”

Tommy closed his eyes, sighed, then turned to face her. “Keren just because we’re getting married doesn’t mean we do everything else together. I have my own life too and my own friends, and if I want to run with Isaac that’s what I’ll do.” He removed his shirt and headed to the shower, a small smile on his face knowing what was coming next.

“Tommy! What the hell is that on your back?”

Stopping half way up; “do you like it?”

“No Tommy, I don’t. What is it that makes you do this to me?”

He laughed, “Do it to you? It’s my back and I can do what I want to it. And I wanted a new tattoo, so…I went to the best place in LA and this is the beginning.”

“What do you mean, the beginning?”

“Come on Keren even you’re not that stupid. Surely you can tell it’s nowhere near finished.”

“And it’s not going to be. I forbid you to go back.”

Tommy was getting angry, his wolf wanted to get out, he could feel his fangs dropping. He growled, “You forbid me! Whenever have you had the right to forbid me to do anything?” He growled again his eyes burning a brighter golden brown.

“Since I agreed to marry into your stupid little family.”

He shifted and bounded down, standing in front of her.

“Come on then Tommy, kill me, it’s what you want isn’t it? You want rid of me, but remember this, if you kill me my uncle will kill you and your pathetic family.”

Tommy growled forcing his wolf back. As he shifted his breathing heavy, he stared at her.

“You’re a first class bitch Keren. I’m having this tattoo completed so you can shut the fuck up.”

She began crying. “Tommy, I…you know how much… _sniff_ …how much I hate tattoos, you’re doing this… _sniff_ …on purpose aren’t you?”

“No Keren, I’m not, I’m having artwork done of my family, a family whom I love. It’s my body and I’ve said before I’ll do whatever I want with it and to it. Get used to it.”

Keren wiped her eyes. “How…how long is this…this _artwork_ going to take? We get married…”

“I know we get married in 3 months, you don’t have to keep reminding me. And as for how long it’s going to take, Adam said it could be anything up to 40 hours.” He knew it wouldn’t take that long but at least he could have extra time for himself.

“Adam? Who’s that?”

“Adam Lambert, he’s the best tattoo artist in LA.”

“Does he know what you are?”

“No.”

She laughed. “Wouldn’t it be a shame if…”

Tommy pushed her up against the front door not caring he was naked. “Don’t you even think about doing anything like that, besides, people know that weres live among them.”

“Tommy…please…let go of me.”

“I’ll let go when you tell me you’re not going to do anything stupid, because I can play your little game too. If I find you have said anything or got anyone to say or do anything, I will be having a nice little chat to the Alpha. I’ll tell him how untrustworthy you are and what a sly bitch you can be.” He saw her go pale. “Then what would he think of his favourite niece?” Relaxing his hand he stepped back from her.

“Please Tommy, I’m sorry, I promise not to say anything. Please don’t tell my uncle.”

Tommy sighed. “Deal, but if I find you’ve…”

“I won’t I promise.” She went to put her arms around him, but he stepped back.

“I’m going for a shower after my run, then I’m going to bed…in the spare room. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Tommy!” He stopped, his foot hovering over the bottom step. “When do you go again?”

“Couple of weeks.”

“But when, I…”

“No Keren, you’re not coming with me, I’m not giving you the chance to do or say anything. This is for me.”

“But I wouldn’t…”

“NO!” he growled, she really was out to wind him up tonight. “I’m doing this for me. Me, Keren. The last thing I’ll do before we get married…got that?”

“Yeah, I’ve got it.”

“Good. Now I’m going for that shower, then bed, so goodnight, I’ll see you in the morning.” He finished his climb disappearing into the bathroom. He heard footsteps on the landing, she must have followed him up. Turning the lock he heard her move away, his senses picking up movement in their bedroom. He sighed, turning on the shower to the hottest he could stand he let the water cascade down his back. He knew he shouldn’t get the inking wet but his healing was quicker than a human’s and he knew what he could and couldn’t do. He thought back to Adam’s hands on his back and wondered what the beautiful dark haired man would think if he knew everything about him.

He closed his eyes letting the water run all over him, an image of Adam appearing behind his lids. He could feel hands strong but gentle hands moving up and down his back. A voice filled with passion as he worked.

Tommy’s eyes sprang open, his dick had gone from soft to hard in seconds. _What the fuck Ratliff?_ His hand curled itself around his hot length stroking and pulling on it imagining it was Adam’s hand around him and not his own.

He stopped, listening for movement, training his senses to see what Keren was doing. When all he heard was even breathing he let go the breath he was holding, braced his left hand on the cool tiles, closed his eyes picturing Adam then began pulling on his length twisting his hand as he reached the head, dipping his thumb in the slit as he did so. He felt so good.

It wasn’t long before he felt a tightening in his balls, he was close, hand speeding up his breathing faster. He didn’t know whether he shouted Adam’s name as he came or whether it was just in his head, but he stopped, taking deep breaths, listening for movement from Keren. Nothing. He looked down to see the evidence of what he’d just done being washed away. He smiled, he felt good, maybe Isaac was right, maybe Adam was what he needed to take his mind off future events; even if he was just friends with the man that would be enough. _Come on Ratliff what are you thinking, you know being friends isn’t going to be enough, but I may not be his type_.

He shook his head, laughing at his thoughts, he hadn’t had these kind of feelings for anyone for a very long time. He felt relaxed for the first time since the _marriage thing_ had begun. He really did need to go to the High Council he couldn’t marry Keren…ever. Taking himself through to the spare room he put on his music and before the end of the first track he was asleep.

Waking as the sun streamed through the curtains, Tommy felt a pulling on his back, but it was a good feeling he knew his ink was healing nicely. Within a couple of days he would be completely healed and he could go back, but he wouldn’t, he didn’t want to shock Adam by telling him he was were. Two weeks was going to be a very long time.

During those weeks he ran with Isaac admitting how he felt about the tattoo artist. He also ran alone. On those occasions he would find himself in the park opposite the studio watching for Adam getting some air.

Tommy realised that Adam didn’t work to a set time for lunch so he would sit amongst the trees for hours on end just waiting to catch even the smallest glimpse of the gorgeous man. He’d nearly been caught a couple of times, he really did have to be careful.

The day before he was due back at the studio he’d gone to see Isaac, see if he wanted to run, but Sophie wasn’t feeling too good and they were waiting for the doctor, neither wanting to take any chances with the pregnancy. Tommy understood, wished them well and made Isaac promise to message him when they knew anything. Both Isaac and Sophie had laughed saying Tommy was like an expectant father rather than a friend. He’d told them they were his family and he had every right to worry about them.

After hugs all around, Tommy had gone home his rehearsal with Rhavi wasn’t until later that day so he’d intended to relax but he was a coiled spring waiting to pop. He was excited about his appointment, eager to see and feel Adam again. _Fuck Tommy Joe, you do have it bad, you need to run, get rid of that pent up energy_.

He left Keren a note, it was her half day at work, telling her he’d be back for dinner before his rehearsals. Leaving his clothes in the spare room he headed out, intending to go to the clearing and swim but as he shifted and ran he knew he was heading in the wrong direction.

He found himself in the park opposite the studio. He told himself he was being stupid and he should leave before he was caught. Just as he turned to leave he caught a familiar scent in the air. Crouching back down the wolf saw Adam and Terrance, take a seat on the bench nearest the trees.

Tommy’s wolf watched as the two men talked and ate their lunch. He really should go, but he couldn’t take his eyes off the tall dark haired man. He noticed Terrance turn to face the trees, _did they know he was there? Were they looking for him?_ The wolf shook his head, _don’t be stupid how are they going to know you’re here?_

Tommy was riveted to the spot watching as Adam stood then turned to face where he was hiding. If he hadn’t been curled behind a bush Adam would have come face to snout with the wolf and then he’d be in trouble. He watched as the two men said goodbye, Adam heading back to his car. He was thankful Terrance didn’t look back, he was quivering with anticipation so much he was sure he’d be seen. He had to calm down before he went for his appointment the following day.

^V^

Keren was in the kitchen as Tommy descended the stairs, he could hear her talking.

“No he’s still asleep…yeah I need you to do something for me…can I meet up with you…but…ok…so what information do you want to know?...yeah I can do that…not really but I’ll ask, make out I’m interested…ok sure that’s a better way…don’t know but as soon as I find out I’ll message you.”

Tommy dropped is phone. _Shit!_ That was stupid, she’d definitely hear him now and he wanted to find out who and what she was talking about.

“No gotta go, Tommy’s on his way downstairs…yeah I’ll message you later…bye.” She disconnected just as Tommy entered the kitchen.

“Morning baby, did you sleep well?”

“Who were you talking to?”

“What no morning kiss, just interrogation?”

Tommy moved to kiss her cheek. “I just heard you talking, wondered who it was.”

“Oh just a friend from work.”

“K, what did they want?”

“Tommy, do I ask you who you talk to?”

“As a matter of fact…yes Keren you do.” He glared at her.

She sighed, “erm, they wanted to know if I would like to go on a works night out, they’re going to the um…” he saw her hesitate, “the theatre.”

“That’s nice.” He had to let on he didn’t hear her side of the conversation. “Are you going? What are you going to see?”

“Would you mind? And erm, it’s um Wicked.”

“Why would I mind and wow I’ve heard that’s a great show.”

She put her arms around his neck and gently kissed him. “Thank you baby.”

“You’ll have to let me know what you think and what it’s about.” Tommy knew what it was about, Isaac had taken Sophie to see it on her last birthday, he would see what Keren told him. “When are you going?”

“At the weekend, Friday night, is that ok?”

“Sure, I expect I can find something to keep me occupied.”

“Thank you baby, you’re the best that’s why I love you.” She kissed him again then left him to go fix breakfast.

He watched, sensing nervous energy coming from her. He didn’t know what was going on but she definitely wasn’t telling the truth. He didn’t have time to worry about it now he’d see what Friday brought. Right now he was looking forward to seeing Adam again.

“I’m going out.”

“Don’t you want breakfast?”

“I’ll grab something on the way.”

“Where you going?”

“You know where I’m going, got my next appointment at…”

“That tattoo place.”

“Yes Keren, that tattoo place, as you call it, the best in LA. So I’ll see you tonight.”

“It’s going to take all day?”

“Maybe, depends on how quickly he can work.”

“I’m surprised you haven’t told him you’re were.”

“We’ve been over that before. He doesn’t need to know.”

“Maybe it’s his right to know.”

“And you’re going to be the person to tell him? No Keren I don’t think so.”

“I thought you of all people were open about who…what you are?”

“It hasn’t come up in the conversation yet. Come on Keren I’ve had one sitting what do you want me to say? _Oh and by the way Adam I’m a werewolf, and actually those wolves you’re tattooing on my back, well it’s really my mom, dad, sister oh yeah and me!_ No, I don’t think so, do you?”

“He does deserve to know.”

“Maybe but I want it finished first. Don’t want to frighten him off.”

Keren laughed. “Oh get real Tommy people know we live among them.”

“Maybe so, but just taking it one day at a time.” He looked at his phone, it wasn’t damaged after it bounced. “I gotta go, told him I’d be there for 9.30, see you tonight.” He knew she was watching as he took his keys from the breakfast bar and headed out. He sensed her eyes on him as he drove off, his powerful machine between his legs.

Adam had arrived at the studio early, he only had Tommy in today and he wanted to make sure everything was ready. He was putting the coffee in the machine when he heard the door ping.

“Morning Ter, you’re early.”

“Oh m’sorry, erm it’s…”

Turning, Adam came face to face with his wolfman. He closed his eyes he had to stop calling him that. “Oh hi Tommy Joe, I’ll be with you in a minute, need some caffeine first. Hey do you want one?”

“M’sorry I’m early, but I had to get out of the house, but um you…you don’t want to know about my problems. And yes please coffee would be good.”

“Look, tell me to keep my nose out, but told you last time, if ever you want to talk I’m a good listener.” He smiled as he handed Tommy his coffee, “cream and sugar is on the tray if you want to help yourself.”

“Thanks, for the coffee and the offer of listening I…”

“It’s up to you. No pressure and remember I won’t say anything to anyone.”

Tommy stared into his coffee, he sensed Adam was telling the truth. That was one advantage of being were, he could tell when people were genuine and Adam was…was What? He sensed something more from the beautiful dark haired man. Looking up he stared straight into the deep blue pools, he was shocked by the strong emotions seeping from this man.

Adam watched as Tommy stared into the mug. Was he looking for answers in there? Then he looked up catching him watching. Adam felt himself blushing, he hadn’t done that around a guy since…well since he first met Sauli.

“Erm…what…sorry, what did your girlfriend…apologies fiancée think of your inking?”

“She hates it.” Tommy smiled.

“Oh…wow, m’sorry.” Adam couldn’t understand why if she didn’t like it this beautiful blond was going ahead with it.

“Can I ask you a question?” Adam watched as Tommy sat back on the sofa, he didn’t look like a guy who was in love and about to be married.

Tommy looked across to Adam, “sure, go ahead.”

“Tell me to shut the fuck up if you want, I won’t push it, but…” Adam took a deep breath. “You’re not looking forward to this wedding are you?” He watched as Tommy put his mug down then played with the chipped varnish on his nails before looking up into Adam’s eyes.

“Honestly?” Adam nodded. “No, it’s the last thing I want, but circumstances mean I _have_ to go ahead with it.” He couldn’t understand why, but he wanted to tell Adam everything, well nearly everything. He sensed this man was kind and wouldn’t hurt him. He was just about to explain about Keren when the door opened.

“Morning and how are we this beautiful day?” Terrance stopped when he saw Adam and Tommy on the sofa. “Oh…erm, sorry have I interrupted something?” He grinned when Adam turned to glare at him, but stopped as he saw the look on his friends face.

“Morning Terrance, yes it’s a beautiful day we’re just having coffee before I start. Haven’t you got something you should be doing…like shopping?” He wished his friend anywhere but in the studio, Tommy had just been on the verge of explaining everything, now he’d gone quiet again, Adam could slap Terrance.

“Oh, erm…right…yeah, I’ll go get us all something for lunch. Tommy what would you like?”

“Oh…wow, anything you’re having thanks. Want me to pay you now or…”

“Nah, it’s on me, least we can do.”

“K, thanks.” He picked up his coffee again as Adam moved over to his friend.

“Thanks Ter.” He was whispering, he didn’t want Tommy to hear, “Tommy Joe was just about to tell me something and you burst through the door.”

“Hey, I’m sorry man, I didn’t know.”

“No, I’m sorry, look I know there’s something going on with him, I just want to gain his confidence and maybe…maybe he’ll open up.” He glanced back watching the blond swirling the coffee in his mug.

“Sure Adam, not a problem. Look I’ll go get lunch and take my time. How does an hour sound?”

“Great, thanks.”

“Not a problem, I’ll go buy Jase a present too, a thank you for last night.”

“Ew too much information. But thanks. There’s something bothering Tommy Joe and I want to help.”

“Mmm, I bet you do.” Terrance winked.

“No Ter, not like that. I do want to help him.”

“I’m sorry, I’ll leave you to talk.”

Adam went back to Tommy, “shall we go make a start on your wolves?”

“Yeah thanks. Oh and thanks for the coffee.”

“My pleasure.”

“Are you sure you don’t want anything for the sandwich?” He looked at Terrance.

“No, it’s on the house. I need to buy my boyfriend a present I’ll get the food when I’ve done that, should be about an hour.”

“See you later.” Adam saw Terrance wink as he turned and headed out. “Right shall we go through?”

Tommy put his coffee mug on the counter. “Yeah, I’m looking forward to seeing what you can do, what you’ve done so far is amazing thank you.”

“Glad you like it. It is a beautiful picture to work with. And Tommy Joe…”

Tommy’s dick twitched he was pleased he was following Adam, “yeah?”

“I meant what I said, I’m a good listener.”

“Thanks.”

Adam closed his curtain and watched as Tommy removed his shirt. He was still overwhelmed at how pale and beautiful the man’s skin was. _I’m here for you Tommy, you just tell me when you’re ready._

^V^

Adam had been working on Tommy for over an hour and the blond hadn’t spoken a word. Adam knew he wasn’t asleep as he was lying with his head on his arms facing him. Looking towards Tommy, Adam smiled, he did get a very brief smile in return but it didn’t reach his eyes.

Switching the generator off, “wanna take a break, have a coffee?”

“M’ok if you want to carry on. Unless…unless you need a break?”

“Let’s have a coffee, we have a long way to go.”

“K.” Tommy slowly sat up, easing the tension out of his muscles, his wolf aching to stretch. He watched as Adam disappeared into the reception area. _Come on Ratliff, what are you afraid of? He’s said he’s not going to tell anyone. You need to talk to him otherwise he’ll think you don’t like him, don’t like what he’s doing._

“Hey Tommy Joe are you sure you’re ok?”

“What? M’sorry.”

“I shouted you to come through, it appears Terrance has brought pastries too, wanted to know if you wanted one? You were miles away.”

“Sorry, I was just thinking. On my way.” He slid off the bed smiling as he took the coffee from Adam.

“So would you like a pastry?”

“Mmm please, didn’t have breakfast this morning, didn’t like the company.”

“Oh.”

“I’m sorry, you don’t…”

“If it’s gonna help then talk. I’ll listen.”

Tommy smiled, his wolf sensing kindness and…and what? There was something else there, just beneath the surface. His wolf felt safe, Tommy felt calmer than he had for a while. “I…I have a lot of stuff going on right now…I…this tattoo is something I’m doing for me. My…” he couldn’t bring himself to say fiancée, he didn’t like that word and it didn’t fit his situation. “…my girlfriend well…”

“Tommy Joe, I have a suggestion.”

Tommy’s hairs stood on end at the mention of his name, he had to take a deep breath. “K…go for it.”

“Let’s finish our coffee then go back to work and whilst I’m working on your back you can tell me everything. That way if you don’t want to look at me you can turn your head the other way. I know I’m not much to look at.” Adam laughed trying to lighten the mood.

“Oh I wouldn’t say that.” Tommy stopped realising what he’d said. His eyes dropped as he felt a blush spreading up from his neck.

“Oh.” Adam smiled, “if we’re being honest here then I think you are a beautiful man Tommy Joe.” He saw the blush on the blonds face deepen. Had he hit on something? Putting his coffee mug down he stood. “Shall we continue this conversation whilst I work?”

Tommy looked up. “Sure.” Placing his own mug on the table he followed Adam back through to the work area.

Once he’d made himself comfortable, deciding to keep some eye contact with Adam, he began telling his new friend everything. Well nearly everything, he left out the were part. When he’d finished he looked as best he could at the dark haired man.

“So there you have it, my father was accused of doing something he didn’t or couldn’t do, his preacher…” Tommy hoped Adam would believe that. “…telling him he’d look after him as he was only a young boy and that _looking after_ meant all the sons had to marry who the A…” he stopped, faked a cough, he’d nearly said Alpha, “…preacher told them to otherwise my father would go to jail and my family and I would have to leave Burbank.” Tommy had already said too much, he’d sworn to the Alpha that no human would know, and now he’d told Adam everything and where he lived. He heard Adam switch the generator off. Tommy twisted so he could look at Adam’s face for disbelief…but he saw…what?...compassion?

“Oh Tommy, I…I really don’t know what to say. Sorry just doesn’t seem enough. How…what can you do?”

“I didn’t think there was anything I could do, but my friend Isaac…you remember the guy who came in with me when I came for the consultation?”

“Oh yeah, he’s afraid of needles.” Adam smiled.

“Yeah, that’s him. Well he reckons that what our…” he paused, he really did want to tell Adam he was were, “…preacher is doing is against the law. I’m trying to get evidence that my father wasn’t to blame and I think maybe Keren isn’t being honest with me either. But so far I haven’t found out much, just overheard her on the phone.”

“What will you do when you find evidence? Who would you speak to?”

“The High Council.”

“Sorry, who?”

“M’sorry, the leader of our church.” Did he really just mention the High Council? He had to hold his tongue.

“If you find that your father wasn’t to blame would that mean you wouldn’t have to marry Keren?”

“Yeah, I’d be free to marry someone I love.”

“And is there a special someone?” Adam smiled.

“Nah, no one. Besides who’d want someone like me? Skinny, full of tats and no ass!” He blushed, he really was putting his foot well and truly in his mouth today.

“Oh I don’t know, I think you’re cute and you do have an ass, which I might add is very cute too.” Adam saw the colour spread over Tommy’s neck and face, even his back seemed to colour up and it wasn’t because of the tattooing. “I’m sorry if I embarrassed you.”

“It’s…well I’ve…shit…sorry, what I’m trying to say is not many, no I take that back, no one has said that to me for a very long time.”

“I didn’t mean anything by it, I’m not trying to hit on you.”

“S’ok, wouldn’t mind if you did.” _Fuck, did I really just give him the go ahead to flirt?_ “I mean…”

“Hey, it’s ok. Look I’m sorry just forget I said it.”

“There’s something I haven’t told you. I…I didn’t know how you’d react.”

“Ok, it can’t be so bad…can it?”

“I…I’m Bi. I…I haven’t even told Keren.”

“You’re talking to someone who’s been out since he was 18 so that doesn’t bother me at all.”

“I haven’t really been with a guy. What I mean is I’ve fooled around, but you know not…” he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His wolf close to the surface it was worried about what was happening. “…I’ve not had sex with a guy.”

“Would you want to?”

“If he was the right person…yeah.” He looked down at his chipped nail polish.

“Tommy…hey Tommy Joe, look at me please.” Tommy slowly looked up. “You will find that special someone, and when you do he will show you how beautiful being in love can be.”

Tommy laughed, “that’s only going to happen if…and that’s a huge if…I can sort out all this crap that I have going on in my life.”

“I may not be able to do much, but I’m here if you want any help.”

“Thank you. Can I um…can I ask you a personal question?”

“Sure. After all you’ve told me, I can’t really say no. Go for it.”

“Have you…is there anyone special in your life?” Tommy all but whispered the question.

“No, not right now. There was someone.” The blond saw a far-away look in Adam’s eyes. “He was beautiful, funny and I loved him so much.”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.”

“Hey it’s ok. We’re still friends.”

“Oh!”

A chuckle left Adam’s lips. “My family think I’m crazy staying friends with ex’s, but if you put so much energy into loving someone you don’t just forget them when the sexual relationship ends.”

“I understand that. Can I ask what happened? Look tell me to shut the fuck up if I’m being too inquisitive.!”

“Not at all. I like talking to you. Sauli, he’s Finnish, I met him on a course I went on in Finland. We hit it off straight away. He’s a TV presenter and he moved to LA for a while, but his work took him back home. And well…I’d just bought into this place so we had a long distance relationship but it wasn’t working, so we split.”

“M’sorry.”

“No, it’s ok, he comes over here sometimes with his work and we go for drinks, but that’s it.”

“And there’s been no-one…m’sorry there I go again.”

“There’s been no-one and its ok. Only right I should tell you after everything you’ve told me today.”

“Thank you.”

“What for?”

“Listening to me, not judging me like some people, and for doing awesome work on my back.” He laughed.

“Works both ways. I’m not going to say anything to anyone, so anytime you want to off load just start talking.”

“Thank you. Now do you want to do some more to my back?”

“If you’re sure, we have been going for 3 hours non-stop.”

“You did say each wolf would take 6 hours, so by my reckoning, and I’m not that good at math, we still have an hour and half to go.” Tommy grinned making Adam smile.

“You really should do more of that.”

“What?”

“Smile, it suits you.”

Tommy grinned, “thank you.”

Adam’s heart raced, this blond didn’t realise how beautiful he was. “Ok, get yourself comfortable and I’ll finish the largest wolf.”

“You are really an exceptional artist and I’m pleased I came here.” Tommy sensed the increase in Adam’s heartrate, his wolf happy, his own heart beating faster than it really should have.

“My pleasure.” Adam wanted to add that he thought Tommy was the cutest guy he’d met for a long time, but he’d already said too much today.

Tommy relaxed as he felt Adam’s hand on his back again, even his wolf relaxed. The man was gently _and_ beautiful.

Tommy must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew was gentle hands shaking him and a lilting voice calling his name.

“Tommy Joe, hey wake up.”

“Mmm sorry. That doesn’t normally happen.”

“Not a problem. I often get people falling asleep.”

“I suffer with insomnia, been pretty crazy lately. Have good nights and then have bad nights.”

“Stop apologising, although you did look cute when you were asleep.”

“I…oh!”

“Sorry, I’m always opening my mouth without thinking, forgive me?”

“Nothing to forgive, makes a change being able to relax and have a laugh.”

“Thank you and I’m pleased I can make you smile.”

“Tell me I’m being crazy here but…” _Ratliff, stop you were going to ask him out on Friday_. “…sorry doesn’t matter.”

“Yes it does. You started so please finish.”

“I…erm well Keren’s told me she’s going out on Friday night to the theatre and well Isaac is looking after Sophie, she’s not well at the moment.” He knew he was rambling on.

“She’s pregnant…right?”

“Yeah.” He was surprised that Adam remembered.

“I…” he took a deep breath, “would you like to go for a drink with me?” he closed his eyes waiting for the _No_.

“I’d love to.”

“What?” he looked into Adam’s eyes.

“I said yeah, I’d love to go for a drink with you.”

“Oh, wow, great.”

Adam laughed. “You haven’t asked a guy out before have you?”

“No, is it that obvious?”

Adam reached for Tommy’s hand. “Hey stop worrying, we’re two friends going for a drink, nothing else.”

Tommy’s hand felt good being held in Adam’s strong one. “Yeah, k, friends going for a drink.”

“Great. What time were you thinking?”

“Um, well Keren’s going out around 6.30 I think.”

“Ok, why don’t you come here when she’s gone and we can take it from there. I’ve got a long day on Friday.”

“Oh if…”

“No, it’ll be good to relax afterwards.”

“Alright, here it is.” Tommy got off the bed to put his shirt back on.”

“Wanna see what I’ve done?”

“I want to wait until it’s all finished if that’s ok?”

“Sure, I’ll just go through and log the time for today, come through when you’re ready.” Adam left him to get dressed.

As Tommy went through to the reception Terrance was talking to Adam.

“Hey Tommy, is my friend treating you well?”

“Yeah he is thanks.”

“Good, we aim to please.”

“When would you like your next appointment?”

“How about another 2 weeks from today?”

“Are you sure, there was a lot of shading and filling in today.”

“Yes Adam I’ll be fine. 2 weeks today will be good.”

“Ok, same time?” Tommy nodded.

“Thank you. Hey how about I bring pastries for breakfast, after all you’ve fed me twice already.”

“You don’t have to.”

“Adam…I’d like to.”

“Thank you.”

Tommy made sure he had his phone in his pocket then headed for the door. He stopped as he opened it. “Oh I’ll see you Friday 6.30?”

“Yeah Tommy Joe, see you then.”

Tommy disappeared, a smile on his face.

“Erm, is there something you want to tell me Lambert?”

“What?” He knew what was coming next.

“Friday, 6.30, blond?” Terrance waggled his eyebrows.

“We’re going for a drink.”

“Ooo tell me more.”

“Nothing more to tell. We’re 2 guys who are friends going for a drink. His girl is at the theatre and he’ll be on his own. So…”

“So…you’re taking him out.”

“For your information, _Mr Spencer_ it was Tommy’s idea.”

“Oh…ooooh!”

“No Ter, nothing’s going to happen.”

“Never say never Adam. Go, have fun. You deserve it.”

Adam smiled as he headed back to his area to tidy up. If he was truthful he was already looking forward to Friday.

^V^

Tommy answered the phone on its first ring.

“Hey TJ wanna go for a run?”

“Hey man, sure. Does this mean Sophie’s ok?”

“She’s better, doc said she’s got to rest, baby’s ok, thank goodness.”

“That’s great, give her a hug from me.”

“Will do. So…do you fancy that run?”

“Sure, gimme 10 and I’ll be over.”

“Ok see you soon.” Isaac hung up.

Tommy knew Keren wouldn’t be home for a couple of hours so he didn’t bother leaving a note. He’d be back before she got home. Leaving his phone on his bedside table he headed over to his friends.

He was smiling as he knocked on their door, he still couldn’t believe he’d asked Adam out for a drink. He jumped when the door opened.

“Fuck! You scared the shit out of me.”

“Are you ok Tommy?”

“Yeah, was just thinking.”

“Should I be worried?”

“Ha fuckin’ ha!”

“So are you going to share these amazing thoughts?”

“Mmm…not here, I’ll tell you when we’ve run.”

“Sounds serious.”

“No not really, I just…well you never know who’s listening.”

“Come on then, you can’t keep a man waiting for earth shattering news, let’s run.”

“How’s the beautiful Sophie?”

“She’s good, doc wants to see her in a week’s time, just to make sure everything is ok.”

“Let me know what he says and if there’s ever anything I can do...”

“Thanks man, you’re the best.”

“Hey you’re my best friends and I love ya like family.”

“Thanks Tommy.”

“Are you boys staying on the doorstep or are you coming in?”

Isaac turned to see his wife heading up the hallway. “You’re supposed to be resting.”

“And I will when I’ve said hello to my favourite wolf.” She headed straight to Tommy, arms wide ready for a hug.

“I thought I was your favourite wolf?”

“Not when you fuss and don’t let me do anything.”

“But the doc…”

“I know what he said, and he didn’t tell me to stop doing everything. I can make a coffee all by myself.”

Tommy kissed her cheek, “ah, so now I understand, you want me to take Isaac out whilst you have some peace and quiet?”

“See, Tommy understands.”

“But I only want you to be ok.”

“And I will be, I’ll rest. I promise not to go out or do anything other than make a coffee. You need to run, so go sweetheart, I’ll be fine.” She hugged Tommy again then whispered. “Please take him before I go mad.”

“Sohpie…”

“Isaac, Soph’s right, you do need to run. I need to talk to you so let’s go.” He kissed Sophie again then headed around to the rear of their house. Sophie mouthed _thank you_ as he went.

“Ok, I know when I’m beaten.” Isaac kissed his wife and followed his friend.

Sophie watched them bound across the garden, she loved them both.

Tommy stretched as he waited for Isaac, chasing each other as they headed for the clearing.

Isaac watched as his friend shifted back then sat on the rock nearest the lake. There was something about Tommy today and he didn’t just mean the amazing tattoo on his back. His best friend seemed relaxed, something he’d not been for a long time. Not since before he’d been told whom he had to marry.

Shifting back, Isaac sat next to him, “come on Tommy, you’ve got that look in your eyes, what’s going on with you?”

“What look?”

“A look that says you’re up to something.”

“M’not,” he smiled.

“That’s so not true. If you weren’t up to anything you wouldn’t smile like that. And by the way, your tat is looking amazing already, he’s certainly gifted.” Tommy blushed. “Ok, that colour in your cheeks definitely tells me you’re dying to tell me a secret. Is that secret to do with your tattoo artist?”

Tommy took a deep breath, he couldn’t look at Isaac he knew he’d fuck up telling him if he did. “I…I asked him out for a drink on Friday night.”

“Way to go TJ!”

“Am I…shit…am I doing the right thing?”

“Come on Tommy, you deserve some fun, of course you’re doing the right thing. What makes you think otherwise?”

“I’m a client of his, I’ve only known him just over a week and…”

“And you’re worried Keren will find out?” He saw the blond nod. “Firstly it doesn’t matter how long you’ve known someone, you like him don’t you?” Another nod. “Secondly you’re two guys who are friends, going for a drink. He told you he was a good listener so that’s what you’re going to do, talk. As for Keren, you don’t love her, she is making your life hell, why shouldn’t you have a good time? What are you going to tell her when she asks where you’re going?”

“She’s going out Friday night.”

“Oh!”

“Mmm, said she was going with friends from work to the theatre.” He looked at Isaac, “but…”

“But what? You don’t sound too convinced about that.”

“M’not.” Tommy recalled the conversation he’d heard Keren having and then the excuse she was going to the theatre.

“What do you think she’s doing?”

“I don’t know, I can’t come straight out and ask her, that would prove I’d been listening to her conversation and that wouldn’t go down too well.”

“You’re right, is there anything I can do to help?”

“Nah, I’m just going to let her have her fun, I’m going to go out and not think about her for the night. I deserve some _me_ time.”

“Good for you TJ. After all it’s only a couple of friends having a drink.” Isaac grinned.

“Yeah, nothing else is going to happen is it? I mean I’ve told him I’m Bi and he’s gay and…”

“Whoa, back up there Tommy Joe, you _told_ him you’re Bi?”

Tommy blushed again. “Um…yeah.”

“And he’s gay?”

“That’s what I just said.”

“And did you happen to find out if he was single?”

“Yeah he is.” Tommy whispered.

“What was that TJ?”

“I said, yeah, he’s single.”

“Woohoo, go Tommy Joe.”

“Nothing is going to happen, I’m getting…”

“Stop right there Ratliff, you are not going to use the excuse of getting married to stop you having some fun.”

“He knows about Keren.”

“What does he know?”

Tommy sighed. “I may have mentioned that things weren’t as they should be.”

“Ok, so you tell him everything.”

“What! No! Can’t do that.”

“Why not?”

“It’s gonna sound stupid. _Oh I’m marrying her because my father was accused of killing a girl and now I have to marry whoever the alpha tells me to._ ”

“You don’t have to say that exactly, you could…”

“No Isaac, I’m not going to say anything, it would mean me admitting that I’m were.”

“And would that be a bad thing?”

“Can you imagine his reaction? He’d either laugh or leave me in the middle of the bar.”

“You don’t know that.”

“And that’s why I’m not going to say anything, I want him to finish my tattoo.”

“Which is going to look amazing when it’s complete.”

“Thank you.”

“Look TJ you’ll have to tell him at some point, why not start out being honest?”

“No Isaac, I have to do this my way.”

“Ok, but will you promise me something?”

Tommy looked at his best friend and nodded.

“Promise me that if he asks you out for another drink you’ll say yes.”

“Let’s just see how Friday goes.”

“Tommy Joe Ratliff you should have as much fun as you can, before…”

“Before I get married.” He looked down at his chipped nail polish.

“M’sorry, but yeah. We haven’t got any more evidence against her so…”

“Yeah, I know.”

“You ok?”

“Yeah m’fine. I…I don’t know what to do Isaac, I know she was lying about the theatre, but I don’t know how to prove it.”

“What’s she supposed to be seeing?”

“Wicked.”

“Perfect. Sophie knows that inside out. How about we invite you both to dinner on Saturday then she can talk to Keren about it.”

“Thanks, but she wouldn’t go for that, you know what she thinks about you and the beautiful Sophie. M’sorry man, it just wouldn’t…”

“Don’t be sorry, it was just an idea. This is going to sort itself out, you’ll see.”

“I hope so, I really don’t think…no I know I can’t go through with the wedding. I know I’ve said that before, but I am seriously contemplating just getting on my bike and driving away from everything.”

“But you wouldn’t because of your family.”

“I know, and that’s why we…I have to find evidence that she’s up to something.”

“Well I’m here to help.”

“Thanks.” He tried to smile. “I’m focusing on my drinks with Adam on Friday. She can do whatever she wants, I’m going to enjoy myself.”

“Good for you, and I want details TJ, minute by minute.” Isaac laughed. “We had better get home, I don’t like leaving Sophie for too long.”

“Ok. You know she’s a strong woman.”

“I know, but…”

“But you want to make sure?”

“Yeah.”

“I wouldn’t want you any other way.” Standing, Tommy looked around, he would love to bring Adam here, show him who he really was. _What the hell are you thinking, you don’t know him that well._

“Hey Tommy, you ok?”

“Mmm, sorry, just thinking.”

“Wanna share?”

“I…I’d love to bring Adam here.”

“Wow you do have it bad. But I can’t blame you. Look at it this way, see how Friday turns out and maybe this is the place where you could tell him who you really are.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“That’s all I’m asking.”

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For listening.”

“That’s what friends are for.”

Tommy smiled. “K, we’d better get you back to your gorgeous wife.” Tommy watched as his friend smiled, he could tell from that smile how much Isaac loved Sophie. He wished he had a love like that.

Shifting, they chased each other back to civilisation.

^V^

There were voices, no one voice as Tommy walked into his home. Keren, she was on the phone again.

“No, he’s not here…stupid idiot left his phone upstairs…no couldn’t find out, it’s password protected…yeah I’ll try…no that’s going to be too obvious…ok, but that doesn’t give me much time…yeah I’ll see you Friday…yes hopefully with some information…he’ll be home soon I have to go…yeah me too bye.”

Tommy was rooted to the spot, twice in the space of a day she’d been talking to someone and he didn’t know who. What was she planning and why was she looking or trying to look through his phone? He heard movement, he quickly opened and closed the front door hoping she believed he’d just got home.

“Tommy baby is that you?”

“Yeah.”

“Where have you been, your phone was upstairs but I couldn’t find you?”

“Went for a run with Isaac, can’t really take my phone, can I?”

“Hey I was only asking.”

“You know I like to run after a long day and today has been one of those. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going for a shower then to bed.”

“What about food? And why has it been a long day?”

“Been back to the tattoo studio for this.” He took his shirt off, “and as for food, m’not hungry.” He couldn’t tell her he’d eaten with Adam and Terrance.

“I hate how that makes you look. Your arms are bad enough, but that, I’m so pleased I don’t see it when you’re making love to me, it would turn me cold.”

_You’re a cold hearted bitch anyway_. Tommy smiled at his thoughts.

“It’s nothing to smile about. Why did you have it done anyway?”

“Told you, it’s my family and I love them.”

“But I’m your family now.”

“No Keren, you’re not, you’re just someone I _have_ to marry.”

“And we’re back to that again.”

“Keren, I’m not getting into it tonight, so just drop it. I’m going for that shower, I’ll see you in the morning.” He headed up the stairs blocking out the comments Keren was making. He really had had enough of her. He remembered what he’d heard her say to the mystery caller, she’d been trying to access his phone…why? What did she want to know and why couldn’t she ask him straight out? What information was the caller looking for? He was pleased he’d password protected it, having her going through his private stuff was the last thing he wanted.

After a quick shower Tommy crawled under the duvet, but sleep eluded him, it was going to be a long three days before he met Adam for that drink.

Adam couldn’t stop himself from smiling each time he thought about Tommy and the beautiful pale skin he was transforming. Terrance had caught him on a couple of occasions and he’d blushed when he’d admitted what he was smiling about. His friend had initially joked with him about the blond, but he could see how much Adam was looking forward to the night out, he stopped and smiled himself each time he’d caught his friend day dreaming.

“Hey Adam, where you going to take him?”

“Mmm sorry Ter, what was that?” Adam had been staring at the wolves again, there was something familiar about the wolf with golden eyes, but he couldn’t put a finger on what it was.

“I asked where you were taking him?”

“Oh, erm…hadn’t thought about that, why?”

“Well do you want somewhere quiet so you can talk or do you want somewhere loud and lively where you can just have a drink?”

“Um…I…oh, I see what you mean. I want to have a good time, somewhere that’s not too quiet but not too loud. I want to be able to listen if he wants to tell me what’s going on.”

“You don’t want much do you?” Terrance laughed. “This must be the first time I’ve ever seen you flustered like this over a guy.”

“I don’t want to push him into talking, you know, ask questions all the time. I want him to feel relaxed, let him know I’ll listen if he wants to talk.”

“Oh my, in that case you should go to _The Varnish_ on E 6th Street. It’s quiet but has live music that’s not too loud.”

“Sounds good thanks, I may just take him there.”

“Been there with Jason and it’s a great place to talk.” He saw Adam smile, he hoped his friend wasn’t getting in too deep.

All too soon it was Friday and although Adam had a full day Terrance noticed he was jittery. “Adam, are you ok?” They’d both just finished their last client for the morning and neither had anyone else until later in the afternoon.

“Yeah, m’fine, why?”

“You seem miles away, working on autopilot. You’re not talking to your clients as you normally do. You’ve…”

“I’m concentrating on my work, is that a bad thing?”

“No, I’m not saying you’re not doing your work, I’m saying you’re not the happy talkative guy you usually are, and I’m worried about you.”

“Don’t be, I’m fine. I…well I…”

“Adam, it’s me, you know the guy you can say anything to and I won’t bat an eyelid. So spill.”

Adam sighed. “K, I know when I’m beaten. Look can we go get some air. We’re gonna be in here all afternoon, I…”

“Sure, we’ll get some food and go sit in the park.”

“Great, I’ll just grab my phone.” Adam disappeared behind the curtain.

Terrance watched, even though Adam smiled, it didn’t reach his eyes, that in itself a cause for Terrance to worry.

Sitting in the park, Terrance ate as he watched his friend. He didn’t want to push the issue, he didn’t want to upset the best friend he’d ever had.

“M’sorry Ter, I know I’ve been…”

“Quiet?”

“Yeah, amongst other things.”

“What’s worrying you Adam, I’ve not seen you like this since…since you met Sauli…Oh I get it now. You’re worried what Tommy’s going to think of you. That’s it isn’t it?”

“Yeah, and before you say anything, I know I’m being stupid.”

“No, you’re not being stupid. You like him, I can see that, but you’re worried because he’s getting married and you don’t know what to think.”

“Wow you should be a therapist.”

“Nah, I’ve just know you for a long time. So…what are you worried about?”

“What if he doesn’t like me? How am I going to be able to carry on with his tattoo? What if he admits that he loves his fiancée and is only having a drink with me because he’s lonely because she’s going out tonight?”

“Stop overthinking, you said yourself he’s not happy in his relationship with his fiancée. Just take it slowly, have a few drinks and relax.”

“Yeah, you’re right. M’sorry.”

“Hey you don’t have to apologise, I can understand what you mean, I know you don’t want to jeopardise the working relationship, but you’ll be ok.”

Adam had only half been listening, the hairs on the back of his neck were prickling. He turned, the trees were still, he couldn’t see anything he wasn’t close enough.

“Adam, hey earth to Adam.”

“Sorry Terrance, I…it’s just…” he looked again at the trees.

“Oh Adam, you’re imagining things again, there’s nothing there.” Terrance’s eyes followed in the direction his friends were looking. He saw the bush move, this time he wasn’t imagining it, there wasn’t any breeze. “Adam, it’s probably nothing.”

“You saw it…didn’t you? Just then…the bush moved.”

“Yeah, but it could just be wildlife in there.”

“You’re right, I’m overthinking. That picture is having an effect on me.”

“That’s why you need to go out, have some fun.”

“And that’s exactly what I’m gonna do tonight.”

“Good, oh and Adam…”

“Mmmm.”

“I want all the juicy details on Monday when you come into work.” Terrance laughed when he saw his friend blushing and laughing. “Come on, let’s get back, the sooner we can finish our clients’ work the quicker you can get prettied up for your date tonight.”

“Not a date. Just two friends going for a drink.”

“Mmm if you say so Lambert, if you say so.”

As they left the park neither saw the wolf gingerly poke it’s snout through the bushes observing the dark haired man as he left with his friend.

The wolf pulled its head back as a child approached, it didn’t want to be caught. Once the child had passed the wolf turned and headed home, a low growl leaving its mouth as it ran.

By the end of the day Adam was feeling better. His talk with Terrance at lunchtime made him realise he was over thinking and he needed to relax. Finishing the tidying up he popped his head around the curtain. “Hey Terrance, would you mind if I just headed home to shower and change. I asked Tommy to meet me here at 6.30 and I forgot to bring a change of clothes with me.”

“Not a problem. I’m gonna be here for another couple of hours, my client is struggling with the pain, but I’ve got to finish it today, she’s going on holiday tomorrow and wants it done before she goes.”

“Great, I’ll see you soon.” He picked up his phone and keys then disappeared.

Showering quickly Adam headed to his bedroom, sitting on his bed he stared at the open wardrobe wondering what to wear. _Get real Lambert you’re only taking him for drinks, it’s not a date._

Sighing he pulled a white shirt with black piping around the collar and cuffs and down the front accentuating the black buttons. Next he found his leather pants, the ones with zips at the knees. They were soft and he loved the feel of them on his skin. He dressed quickly then sat in front of his dressing table mirror contemplating whether to put a light dusting of eye shadow on or not. His phone buzzing brought him out of his thoughts, smiling when he saw Terrance’s message.

**Hey pretty boy, you nearly ready, you’ll have wolfman here if you don’t hurry up.**

_**Very funny, I’ve got plenty of time. I’ll see you in 20 minutes.** _

Throwing the phone on his bed he decided on a light smoky grey eye shadow, his usual black eye liner and a light pink lip gloss. Looking at his reflection he hoped he hadn’t gone too far with the make-up.

Lacing up his favourite boots he headed back to the studio ready for the ribbing he would get from Terrance.

Tommy arrived home from his run he was going to the park more and more hoping to catch a glimpse of Adam. He’d nearly been caught…again, he’d have to be more careful. He was excited by the fact that he’d nearly been seen, but he knew he’d be in trouble if the Alpha found out.

He was just coming from the bathroom when Keren came up the stairs.

“Hey baby, mmm you smell nice have you had a good day?”

“What do you want Keren?”

“Why must I always want something?”

“Normally you’re snarky with me, so just asking.”

“Well I thought you might make love to me before I go out tonight.”

“Sorry, not got time, I’m going out?”

“Oh and who are you going with?”

“Isaac, Rick, Rhavi and a few others, you’ve no objection have you?”

“What, but you never told me…”

“Keren, you’re going to the theatre, so I’m not sitting here on my own being bored all night. So…I’m going out in…” he looked at the clock, “…in 15 minutes.”

“Oh, but…”

“But what Keren?”

“Where are you going?”

“Don’t know, we’ll see how we feel when we’re out. Now if you’ll excuse me m’off to get ready.” He left her standing open mouthed on the landing. He smiled to himself as he closed the bedroom door. He knew she’d be angry but he didn’t really care. He was looking forward to seeing Adam.

He found his favourite skinny black jeans and a black shirt with red collar and cuffs. Looking at himself in the mirror there was just one thing missing. Sitting down he reached for the light grey eyeshadow, black eyeliner and a clear lip gloss. It had been a long time since he’d worn make-up but he wanted to show Adam the real Tommy Joe Ratliff.

He heard Keren turn the shower off and as he left the bedroom they met on the landing, he knew from the look on her face she didn’t like his make-up.

“You’re not going out looking like that are you?”

“You’re not my mother, so…yeah, I am.”

“But I’m going to be your wife and I don’t want people to think you look stupid with make-up on. How are they going to feel about me?”

“I don’t really care. This is me Keren, you knew that before, so get used to it. I’m not changing how I dress for anyone.”

“But…”

“No buts Keren. Now, I’m going out, don’t wait up for me, don’t know what time I’ll be home. Oh and enjoy Wicked.”

“What…oh yeah, thanks. I will.” She realised she’d nearly blown it. She would have to find out what it was about, Tommy was sure to ask. She watched as he left the house, she had to find out where he went for his tattooing.

Adam arrived back at the studio, Terrance was still working so he fixed himself a coffee to calm his nerves.

“Is that you Adam?”

“Yeah, just getting a coffee, want one?”

“Not just yet, just got a little bit more to do then I’ve finished.”

“Ok.” Adam made himself comfortable on the sofa, playing with his phone as he waited.

He heard Terrance switch off the generator and waited for his friend to emerge knowing he’d have some sort of comment to make.

“I’ll have that…wow, who dressed you?”

“Very funny.”

“You look great. He’ll be putty in your hands.” Adam blushed. “Oh I’ see I’ve hit a nerve.”

Neither said anything because the door opened and Tommy entered. Terrance saw the predatory look on Adam’s face. The blond was even more beautiful with just the right amount of make-up on.

“Hi.” Adam was finding it difficult to breathe.

“Hey yourself. You…um you look good.”

“Th…thank you Tommy Joe, you look amazing too.” Tommy smiled, a blush spreading across his face.

They stood, staring at each other, blue eyes fixed on beautiful brown eyes. It took Terrance coughing to bring them out of their trance.

“Ok, so now we’ve established you both look hot…” Adam shot his friend a don’t you dare look. “Well you do. Go have an amazing time and relax. You both deserve it.”

“Are you ready Tommy?”

“Yes if you are?

“Yeah.”

“K, where are we going?”

“Thought we could go to _The Varnish_.”

“Sounds good.” Tommy smiled, he was having trouble thinking. This beautiful man in front of him causing reactions below the waist that really shouldn’t be happening. He was just thankful he had black jeans on and his hardening dick couldn’t be seen…he hoped.

“Good…right…ok…let’s go.” Adam put his phone in his pocket, his dick wanting to play. He couldn’t let Tommy see the bulge so he headed to the door, holding it open for the beautiful blond.

“Hey.” Terrance shouted, they both stopped, “have fun.” He smiled.

“We will.” They echoed together.

Terrance watched as they headed to Adam’s car, smiling he wished them all the fun two friends could have.

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

Adam was smiling as he got in his car, he was nervous but looking forward to what the night would bring. He glanced out the corner of his eye as Tommy settled himself into the passenger seat buckling up his seat belt. There was something mysterious about the blond but he wouldn’t push it, he’d let Tommy open up in his own time.

“I thought The Varnish would be the ideal place…if that’s ok with you. I know you suggested…”

“Adam…hey slow down. The Varnish sounds amazing. I’ve heard all about it, but never been there. It’s a bit up market isn’t it?”

“Oh, if you don’t…”

“I didn’t say that, I…just…well am I dressed ok for a place like that?”

“You look amazing. Oh…erm…” Adam blushed, he hadn’t meant to say that out loud. “M’sorry, I mean…shit I’m not usually this stupid at putting my foot in things. I mean you look good, oh, erm, they have a strict dress code but you’re ok.”

“You look amazing yourself. I…oh boy we’re not doing too well here are we?”

“On the contrary, I think we’re doing just fine. I’m ready for a drink, long day. How about you?”

“Yeah, my day’s been…let’s just say…interesting.”

“Seems we need that drink and forget our crazy ass day.”

“Perfect.”

The remainder of the journey was done in silence, Adam glancing occasionally at the blond. He couldn’t believe how long his eye lashes were, he wanted to touch them and those lips, so beautiful, he wondered what it would be like to kiss them. Adam had to take a deep breath he had to concentrate on the road, he could feel his dick twitching. There was no way he could let Tommy see what was happening, he didn’t want to frighten him away.

Tommy could sense Adam watching him, he had to remain focused he couldn’t let on that he knew. The emotions coming from this gorgeous man were…what? Lust, want? Tommy’s own emotions heightened. Sitting next to such a beautiful man he’d never felt like this for a very long time and those freckles on his bottom lip, Tommy wanted to taste them to kiss them, his wolf at ease, content knowing Adam wouldn’t hurt him.

Adam turned just as Tommy looked at him. _Fuck he was so beautiful_. Adam blushed at being caught. “Erm…we’re nearly there, we have to go in through the rear of Coles. Do you want anything to eat, we have to order it before we go through to The Varnish.”

“Are you having anything?”

“Maybe a sandwich.”

“K, a sandwich sounds good.”

Adam pulled into the parking lot and as they got out of the car he noticed Tommy looking around.”

“Is everything ok Tommy Joe?”

There it was again, Tommy was just thankful they were on opposite sides of the vehicle, he really didn’t want Adam seeing his dick twitch.

“What? Yeah sorry, it’s just I’ve never been here before, it looks…well out of my league.” He was nervous, this felt like a first date. _Ratliff, stop being stupid you’re two friends going for a drink._

“Stop worrying, you look a million dollars. Why do constantly put yourself down?”

“Long story, m’sorry, I’ll try not to for the remainder of the evening.”

“Well if you want to talk, we have all night, that is if you don’t have to be home early.”

Tommy laughed sarcastically. “She’d want me to be home now, sitting around waiting for her to come home. But I’m sick of doing what _she_ wants. Tonight is for what _I_ want.” Tommy stopped, he realised he’d begun to raise his voice. “M’sorry, didn’t mean…”

“You don’t have to apologise Tommy Joe, I’m here to listen if…and only if you want to talk.”

“Thank you, but right now I could do with a very stiff drink.”

“Come on then, let’s go.” Adam watched as Tommy walked slightly ahead staring at his feet as he moved. One way or another Adam was going to get Tommy to open up, even if he didn’t tell him everything, at least he may talk about his fiancée.

They ordered sandwiches then made their way through to Varnish to wait and order their drinks.

Tommy noticed Adam move slower as they entered the bar, it was dimly lit and would take a human longer to adjust. Tommy on the other hand had his wolf to thank for being able to focus immediately in a dark room. He giggled when Adam walked into a chair someone had left out.

“Ouch, so not funny Tommy.”

“M’sorry, didn’t have time to warn you before you hit it.”

“Gee thanks. Besides how did you know it was there?”

“Oh…my eyes adjust quickly in the dark, always have.” He hoped Adam believed him.

Adam’s eyes adjusted to the _ambient lighting_ as people called it and looked at the blond. _What are you hiding? I’ll go along with your explanations, but there’s something wonderfully mysterious about you_. “Let’s go sit down before I fall down.” He heard Tommy giggle again, it was a beautiful sound and didn’t help with certain parts of his anatomy wanting to join the fun.

The bar was beautifully decorated in an old fashioned _speak easy_ way. Each booth was lit with a single wall light, the bench seats allowed more than two people, but were ideal for intimate moments between lovers. They found an empty booth on the far side of the room.

“What would you like to drink?”

“This was my idea so my round.”

“Please Tommy, it was my idea to come here.”

“Ok.” He took the cocktail menu out of the holder, smiling when he saw the perfect one.

“You have a lovely smile Tommy, you should do it more often.” Adam felt himself blushing, thankful that it was dark in the bar.

“Oh…um…thank you, I’m afraid I don’t have a lot to smile about right now.”

“Let’s order our drinks then we can talk. If…if you want to.”

“I told myself that I was just coming out for a drink, but if…” He sighed, “if you don’t mind being bored to death I’ll tell you about me.”

“You are definitely not boring Tommy Joe, you have the most amazing horror tats and now this wolf one. You are a very interesting man.”

“Thank you, m’afraid you might not think so later.”

“Hey, don’t keep putting yourself down. Let’s have fun, what would you like to drink?”

“Mmm the _Kentucky Colonel_ sounds awesome. I’ll have that please.”

“Sounds interesting, think I’ll have the _Tequila Smash._ ” Adam headed to the bar to place their order unaware Tommy was watching his every move.

Tommy took a deep breath as Adam slid out of the booth, the taller man’s muscles moving like ripples in a stream, his leather trousers acting like a second skin. Tommy’s breath hitched, he had to calm down, he really couldn’t allow his wolf out to _play_ not tonight. If he didn’t calm down Adam would notice the change in his eyes. He thought of Keren…that did it.

“Hey Tommy, are you ok?”

He hadn’t heard Adam approach, he was concentrating on keeping his wolf at bay. “What? Sorry was just thinking.” Taking his drink he sipped it, he’d prefer to drink it quickly to calm his nerves, but he wanted to be in control of his actions. “Wow, this is amazing.” He could feel the liquid sliding nicely down, making him warm all over.

“Penny for them?”

“Nah, like I said earlier, don’t want to bore you with my life.”

“We may not have known each other very long, but we’re going to be seeing a lot of one another over the next few weeks and I…I’d like to help, like to think we’re friends as well as client and artist. What do you say Tommy?”

Tommy looked into Adam’s beautiful eyes and saw something genuine about the man. His wolf sensed that Adam wouldn’t hurt them, he thought about what he could say and what he had to hold back. Taking a deep breath, he began. He told how he had to marry Keren, explained that the arranged marriages went back decades, he tried to convince Adam that he didn’t mind the marriage, but he didn’t think Adam believed him. What he didn’t tell his new friend was his father was accused of killing the Alpha’s daughter, nor that they were werewolves. That little gem of information he would leave for another time, if…if it ever came up in the future.

“So…there you have it, me and my sorry life in a nutshell. Do you still want to be friends with me?” he stared at Adam who was silent. Did Tommy understand from the silence that Adam didn’t want to be friends, was he feeling sorry for him, did he think he was pathetic? What happened next totally threw the blond, taking the breath from his lungs as if someone had punched him in the gut.

Adam reached out, placing his hand over the smaller mans, looking straight into his eyes. “Oh Tommy, you are not responsible for what is happening to you.” He brushed his thumb over Tommy’s fingers. “Have you ever tried to find a way out of this…this marriage?”

Tommy surprised at how good Adam’s hand felt over his. “I am…I mean Isaac and I are trying to collect evidence and take it to…” he needed to be careful here, “take it to our priest, we haven’t found anything concrete yet. But most importantly I have to keep my family safe.”

“Are they in danger?”

“They could be if I don’t go through with this wedding.”

Adam reached with his other hand and held on to Tommy, it felt good to have strong hands around his, he really didn’t want Adam to let go. A shiver travelled down his spine, it took all his willpower to keep his wolf quiet. The sensations of the artistic hands on his pleased his wolf and the last thing Tommy wanted was to reveal what he was.

“I want to help.”

Surprised, Tommy looked at Adam, what was he searching for? Pity? But there was only compassion. “Why…why would you want to do that?”

“I’m not going to lie Tommy Joe, I like you, I believe what your church is making you do is illegal and I hate seeing a beautiful man unhappy.”

Before Tommy could reply, a waiter brought their sandwiches. Adam pulled his hands away quickly, he’d said too much and didn’t want to embarrass the blond any further.

As the waiter left, “I meant what I said, if there’s ever anything I can do, let me know.”

“You’re helping already, creating my tattoo is amazing, I’m _me_ when I’m at your studio, so thank you. It helps that Keren hates it. In fact she hates all of my tattoos.”

“Oh my, that must be awkward when you…oh m’sorry, tell me to shut up.”

“You were going to say when I make love to her?” _Whoa Ratliff you are certainly forthcoming tonight. Maybe it’s the drink_. But he’d only drunk half of his first one, so he couldn’t be drunk.

“You don’t have to talk about…”

Totally out of character and a surprise to himself, Tommy reached for Adam’s hand. “It’s ok, we don’t have a loving relationship. She keeps reminding me it’s my duty to make love to her. I can’t think of it as that, I can only call it having sex with her.”

“Oh Tommy, someone as gorgeous as you deserves to be with someone who loves you and whom you love in return.”

“Mmm wish it was that simple.”

“You said you had evidence, what have you got?”

“Only that I’ve caught her talking to someone on the phone, she said she’s at the theatre tonight but I don’t believe it, so it’ll only be her word against mine.”

“Why, what gives you reason to doubt her?”

“Her tone of voice hinted that she wasn’t talking to a work colleague, she was hesitant when I asked her what she was going to see. I’m just going to have to wait a bit longer to prove that she’s up to something.”

“She wouldn’t hurt you would she?”

Tommy laughed. “No she wouldn’t do anything to me, she likes the thought of having the power over me with this wedding, plus she wants cubs…” he coughed.

“Sorry did you say…”

“Kids, she doesn’t even want to wait for them either.”

“Oh Tommy.”

Tommy let go the breath he was holding. That was close, he was going to have to be more careful. “I’ve managed to fool her, she…” he moved his hands. “sorry, you don’t want to hear about my sex life.”

“Tommy, if it helps then talk, told ya, I’m a good listener.”

“Please don’t laugh if I…”

“M’not going to do anything but listen.”

Tommy took a deep breath. “I…she…fuck, m’sorry.” He looked up to see beautiful blue eyes staring and waiting. “I can’t…it won’t well not without help and by that time she’s well she’s too far gone by her own hand and well I sneak a condom on and…shit I have to play with myself to…well you know. Then I get rid of the condom before she realises.” Tommy couldn’t look Adam in the eye, he’d only ever told Isaac that and now he was telling his tattoo artist all about his love life. He felt strong hands on his gently stroking his fingers.

“Oh my, I’m so sorry. No one should have to go through that. Loving someone is such a beautiful thing. Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure.”

“You said back in the studio you’re Bi.” He saw Tommy nod and he wasn’t sure but he thought he blushed too. “Have you…have you ever been with a man?”

“Not…not in a sexual way, a couple of hand jobs and a failed blow job, but nothing else.”

“Oh, would you want to try anything else or did they put you off?”

“No they didn’t put me off, yes I would like to experience the sex part, but only…only with someone I trusted.”

“Tommy you deserve to be happy and I hope that you get your wish with a man you can trust.” Adam squeezed the blonds hands before he let go and downed his drink in one go.

Tommy watched as the dark haired man’s Adam’s apple (he had to supress a giggle and moan) move up and down as he drank. He didn’t realise anything so natural could be so hot.

Placing the glass back on the table Adam looked at his watch. “Wow it’s 10.30, where has the time gone? Do you want another drink?”

“M’sorry, I should get back, Keren will be home soon and I don’t want to give her anything else to complain about.”

“Alright, I’ll take you home.”

“S’ok, my bike’s at your studio, so if you drop me there I can get home.”

Adam stood, smiling he held out a hand to help his friend up.

Taking the offered hand, Tommy and his wolf felt safer than they had for a very long time. This man was going to be a good friend.

Pulling up outside the studio Adam turned to face Tommy. “I meant what I said, I want to help.”

“Thank you, I’ll let you know if there’s anything you can do and…just, thank you.”

“What for?”

“A lovely evening.”

“It’s my pleasure. Can…can I see you again?”

“Yeah Tuesday at 9.30 in the morning.” Tommy laughed.

“You know what I mean.”

“Let’s see how things go.”

“Ok, m’sorry for pushing.”

“You’re not. It’s just…I’ve never had a guy ask me out before.”

“Will you at least think about it?”

“Yeah I will.”

Tommy was about to get out of the car when Adam stopped him.

Turning to face him Tommy’s breath was taken away when Adam leant in and gently kissed him.

Pulling away quickly, “Oh my god, I’m so sorry Tommy Joe, please forgive me?”

Tommy was speechless, he just smiled and got out of the car. “I’ll see you Tuesday Adam, thank you for a lovely evening.”

Adam watched as the blond headed towards his bike. Resting his head on the steering wheel he cursed himself for being so stupid. He’d just blown what could have been a wonderful friendship.

Tommy didn’t look back as he climbed aboard his machine. What had just happened? Whatever it was…felt what? It felt nice. Why did he run, what was he afraid of? Firing up his bike he headed home, he needed to run, his wolf was confused.

As he pulled up he saw Keren wasn’t home, that was a bonus, he wouldn’t have to explain anything to her. Running up the stairs he stripped as quickly as possible then leapt out onto the branch. Landing as quietly as a feather he bounded off into the trees.

A short while later he was at his clearing, calming his wolf as he sat down. What was he going to say to Adam on Tuesday? He couldn’t cancel he needed this tattoo finishing. He had 3 days before he saw him again, 3 days to talk to Isaac, get his point of view. Yeah that’s what he’d do, his best friend would know what to do next.

Sitting and staring into the night sky the moon full, the lone wolf took a deep breath and howled.

^V^

Tommy was lying on the spare bed, sleep eluding him, when he heard Kerens car pull up in the driveway. Listening, she didn’t sound very happy, she was cursing to herself which Tommy knew wasn’t a good sign, but why? If she’d been to the theatre she would be happy. This banging about and talking to herself was just another sign she was up to something and that something couldn’t be good. He heard her coming up the stairs, he couldn’t face a confrontation with her, not after Adam…he could still feel the light brush of his lips on his own. She was on the landing, he sensed she was outside the door, closing his eyes just in time for her knocking on the door.

“Tommy baby, are you awake?”

The door opened gently.

“Please Tommy talk to me, I need you?”

Tommy kept his eyes closed his breathing even.

“Tommy!” She was annoyed, he definitely didn’t want a confrontation not now.

“You are a selfish wolf Tommy Joe Ratliff. You will not be sleeping in this room once we are married, it’s going to be a nursery for our baby.” She waited, Tommy remained still. “You’re a bastard, have it your way. I promise you, you _will_ do things my way as soon as…” She trailed off.

Tommy heard the door close, her cursing continuing as she headed to the master bedroom.

He opened his eyes, stared at the ceiling, sighing with relief she was certainly not in a good mood. Whatever she’d done, wherever she’d been earlier it couldn’t have gone well. He yawned, he needed to sleep, would he be able to? He hoped so, he needed to see Isaac about Adam. He smiled at the memory of a strong hand stopping him from getting out of the car. Running a finger over his lips the kiss had been feather light almost not there, but… _be honest with yourself_ , he wanted more. Turning to face the window, staring at the moonlit sky he listened, no more sounds from her room, he closed his eyes. It took a while but sleep did finally envelope him.

Adam arrived home, throwing his keys on the hall table he made his way to the kitchen. Grabbing a glass and dropping ice into it he headed for the lounge. He was still angry with himself, he should never have kissed Tommy like that, what was he thinking? Pouring a large shot of tequila into the glass he took a sip, feeling the clear liquid burn as it travelled down through his body.

Flopping onto the sofa he cradled the glass, closing his eyes he relived his stupid actions. What was he thinking, kissing the blond, he is his client… _who am I kidding, was my client. Fuck, what a mess I’ve gotten the studio into_. Tommy could report him for malpractice. He needed to sleep, he would have to tell Terrance. _Fuck Lambert, you’ve really done it this time_. Swallowing his drink in one go he left the glass on the table as he dragged his weary body to bed.

He was angry with himself, but…but a part of him had enjoyed the brief touch of their lips. Hugging a pillow he wracked his brain for an explanation for Terrance. No matter how he worded it he had overstepped the boundaries. Throwing the pillow across the room (better than throwing a heavy object and less expensive) he reached for his phone and messaged his friend.

**Hey Ter, sorry it’s late, need to speak to you tomorrow, can you meet me at the studio around 10? Thanks A**

Putting his phone back, he turned to face the window, the full moon shining brightly lighting up his room. I was a beautiful clear night, in the distance wolves were howling. He smiled _Oh to be carefree like the wolves_. Pulling the duvet up he closed his eyes. Terrance must have been asleep or…he laughed…or having hot sex with his gorgeous boyfriend. It was a while before sleep overtook him, but he did sleep albeit a restless one.

Adam could hear a noise but didn’t know what it was. It pulled him from his sleep. It buzzed again, he laughed to himself, it was his phone.

Reaching for it he saw a missed call and a message from Terrance.

**Hey boo, you sound serious, of course I’ll meet you, I’ll bring coffee and do-nuts.**

**Thanks Ter, I’ll explain everything when I see you.**

Looking at the time, he had just over an hour before he went to confess his sins.

Tommy’s sleep wasn’t the best, he’d tossed and turned and he felt like shit, not only through lack of sleep but the consequences of his night out with Adam. He listened, Keren was in the kitchen, she sounded cheerful she was singing as she cooked breakfast. Tommy didn’t know what the lesser of the two evils were, Keren being a complete bitch or her being happy. Groaning, he dragged himself to the shower, he had to make himself presentable otherwise it would be 20 questions if not.

Before he switched the shower on he messaged Isaac.

**Hey man, really need to talk to you, need your advice. Can I come over in about an hour?**

Leaving it on the toilet seat, he climbed in the shower, smiling when he heard the familiar buzz of a message.

Drying himself he picked up his phone laughing at Isaac’s question.

**Morning TJ, of course you can come over, cold beer or coffee talk?**

**May even be Jack talk, when you hear what I have to say.**

**Ah, ok Tommy see you soon, and whatever it is we’ll sort it out.**

**Thanks man.**

Tommy dressed quickly. As he headed downstairs he caught the end of Kerens phone call. He was slipping he’d not heard her. _Fuck Ratliff he really did a number on you last night._

“Yes I know…ok I’ll have the information for you by the end of the week…sure I’ll be careful…and thank you.” She hung up.

“Morning baby, I’ve cooked breakfast for you, an apology for not being home last night when you got home.”

“That’s ok, did you enjoy the show?”

“Um…yeah it was ok, not one I’d go see again.”

“You’ll have to tell me all about it when I get back.”

“Oh…where are you going?”

“Isaac’s bought a new set of drums and wants to jam for a couple of hours. Sophie’s out so he’s asked me over.”

“How does she put up with him and his infernal noise?”

“She understands and besides she knew what he did before she married him.”

“What about breakfast?”

Tommy picked up a rasher of bacon. “Thanks for this.” Putting it into his mouth before he picked up his guitar and keys then headed out.

“But Tommy, how long…”

“Not sure, see you later.” He waved as he closed the door, smiling as he imagined the look on her face.

^V^

Adam pushed the door open, he saw Terrance sitting on the sofa playing with his phone, he looked up when he heard the bell.

“Hell Adam, you look like shit.”

“Gee thanks Terrance, but yeah I feel like shit too.”

“So I’m guessing you didn’t have a good time last night?”

“No…yeah we…I had a good time.” He sat next to his best friend. Taking the offered coffee he took a sip of the dark bitter liquid before putting it on the table, running his hands through his hair then sitting back placing an arm over his eyes.

Terrance watched becoming increasingly worried for his friend. He let him sit quietly for a few minutes, no wanting to push for an explanation.

Adam rubbed his eyes then turned to face his friend. “I fucked up Ter!”

“What do you mean you fucked up?”

“I kissed Tommy.” Adam whispered as he reached for his coffee again.

“You what…hang on did you just say you kissed wolf man?”

“His name is Tommy and yeah that’s what I said.”

“Woohoo way to go man, and did he kiss…”

“He just left and went home.”

“Ah!”

“Yeah, ah! I fucked up.”

“What makes you think that?”

“I asked to see him again, he said I’d see him Tuesday then as he was getting out of my car I stopped him and well…”

“Ok…”

“No Terrance it’s not ok. What if he reports me for malpractice?” He reached once more for his coffee.

“Adam, calm down.” Terrance could see he was getting agitated. “Look, tell me everything.”

Adam placed his coffee cup back on the table then recounted the evening in detail.

“Adam, stop worrying, it sounds to me as though you surprised him when you kissed him. He let you hold his hand, well sort of and he didn’t pull away.” Adam shook his head at the memory of their hands touching. “So what makes you think he’s going to report you?”

“He just said he’d see me Tuesday then left. He didn’t say anything about the kiss or about me apologising for doing it.”

“There you go, he’s going to be here in a couple of days. You’re going to do some more work on him and whilst you’re doing it you’re going to talk to him.”

“I can’t Ter.”

“What are you gonna do, work in complete silence? No Adam, that’s not you. If there’s one thing I know about you it’s you enjoy your conversations with your clients.”

“And there we have it.”

“I don’t understand…have what?”

“Tommy is a client, a client who is getting married in 3 months.”

“Oh Adam.” Terrance put his coffee down and turned to face his friend. “Adam, you said yourself he wasn’t happy about his marriage, so you have to talk to him, tell him you’re sorry…or not.” Adam’s eyes widened. “You’re not telling me you didn’t enjoy it?” Adam blushed, “there’s my answer, don’t push him away, and you will do if you don’t talk to him.”

“I like him Terrance, but what I did was stupid. I’d rather have him as a friend than nothing at all, but what if…”

“Stop with the what ifs. Just wait until he comes back, and he’s going to, because I don’t know anyone who goes around with a part finished tat on their backs.”

“Yeah you’re right.” Adam ran his hands through his hair again. “Thanks man.”

“Hey that’s what friends are for.” Terrance squeezed his shoulder. He hated to see Adam unhappy. “Come on let’s leave the coffee and go get a real drink.”

“Sounds good, thanks.”

Leaving their empty mugs, they headed for the nearest bar.

Tommy walked to Isaac’s he needed to clear his head, all he could think about was Adam’s soft lips on his. Why had he run? Because that’s what he’d done. He hadn’t said anything to Adam, just left. He was angry with himself, he had liked the feel of the taller man’s hand on his, he liked the feel of that kiss. He hoped Isaac would help. Raising his hand to knock on his friends door it opened before he had the chance to make contact with it.

“Hey TJ come in Sophie’s got cold beers for us.”

“Hi Isaac, thanks man. How is the beautiful Sophie?”

“Sophie is good, which…is more than I can say about you, insomnia playing up again?”

“Mmm, can we…sorry man, can we talk alone somewhere?”

“Wow TJ, it must be something bad if you want to be alone. You know Sophie wouldn’t say anything.”

“I know and I love her with all my heart, but what I have to say is…well…”

“Men’s problems?” He saw Tommy blush then nod. “Ok, let’s go to the studio.” Isaac had built a soundproof studio where he and Tommy jammed sometimes. Even Sophie with her wolf hearing wouldn’t know what they were talking about.

Tommy hugged Sophie trying to reassure her that he was ok, but he didn’t think he’d succeeded.

“Hey beautiful lady, how is my favourite girl and her cub getting along?”

“We’re doing good thank you, which is more than I can say about you. Are you ok TJ?”

“M’sorry, I will be, I just need to borrow your husband for a while I need to talk to him.”

“Not a problem, I’ve got stuff to do anyway.” She whispered, “and I get it done quicker if he’s not under my feet.” She noticed Tommy’s smile didn’t reach his eyes and he looked tired. She hoped it wasn’t Keren up to her tricks again.

“In that case I’ll keep him occupied until you need him to help.” He kissed her cheek, took a cold beer from Isaac then followed him through to the studio.

Sitting on the floor, his back to the wall, Tommy took a long drink of the beer. Isaac watched, he knew Tommy was a man of few words at times, but the state he was in was worrying him even more. He let his friend sit quietly for a few minutes.

“Ok Tommy, spill. There’s something worrying you and I know it’s not just Keren or your insomnia.”

Tommy sighed. “Adam kissed me.” His voice was barely a whisper.

“Sorry TJ, did you just say Adam kissed you?”

“You know I did, you can’t tell me you didn’t hear me.” Tommy took another gulp of the cold liquid feeling it run through him.

“Way to go TJ and did you kiss him back?”

“No, I ran away, well got on my bike and rode away.”

“What the fuck man, why, it’s what…”

“Don’t…” Tommy glared.

“Hey, I’m just…”

“Well just don’t.”

“Tommy what’s so bad about Adam kissing you?”

“I enjoyed it.” He barely heard himself speak.

“What did you say?”

“I fuckin’ enjoyed it…ok?” He shouted before finished the beer in one go.

“Look, I’m confused, first you say you ran, then you say you enjoyed it. I don’t understand.” He saw Tommy push his hair from his eyes and was that a tear he brushed away too? “Let’s go back to the beginning, tell me everything that happened.”

Tommy explained everything, even the spark he felt when Adam’s hand was on his.

“So there you have it, what am I going to do?”

“You’ve got an appointment on Tuesday?”

Tommy nodded, “so tell him why you ran, he’ll understand. He knows you’re Bi?” another nod, “K and does he know you’ve not had a proper boyfriend?” Another nod, “right, so when you see him tell him exactly what you told me, that you liked the kiss and also tell him you’d like to do it again.”

“But…but…”

“But what?”

“What if it was the drink talking?”

“Ok, so how many did you both have?”

“One.”

“Not the drink talking, or kissing.”

“Isaac!”

“Sorry Tommy. What I’m trying to say is he likes you otherwise he wouldn’t have kissed you. And you’ve admitted you like him…so…go for your appointment, talk to him, tell him how you feel. He knows about Keren so this is your time to have some fun. Maybe from this we’ll find a way out of your _situation_.”

“Yeah, not holding my breath though.”

“One step at a time TJ.”

“Ok, I’ll talk to him.”

“Good. How about we go for a run? You could certainly do with it.”

“Yeah, sounds good. Thank you man.”

“That’s what friends are for.” Isaac helped his friend up and as they headed to find Sophie, Isaac smiled to himself, maybe this was going to be the deciding factor in getting his best friend away from the possessive bitch.

^V^

Sunday was dragging, well in Adam’s mind it was, he was supposed to be overseeing the building work but his mind just wasn’t on it. He couldn’t stop thinking about how stupid he’d been and what he was going to say to Tommy when he saw him next. He was standing at the counter staring into space when the studio phone rang. Without looking at the caller ID he answered.

“Hey you’ve reached Adam.”

“Oh…um…hi…”

Adam nearly dropped the phone, it was Tommy’s velvety voice on the other end.

“Tommy?”

“Y…yeah, can…can I call in to the studio to see you?”

“But you have an appointment on Tuesday.”

“That’s just it. Um…it’s not this week, we made it for next week and…”

“And you want to…”

“Adam, please, I need to see you, talk to you.”

Adam sighed. “Ok, how did you know I would be at the studio?”

“I didn’t, I…well I just drove past and saw the lights on and…please can I come in?”

“Sure, look I’m…”

“Not on the phone…let’s talk when I get there.”

“Alright, I’ll put some coffee on.”

“Thanks. I’ll see you in about 10 minutes.”

“See you soon.” Adam stared at the phone as the blond disconnected.

He was still staring at it when his cell phone buzzed. Dropping the studio phone shit he answered his cell.

“Hello.”

“Adam, you ok, you sound in shock, has something happened?”

“What, no…yes…maybe.”

“You’re not making much sense, look I’m just around the corner, I’ll be there in five.” Terrance disconnected.

Adam was still staring into space when Terrance arrived, “Adam you look like you’ve seen a ghost, what’s happened?”

“I…well the studio phone rang just before you did and…it…”

“Who was it? Has something happened to Leila, Eber, Neil?”

Adam laughed, “No they’re all ok, or were last time I spoke to them.”

“So if it wasn’t…”

“It was Tommy.”

“Oh…oohh! And?”

“And what?”

“Fuck Adam why was Tommy ringing the studio on a Sunday and how did he know you were here?”

“He wants to come and talk to me and he saw me here when he rode past.”

“Oh!”

“Will you stop saying that?”

“What do you want me to say?”

“I want you to tell me what I’m gonna say to him.”

Terrance laughed, “Adam Mitchel Lambert, I have never seen you so tongue tied over a guy before.”

“So not funny.”

“Adam, did he say what he wanted?”

“Um, just to talk…do you think he wants to take his custom elsewhere?”

Terrance pulled his friend from behind the counter, leading him over to the sofa he pushed him down on it.

“Look, ask him, but I can’t see how he’ll want to go elsewhere, you’ve started it and he’s paid you up front. Wait to see what he says.”

“But…” Adam couldn’t finish his sentence Tommy appeared at the door.

Tommy had crashed on Isaac’s sofa, he’d drunk more beer then moved onto Jack Daniels, and by late evening he was too drunk to go home. Isaac struggled to convince him to stay, with Tommy saying he would go and tell Keren what he really thought of her. Isaac told him that it wouldn’t be a good idea she would definitely use it against him and his family. Sophie had eventually calmed the blond down and convinced him their sofa was the best place to sleep.

He’d woken as the sun shone through the lounge window, his head felt as though a family of woodpeckers had taken up residence in there. His wolf growled at the pain. It had been a long time since he’d been that drunk. He heard whispering coming from the kitchen. Gently lifting himself off the sofa he dragged his weary body through to his friends.

Sophie spotted him first. “Well good morning sleepy head.”

“Nngh fuck…don’t shout.”

“Language Ratliff in front of a lady, and she wasn’t shouting.”

“Nngh someone turn the sun off…please. Oh and I know Sophie’s a lady but you’re definitely not Carpenter!” He tried to laugh but the woodpeckers were working overtime and he held his head.

Isaac and Sophie laughed. “Aww m’sorry Tommy Joe, but you only have yourself to blame.”

“I know, just stop rubbing it in.”

“So what are you going to do?”

“About what?”

“Adam?”

“Don’t know.”

“Well my friend you have 3 days to think about it.” Isaac saw Tommy remember something. “What?”

“I told him I’d see him Tuesday.”

“And?”

“And it’s not this week, it’s next week. I’m gonna be a wreck by then, either that or I’ll cancel my appointment.”

“No you won’t, because you’re going to go to the studio today and talk to him.”

“But they’re not open, they’re having alterations done.”

“So, even better, no interruptions from clients.”

“How will I know…”

“Tommy Joe Ratliff get on your machine, drive to the studio and look. You have eyes, go and see for yourself.”

“I see I’m not going to win this conversation am I?”

“Nope, now go, and I don’t want to see you back here until you’ve spoken to him.”

“Alright, but what about Keren?”

“Tell her to mind her own fuckin’ business.”

“Isaac Carpenter, wash your mouth out!”

“Sorry Soph.” He blushed.

“Yeah you’re right, what’s it got to do with her anyway?”

“What are you still doing here? Go!”

“Don’t I at least get a coffee?”

“One coffee then get your ass to the studio.”

Tommy drank his coffee as he watched his best friends cook breakfast. Isaac glancing every so often and smiling at her when she caught him looking. He wished he had a love like that.

“Off you go.”

“But…”

“No buts TJ, if you don’t go now you’ll never do it.”

Kissing Sophie and hugging Isaac he headed off. Now finding himself standing at the door of the studio.

Tommy hesitated, his hand on the door latch, then as he opened it he saw Adam talking to Terrance.

“Oh, m’sorry is this not a good time? I can come back.”

“No, it’s ok, I just called to see how things were going. I’ll leave you two to talk.” Terrance stood, before he moved away he leant down to whisper in Adam’s ear. “Don’t let him go without telling him how you feel.” He saw Adam nod slightly.

“I’d better go, I promised Jason a romantic meal tonight, still gotta book a table somewhere. I’ll see you tomorrow Adam.”

“Ok, enjoy your night.” Adam watched as his friend disappeared.

Tommy smiled at Terrance as he left.

“Hey Tommy.” Adam could feel the tension in the room.

“Hey yourself.” Tommy remained near the door.

“Look we can’t talk with you over there, come and sit down.”

Tommy hesitated before moving across to the sofa. He didn’t sit down straight away but after a short hesitation he sat as far from Adam as the sofa would allow.

“Would you like a coffee?”

“Mmm please.” Tommy watched as the gorgeous man headed to the coffee machine. For a tall man he moved very elegantly.

“Here you go.”

Tommy jumped when he was handed the mug of steaming liquid. “Oh, thanks.”

“I am right with cream and sugar?”

“Yeah, that’s fine, thanks.”

“So Tommy Joe.”

_Fuck, there it was again. Calm down you can’t let him see_.

“Are you ok Tommy, you looked a bit worried there.”

“What…sorry…yeah…actually no I’m not ok.”

“And it’s my fault isn’t it? You’ve come to say you don’t want me to finish your tattoo and you’d like me to recommend someone else.”

“Adam stop!”

“I’m sorry for what happened Friday night, I was way out of order and I hope you’ll forgive me, if I promise not to…”

Tommy had tried to stop him talking by answering him, but that wasn’t working. So he did the only thing he could think of to shut him up. Placing the coffee mug on the table he leant over and kissed him. Not a lingering kiss nor was it a quick kiss, but it had the desired effect of shutting the man up.

“Oh!”

“M’sorry Adam, that was the only way I could think of getting you to stop talking.”

“But…”

“But what?”

“I thought that I’d scared you away the other night, all you said was…”

Tommy reached for Adam’s hand, “I know what I said, I…I was just surprised that’s all.”

“Surprised at what? That I kissed you?”

“That you’d _want_ to kiss me.”

“Why would it surprise you? You’re a beautiful man Tommy Joe.”

“M’not, Keren…” He looked down.

“Hey, look at me.” He put a finger under Tommy’s chin forcing him to look up. “I’m not Keren, I’m Adam and I think you’re beautiful. Whatever she has told you…well she’s really done a number on you.”

“I have a lot of baggage Adam, and I’m getting married…why…”

“Why would I want to kiss you?” Tommy looked into beautiful blue eyes and nodded. “Because Tommy, you’re not happy in your relationship are you?” Tommy shook his head, “you don’t love her do you?” He saw Tommy hesitate, then shake his head. “I wanted to show you that there are some of us out there who care and have you thought that I may want to get to know you better?”

“I…I told you I’ve never had a proper relationship with a guy, so why…?”

“Would you want a _proper_ relationship with me, I promise I wouldn’t hurt you.”

“I…” he took a deep breath, “yeah I’d like to try.”

“Good because I like you Tommy Joe and from that kiss just now, I think you like me?”

“Yeah, I do. I…please don’t laugh…”

“Why would I?”

“Because what I’m going to say is probably going to sound stupid.”

“Oh Tommy, nothing you say is going to sound stupid.” Adam brushed his hand down Tommy’s cheek feeling the blond lean into it.

He took a deep breath. “When…oh my…”

“Take it slow, we have all day.” Adam smiled how could this man with horror tats be so insecure?

“Wow…ok…when I came into your studio a few weeks ago and first saw you, I…I had a reaction that I’d never had before and I thought my heart was going to burst out of my chest. Then when you started working on my back… your hands felt so strong so safe and…god this is embarrassing…I um, well I had another reaction and I’m so pleased I was lying on your work bed.” He blushed.

“Oh my.”

“Is that all you’re going to say, I knew you’d think it was stupid.”

“Ssh Tommy, let me finish.” He saw the blond nod. “K, when I came back that first time from the deli and saw you sitting on this sofa I had the same kind of reaction.” He saw questioning in the petit man’s eyes. “My last boyfriend…”

“You mean Sauli?”

Surprised he’d remembered, Adam smiled. “Yeah, Sauli…well he was, is blond and tiny just like you. In fact all, no most of my ex’s were tiny and blond. So seeing you there well…”

“I’m just your type?”

“Yeah…I’m sorry if…”

“You have nothing to be sorry for. I suppose we all have a _type_ and well the last guy I kissed, and I’m talking High School, was tall with dark hair.”

“Oh!”

“Yeah, so can I ask you a question?”

“Go ahead.”

“What are we going to do now?”

“Well right this minute I’d like to kiss you again.”

“I’d like that too, but you know what I mean.”

“I do, so how about we take each day as it comes, I know you’re going to have to be careful around Keren, but I’m willing to take the risk if you are?”

“But there’re things you don’t know about me. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“And I won’t. As for what I don’t know, we’ll discover those things together.”

“But I’m…”

Adam put a finger over Tommy’s lips to stop him talking. “Ssh, like I said we’ll get through this, whatever it is…together.”

“Ok.”

“So Tommy Joe.” Adam saw the blond shudder. “Ooo I gather that has an effect on you?”

“Mmm you don’t know the half.”

“Well when you’re ready I’d like to find out.”

Tommy blushed a deeper red and stared at his lap.

“Tommy, can I kiss you now?”

“Yes please.”

Adam moved closer to the blond, at the same time wrapping his arms around the smaller man. Slowly moving towards him, Adam didn’t want to frighten him away, he leant in and lightly brushed Tommy’s lips with a kiss.

Tommy wasn’t satisfied with that, he snaked a hand around Adam’s neck, keeping him in place whilst he deepened the kiss.

Adam was surprised at first, then once his brain caught up he slipped his tongue between the blonds lips smiling to himself when the entry into the smaller man’s mouth opened up.

Carefully mapping out the contours and the teeth of this beautiful man, Adam moaned, this felt so good and so right.

Tommy heard Adam moan, the sound going straight to his dick. He returned the sound, his wolf enjoying the sensation of being kissed so passionately by a human. His wolf was enjoying to so much his fangs stared to drop.

Adam had been so turned on by the sounds Tommy was making, it surprised him when he felt a sharp incisor.

Tommy had to stop his wolf from appearing, pulling away he held his head down, willing his fangs to retract.

“Hey Tommy Joe, are you ok?”

“Mmm just needed some air, are…um…are you ok?”

“Yeah, I…I’m…”

Tommy had to say something, Adam was sure to ask about his teeth. “I hope you didn’t cut your tongue?”

“I thought I felt something sharp. No damage though.”

“Good, I…I got into a fight a few months ago, Keren threw something at me and I fell, banging my cheek on the corner of the coffee table and well it broke my tooth. I haven’t had it fixed yet, not had time.”

“Wow, you really must have gone with a force.”

“Yeah. Not going into it, she’s got one hell of a temper.”

“Oh baby.” Adam stopped, “m’sorry, I…”

“No.” Tommy smiled, “no-one’s ever said that to me before, I…well I kinda like it.”

Adam pulled him close. “I’m going to look after you. We’re going to sort this false marriage out, because that’s what it is, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, long story.”

“Well I’m here if you ever want to share your long story.”

“Thanks.”

“So how about this, after your next appointment, why don’t we go back to mine and you can tell me everything.”

“But we have another full week to wait.”

“Let me see how it’s healing.”

Tommy knew it was healed enough to have more work done, but how would he explain it to Adam. He turned so Adam could see.

Adam lifted Tommy’s t-shirt. “Wow that’s virtually healed completely. You were right you do heal quickly. Ok so how about you come in this Tuesday?”

“If you’re not busy?”

“I have an Eye of Horus to put on a young lady’s wrist which should take me 30 minutes. Why don’t you come in at 10 and then we can take it from there.”

“I’d like that, thank you.” He stood.

“Do you have to go?”

“Yeah, m’sorry Adam, I do. I didn’t go home last night, stayed at Isaac’s, I drank too much.”

“Ah so you have to go play happy families with Keren?”

“Basically, yep.”

“Be careful, I don’t want you getting hurt, not now we’ve sorted ourselves out.”

“I’ll be careful, I’ll see you on Tuesday.”

Adam stood and walked with him to the door. “I look forward to it.” Pulling him close he kissed the blond before watching as he mounted his bike then drove off. He was determined to help Tommy in any way he could.

As Tommy settled himself on his machine he could have sworn someone was watching him. Looking around all he saw was Adam at the studio door. Smiling he gave a small wave then drove off. But that feeling of being watched was still there.

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ingredients for the boys drinks in The Varnish are:
> 
> KENTUCKY COLONEL:- Benedictine, Bourbon and Fresh Lemon juice
> 
> TEQUILA SMASH:- Tequila, Maraschino Liqueur and Fresh Lime juice


	6. Chapter 6

Adam arrived for work early Monday to be greeted by a smiling Terrance.

“You’re early, did Jason kick you out of bed?”

“Nope, wanted to hear all the juicy gossip before we started work, so come on Adam, spill.”

“Nothing to tell.” He smiled as he headed to the coffee pot.

“Don’t give me that, your smile tells me something’s going on. You know I’m not gonna give up until you tell all.”

“You should know me by now Ter, I don’t kiss and tell.”

“Oh so you kissed him?”

Adam smiled at the memory of Tommy’s soft lips on his. “More like he kissed me.”

“Finally, I thought I was going to have to bash your heads together. So…when are you seeing him next?”

“He’s in tomorrow for more work.”

Terrance stopped his drawing, “but it’s only been a week since…”

“I know, but I looked at it yesterday and strangely enough it’s nearly all healed.”

“Wow, I remember you telling me he healed quickly but that has to be a record. Hey, maybe he _is_ a wolf.”

“Don’t start that again, told you it’s just a photograph.”

“If you say so.”

“Yeah I do, so let’s drop it.”

“K, m’sorry”

“Apology accepted. Now I’m going to relax, have my coffee before the rush starts.”

“How many you got in today?”

“Four, but they’re not too difficult. What about you?”

“Only two but they’re intricate ones. Woman wants a mechanical cat sitting on top of clock workings, steampunk stuff. Been trying to design it and have come up with this.” Terrance passed the design over.

“Wow, that’s amazing, your artwork is getting better with every design.”

“Thanks man, I really appreciate that. I just hope she likes it?”

“Where’s it going?”

“On her thigh.”

“That’s a good size for there.” Adam hesitated, looking out of the window he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Hey Adam, are you ok?”

“What?...sorry thought there was someone watching us.”

“Not that again, you’re imagining things. Told you when we were in the park, it’s your imagination running wild because of those wolves on your blonds back.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” But Adam really wasn’t convinced. He shivered, if he said much more to Terrance, his friend would think he was crazy.

The door opened, Adam’s first client had arrived. Taking his coffee he went through to his area and began his days’ work.

Terrance was having a break between his clients when the door opened. A tall dark haired man entered, looked around before heading over to the counter. His hands were tattooed with what looked like skeleton fingers, he had piercings in his left ear and a Labret in his bottom lip. Terrance also noticed a teardrop tattooed under his right eye.

“Hi, welcome to Terrance’s Barre, I’m Terrance, what can I help you with today?”

The man looked from Terrance to the direction of the noise of Adam’s tattoo gun.

“Sir, can I help you?”

“I’m looking for the guy who does back tattoos.”

Terrance didn’t dislike many people but he had a strange feeling about this guy.

“I’m sorry, but he’s got a client with him right now. Can I help you?”

“No, just wanted to know if I had the right place.”

“Well if you’re looking for a back design, Adam’s your guy.”

“Thanks.” The guy turned to leave.

“Can I tell him you’ll be back? I’ll need your name.”

“That’s ok, I’ll catch up with him some other time.” He looked back once more then disappeared.

Terrance didn’t have time to say anything else, he’d closed the door and was heading up the block.

Shaking his head Terrance made his way to Adam’s area.

“Hey Ter, nearly done.” Adam noticed the confused look on his friends face. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah, kinda.”

“Gimme 10 minutes and I’ll be finished, then you can tell me what’s bugging you.”

“Ok, I’ll go get some lunch.”

“Great, and whatever it is can’t be that bad.”

“I hope not. Look, I’ll see you soon.”

“Yeah,” Adam watched as his friend left.

As Terrance walked to the deli he found himself scanning the surroundings for the skeleton guy. He laughed to himself, why did he always give people names, first wolfman, now skeleton guy. Adam was going to think he’d finally lost the plot. But how else could he describe him, he didn’t leave a name.

Heading back Terrance thought he saw the guy sitting in the park, but when he looked again he’d gone. Maybe he was imagining things. _Come on Terrance, Adam’s paranoia is rubbing off on you._

Adam was sitting on the sofa when Terrance arrived back, bags full of food.

“And you complain when I go food shopping. Looks like you cleared the deli, hope you left some for other customers.”

“Ha, ha, ha! Didn’t know what you wanted, so got a selection.” He headed to the kitchen but not before looking to the park again.

“Terrance, hey boo, are you ok?”

“Sorry man, not sure.”

“Ok, sit, I’ll get us a coffee and something to eat, then you can tell me everything.”

“K, thanks.” Terrance watched as Adam busied himself, keeping an eye on the door.

“Hey, earth to Terrance.”

“What…sorry.”

“Now I _am_ worried about you.”

“You’re probably going to think I’m crazy…”

“Right, eat, drink and tell me everything.” Adam placed the food and drink on the table then sat waiting for his friend to talk.

Twenty minutes later Terrance looked at his friend. “Go on, tell me I’m being crazy.” Adam was silent. “Think, that silence speaks volumes.”

“Sorry Ter, no you’re not crazy. You say you saw him in the park?”

“Well I thought I did, but when I looked again he wasn’t there.”

“Did he say when he was coming back?”

“No, just wanted to know if he’d got the right place for a back tattoo.”

“Alright, this is what we’ll do. When our clients come in this afternoon we’ll work with our curtains open. We’ll make up a story that we’re waiting for Brad to arrive for an interview. That way if you see _skeleton guy_ you can let me know.”

“Ok, but what are you going to do if he comes back?”

“We talk to him, he may just want information about a tattoo.”

“Yeah, you’re right, I’m sorry.”

“Not a problem. I’m sorry if my paranoia the other day is rubbing off on you.”

Terrance laughed, “Apology accepted. Now I need a hot coffee before we start work again.”

“Good idea.” Adam headed to the machine just as their afternoon client’s arrived.

The remainder of the day went smoothly, no more interruptions from skeleton guy and neither Adam nor Terrance spotted him as they headed home.

^V^

Tommy was cautious as he headed home, whoever it was watching him at the studio could follow him. But his wolf senses detected no-one. Keren’s car was on the driveway, Tommy really didn’t want a confrontation not after that kiss. He smiled at the memory, looking forward to Tuesday.

Parking his bike he headed in. “Hey Keren, want to go out for a meal tonight?”

“Why what have you done?”

“Why must I have done something to want to take you out for a meal?”

“Because you never take me out on a whim, that’s why.”

“So how about we start now. I haven’t been too courteous to you recently so let’s call it an apology.”

“Mmm, I suppose so.”

“Look if you don’t want to go just say. I’m offering to take you out, I thought at least you’d be pleased I’m doing that.”

“I’m sorry baby, I’ve got a lot on my mind, work is crazy. Ok, give me 20 minutes and I’ll pretty myself up for you.”

Tommy sighed, “Ok, I’m not forcing you though.”

“I know and I’m sorry. It’ll be nice, just the two of us having a romantic meal. I’ve heard The Varnish is a nice place, shall we go there?”

Tommy held his breath, how did he explain he didn’t want to go to that venue? That was his and Adam’s place. He had an idea. “Ok, whilst you go get pretty for me I’ll ring them, see if they have a table.”

“Thank you baby. I won’t be long.” She kissed him then disappeared upstairs.

Tommy pretended to make a call, he knew she’d be listening. As he made his way to get changed he shouted, “No reservations left. We’ll have to go somewhere else.”

“Ok baby you choose.”

“How do you fancy Thai?”

“Sounds good.”

Tommy rang his favourite Thai restaurant and made a reservation for 7pm. Heading to the spare room to change he chalked this up to bonus points in his favour. As he sat in front of the mirror applying eyeliner and smoky eye shadow he grinned. Keren would complain but he didn’t care. If she didn’t like him this way, she knew what she could do. But she’d never do that, she wanted control over him, but that wasn’t going to happen. He had to find a way out, now he’d met Adam he knew who he wanted to be with.

They both exited the rooms at the same time. Keren immediately noticing Tommy’s make up.

“What the hell Tommy, you look…”

“Don’t Keren, this is me, so get used to it.”

“What are people going to think about you?”

“To be honest, I don’t care what they think. Now…do you want to go for that meal or not?”

“Yes of course I do, but will you go…”

“No Keren, I’m not taking it off.”

“Keren sighed, “Have it your way. Ok, where are we going?”

“Su Laa Thai, on Robertson Boulevard.”

“Ooo I’ve heard it’s a nice place.”

“Yeah it is. Been with Isaac and Sophie, you’ll like it.”

Smiling, she linked her hand in Tommy’s arm as they headed for her car.

Tommy let her finish the starter and waited until their main course was placed in front of them, this way she couldn’t leave without making a fool of herself.

“Is your food alright?”

“Mmm yes thank you baby. This is a lovely place. Thank you for bringing me here.”

“My pleasure.” Tommy smiled. It would be his pleasure, he was going to make her squirm. “You never did tell me properly what you thought of Wicked. Did you enjoy it? What was it about?” Tommy noticed her shift uncomfortably in her seat. _Get out of that one Keren_.

Swallowing her food, “Oh erm, well, it is the prequel to the Wizard of Oz, it’s um…about the 2 witches Glinda and Elphaba and how they become friends then Glinda becomes the most powerful witch of all.” She quickly put more food into her mouth.

“So what were some of the songs in the show?” Tommy knew a couple, he’d heard Sophie sing them to herself when he’d been at their house.

“Oh, The Wizard and I and erm…Oh it’s on the tip of my tongue.” Tommy could hear her heartbeat speeding up. “It’s…oh I remember, Defying Gravity.” Again she put food into her mouth.

“Who played Fiyero?”

“Tommy, what’s with all these questions, I can’t remember who played that character but she was good.”

And there he had it, if Keren had been to the theatre and watched the show she would know that Fiyero is male.

“I’m just curious, Sophie and Isaac have seen it several times and they’ve said it’s amazing. Sophie knows it inside out.” He could smell fear coming from her. Had she realized he knew she wasn’t telling the truth.

“Oh well why don’t you ask them what the story’s about, if you want to know that badly. I’m sure they’ll give you minute by minute synopsis of it.

“Hey Keren, calm down. I was only asking if you enjoyed yourself. There’s no need to bite my head off.” He took a drink, all the while watching her reactions, he’d made her uneasy….and that had been his plan all along. His excellent eye sight saw beads of sweat beginning at her hairline, her heartrate even faster, she was scared, no…not scared…worried what else he was going to ask. But he would let her squirm, he wasn’t going to ask anything more, he knew she was up to something but how could he prove it?

She finished her main course. “Tommy baby, I’m sorry would you mind taking me home, I…I don’t feel very well.” She was visibly sweating now.

Tommy smiled to himself he had succeeded in his plan. “Of course we can go home. Can I just finish my food first, it’s really amazing.” He wasn’t rushing, he was enjoying this and not just the food.

“Please baby, don’t be long I really don’t feel well at all.”

Tommy placed the last of his food in his mouth then headed to the bar, to pay.

He listened as he walked away from the table, he’d seen her looking in her purse for something. Now he knew what, he could just hear her voice over the other patrons in the restaurant. The bitch was on the phone again.

“It’s me…no restaurant…don’t question me, just listen…he’s been asking me about Friday night…no I think he believed me…we have to speed things up…no but I’ll find out before I go to bed…no I’ll message you the information…Yeah ok, you have to be careful I don’t want you getting hurt…I’ve gotta go he’s just gone to pay the bill he’ll be back in a minute.”

She was slipping her phone back in her purse just as Tommy approached the table. “Ok all paid, let’s get you home and into bed. I’ll make you a hot drink and tuck you in.”

“I’m not a child Tommy Joe!”

“Hey hold on, you told me you weren’t feeling too well so I want to look after you.”

“I’m sorry baby, forgive me?”

“Yeah, come on then.” He held out his hand, Keren took it, he could feel the tension in her body. He wondered again who she’d been talking to and why didn’t she want them to get hurt.

Tommy drove home, Keren laid her head back and closed her eyes, she didn’t want Tommy questioning her.

He watched out of the corner of his eye. “Was it something you ate tonight?”

“Mmm, not sure.”

“How are you feeling now you’ve had some fresh air?”

“A little better.”

“Good.” He had to tell her he was at the tattoo studio this week. He smiled at the thought of seeing Adam again.

“What are you smiling at?”

“Oh nothing much, but I…well I’ve moved my tattoo appointment forward to this Tuesday.”

“What the hell Tommy? You know it’s a risk, what if he questions why you heal so quickly? You have to be careful, what will the Alpha say?”

“I really don’t care what he says, Adam is a great artist and his partner is also a nice guy.”

“How nice?”

“Oh come on Keren, Terrance lives with his boyfriend and Adam’s just getting over a relationship. Anyway I don’t know why I’m telling you these things it’s none of your business, you don’t like tattoos, or so you say.”

“No I don’t. This…this studio you’re going to, how would they feel if they knew you’re were?”

“You’re like a broken record Keren. Just shut up. Besides I’m sure they’ve had were’s in Terrance’s Barre before now.”

“That’s an odd name, where is it from?”

“Not sure, not really had the inclination to ask. Just know it’s the best studio in LA. Now, can we drop it, besides, why are you so interested in where I’m going? you’re not usually.” She put a hand on his leg. “Keren I’m driving, move your hand or I will.”

She moved it but continued looking at him.

“What Keren?”

“I’m sorry baby, I’m trying to be interested in what you do, we _are_ getting married.”

“Don’t keep reminding me. What I’m doing is for me, so let me have that. In 3 months’ time I’ll be doing what the Alpha and you want.”

“Ok, I do love you Tommy Joe.”

He nodded, if it had been Adam saying that… _Whoa, hang on Tommy you’ve kissed him once, he’s kissed you once, take it one step at a time_.

^V^

Monday couldn’t go quick enough for Tommy, he was on edge all day. It was a good job Keren was at work. She’d made a miraculous recovery shortly after they’d arrived home much to the annoyance of Tommy. She’d even forced him to make love to her. She’d told him if she let him finish the tattoo the least he could do was take her to bed. He’d managed to fool her again and used a condom, but he didn’t know how much longer he’d be able to get away with it. He was currently at Isaac’s explaining the events of the previous night.

“Tommy you know her forcing you is or could be classed as rape.”

“Maybe so Isaac, but I need to know what she’s up to before I make any accusations.”

“And you said she made a phone call even whilst you were out?” Tommy nodded. “Aw man she’s a bitch. M’sorry if I’m out of order but…”

“No man, you’re right, she is but how do we prove it?”

“There you have me stumped. I hope you’re making notes of when she makes these calls.” Tommy nodded. “Good. Now how about we run? You’re wound up so tight one or both of you…and I’m talking human and wolf here, one of you may just snap and I’d hate for _wolfie_ to frighten Adam off now you’ve found him.” Tommy laughed, “yay he does remember how to laugh.”

“Yeah and anymore quips like that and _wolfie_ will run the ass off you, Carpenter.”

“He has no chance.”

Before Isaac realized, Tommy was stripping and heading to the back door.

“Hey guys, pregnant lady here, m’not here just to pick up your clothes.” Sophie shouted as Isaac followed Tommy to the door. She laughed, it was good to see Tommy happy for once, even with all her complaining she loved the boys and would do anything for either of them. As she bent down to pick up her husband’s jeans she felt the cub move for the first time. Putting a hand on her swollen belly, “And if you leave your clothes for me to pick up you’ll see another side to me.” She rubbed her belly, it felt good to have a new life growing inside her. She hadn’t told Isaac yet, but she was further on than they’d first been told. She was excited as well as scared.

Tommy was bounding way ahead of Isaac but he could feel him catching up. He had to beat him. The pale wolf could see the clearing just ahead and as he burst through the trees Isaac was right on his tail…literally. He could feel his best friend trying to nip the tip of his tail.

Tommy came to a skidding halt inches before he ended in the clear pool. Isaac unfortunately couldn’t stop quickly enough, his snout hit the rear of Tommy catapulting both wolves into the cool water. As they came up for air they’d both shifted back.

“What the fuck Isaac you could have drowned me.” Tommy was spluttering but giggling.

“Not a chance, although with you stopping so quickly I thought I was going to lose my snout up your ass.” Isaac pulled a face.

“Rather have someone else’s.” Tommy stopped, realizing what he’d just said.

“Would that someone be Adam by any chance?” Tommy blushed, “hey I’m happy for you, you deserve to have some fun. When are you seeing him next?”

“He’s doing more to my back tomorrow.”

“But what if he…”

“He’s already seen my back and I just told him I heal quickly.”

“He believed you?”

“Yeah, I am going to tell him though, I just have to find the right moment.”

“Well make sure that moment is before you fuck him into the bed!”

“Isaac Carpenter, wash your mouth out.”

Both men laughed at Tommy’s attempt to sound like Sophie. They swam, then dried off in the warm sun before swimming some more.

The sun had started to move across the sky before either felt like going home.

“I had better get back to Sophie, what you going to do?”

“I’m gonna run a bit more then go home. I’ll pick my stuff up later tonight, if that’s ok?”

“Sure, and Tommy…”

“Yeah.”

“Just be careful, you’re going to the park aren’t you?”

Tommy looked at his nails, he really did need to paint them again.

“Promise me TJ?”

“K, I promise. Now go and love your wife. Oh and give her a kiss from me.” Tommy watched as Isaac shifted and headed home. Shifting he bounded off in the direction of the park. He only wanted to catch a glimpse of Adam. That would be enough until he saw him the next day.

^V^

Adam’s day couldn’t end quickly enough, he wasn’t one to clock watch but he wanted it to end already. He was just finishing up his last client for the day when Terrance’s head appeared around his curtain.

“Hey Adam, as soon as you’ve finished, go home.”

“Sorry Ter, what would…”

“Look, you’re not fooling me, you’ve been on edge all day.”

“M’ok.”

“Maybe so but you need to rest, I’ll finish up here, you need to be bright eyed for your client tomorrow.” Terrance smiled, raising his eyebrow.

Laughing, “Ok, I know when I’m beaten. Thanks man.”

“You’re welcome and promise me you’ll talk to him, and before you say you already have done, just make him feel comfortable that you’ll…”

“Terrance Spencer, you’re not my father, I know how to talk to him.”

“K, ok, I’m just…well I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks.” Adam smiled as he concentrated on finishing his client for the day.

Saying goodbye to his client Adam headed for his area.

“Hey, told you to go.”

“But I need…”

“No you don’t need to do anything, said I’d tidy up. Now go…relax.”

“I owe you.”

“You owe me nothing, just remember he needs a friend as well as a lover.”

“Who says we’re going to be lovers?”

“After what you’ve told me, that kiss was, is just the beginning.”

“I’ll be happy with just friends.”

“We’ll see Adam, now go home.”

Adam hugged his best friend then headed home. As he was getting in his car he felt the hairs stand up on his neck. Rubbing it, looking to the park he couldn’t see anyone. He was really becoming paranoid. Shaking his head he got in and headed home.

Tommy reached the park just as Adam was leaving for the day. He noticed him hesitate before he got into his car, but there was something else, no…someone else. Tommy’s wolf sensed danger, there was another were present. He daren’t move too far out of the comfort of the trees, but there was definitely another wolf.

Inching his way forward the pale wolf poked his snout through the bush. He was able to see most of the park, but didn’t recognize any of the Burbank Pack. He saw Adam shake his head then get in his car and drive off. People were milling around, children were playing, the sense of another were became less. Tommy couldn’t tell where or which direction this creature had taken. He sniffed the air, the threat, if that’s what it was, had gone. He felt his heartrate slow, he was worried, what if it was someone after Adam? _Stop being stupid Ratliff, no-one knows about him_. He waited a few more minutes before heading home. He would have to be careful, he had to keep Adam safe.

Tommy had got home from the park to an empty house. He knew Keren didn’t work late on a Monday so he was confused why she wasn’t there. Heading to the kitchen to put coffee on he spotted a note propped on the counter.

**Hey baby, I’m so sorry but mom’s not well again, gone to make sure she has everything she needs. Will stay overnight just to make sure she’s ok. I’m gonna miss you. Xx**

Tommy scrunched the note into a ball and tossed it in the trash. Miss him…that was a joke, he certainly wouldn’t miss her.

He decided coffee wasn’t strong enough so poured himself a Jack, took it to the spare room and sat on the bed thinking about the events in the park. He came to the conclusion that he was being stupid, there were many were’s in LA and they had every right to be in the park.

Lying down after downing the Jack in one go, for once Tommy fell asleep quickly.

Adam woke to the sun streaming through the gap in his curtain. He stretched, then smiled as he thought about seeing Tommy again. Looking at his phone he had a couple of hours before he had to be at the studio, enough time to shower and grab some breakfast.

He was on his second coffee when his phone buzzed.

**Hey Adam, going to be a bit late, do you mind opening up? I’ll see you around lunchtime if that’s ok?**

_**Morning Ter, of course it’s ok, is something wrong?** _

**No, just want to spend a bit more time with Jason.**

_**Ok, if you promise me the pair of you won’t get out of bed!** _

**Now that sounds good…ok…I’ll see you later.**

Adam laughed as he sent a smiley face.

Terrance didn’t see much of his boyfriend, his job took him away for days sometimes weeks on end, so he didn’t begrudge them some quality time together.

Grabbing his phone and keys he headed to the studio.

Tommy woke to his phone blaring “Personal Jesus”, he groaned as he answered.

“This had better be good, just had the first amazing sleep for ages and whoever this is you had…”

“Morning TJ.”

“Nngh, Carpenter, what the fuck?”

“Just ringing to wish you a fun day, with lots of kissing and…”

“He’s going to be working on my back.”

“Mmm, and maybe working you _on_ your back.”

“Isaac, I’m not…”

“You’re no fun in a morning Ratliff.”

“You wake me from the one decent sleep I’ve had for a long time, how do you expect me to react?”

“I’m sorry TJ, but just wanted to wish you luck. So am I forgiven?”

“Yeah I suppose so.” Tommy couldn’t help smiling.

“So, no Keren last night then?”

“Nope, she left me a note saying something about her mother not being well.”

“You sound as though you don’t believe it?”

“M’not sure.” He explained what he’d sensed in the park.

“But you don’t know for sure?”

“No I don’t know for sure but…”

“Tommy you’re thinking too much.”

“I suppose.”

“Look, just take care of yourself. Stop worrying and go have a good time with Adam.”

“Yeah, I will, thanks.” Tommy was about to hang up.

“Hey…before you go.”

“What now? You want minute details of…”

“Wow TJ we are on edge. No all I was going to say was it will get sorted.”

“M’sorry, just a bit nervous, after…well you know.”

“Yeah, I understand. Take care Tommy Joe and say hi to Adam for me.”

“Thanks man. Look can I call around when we’ve finished for the day?”

“Sure, but only if you promise to arrange to see him away from the studio.” Tommy laughed, “that’s more like the TJ we know and love.”

“Ok I promise I’ll arrange another night out.”

“Good, have fun…bye.” Isaac hung up.

Tommy laughed again as he put the phone on the bed. Looking at the time, he had an hour before he was due at the studio.

Adam decided to walk to the studio, the sun was beautiful and warm beating down on his body. His smile faded as he lifted the key to unlock the door. There it was again that feeling of being watched. Taking a brief look around he saw nothing or no-one out of the ordinary. _Come on Lambert pull yourself together_. He entered the building, the feeling disappearing as he closed the door. He had 15 minutes before his first client arrived.

Adam was setting out his inks and needles when the door pinged.

“I’ll be with you in a minute, take a seat or help yourself to coffee.” He didn’t hear anything. Turning he came face to face with Tommy.

“Hi.”

“Hey Tommy Joe.”

“I…m’sorry, I know I’m early but…”

“I’m glad you’re here.” Adam reached for the blonds hands, pulling him close he lightly kissed him. “Oh m’sorry, I…”

“S’ok, I liked it.” Tommy blushed.

“Good, so did I.” He snaked his arms around the smaller man’s waist.

Tommy smiled. “I’m sorry I’m early, I just…”

“You don’t have to apologise, I’m glad you’re here. What did Keren say?”

“She’s not at home, gone, so she says, to see her mother.”

“You don’t sound as though you believe that.”

“I’m not sure. She’s lying about something but I can’t prove what…yet.”

“Well I’m here for you.”

“Thank you, I…I appreciate it.” He reached up and kissed him, having to break away quickly when the door-bell rang. “Do you want me to go?”

“No, I won’t be long, it’s only a small tattoo.”

“Ok.”

“Why don’t you grab yourself a coffee and relax on the sofa, I’ll be as quick as I can and then I’m all yours.”

“Mmm, I like the sound of that.” Tommy kissed him quickly then headed for the coffee pot.

Adam watched as the blond headed off, he was pleased he was the only other client that day.

Tommy listened as Adam chatted animatedly with the young girl he was working on. He could see how Terrance’s Barre had got the reputation for being the friendliest studio in this part of LA. Not only was Adam’s voice beautiful but it was soothing and it put the young girl at ease. She’d been nervous when she’d arrived.

He was just finishing his coffee when a shiver travelled down his spine, his wolf growled low, the last thing he wanted was for Adam to hear him. Something wasn’t right, there was someone watching the building. Placing his mug on the table he slowly moved towards the window, he didn’t want to frighten whoever it was away, but there was no-one there. He saw children playing, mom’s pushing buggies with babies, but no-one out of the ordinary. He jumped when Adam’s voice shouted to him.

“Hey Tommy Joe, are you ok?”

“What?...Yeah, sorry, I…nothing it doesn’t matter.”

“Oh ok, but I’ll listen if…”

“No, just me being silly.”

“You’re never silly, but if there’s something bothering you I hope you’ll tell me.”

“Ok, but…” Tommy looked towards the young girl.

“Give me 10 minutes then we’ll be on our own.”

Tommy nodded. He glanced out of the window once more before heading back to the sofa.

Adam was concerned, Tommy was worried about something his expression and staring out the window made him want to hug him. If there was something worrying the blond Adam hoped he’d tell him.

Tommy couldn’t relax, he was wound tightly after the feeling of being watched. His wolf was near the surface and wanted to run. He had to let it out, if he didn’t he was afraid Adam would say or do something that made the wolf show itself. He could hear Adam explaining what he still had to do, by the sound of it Tommy may have time before Adam finished, to run. Checking the sidewalk and the park his wolf growled again.

“Adam, have you got a minute?” Tommy had to escape, he didn’t want Adam seeing his wolf, not yet.

“Sure Tommy.” Adam poked his head around the curtain.

“M’sorry, I just have to pop out, Isaac’s just messaged me, he wants me to check something for him.”

“Ok, not a problem, want to get something for lunch whilst you’re out?”

“Ok, what do you want?”

“You choose, I’ll pay you when you get back.”

“Sure, I’ll be gone about 15 minutes.”

“Not a problem. I’ll have finished this eye by then. See you soon.” Adam’s head disappeared.

“See you soon.” But Adam had restarted the generator.

Tommy headed across to the park. He could strip in the comfort of the trees, leave his clothes hidden then run. He looked around making sure no-one was looking, everyone was going about their own daily routines and were not interested in him. Stripping, he hid his clothes then shifted. He shook his fur then stretched, he could just imagine what the Alpha would say if he knew what he was doing. But he didn’t care. It was his life and no-one could stop him doing what he wanted.

He hesitated, sniffing the air, hoping to find the scent of whoever had been watching him. There was nothing out of the ordinary. Whoever it was had gone. He looked back once more at the quiet building then turned and bounded off deeper into the woods.

Sliding to a halt the pale wolf sat panting, he’d run fast and hard getting rid of the tension. Shaking himself from the tip of his ears to the last hair on his tail he felt calmer. He was pleased he’d gone for the run. Heading back in the direction of his clothes the wolf was still checking the area for anything unusual. As he reached the spot where he’d hidden everything he made one last check around, sensing nothing out of the ordinary he shifted back then dressed. As he made his way to the deli he felt better for the run and better for checking things out.

Adam was just saying goodbye to the young girl when he spotted Tommy heading up the block carrier bags in hand. He smiled, at the smaller man weighed down with food.

“Hey, let me give you a hand.” He saw Tommy blush, “and I thought it was only me who bought out the deli?”

“I…um…well I didn’t know what you’d like so…I bought several different things.”

“Oh Tommy, whatever you were having would have been fine.”

Tommy looked at the bags in his hands. Adam reached for the blonds hand gently pulling him into the studio. Before letting go Adam locked the door, turned the sign to closed and lead him through to his work area. Pulling the curtains closed he took the bags from Tommy and placed them on the counter.

“Tommy, look at me.” Adam held onto both of the smaller man’s hands. He could feel a gentle tremor running through his fingers.

Tommy slowly looked up. “M’sorry…”

“Hey, you’ve nothing to apologise for. I didn’t tell you what I wanted, besides I can’t say much after all that food I bought the other day.” Adam smiled noticing the smile curve Tommy’s lips. “That’s better, you’re beautiful when you smile.” The colour that invaded the blonds face caused a reaction from Adam that seemed to be happening more since Tommy appeared in his life. Pulling the smaller man close Adam wound his arms around the petit body.

Tommy’s breath was taken away as he found himself comfortably in the confines of Adam’s arms. He also felt Adam’s reaction, sending an electric current straight to his own dick. Looking up into crystal blue eyes, Tommy saw kindness and…lust. He reached up gently kissing him, then pulling away quickly when his own dick grew harder pressing against Adam’s thigh. He knew Adam would feel it as he felt Adam’s length grow too. He didn’t get too far, the taller man wouldn’t let go.

“Hey Tommy, what’s wrong?”

“I…I’m sorry.”

“What for?”

“I…well I shouldn’t, you know…” he looked down at the now prominent bulge in his jeans.

“Tommy Joe, you have no reason to apologise. If we’re going down that road then I should apologise too. I appear to be in the same position as you.” He smiled moving closer to the blond. “Can I ask you a question?” he saw Tommy nod. “Did you enjoy what we were doing?”

“But…”

“Did you enjoy it?”

“Yes Adam I did, it’s just nothing like this…” he waved his hands at the bulge in his jeans, “no-one has had this effect on me…ever.”

“And do you like how it…I made you feel?”

Tommy nodded, “but…” he looked into Adam’s eyes, “but I’m scared Adam.” He pulled away from the taller man, to sit on the leather bed he’d been lying on the previous week.

Adam moved slowly towards him, not wanting to frighten him off. “What are you so scared of?”

Tommy picked at his chipped nail varnish. “I…I really do like you Adam, it’s just I’ve never been in a situation like this before. The feelings I have for you are stronger than any feeling I’ve had for the girlfriends I’ve had previously. Shit they’re even stronger than the feelings I have for Keren. I know I’m engaged to her but, I truly don’t love her, in fact my feelings for her are the complete opposite. I don’t understand how I can feel the way I do about you in such a short space of time. There are things about me you don’t know, things I don’t want to come between us. Fuck Adam I can’t stop thinking about you.” He looked up to see Adam smiling. “Say something…please, even if it’s only to tell me to leave.”

Adam caressed Tommy’s cheek, feeling the beautiful man lean into his touch. “Oh Tommy, you don’t have to be scared, I’m not going to hurt you. I understand you’ve not been with a man before and I will only do what you want. I won’t force you to do anything you don’t want. As for how you feel about me, I…well would it help if I were to tell you I know what you mean?” He saw shock, questioning in Tommy’s eyes. “I never imagined I’d find anyone after Sauli, we had something good and when I lost that I gave up on looking. Then when you were sitting in the studio that day waiting to speak to me, I thought my heart would burst through my chest. You are a gorgeous man Tommy Joe and I would really like to get to know you better. As for what happened just now, it’s a natural reaction, it shows that we are meant to see where this leads. If…if you want to take that journey with me?”

“But what about Keren? What about the stuff I haven’t told you about…about me?”

“Tommy you said you don’t love her, you’re only marrying her because of something that your father was supposed to have done. I wish you’d tell me what, I can try to help you.” He felt Tommy tense and begin to pull away. “Sssh it’s ok, I’m not going to force you to tell me. It’s up to you if and when you do. I can’t stop thinking about you. I’ve been counting down the days till I got to see you again. I know what we have is just the beginning, but I’m willing to wait for you no matter how long it takes. You said yourself Keren is up to something…well I’m here to help or just be there for you. I don’t want to lose you.” Adam moved closer, standing with one leg either side of Tommy’s, his hands resting gently on the blonds shoulders.

“Oh Adam, I want to see where this leads, I have never wanted anything so much in my life before. But before we embark on this journey I really do need to tell you about me.” Tommy knew what he was about to say went against everything the Alpha had told him but he didn’t care. If he was truthful he was falling in love with this amazing man in front of him. “What I’m going to say may make you hate me, but that’s a chance I’m going to take. I want you to listen and not interrupt me, I may not be able to finish if you start to ask me stuff. I’ll let you ask questions once I’ve finished. Well it’s either that or you’ll be telling me to leave and not come back.”

“That’s one thing I won’t do. I never want you to leave.”

“Adam please, you haven’t heard anything yet.”

“Ok, I’ll listen…I promise.”

“Thank you.” Tommy reached for Adam winding his hand around the back of the taller man’s neck, and kissed him. A gentle kiss that soon turned into a duel of tongues dancing between each others mouths.

Breaking for air Adam rested his forehead on Tommy’s, “Wow, why don’t we…um…go sit on the sofa, grab some food and a coffee whilst you tell me all about yourself.”

“But my tattoo?”

“You could always come back tomorrow. Tell Keren I got called away or something.”

“K” Tommy smiled.

“That’s better, you’re beautiful when you smile.”

Adam stepped back, held onto Tommy’s hand as he jumped down, then led him through to the reception area.

“Sit down, I’ll get us what we need then we can talk.”

Tommy watched as his friend, soon to be lover, he hoped, made the coffee. He was scared, scared what Adam would say about him being were.

Placing the coffee and food on the table Adam sat next to Tommy.

“Wanna hug whilst you tell me, or would…”

“A hug would be nice.” Tommy moved closer, a strong arm circling his shoulders. He felt safe. “Will you do one thing for me before I start?”

“Of course, name it.”

“Kiss me.”

“That’s…”

“Kiss me like it could be the last time.”

“But…”

“Adam, please…just do it.”

Adam looked at the scared man in his arms, leant down and kissed him hard.

Both men were lost in the sensations and oblivious to a man at the door until there was a loud banging.

Pulling apart. “Shit” Adam looked over to see Terrance standing on the sidewalk grinning at them. “M’sorry Tommy, it’s Terrance, I have to let him in, he’s got a client this afternoon.”

“Ok.” Tommy was pleased in a way, but he was also upset that he didn’t have the chance to tell everything to his boyfriend. He smiled, he liked the sound of that.

“Well hello boys. I can see you’ve got a lot of work done today.” Terrance grinned.

“Shut up Ter.”

“Whoa, sorry man.”

“No, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap.”

“It’s ok, wanna tell me what’s going on?”

“It’s my fault Terrance, I…”

“No Tommy nothing is your fault.” Adam saw something flash across the blonds face. He really wanted to talk. He’d be having words with Terrance later.

“I have an idea Tommy Joe. How about once we’ve finished another area of your back we go to mine and you can explain everything there.”

“Are you sure you want me to…”

“Hey we were going to talk and I want you to tell me. So yes I’m sure. You can tell Keren whatever you want, hell I’ll even back you up. If we’re going to take this further we need to be honest with each other.”

“Ok, yours it is. Look why don’t I get comfortable for you to work your magic.”

“Good idea baby, I’ll be there in a minute.”

Tommy smiled at the endearment, disappearing behind Adam’s curtain.

“Hey Adam, I’m sorry. That looked serious.”

“You weren’t to know, and yeah I think it might be. He’s hiding something he thinks will have me running to the hills. I’ve told him I’m here for him no matter what.”

“I can see how much you care for him. I’m sorry I interrupted.”

“Don’t worry, you heard, we’re going back to mine, I’ll listen all night if that’s what it takes.”

“Look, why don’t you spend tomorrow with him too.”

“But my appointments?”

“Don’t worry about them, I’ll tell them you’re not well and re-arrange them for you.” Terrance squeezed Adam’s shoulder.

“Thanks man, I owe you.”

“No, you’ve done plenty for me, now it’s my turn to repay some back.”

“Thank you.”

“Now go, work your magic on your boy and kiss him into the bench.”

Adam laughed. “Alright.” He headed to Tommy.

Terrance watched as he disappeared hoping that whatever Tommy had to say later wouldn’t split them up, but would make them stronger.

^V^

Adam completed the smaller wolf at the rear of Tommy’s picture, they’d talked about music, tattoos but had stayed away from what was going on between them. Adam didn’t want to push the issue he wanted Tommy to dictate the pace their relationship progressed at.

“There you go, think that will do for today, I really don’t want to push it too far, it’s only a week since I last worked on you and…”

“I’m ok, I really don’t feel pain, I…” Tommy stopped, he was on the verge of telling Adam about his healing.

You what baby?”

Tommy smiled, sitting up he had to think quickly. “I’d feel even better if you kissed me.”

“Now that I can do.” Adam moved closer gently kissing him.

“That all you got?”

“No, but I want us to be somewhere where we won’t be disturbed. Why don’t you get dressed then we can go to mine and talk…if you still want to.”

“Yeah, I’d like that.” He pulled Adam back in for a kiss.

“Why don’t you go wait in the reception whilst I tidy up.”

“K.” Adam watched as Tommy disappeared through the curtain. There was something on the man’s mind and Adam hoped getting him away from the studio would help the blond open up.

Tommy sat on the edge of the sofa, he was nervous. _What if Adam hated him when he finally found out what he was?_ He was so deep in his thoughts he didn’t hear Terrance come through.

“Hey Tommy.”

“Oh hi Terrance, sorry was miles away there.”

“Mmm I could tell. Are you ok?”

“Yeah…no…not sure.”

“I’m sure of one thing.”

Tommy looked questioningly at Terrance. “Oh…what?”

“I’m sure that your feelings for Adam are strong and you’re hoping that he thinks the same about you.” He saw the blond smile. “I’ve known Adam a very long time and I’ve not seen him this happy for ages. You are meant for each other.”

“But what if…if after I’ve told him everything he doesn’t want anything to do with me? I really couldn’t bear to lose him, not now I’ve found someone who I could lo…” Tommy stopped he’d said too much, he was about to tell Adam’s partner he was falling in love with him.

Terrance stared at the petit man, “Oh Tommy, does Adam know how you feel?” Tommy’s reaction looked like a rabbit caught in headlights. “Oh my, you haven’t said anything have you?” Tommy shook his head. “You should, Adam may just feel the same…have you thought about that?”

“He can’t love me, I’m not a good person. My family are…”

“Hey.” Terrance sat beside him. “He’ll understand, he’s a good man Tommy, no matter what’s gone on in your past, it’s not going to send him running for the hills. We all have baggage. Tell him, he may surprise you.”

“I want nothing more than to explain everything, it’s just…well my…” He hesitated, “…my priest wouldn’t be very happy if he found out.”

“You don’t have to tell your priest…do you?”

Tommy looked at his hands. “No, but if he finds out from someone else I could be in big trouble.”

“Look tell me to keep my nose out, but we’ll help you and whatever it is you’re hiding from Adam it can’t be that bad.”

Tommy turned to face him, was about to tell him what he was hiding when Adam pushed his curtain back heading in their direction.

“Terrance! What have you been telling Tommy about me? All good I hope?”

“Mmm just that you’re a crazy guy who doesn’t do things by halves, you’re a bad influence on me and he should stay away from you.” Terrance tried to keep a straight face but ended in fits of giggles when Adam tried to pout.

“And I love you too Ter.”

“Yeah, yeah. Now if you love me like you say you do, take this gorgeous man here back to yours and talk.” He looked at Tommy. “He doesn’t bite, so talk to him.” Tommy smiled and nodded. “Good, now get out of here…both of you. I don’t want to see either of you around here until at least Thursday.”

“But…”

“Adam Mitchel Lambert, when was the last time you had a day off?”

Tommy looked at Adam, it was odd to hear Terrance use his full name, he liked it, it had a musical lilt to it. He filed it away for future use…if there was a future after he’d come clean.

“All I was going to say was…”

“I told you I’ll sort the clients out for you.”

“I…”

“Adam, please, I agree with Terrance, I have to know you’ll be ok after what I have to tell you. I don’t want you working if you’re going to be upset.”

Adam looked from Tommy to his friend, Terrance raising his eyebrows not really understanding what Tommy meant.

Sighing, “K, ok, I can see I’m not going to win this argument. So…against my better judgement I’ll have a day off, but only one day.”

“Hallelujah. Tommy, thank you.” Terrance shook his hand.

“What?...What have I done?”

“You my wonderful man are the first person to get Mr Lambert here to agree to take a day off.”

“I didn’t do anything.”

“Oh but you did, you came into his life and showed him how to live again.” Terrance kept shaking the blonds hand.

“Ter, keep doing that and you’ll pull his arm from his shoulder.”

“Very funny Lambert. Now go, talk, kiss, fuck if you want to, but get the hell out of here.” Terrance smiled when he saw both men blushing. “Hey I’m only saying what both of you are thinking.”

Tommy stood, “Am I ok to leave my bike in the parking lot?”

“Sure, not a problem, if it’s chained up then no one will touch it. This area’s pretty good for stuff like that. We’ve not had any problems, for a very long time.”

“Thanks. Where’s your car Adam?”

“I walked today, it was so nice. I can give you my address if you want to go on your bike?”

“No, I’d like to walk with you if that’s ok?”

“I’d love that.” He smiled at the blond.

“K, I’ll catch you up.”

“Sounds good, I’ll see you in a few minutes.”

Tommy smiled as he headed to the door. The walk to Adam’s would help him get things straight in his head.

Adam watched as Tommy headed across the road.

“You have got it bad haven’t you?”

“What?...No…I…”

“Come on Adam, I haven’t seen that look on your face since you were with Sauli. You’re falling for him aren’t you?”

But I haven’t known him long.”

“It doesn’t matter. We fall in love at different times. You need to tell him how you feel, you might be surprised.”

“What if he doesn’t…”

“And you’re not going to find out unless you talk to him. You have the rest of the day and tomorrow, so go.”

Picking his keys and phone up Adam smiled at his best friend then left.

Tommy heard the studio door-bell as Adam left. He was excited but nervous, he really didn’t want to lose this beautiful man. He was about to stand when his wolf sensed danger. He sniffed the air, it wasn’t anyone from the Burbank Pack. He didn’t recognize the scent. But whoever it was, wasn’t in this part of LA for fun, the scent was of someone out for blood.

Standing, he looked to see where Adam was, he didn’t care about himself he could look after both him and his wolf, it was Adam he was worried about. If he shouted that would only scare either Adam, the wolf or both and he really didn’t want to do that, there were too many innocent people around, including children.

He watched as Adam headed up the sidewalk. Putting his keys into his pocket he began moving towards the taller man. If he ran he would alert the were. He wanted to try and get Adam to safety before he confronted the stranger. Crossing the road Tommy watched as Adam disappeared around a corner. He would have to hurry up, he didn’t want him out of his sight.

Adam left the studio, looking across at Tommy chaining his bike up before slowly heading up the street. As he turned the corner he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Why was this happening now? Was someone watching him? Briefly looking around he couldn’t see anything so he continued walking. He’d got halfway up the block when he heard a low growl behind him. Stopping he slowly turned, he knew there were stray dogs, but this didn’t sound like a dog. He held his breath as he stared into the dark eyes of a black wolf.

Slowly he began walking backwards, he could sense people moving out of the way. The wolf slowly padded forward. He was scared, he knew there were wolves and werewolves in LA but which one was this? He daren’t turn and run, he knew that would see him attacked, but he didn’t want anyone else to get hurt either. He stopped, the wolf stopped. This was no random wolf after any human, this wolf was definitely following him.

Reaching for his phone he had to ring Terrance, maybe he could do something. Just as he was dialing his friends number Tommy came around the corner.

“Tommy, no, stay there.” The wolf looked from Adam then turned to stare at the blond. It growled, baring its fangs. “Please baby, don’t move.” He didn’t want anything happening to the beautiful man.

As Tommy turned the corner the sight in front of him took his breath away. Adam was staring at a were. Tommy didn’t recognize it, but it was dangerous. Adam was scared, his heart-rate beating fast. Tommy heard him shouting, telling him to stay where he was. The were turned and growled at him, his fangs sharp, saliva dripping from its mouth. _Why was this were here? Had Keren got something to do with it? Is this what her phone calls had been about? She was a prize bitch if they were._

“Adam, don’t move, stay perfectly still.” He saw Adam nod. “When I tell you, you need to turn and run like hell.” A questioning look, “please Adam, do as I say.”

“Tommy what’s going on?”

“Not now Adam, I have to get you out of here.”

“But what about you?”

“I’ll be fine, please just do as I ask.”

The street had cleared, although a crowd was gathering at the end of the street, some people had their phones out and were filming the altercation.

“Tommy what’s going on…why?”

“No Adam, please I’ll explain everything later, I promise.”

“But…”

“Adam! On my word you have to turn and run and don’t look back. Promise me?”

“I…”

“Promise me…please.” He saw the taller man nod, hurt in his eyes also. But Tommy couldn’t let him see what he was going to do. “Adam…RUN!”

Adam hesitated but turned and ran, he hid down an alleyway waiting for the wolf to follow but it didn’t. All he heard was growling and barking then a whine, then quiet. He wanted to look but was afraid in case the black wolf was looking for him. His breathing was erratic, his hands sweating. He desperately wanted to see where Tommy was.

What seemed like minutes, but could only have been seconds, he began to hear people shouting. He ventured out of his hiding place to see a group of people huddled around a lifeless body. Slowly, in case the wolf was still around he headed to the group.

“Someone call a vet.”

“No, it’s dead. Someone needs to take it away.”

Adam couldn’t understand what they meant until he got closer. Looking through the throng of people he saw a pale wolf lying prone on the sidewalk. Pushing his way through he knelt down at its side where ever this beautiful creature had appeared from, it had saved his life.

“You don’t want to be touching that filthy creature, you never know what disease it’s carrying.”

“It’s dead, you ought to call the dog pound, they’ll get rid of it.”

Adam could hear them but couldn’t be bothered to answer. This wolf had him mesmerized. There was something about it, something that said it wouldn’t hurt him. He began stroking it.

“Shouldn’t do that, it might have your hand off.”

Adam had heard enough. “Will you all just shut up and go home, can’t you see it’s injured.”

“Dead more like, thank goodness. Another wolf off our streets has got to be a good thing.”

That was it, that guy had just crossed the mark. “We all have a right to live here no matter who or what we are. It’s ignorant people like you who cause the problems. Not those who just want to live a quiet life. Now if you’re not going to help then I suggest you all go home I’m going to make sure this beautiful creature is alright.” He knelt back down just as the wolf opened its eyes.

Tommy had seen Adam duck down an alley as he’d shifted and chased after the black wolf. He didn’t care what people thought, his main concern was Adam’s safety.  
He’d quickly caught up with the larger wolf and pounced on its back, biting its neck and clawing its ears. But it was too strong for him, it had turned and Tommy found himself underneath a snarling creature. People had started shouting and screaming. Tommy could feel the hot fowl smelling breath on his snout. The dark wolf looked at him then bit his neck.

Tommy whined then passed out. He didn’t know what was going on until he felt a gentle hand on his back. He recognized the hand… _it was Adam. Why hadn’t he just run? Why had the come back?_ He could hear voices but not what was being said. The pale wolf sensed movement, people seemed to be disappearing…all but one. Adam’s hands were back, stroking him. Tommy didn’t have the strength to get up, but he did have enough energy to open his eyes. As he did he looked straight into Adam’s beautiful blue eyes. He couldn’t shift back he was too badly hurt. He had to wait until he’d healed before that happened. He could hear Adam talking, he wished he could answer.

As the wolf’s eyes opened Adam thought he saw something familiar. The golden brown eyes reminded him of Tommy, but that was impossible.

“Ssh don’t move, you’re hurt. I don’t know where you came from, but thank you. You saved my life.” He stroked the creature, it leant into his hand, something Tommy did. Looking around he couldn’t see the blond, had he run away? No, he’d tried to help him. Now this wolf was here, hurt…could it be? _Don’t be stupid Lambert. Tommy’s gone to get help._ But he didn’t really believe that. What he did know was he had to get this amazing animal off the street. His house wasn’t that far away. Gently picking the wolf up he cradled it as he made the journey home.

Tommy felt strong hands lifting him off the sidewalk. He wanted to protest but he was too weak. Letting Adam carry him, Tommy drifted back into unconsciousness.

 

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. Work has been absolutely crazy. It may be a while before I post the next one, so to everyone who is still with me on this, thank you. I will post as soon as I am able to. Thank you also for reading and all the wonderful comments. <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For zazajb, a thank you for everything this last few days. Here's to the next time :)

By the time Adam arrived at his home his arms ached, his legs barely holding him up, but he had to help this beautiful wolf. It had put its own life in danger to save him, it was the least he could do. But where was Tommy? He’d been in the street, he’d shouted for Adam to run, then he’d just disappeared. Maybe he’d gone to get Terrance? He’d ring his friend once he’d tended to the bites on the golden wolf.

Gently placing him down on his porch Adam stroked it, “we’re home, not long now and I’ll have you cleaned up.” He stared as the wolf growled low, “ssh, I’m not going to hurt you, I want to help you, after all if it hadn’t been for you I may not be here.” The wolf growled again. Adam stroked it then opened his door.

Picking the wolf up he headed straight for his bedroom. Adam didn’t want to leave it alone, so his bed was the easiest place for him to watch over it. He could sleep in the chair if he wanted.

Placing the beautiful creature on his bed, Adam noticed it had fallen asleep again. “That’s the best thing to do. I’ll be back with warm water to clean your fur. You’re so beautiful, why would anyone want to harm you?” Adam stroked it one last time before heading to his bathroom.

Tommy had remained still in the strong arms. Adam’s voice was soothing, he couldn’t tell this amazing man how he felt, he just growled low in answer, hoping Adam wouldn’t be afraid of him. Not many humans would take care of a were the way Adam was looking after him. Did the black haired man know he was Tommy? No, that was impossible. Tommy felt Adam’s strong hands stroking him, it was soothing, he heard something about being taken care of but his wounds were healing he was hurting, all he remembered then was being placed on a soft bed before he passed out again. The pain of the healing process was too much for him to bear.

Adam gently bathed the cuts on the wolf’s neck, there was dried blood matting the fur. He didn’t want to rub too hard, he didn’t want to hurt the wolf any more than he had been. The pale wolf moved when Adam touched the cut. “ssh it’s ok, I’m only trying to help you, I have to get rid of this horrible dried blood, I don’t want it messing up your amazing fur.”

It took a while but eventually Adam was satisfied he’d removed the blood. Taking the cloth and bowl back to the bathroom he wasn’t sure whether he should put antiseptic on the cuts or whether it would do more harm than good. Peeping around the door he noticed the even breathing of the creature. He didn’t want to disturb it any further so he decided against the ointment for now. He’d see how the cuts were once it had had some rest.

Closing the curtains Adam sat in the chair opposite his bed watching the wolf sleep. He was worried about Tommy, had the black wolf gone after him once he’d finished with this wolf? He needed to know but he hadn’t got a number for the blond man. Reaching for his phone Adam dialed Terrance’s number. His friend answered after the first ring.

“Hey Adam, what’s up and why aren’t you kissing your man into oblivion?”

“Hey Ter, I…have…”

“Adam, what’s wrong? You sound worried.”

“Yeah boo, I am. Have you…did you…”

“Take a deep breath and talk to me.”

“Have you seen Tommy?”

“He’s with you, of course I haven’t seen him.”

“No Terrance, he’s not.”

Adam quietly explained everything that had happened since they left the studio. He whispered not wanting to wake the wolf.

“So you’re telling me you have a wolf asleep on your bed and you don’t know where the blond hottie is?”

“Ssh Ter, not too loud I don’t want to wake the wolf, he’s sleeping which will help him recover, and no, he’s not here…I thought Tommy may have come back to the studio?”

“M’sorry man, I’ve not seen him. Where did you last see him?”

“He told me to run and…fuck Terrance, what if the black wolf got him?”

“Come on, stop thinking like that, he’ll be ok.”

“I hope so, I…I really don’t want to lose him, not now.”

“And you won’t, you’ll see, he’ll turn up when you least expect it.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

“So what are you going to do about wolfie?” Adam laughed, “that’s better, you sound good when you laugh.”

“Not much to laugh about though.”

“I know. So…what are you going to do about the wolf who’s occupying your bed instead of Tommy?”

“I’m going to make sure he’s ok, and that his wounds aren’t too severe. Then once he wakes up I’m going to let him go. He belongs in the free world. He has a right to live free just like the rest of us. What those people were saying was awful. It reminded me of the things we went through before we had the right to love whom we wanted. It just brought it all home to me how far we have come and how far wolves and werewolves still have to go.”

“Wow, we are on a mission tonight.”

“Yeah, m’sorry, it just makes me so mad.”

“You don’t have to remind me.”

“All I wish for is everyone to be able to love whoever they want and live however they want.”

“I’m with you on that boo. Now go, get some rest, take care of wolfie’s injuries then watch him run free. And Adam…”

“Mmmm?”

“Stop worrying about Tommy, I’m sure he’ll turn up.”

“Yeah, I’m sure you’re right. Thanks man.”

“That’s what friends are for, and if I see Tommy I’ll get him to ring you.”

“Thanks. Night Ter.”

“Night Adam, see you Thursday.”

“But…”

“No, we had a deal, you take tomorrow off just in case Tommy contacts you.”

“K, thanks man.”

“Not a problem, goodnight.”

“Night.” Adam hung up. “I wish there was something more I could do for you?” He went to sit on the bed. “I have never seen anything so beautiful this close. I want you to heal and then run free where you belong.” Stroking the wolf one last time he retrieved a blanket from the closet, settled himself in the chair and kept watch until he fell asleep.

^V^

Tommy woke, his healing complete, he’d shifted back to human form, but he couldn’t understand where he was. Then he remembered…Adam’s strong arms carrying him, his smooth velvety voice telling his wolf he would look after him, everything would be alright. He remembered vaguely Adam washing the blood from his fur. _FUCK!_ Adam had seen him as a wolf, now he was going to find out the truth. _Shit why didn’t I tell him when I had the chance?_ He shivered, he was naked and on…on what? He slowly opened his eyes, he spotted Adam asleep in a chair. Letting go a breath he didn’t realise he was holding, he looked to see what he was lying on. _SHIT!_ It was a bed, a double one at that. He started to sit up “Nngh!”

“Who’s there?” Adam was roused from his sleep.

Tommy didn’t want Adam seeing him, but his whole body ached, he tried sitting again but his head was pounding, that black wolf had really done a number on him. Looking across to where Adam was sitting, Tommy’s golden eyes locked with beautiful blue ones.

“Tommy?”

Tommy grabbed one of the pillows to cover his dick, he really didn’t want Adam seeing him like this.

“Tommy…what?” Adam went to sit on the edge of the bed, not too close, he didn’t want to frighten the blond.

“Adam, I…fuck, I should go.”

“No…please…I…”

“I’m sorry…I didn’t want you finding out like this. I…” He went to get off the bed, Adam caught his wrist.

“Stay Tommy…please.”

“But…” he took a deep breath, “why would you want me to stay…after all, I’ve lied to you…right from the start.”

“And were you lying when you kissed me?”

“What? I…but…”

“Answer my question Tommy…please.” Adam looked sad.

“No…” Tommy looked at Adam’s hand around his wrist. “No, I wasn’t lying when I kissed you. I…I wanted you so very much, but now…now I have to go. I’m just a…”

“A beautiful man, and an even more beautiful wolf.” Adam pulled him closer lightly kissing his lips.

Tommy pulled away. “No Adam I can’t, I’m not supposed to have a relationship with a human, it’s not safe, besides I’m getting married in…”

“Tommy stop.” Tommy looked into Adam’s eyes, eyes of the man he was falling in love with.

“I know you’re getting married, but you don’t really want to…do you?” Tommy shook his head, “this thing about relationships with humans…I don’t understand.” He moved closer to the smaller man. “I…will you explain why?”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“But if you don’t tell me you’ll hurt me even more. I…oh Tommy, I…I love you and don’t want to lose you.”

Tommy stared at the dark haired man, he’d just admitted he loved him. He had to tell him, give him the opportunity to let him go before they got any further into this relationship.

Taking a deep breath, “I’m dangerous Adam, my wolf could kill you. Besides why aren’t you afraid of me? Afraid of what you’ve seen?”

“I know you won’t hurt me, you’ve been watching me for a while…haven’t you?”

Tommy looked down, he didn’t know what to say. He was naked on a man’s bed, a man who really should be terrified.

Putting a finger under Tommy’s chin, Adam gently lifted his head so he was staring into gorgeous brown eyes.

“How…how did you know?”

“I didn’t for sure, you’ve just confirmed it.”

“But…”

“Ssh, every time I went into the park I…I felt a shiver run down my back, the hairs on my neck stood up. I thought I was imagining things, I even got Terrance looking, but he convinced me I was being stupid because of the wolf picture I’m tattooing on your back. But I wasn’t being silly was I? You were watching me.”

“Oh Adam, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean any harm…”

“I know, if you had, you…your wolf would have attacked me, wouldn’t it?” Tommy nodded, “why didn’t you tell me everything right from the start?”

“I was scared Adam, scared that you wouldn’t do my tattoo, scared that you’d throw me out of your studio. I know were’s haven’t got a good reputation, but we’re trying to change. I had to have this tattoo done, it’s all I have left of how my family used to be.”

“So that is you?”

“Yeah. M’sorry, it’s also my mom, dad and sister. I wanted something to remember how we were before…before our Alpha told me I had to marry Keren.”

“I’m sorry Tommy…Alpha? But before, when you were talking, you said priest.”

Tommy slid down on the bed curling into the fetal position. “Adam, if you’ll lend me some clothes I’ll get out of your life and you’ll never have to see me again.” He was past caring he was naked. “Or if you don’t want to lend me some clothes I could shift and you’ll never have to see my wolf again either.”

“Oh baby.” Tommy turned to look at the taller man. “I don’t want you to go, I don’t want you to think I’d be frightened of your wolf. I want _you_ , wolf and all. I know it’s not going to be easy, but if you want me as much as I want you, then we’ll find a way through this.”

“Adam I…”

“Ssh…not now.”

“But I want to tell you everything.”

“I know and I want to hear everything, but it’s late and you need to rest. Your injuries were bad.”

“I know, thank you for cleaning me up.”

“My pleasure. I don’t like seeing anyone, human or animal, hurting and I wasn’t going to leave you there not on the off chance that black wolf would come back. Who…who was it anyway?”

“I don’t know, he wasn’t anyone from the Burbank pack.”

“Why would he want to hurt you…or me?”

“I have my suspicions but I can’t prove it…yet.”

“I want to help you.”

“But I can’t let you, you might get hurt and I don’t want that to happen. I’d hate to see someone I’m falling in love with get hurt.” He smiled as he looked at Adam.

“Oh baby.” Adam leant down kissing him gently. “Please let me help.”

“Thank you.”

“Now, how about we get some sleep, then in the morning we can plan our next move.”

“Sounds good. I…I have to ring Isaac but…I kinda lost my phone when I shifted, it’ll be with my clothes…somewhere.” Adam laughed. “It’s not funny Adam.”

“M’sorry. Look let me ring Terrance, maybe he can find it for you.”

“S’ok, I…I’ve lost a few phones like that. I’ve shifted in a hurry and…well…least said, the better.” He smiled shyly. “There’s not much information on it, just a few friends numbers and Keren’s, so nothing that connects me to being a were.”

“Ok, so do you know Isaac’s number?”

“Burnt into my brain. He’s the only one I can trust.”

“Alright, use mine, then we can get yours tomorrow.”

“Thank you.” Tommy took the phone and dialed. “Hey Isaac…yeah m’ok now…no long story…yes had more work done…not tonight, I’ll explain everything when I see you…yes I’m with Adam now, how else do you think I’m using his phone…yes he knows…no he’s ok with it…Isaac…hey Carpenter, shut the fuck up and listen…sorry man I just need you to do something for me…thanks…ok, I need you to ring Keren, tell her I’ve had my phone stolen and I’m at the police station…no she won’t, she thinks I’m stupid and don’t look after things…just tell her you’re coming to pick me up but as we might be late I’m staying at yours…no she won’t…besides if she does, just hang up…I’m staying at Adam’s…no Isaac I’m not…” Tommy blushed. “K, thanks man, I owe you big time…yeah and give the lovely Sophie a hug from me…yeah night.” He hung up then handed the phone back.

“Is Keren going to be ok with you staying out?”

“Yeah, we’re not married yet so she can’t tell me what to do, and she won’t go to the police station she thinks they’re dirty places.”

“Ok, now would you like anything to eat or drink?”

“No…thank you.”

“Right, in that case I’ll leave you to get some sleep.” Adam headed for the door.

“Adam!”

“Yeah?”

“Stay with me…please.”

“Ok, if you want. I’ll sleep in the chair.”

“No…I want you to hold me…please, if you want to.”

“Oh Tommy Joe. I’d like nothing more, are you sure?”

“I’m certain. I’d feel safer and my wolf will be calmer if you’re holding me.”

“Alright.” Adam removed his shirt and jeans, then climbing onto the bed he pulled Tommy close, the blonds back tightly fitting into his front. Tommy pulled the duvet over both of them.

Kissing the back of the smaller man’s neck, “we’ll work everything out baby, I promise.”

“I know. Goodnight Adam.”

“Goodnight my beautiful man…and wolf.”

Tommy smiled, he was happy and he could sense his wolf was content. They had found someone who loved them both for who they were.

^V^

Adam woke, he couldn’t understand the weight across his stomach. Opening his eyes he saw a blond head, Tommy Joe, he smiled, it hadn’t been a dream Tommy was here in his bed. Then he remembered how the petit man had ended up there. His legs felt numb but he didn’t want to disturb Tommy, he…and his wolf…had been badly hurt, he needed to rest. Looking down at the man, arms and legs sprawled across him like an octopus, he couldn’t see any marks. He was sure there had been cuts the previous night.

Tommy stirred.

“Morning baby.”

“Mmm morning Adam.” He realized he was lying across the taller man and went to move. “m’sorry.”

“Hey, stop apologizing. Feels nice having you lying there. It’s been a long time since I had anyone in my bed and I missed it.” He saw Tommy blush, he was such a beautiful man.

“I’m…I’ve never…shit!” Tommy made to get out of bed.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Why are you leaving?”

“I…Adam I’ve never slept with anyone for a long time. I…I’ve had to have sex with Keren but never…well never stayed with her like this. I…”

“You’re not sure how you’re feeling?” Tommy nodded. “Just tell me how…what is going on in here.” Adam tapped the side of Tommy’s head. “Take your time, there’s no rush, I’m not going to work.” He gently kissed the side of the blonds head.

“I feel safe, my wolf is content. It hasn’t felt like that for a long time. I haven’t been sleeping well, Keren’s tricks and demands have started my insomnia again, but last night you…you saved me in more ways than one. Thank you.”

“It was my pleasure. Like I said, I don’t like seeing anyone hurting. Can I ask you a question?”

“You can ask as many as you want.”

“You were covered in deep scratches, but this morning they’re…they’re gone…how?”

Tommy laughed, Adam thought it was the most beautiful sound he’d heard for a long time.

“It’s my wolf, he…well let’s just say my metabolism is different to a humans, and well that’s the simplest way I can tell you. The other way would be too confusing for you to understand.”

“Ah! So is that the reason why your tattoo heals quickly?”

Tommy blushed, “yeah.”

“Hey, it’s ok, I just wish you’d trusted me, to tell me right from the beginning.”

“It’s not always so simple. Some people are ok with us, but some hate us. I never know who to trust.”

Adam pulled him close. “Oh Tommy, I’m so sorry that you still suffer hate.” He kissed him gently. “Now I want you to stay there, I’m going to the bathroom, then I’m going to get us some coffee. Then…were going to find your phone.” Adam got out of bed.

“Adam…”

Turning to look at his beautiful man. “Mmmm?”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“When we’ve had coffee I want to explain everything to you. You need to understand all about me before we get any deeper into this…relationship.” Tommy smiled he liked the sound of that. “If after I’ve finished you want nothing more to do with me I’ll leave and never come back.”

“You don’t have to explain, and I certainly don’t want you to leave.” Adam smiled at him as he headed to the bathroom.

Tommy watched Adam disappear, he hoped he wouldn’t scare the gorgeous man away. He curled up on the bed, his wolf wary of the taller man, but not scared. Tommy had never known his wolf be so calm with a human before. He must have nodded off because he felt a gentle hand brushing the hair from his face.

“Mmm.”

“I’m sorry baby, you looked so peaceful sleeping.”

“We were. It’s unusual for my wolf to be this calm around a human and…well it’s a strange feeling.”

“A good strange or…or a bad strange?”

“Definitely good.” Tommy smiled.

Adam sat on the bed placing the coffee mugs on the bedside cabinet.

“Oh Tommy Joe, I’m not going to hurt you or your wolf. I care for you both too much.”

“I know. That’s why I need to tell you everything.”

“Ok. How about you move over, I’ll join you and we can cuddle you whilst you talk.”

Tommy moved across allowing Adam to slide in beside him.

Putting an arm around the blonds shoulder Adam smiled as Tommy began talking. He listened, he let him talk, squeezing his shoulder when he faltered, urging him to continue.

Tommy had told him how his father was bullied and that the Alpha’s daughter had been killed by accident. He told how if Tommy didn’t marry Keren then his family would be banished from all the packs in LA maybe even the whole of the US. He explained that he thought Keren was plotting something and that the black wolf was all her doing. He told Adam that he thought she was plotting to overthrow the Alpha and blame Tommy for it. She was his niece but she wanted power to run the pack and be the top dog – Tommy laughed at that – and control everyone in LA. But he also told Adam that he couldn’t prove any of it…yet.

“How can I help?”

“You can’t, I don’t want…”

“I know, you don’t want me to get hurt. But sweetheart, you can’t do it all on your own. Please…please let me help.”

Tommy looked into the most beautiful blue eyes he’d ever seen. “Ok.”

“Thank you.” He kissed him gently, Tommy wrapped his arms around him pulling him close. Adam could feel himself getting hard but didn’t want to do anything, remembering what Tommy had said.

Tommy ran his hands down Adam’s back, his breathing coming in erratic bursts. He wanted so much to have this man inside him but he was scared. He could feel his erection growing, the sensations new to him, he’d never had that happen without the use of a hand. He pulled away, his breathing coming fast.

“You ok?”

“Yeah…m’sorry…I…I just haven’t felt like this for a long time. I…” He looked down, his erection becoming painful.

“Oh, I see someone has woken up.”

“I’m sorry, Adam I…it’s…”

“Will you stop apologizing. You have nothing to be sorry for. It’s a natural reaction.”

“Maybe for you, but I’ve always…with Keren…well it’s never…”

“Oh and you’re worried…why?”

“I want to be able to give you everything, but I’m scared in case I can’t…I’m not good enough for you.”

“Oh baby, whatever we do…or don’t do, is fine by me. We’ll go at your pace, I’m not going to ask you to do anything you don’t want to do.”

Tommy smiled. “Now, will you let me take care of that for you?” Adam brushed a hand over Tommy’s erection, the blond moaning at the feather-lite touch.

He looked into Adam’s eyes and nodded.

Without warning, Adam slid down the bed and in one go took the whole of Tommy’s length into his mouth.

“F.U.C.K!” Tommy hadn’t been ready for that.

Adam smiled around his lover, licking his way from base to tip, causing delicious noises to escape the smaller man’s mouth.

Running a hand up Tommy’s leg, Adam gently stroked his balls, humming and smiling as the tiny man went pliant in his hands.

“Nngh…fuck Adam…m’not…nngh!”

Adam licked a stripe up the length before looking at his lover. “Ssh, enjoy and relax, gonna make you feel so good.”

Tommy uttered something but Adam only smiled at the unintelligible words.

Kissing the tip he watched as Tommy’s head pushed back into the pillow. He smiled as he once again took the whole of him back into his mouth relaxing his throat as he felt the tip hit the back of his mouth. He moved up and down slowly drawing the sensations out, he didn’t want to make this a quick blow job he wanted to make his man feel so good, his own erection tingling wanting release.

He moved quicker up and down Tommy’s length, his hand reaching for his own dick, humming at the sensations as his hand wrapped around it.

“Nngh…not…Adam…not gonna…last…shit!” Tommy was on the very edge, he wouldn’t be able to last much longer.

Adam’s hand speeded up, he wanted to come with Tommy.

“Adam…aargh!” Tommy came, shooting warm liquid down Adam’s throat.

As the liquid hit the back of his throat Adam came, his own seed spilling onto the sheets. He didn’t care, this was all about Tommy, they could clean up later.

Tommy’s hand found Adam’s hair, tangling his fingers in it he pulled, wanting Adam’s mouth to leave his sensitive dick but not wanting him to stop, it felt so good.

Adam felt the hand and gently pulled off Tommy’s length, his own dick now becoming painful to the touch. Kissing the tip one last time he moved up the bed until he was level with Tommy. He smiled when the blond opened his eyes then kissed him.

Tommy came down from a mind blowing orgasm, opening his eyes to stare at a smiling Adam. Kissing him, he tasted himself on the dark haired man’s lips, a strange taste but also one that had him half hard again. He was surprised, nothing like this had ever happened to him before.

“Hey.”

“Hey yourself. Are you ok?”

“Mmm, yeah Adam I’m…wow!”

Adam laughed. “I take it you enjoyed that?”

“Mmm.”

Adam laughed again. “Is that all you can say?”

“Mmm, you’ve just sucked my brain out through my dick…and you're expecting me to answer your questions!”

“I’m pleased you enjoyed it.”

“That has never happened to me before.”

“Oh!”

“Your mouth is…oh my!” Tommy smiled. “Thank you. I should…well return the favour.” He looked down at Adam’s length.

“No need…I um…well you coming in me…well I…”

“Oh!” Tommy blushed.

“Hey, it was all very good Except…” he saw Tommy’s face go sad. “I’m saying I’m…and the sheets are rather…um sticky. But I wouldn’t have had it any other way.”

“Aah, well maybe we should shower?” Tommy hesitated, “I mean…well…I”

“Sounds an excellent idea. Then we can go try and find your phone and clothes.”

“Thank you.” Tommy kissed him, sliding out of the bed.

Adam watched as the blond headed to the bathroom.

“Well are you joining me or have I got to wash myself?” Tommy winked.

Adam sprang from the bed chasing a giggling blond into the shower.

^V^

Dressed in borrowed oversized clothes, drinking fresh coffee after their shower Tommy stared into the hot liquid, Adam watching wondering what was going through his mind.

“Now you’ve had time to rest, do you want to go find your phone?”

“Yeah, but…can we come back here? I really don’t want to go home just yet.”

“Of course we can, I want to know how I can help you sort all this out.”

“I don’t know how we’re going to do it, but thank you.”

“My pleasure.” Adam saw the blond blush.

“You’re thinking again, aren’t you?”

“I…yeah…sorry.”

“What we did was natural and I for one want to do it again. I’m hoping you do too.”

“I want nothing more, but we need to be free of Keren first.”

“Well then, let’s go find your phone and we can talk on the way.” Adam took the coffee mugs, putting them in the dishwasher before taking Tommy’s hand and leading him to his car.

Tommy was quiet on the drive to the studio and only spoke when they realized someone must have taken his phone.

“I’m sorry baby, looks like you’ll need another phone.”

“I was stupid shifting in front of all those people, but at the time I didn’t care what they thought, all I wanted was to keep you safe.”

“And you did, I can’t thank you enough for what you did, but I don’t want you to put yours, or your wolf’s life in danger again.”

“But Adam I…”

“Tommy we’re in this together, we’re here for each other.” He pulled him close.

Terrance had been watching out of the window, he wanted to know what had happened but he saw his friend and the blond deep in conversation.

Tommy pulled away.

“What’s wrong baby?”

“There’s…Adam there’s someone watching us.”

“How…”

“Just…my wolf…he…”

“Ok, can he sense which direction?” Adam held on tightly to Tommy’s hands as the blond looked around.

Listening, sniffing the air Tommy turned, the person was…he laughed.

“Tommy are you ok? What’s…”

“It’s Terrance, look.” Tommy pointed towards the studio, both noticing Adam’s partner staring out of the window. “Have you told him?”

“No, it’s not my business to tell people about your life.”

“But he’s your best friend…”

“And you’re my boyfriend…I hope?” Adam looked at the tiny man who blushed then smiled. “I’ll only say something when _you_ want me to. And if you’re gonna keep this up…” he brushed a hand against Tommy’s cheek, “there is something else that’s going to be _up_ and we’ll have to go deal with it.”

“Oh…ooohh!” Tommy blushed even more, realizing the meaning behind Adam’s words. “Adam…thank you. I think we should go and talk to Terrance. I want him to know, after all he’s my boyfriends’ best friend and business partner.”

Adam squeezed his hands, leant in, kissed him gently not caring who saw, then headed over to the studio.

Tommy looked around, hoping no one had seen them kissing.

“Tommy, are you ok?”

“It’s just…the kiss...I…”

“Fuck, I’m so sorry, I didn’t think, please forgive me?” Adam quickly let go of the blonds hand.

“Adam, it’s ok.” Tommy laced his fingers with the taller man’s. “I want to be with you, I like how you make me feel. Hell my wolf even likes you and that hasn’t happened before. I just don’t want anything happening to any of us.” He looked at Terrance, “let’s just get this mess sorted out then you can kiss me as much as you want in public.” He smiled.

“Ok, and I’m sorry.”

“I know. Now, let’s go talk to Terrance.” Not dropping hands they headed across the street and into the studio.

“Morning boys. I see you found each other last night. What did you do with wolfie Adam? Did you feed him then let him go. You’ll have to tell me what he was like. But I’m pleased to see Tommy’s turned up again. When did he arrive? Did he stay at yours last night?”

“Terrance, shut the fuck up!” Adam had been trying to talk but Terrance’s questions were non-stop.

“Whoa man, you’ve no need to shout.”

“Well if you’ll just take a breath, let us all sit down, then maybe we can answer some of your questions.”

“No Adam, we answer all of them. Terrance has every right to know all the details.”

Adam looked at his boyfriend. “Are you…are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’ve never been more certain and I have you to thank for that.”

“What have I done?”

“You’ve shown me there’s a life outside of my current situation.” He kissed him gently.

“Erm boys, as much as I love seeing you together, you’re confusing me. What don’t I know that I need to?”

“Ter…I think we had better sit down. When’s your first appointment?”

Terrance checked the clock. “In about 45 minutes.”

“Great, enough time for explanations and coffee.” Adam headed for the coffee pot as Tommy locked the door, leaving Terrance staring from one to the other.

Heading to the sofa with 3 mugs Adam smiled at Tommy who just nodded and smiled back.

“Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?”

“Ter, just sit down and we’ll explain.” He handed a mug of steaming liquid to his friend, placing the remaining two on the table.

Shaking his head Terrance sat waiting for an explanation.

Tommy paced up and down, he was nervous, his wolf close to the surface, he hoped Terrance wouldn’t get angry, hell he could even ban him from the studio he part owned it.

“Tommy, baby, please come and sit down.”

Terrance raised an eyebrow at Adam’s endearment to the blond, things had moved on.

“I…I’m scared Adam.”

“All the more reason to come and sit here, I’ll hold you, I’m not going anywhere.”

“What have you to be scared about?”

“Ter please shut up with all the questions. Let Tommy explain. All I will say is if after you’ve heard him…us out, you don’t want me anywhere near the studio I’ll…well I’ll hand over my half to you.”

“Adam you can’t…I won’t let you.”

“Tommy, you are what matters to me right now. I made a promise to you that I’d help you, and well…if that means me giving this up that’s what I’ll do. I want to be with you more than anything.”

“Oh Adam.” Tommy sat on Adam’s lap winding his arms around the dark haired man’s neck, burying his head into his neck.

Adam could feel sobs escaping the blonds lips, tears staining his t-shirt. “hey come on, I’m here for you. We’ll sort this mess out. But first I think we owe Terrance a full explanation.”

“I don’t care who tells me, but will someone explain why I have a friend wanting to give up his livelihood and his boyfriend crying into his neck.” Terrance was worried, had something happened to them last night that had put them both in danger.

Adam stroked Tommy’s back, soothing the weeping man. “It’s ok baby Terrance will understand.”

“He will if you tell me what…”

“Ter, please.” Adam looked on the verge of tears too.

“K, ok. Just talk. I promise I won’t say anything until you’ve finished.”

“Thank you.”

Tommy lifted his head, tears running down his face. Adam wiped them away then kissed him gently.

“Do you want me to tell Terrance or…”

“No Adam, I want him to hear it from me, then he has the choice of just telling me to leave. I don’t want you to lose your job.”

“He’s not going to. Whatever is going on it can’t be that drastic.”

“Terrance, what I’m about to say, some people are not ok with it. Adam…” he looked lovingly at his boyfriend, “…he stuck up for me when others didn’t. Please let me finish then I’ll answer any questions you have…ok?” Terrance looked at the two men then nodded. “Thank you.”

Tommy recounted everything about his father, Keren, the Alpha even the picture. He also explained about the black wolf and how Adam had taken him home and looked after him. When he’d finished Terrance was silent.

“Do I take it from your silence you want me to leave?” Tommy went to stand but Adam held on tight.

“Oh Tommy why didn’t you tell us right from the beginning?”

“I was scared. Not everyone is ok with were’s and…well…I didn’t want to scare you. We have the reputation of being aggressive but that is not what we are. Yes we will attack if our loved ones are in danger.” He looked at Adam, “but we want to live peaceful lives amongst everyone.”

“I have friends who are were and they are some of the nicest people I know. I can see how much you mean to Adam and how much he means to you…God knows why?”

They all laughed.

“Thanks Ter.”

“Seriously Tommy you are always welcome here. So I don’t want you staying away because you’re a werewolf.”

“Thank you.”

“Now what are we going to do about this black wolf?” Terrance was going to say something else but he’d suddenly had a thought.

“Terrance…what’s wrong?”

“I…I’ve just thought of something.”

“Oh my, did it hurt?” Adam laughed.

“Fucker!”

“What is it?” Tommy had seen something flash across the man’s eyes.

“I…I don’t want to sound stupid but…”

“Terrance, after what I’ve just explained to you, nothing will sound stupid.”

“K…Adam you remember that guy who came into the studio on Monday looking for the artist who did back tattoos? You remember skeleton guy?” Adam nodded. “What if…shit what if he was the black wolf?”

“What do you mean?” Tommy looked from Adam to Terrance, a questioning look on his face.

Terrance explained everything that had happened, the conversation they’d had, then his feeling of being watched from the park but not seeing anyone.

“When…what time was this?” Tommy had remembered the feeling of danger when he’d been hiding hoping to see Adam.

“I’d gone for lunch and…”

“And you looked to the park but he wasn’t there.”

“Yeah, how…”

“I’ve…m’sorry, I’ve been hiding in the bushes just watching, waiting to see Adam.” He blushed, “I…well I sensed danger that same day but couldn’t see anyone, human or were.”

“You’ve been watching Adam?”

“Yeah, m’sorry, I couldn’t stop thinking about him.”

“See Terrance, I knew there was someone there but you convinced me it was my imagination.”

“I wouldn’t have hurt either of you, I just wanted to be near you.” He hid in Adam’s neck again.

“Tommy Joe, look at me.” Tommy slowly lifted his head. “I know you wouldn’t have hurt me, I could sense it.” He kissed him.

“Oh boys please…” Terrance laughed, “I’d say get a room but…well how…you know…human and were…do you…?”

“Terrance Spencer, I am not going to talk about our sex life to you, thank you very much.”

“Terrance, were’s can have sex with humans we just have to be careful and…”

“Eww TJ, too much information!” Terrance feigned a shudder causing laughter to bubble from all 3 men.

“Joking apart boys, what are you going to do?”

“You said the guy had distinctive tattoos?” Terrance nodded. “Do you think you could sketch them for me?”

“I’ll give it a go, m’not saying it’ll be perfect.”

“Doesn’t matter, as long as I have something to go to the Alpha with, it’ll be the first piece of evidence I’ll have.”

“I want to come with you when you see the Alpha.”

“But Adam, no human has…”

“Then it’s about time a human did.”

“You’re not going to give up are you?”

“No I’m not. I never give up when it involves someone I love.”

“Whoa Lambert…back track there will you, did you just say…”

“Yes Terrance, I love Tommy.”

“And I’m rapidly falling in love with Adam.”

“Yay go boys!” Terrance slapped first Adam then Tommy on their backs, laughing when the pair of them blushed. “So what now?” He looked at them but they were in their own world. He listened as Adam talked, he could see how much Adam loved the blond.

“Last night when I bathed the wounds of your wolf I was scared I’d lost you. I felt empty, I know we’ve only known each other a short time, but…” He couldn’t say anymore Tommy had locked lips and was kissing him passionately.

“Boys, please.” But Terrance couldn’t be happier for them. He left them, heading to his area to sketch out the skeleton guys tats.

Breaking when the need to breathe overtook them, “Adam, I never knew what being in love felt like but, since I’ve met you I’m beginning to understand. I’m…I’m in love with you and that’s why I can’t ask you to go to the Alpha with me.”

“Baby, you’re not asking, I’m saying I’m going with you because I want to.”

Tommy sighed, “alright, but on one condition.”

“What’s that?”

“We go talk to Isaac and tell him everything and get him to come with us too.”

“But Sophie’s pregnant, what if…”

“No listen, if he comes with us, the alpha won’t be tempted to do anything to you he will have more than my word against his and he won’t hurt Isaac because Sophie’s pregnant.”

“I see what you mean. But won’t Isaac…you know, me…you together?” Tommy laughed. “What?”

“Isaac knows how I feel about you and he’s fine with it. In fact he is more than fine.”

“Oh!” Adam kissed him again.

Terrance appeared from his area, “Do you ever come up for air?”

They broke apart. “You want to talk Ter, I’ve seen you and Jase locking lips many times.”

“Point taken. K guys, I’ve done the best I can with this drawing. Here you go.”

Tommy took it, staring at it.

“Do you recognize it?”

“No, but maybe Isaac will or even the Alpha.”

“Right, no time like the present, let’s go.”

“Now?”

“Yes baby, now. The longer we leave it the more likely the black wolf or skeleton guy will come back.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Thanks Terrance.”

“Not a problem TJ. I hope you get this sorted out.”

“So do I.” Tommy headed for the door.

“Adam.”

“Yeah Ter.”

“Take as much time as you need, I’ll sort things out here.”

“But…”

“No buts Adam, your beautiful man is more important. Go, be with him, sort this mess out so you can both be happy.”

“Thank you, I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

“Hey all I’m asking is for you to be happy. Now go, and let me know if I can do anything else to help.”

“Thank you Terrance.” Adam hugged him, held onto Tommy’s hand as they headed towards Adam’s car and Isaacs.

^V^

Isaac heard an unfamiliar car turn into the street, looking out the window he saw it pull up outside his house.

“Sophie, sweetheart, go upstairs and stay there until I say it’s ok.”

“But…”

“No, Soph, please. “ He looked at her gently smiling. He didn’t want to scare her and most of all if this stranger was dangerous he didn’t want her getting hurt. Watching as she reluctantly climbed the stairs he sniffed the air, his wolf wary of the unknown vehicle.

He sniffed again, then laughed. “Sophie, it’s ok you can come down.”

“Isaac Carpenter, I wish you’d make up your mind, pregnant lady here.” She made her way down into his outstretched arms.

“M’sorry baby, I sensed something that may have been dangerous but it’s only TJ.”

“Oh and TJ is definitely dangerous, especially when he’s playing killer guitar.” Both still in fits of giggles as Isaac opened the door to Tommy and Adam.

“Hey TJ…oh!”

“Hey to you too Isaac. Firstly what’s so funny, secondly what’s with the Oh?”

“Sorry, um…giggling was me being over cautious, the oh, is him!” He pointed to Adam. “Don’t you think it’s dangerous to bring him here.”

Sophie had seen the handsome man with Tommy and was smiling at him.

Adam held out his hand. “Hi, I’m Adam, you must be the beautiful Sophie?” He saw her blush as she shook his hand.

“You’re Adam! No wonder Tommy’s always got a smile on his face lately, you’re gorgeous.”

“Sophie Carpenter, you’re spoken for.” Isaac was trying to be stern but couldn’t help smiling.

“Hey hands off my boyfriend!” Tommy stopped, realizing what he’d just blurted out. This wasn’t the way this should have gone.

“Oh my!” Sophie smiled.

“M’sorry, didn’t mean to blurt that out. Adam I’m…”

“You’re just telling your friends the truth.” He squeezed Tommy’s shoulder, he daren’t do anything else, they were still stood on the front porch and didn’t know who was watching them.

“Isaac you’re not being very hospitable to your friends, invite them in. I want details.” Sophie winked at Tommy as she saw him blush a deeper shade of red.

“Year, sorry boys, come in. Put the coffee on Sophi…”

“Erm…pregnant, rest, you do it bossy wolf.”

“Sophie…Adam…”

“Oh shut up Isaac, if they’re boyfriends I’m sure Adam knows all about us.” She looked from her husband to Adam who nodded and smiled. “See…stop worrying…you go get the coffee I’m taking these two beautiful men through to find out all the gossip,” Placing herself between Adam and Tommy she held onto their hands, taking them through to the lounge, leaving Isaac open mouthed watching them.

Huffing, he headed to the kitchen and coffee. Taking the tray of steaming mugs through, he found his wife laughing and joking with the two men.

“Ah finally. Now come and sit down, I expect these boys are here for a reason rather than a social visit.” Sophie had sensed tension in both men as she’d led them through. She knew they’d talk when Isaac got there so she tried to put them at ease.

Isaac looked at his friend, there was something but he couldn’t quite figure what. “Is Sophie right? Has something happened?”

“Yeah, several things.” Tommy reached for Adam’s hand holding tight as he laced their fingers together. Both Sophie and Isaac noticed and wondered when they had taken the leap into the unknown.

“So are you just going to sit there like two loved up teenagers or are you going to tell us?”

“Isaac, give them a chance, I suspect whatever it is isn’t going to be all happy and smelling of roses.”

“Sophie Carpenter, since when did you become a guidance counselor?”

“When I married you, you big soft wolf.” She leant over and kissed her husband.

“I…um…well…”

“Isaac, shut up and let’s hear what they have to say.”

Isaac was about to say something else but she stopped him with another kiss.

“I see when I’m beaten. K guys what’s happened?”

Between them Tommy and Adam told them everything from when they left the studio Tuesday evening to them ending up sitting drinking coffee with friends. Tommy also showed Isaac the sketch that Terrance had done.

“Do you recognize it?”

“Sorry Adam, I don’t. It’s nothing any of the Burbank pack would have.”

“That’s what I said.” Tommy took a breath. “That’s also why Adam and I are going to talk to the Alpha.”

“What the hell Tommy, you can’t take Adam with you…you know what…”

“It’s my idea Isaac. I don’t want him going on his own. I…well I kinda didn’t give him an option. I…” He looked at Tommy who nodded. Squeezing his hand, “I love Tommy Joe and will do anything to sort this mess out.”

“Whoa Adam, you what?”

“You heard him you silly wolf, he loves our TJ.” Sophie smiled at her friend.

“But…”

“Wow TJ you’ve managed the one thing I’ve been trying to do for a long time. You’ve managed to shut my husband up.”

Isaac spluttered, Tommy and Adam laughed.

“That’s one of the reasons we’re here. Knowing how the Alpha feels about me and my family, I…we wanted to ask if you’d come with us?”

“Of course he’ll go with you.”

“I can speak for myself.”

“I know you can lover, but the sooner they can stop this stupid excuse for a wedding. Sorry Tommy.”

“No apologies needed.” He smiled at her.

“The sooner these two beautiful men can be together properly, without having to hide from anyone or anything.”

“You’re right, as always baby. Tommy knows I’ll always be there for him no matter what.”

“Thanks man.”

“So TJ, when were you thinking of going to see the Alpha?”

“That I haven’t decided yet. I…”

“Tommy baby, we need to go today.”

“I…ok. We can’t just turn up we have to make an appointment.”

“Ok boys I’ve heard enough. I suggest you go now, don’t give him the opportunity to make excuses for not seeing you. If you turn up he’s got to listen.”

“But…”

“What are you? Men…or wolves?”

“Well I’m a man.”

“And a gorgeous one at that.” Tommy squeezed his hand.

“Oh boys, you know what I mean.”

“Yeah Sophie we do, and thank you.”

“Just make sure he listens to you. Don’t let him give you any shit.”

“Sophie Carpenter!”

“Oh shut up Isaac and go help your friends. Let’s make sure Tommy and Adam can be happy together.” She moved over to the pair of them hugging them before pulling away smiling.

“I promise I’ll bring Isaac back as soon as I’ve finished with him.”

“I know you will sweetie. Now go, and good luck.”

Adam, Tommy and Isaac left her, heading for the Alpha’s home, hoping he would listen before throwing them out.

^V^

They were silent on the drive over, Tommy had taken the keys telling Adam it would be easier than trying to give directions.

Isaac could sense worry in Adam’s body language, he’d not admitted it but Isaac knew the dark haired man was scared.

Pulling up outside the Alpha’s house Adam gaped at the opulence of it. “Wow he must be loaded.”

“He is, but not all of it was acquired legally.”

“Oh!”

“The Alpha and his forefathers haven’t been the nicest of wolves but no-one has dared to go against them for fear of death or being banished from this and every other pack in LA.” Tommy went quiet.

“Don’t the packs fight for dominance?”

“They used to until the High Council made them sit down and sign a treaty. So far it’s worked but with this black wolf appearing I’m hoping my worst fears aren’t going to be realized. With the accidental death of the Alpha’s daughter, my fathers’ conditions for remaining in Burbank the Alpha has been more determined to make this pack the most feared one in all of LA. I’m hoping what is happening has nothing to do with him and he realizes that me marrying Keren is not going to solve anything. The High Council may or may not know about the arranged marriage.”

“If they don’t, what would it mean?”

“It would mean the Alpha has lied to the Council and will be in serious trouble. If they do know then we have to have solid evidence that something is going on that is against everything we are.”

The three men hadn’t noticed, but the Alpha’s guards had approached the vehicle. Adam jumped as they opened the doors. “You are not welcome here.” The taller guard growled at Adam.

“You cannot tell me what to do, I am not one of you.” Adam stared at the man as he got out of the car.

“Adam…please.”

“No Tommy Joe, no-one tells me what I can or cannot do. I’m going to talk to this Alpha whether these people agree or not. I am not letting you go in there…” he nodded towards the house, “…without me.”

“You _will_ do as the Alpha says.”

Adam stared into the dark eyes of the man who’d opened his door. “I will do what I want. I’m not one of your pack, so neither you nor your boss control me.” He pushed past the man, going around the vehicle to be with Tommy. What he really wanted to do was hold his man’s hand, but he didn’t want to anger anyone before they’d had a chance to talk.

Tommy felt Adam’s fingers brush his. His wolf felt calm having his boyfriend with him, but it was on edge knowing that things could go in their favour or they could all be in danger.

Adam looked at his gorgeous man. “It’s going to be ok baby, I’m not going anywhere without you.” He tried to smile, but Tommy noticed the smile didn’t reach the beautiful blue eyes.

“Heads up guys, the Alpha’s watching.” Isaac was scared, he’d never had anything against their Alpha, although he didn’t always agree with what was happening to Tommy. “I think we need to tread carefully.”

Tommy looked from Isaac to Adam. “K, it’s now or never.” He moved off ahead of his friend and boyfriend hoping he showed more confidence than he was feeling.

“Thomas Ratliff, an unexpected pleasure, who pray tell is this human and what is he doing here?”

“My Alpha.” Tommy bowed his head in respect for the man on the doorstep. “This is Adam Lambert my…my friend.”

“Why have you brought him here? You know my feelings about having humans on our territory.”

“I know Sir but we have to talk to you.”

“Why didn’t you make an appointment, you know how I feel about being disturbed.”

“I do and I apologise, but what we have to say is of great urgency and people and wolves could be in danger.”

“This had better be good Ratliff, otherwise…”

“I understand Alpha.”

“You had better come in.” He turned, disappearing into the hallway.

Adam looked at Isaac who nodded then both followed Tommy into the house. Adam noticed it was tastefully decorated but wondered how may were’s had lost their lives or been banished for him to be this wealthy.

The three men followed the alpha and one of the guards into a spacious office. Watching as the Alpha sat behind his large oak desk, the guard remaining at the closed door.

“Sit.”

Without a word, they sat, Adam trying to be as close to Tommy as he could without giving anything away.

“You have 30 minutes, more than I can really spare, to explain why you’re here, if I…”

“Alpha, Sir…” Adam began. Tommy looked at him, scared what the Alpha would say.

“What have you to say?”

“Sir, I know I’m not a part of your pack, but I…”

“No you are not. To be honest I don’t know why you’re here, or why I should listen to you.”

“Firstly I’m not like other humans who’d rather see all werewolves dead. I don’t care who or what you are, my philosophy is that _everyone_ should be able to live their lives however and with whomever they want. What Tommy has to say is important and I believe you should listen and take him seriously.”

“Why should I believe what you say?”

Adam looked at Tommy then into the piercing eyes of the Alpha. “Because I know Tommy Joe Ratliff is a good man and he wouldn’t hurt anyone.”

“And Carpenter, why are you here?”

“Tommy and Adam are my friends and I believe what they have to say…Sir.”

“Alright…I’ll listen.”

“Alpha, may I ask one thing before I…we begin?”

“And what would that be?”

“I’d rather there not be anyone other than yourself and the three of us in here. I don’t want what we have to say getting to the wrong people.” He was shaking, no-one ever asked for the Alpha to be without a guard, but here he was asking. He wished he could hold Adam’s hand, it would certainly calm him as well as his wolf.

“You know how I feel…”

Adam stood. “Sir, I don’t know of your rules but if you won’t do this one thing for Tommy.” He looked lovingly at the blond, “then I’m sorry but all three of us are leaving and we’ll sort this…this situation out without your help.”

“Adam!” Tommy reached out grabbing hold of his boyfriends’ hand. He didn’t care now what the Alpha thought, he wanted this to be over.

“You have something you’re not telling me?” The Alpha was staring at their joined hands.

Quickly dropping contact, Tommy looked at the guard then his Alpha. “Like Adam said, we do this our way or not at all.”

The Alpha laughed. Tommy had not heard that before. “Well Ratliff, you certainly have a nerve, one I might add is very commendable of you. I don’t very often see this in members of my pack, so for that I’ll agree to your wish.” He looked at the guard. “Leave us.”

“But Alpha, what…”

“I said leave! If I think I’m in danger I’ll press the alarm.”

“Sir.” The guard disappeared through the door.

“So Ratliff you have your wish, explain and it had better be good.”

Adam sat back down, his heart racing, he knew the three wolves in the room would sense it so taking deep breaths he listened to Tommy’s beautiful voice explain nearly everything to the Alpha.

“How many times have you seen this black wolf?”

“Only once Sir.”

“How many times has this _skeleton man_ as you call him, been into your studio?”

“Only once.”

“How do you know it has something to do with my niece Keren?”

“We don’t Alpha…but…”

“No, I don’t believe she would have anything to do with it. You’re marrying her, why would she want to harm you?”

“I’ve heard enough.” Adam stood making his way around the back of Tommy. Putting his hands on the blonds shoulders he squeezed. “I wasn’t going to say anything, but I see you’re blinkered where your niece is concerned, so here’s something Tommy hasn’t told you.”

“Adam please.” Tommy turned to look at his boyfriend.

“No Tommy, he needs to know.”

“Go on Mr Lambert, what do I need to know?”

Adam took a deep breath, hands still holding onto Tommy’s shoulders. “Tommy doesn’t love Keren and she doesn’t love Tommy.”

“That doesn’t matter.”

“I’m sorry but yes it does.”

“They will grow to love each other.”

“No they won’t.”

“Mr Lambert, when did you become an expert in our laws.”

“I’m not an expert but what I do know is I love Tommy and…well he loves me.”

“Impossible!”

“No, it’s not. I know what you’re making them do is destroying Tommy, he came into my studio as a client and he now comes to my studio as my boyfriend. I know this goes against everything you believe in, but we live in the 21st Century and no-one should be forced to marry someone they don’t love.”

The Alpha appeared to shrink in his seat. The three men were worried what would happen next. He’d already said he’d press the alarm if he was threatened.

“Have you…” he looked at Tommy.

“No Sir.”

“Good.”

“But we’re not saying we won’t.”

“Mr Lambert, you do know that it is dangerous for a human to have sex with a were.”

“Yes, Tommy has told me.”

“And you still want to continue with this relationship?”

“Yes I do and although I can’t…”

“And so do I. I know what my father was supposed to have done, but forgive me for saying, that was over 30 years ago. It was an accident and my father wasn’t to blame. It was the last thing he wanted, he loved Kira as a sister and was devastated when it happened. He needn’t have come to tell you, but he did, he owned up to his actions and now you are making me pay for it too. I know losing a loved one is hard but it’s time to move on.”

They all waited, holding their breaths. When the Alpha finally spoke they were surprised at how quiet he was.

“You’re right Tommy, I hope that someday your family will forgive me. I miss her so very much.”

“I know Sir.”

Isaac had been quiet all through the conversation. “Sir if I may?”

“Why not, it seems as though it’s a day for talking.”

“I’m sorry about your daughter, but we need to do something about Tommy’s situation.”

“Yes Isaac, you’re right.”

Tommy looked at Adam, “thank you.”

“Let’s get this sorted properly then you can thank me as much as you want.” He whispered, causing a blush to spread up the blonds face.

“Well Mr Lambert, I can see from that look on Tommy’s face you meant every word you said.” He laughed.

Surprised to hear the Alpha laugh, the three of them joined in.

The door opened. “Is…oh is everything alright my Alpha?”

“Yes, yes everything is fine. We’re just sorting out some business. Would you ask Helena to put some coffee on, we’ll be out in a few minutes.”

“Yes sir.” He closed the door.

“Ok Tommy, what do you suggest we do?”

“You’re…you’re asking me?”

“Yes Tommy, I am. I can see I’ve been so wrong for a long time now and I want our pack to live in peace with _all_ humans.” He looked at Adam, smiling. “So…I’ll listen to what you have to say and help you in any way I can.”

“And my family?”

“When all this is over they will have my pardon. You understand I can’t do anything until we find out what Keren and the black wolf are up to. I don’t want to tip them off.”

“I understand Sir.”

“Now the sooner we come up with a plan, the sooner we can have that coffee.”

The Alpha listened to Tommy, Adam and even Isaac, agreeing with some things, suggesting others. By the time the guard knocked on the door telling them their coffee was in the lounge, the four men had a plan to get the truth from Keren.

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

Coffee finished, Tommy stood. “My Alpha, please accept my apologies, but I really should be getting home to Keren. Circumstances last night meant I didn’t go home.”

“I agree Thomas, you have my backing for what we’ve discussed and if I can help further in any way please let me know.”

“If I may speak?” Adam looked from the Alpha to Tommy, he’d started with a negative image of the Alpha but since their formal and informal chat, he’d realized the man in front of him had an often difficult job to do, that had earnt his respect. What had won him over was the help he’s offered Tommy with Keren.

“Of course.”

“I want to thank you for listening to me. I realise you didn’t have to listen to a human but, I love Tommy and I promise I won’t hurt him.”

“That’s as may be but…” The Alpha hesitated. “Never mind…please take this.” He held out a business card to Tommy.

“Sir?”

“That is my private number, only use it in emergencies. It comes straight through to my office. No one else answers that phone and only a few trusted people have the number. Do not tell anyone about it and never put the number into your cell phone.”

“Thank you Sir.”

“Mmm, I just hope for all of us, this mess gets resolved quickly.”

“I agree…and thank you for allowing me to be a part of this.” Adam stood, he was about to follow Tommy and Isaac out when the Alpha spoke.

“Mr Lambert, would you wait a moment?”

Adam looked at Tommy and Isaac who both nodded. “Yeah, ok.”

“We’ll go wait in the car.” Tommy smiled, he hoped it wasn’t anything serious.

Adam watched as the pair left, he was beginning to feel nervous, what did the Alpha want with him?”

“Please Mr Lambert, sit.” The alpha pointed to the sofa. Adam did as he was told, the last thing he wanted to do was annoy the were sat opposite him.

“Mr Lambert answer me one question?”

“Sir?”

“Do you truly love Mr Ratliff?”

“Yes sir I do, I know I haven’t known him very long, but he’s both a beautiful man and wolf and as I said earlier I will never hurt him.”

“I can see that you love him but…if I find you have done anything to hurt Thomas or the Burbank Pack, believe me Mr Lambert I will come after you and you will pay for what you’ve done.” The Alpha’s eyes shone a bright brown, Adam could see why he was feared by so many.

“I understand Sir, is…is that all?” Adam went to stand.

“Sit!” The Alpha watched as the human sat back down. “This path you’re taking with Mr Ratliff it’s not without its problems. Has he…well has he explained the dangers of…”

“If you’re talking about having sex with a were, then yes some of it. We haven’t gone so far as to…”

“But you’re thinking about it?”

“Sir, I’ve explained to Tommy that we go at his pace. If he wants…well everything I can give him, then it will be on his terms.”

“You are an honest man Mr Lambert, I have never met a human who has so much respect for our kind, and I thank you.”

“Sir, my outlook is that everyone should be allowed to live their lives however they want. No-one should live in fear of whom or what they are.”

“Thank you Mr Lambert. Now I’ve kept you long enough, go be with Thomas but remember my warning.”

“I will Sir, goodbye.” Adam rose to leave, he could feel the alpha’s eyes on him, the hairs on the back of his neck prickling. He shivered as he left, he really didn’t want to get on the wrong side of that man.

Entering the early evening air Adam took a deep breath making his way to the car.

Tommy breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Adam exit the house. “Thank fuck for that.”

“What’s wrong TJ?”

“I was beginning to think the Alpha had done something terrible to him.”

“TJ he wouldn’t do that…would he?”

“I wouldn’t put it past him.” Tommy beamed as Adam got in the car. “What did he want, are you ok, did he give you grief?” Adam laughed. “What?”

“Baby you’re the one who’s giving me the third degree, slow down.”

“I’m sorry Adam, I was worried about you.” Adam leant across to kiss him.

“Eww boys please, married man here.” They all laughed.

“So…what did he want?”

“Can we at least go somewhere where we’re not conspicuous? I feel as though we’re being watched all the time.” Adam had spotted one of the Alpha’s guards slip out of the front door, he was watching them closely.

“But what…?”

“I’ll explain on the way, can we just leave…please.”

“Ok,” Tommy started the car and as they travelled Adam explained how the Alpha had warned him if he did anything to hurt Tommy.

“He had no right.”

“Yes Tommy, he did. I’m the first human he’s known to fall in love with a were and he has to look after his pack. So yes, he did have the right.”

“But I know you won’t hurt any of us.”

“But he didn’t, so don’t be too angry. Besides we’ve got other things to sort out and that is our priority.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Tommy squeezed Adam’s thigh as he drove.

Adam occasionally looking back, making sure they weren’t being followed.

^V^

Arriving back at Isaac’s, Tommy and Adam hesitated before getting out of the car, but then decided against it.

“Hey you ok boys?”

“Yeah, sort of.”

“What do you mean?”

“I really should get back to Keren, but my bikes at the studio, I can’t really get Adam to take me home, she’ll only ask questions.”

“Ah, I see. Look come in, ring her and give her an excuse.”

“No, I can’t, she’s already had one false excuse from me in the last 24 hours, so…”

“Alright, I can see where you’re coming from. Take care of yourselves and let me know what I can do to help.”

“Thanks man.” Tommy smiled, but Isaac could tell he was having trouble believing everything would be ok.

“Take care of yourselves.” Isaac headed to his wife who’d appeared on the front porch.

Tommy waved to them both as they headed back to the studio.

“We’ll sort this out baby, I’m here for you.”

“I know you are, thank you. I’ve had a thought.”

“Oh, what about?”

“I need to keep up my appointments for my tattoo, I really do want you to finish it, plus it’ll be my escape from Keren.”

“Ok, how about we keep the appointments for every Tuesday, and if you really want to escape her you could always tell her you’re going to a gig or a rehearsal. That way you could stay with me all night.”

“Mmm I’d like that. I would have to bring my guitar.”

“Not a problem, maybe you could play for me as well?”

“You…you’d want me to play? Really?”

“Of course, I want to know all about you and what you love to do.”

“It would be an honour, but I warn you I’m not that good.”

“Let me decide.” Adam noticed they were near the studio, he didn’t want Tommy to go, he would miss him.

Tommy went to get out of the car but Adam stopped him. “Wait, just a couple more minutes.”

“What?”

“I just want to hold you, kiss you once more before you have to go.”

“Oh Adam, I’m going to miss you too, I…well I never knew what being in love felt like until I met you. Promise me you’ll be careful I don’t want anything to happen to you. The Alpha is a powerful man and…”

“Hey, nothing’s going to happen to me, I’ll be careful.”

“Good, because I don’t know what I’d do without you.” He leaned over and kissed Adam gently.

“Is that all you’ve got?”

“No, but…” Tommy had the remainder of his words kissed from him as Adam pulled him close, swiping his tongue over the blonds lips asking for entry.

Tommy instinctively opened up, their tongues dancing, each wanting to dominate the other.

Breaking apart, “Wow!”

“Mmm, you ok Tommy Joe?”

“Yeah. Now I really don’t want to go.”

“I know, but we have to make everything seem normal, otherwise....”

“Yeah.” Tommy looked at his hands.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Can I…can I have your cell number? I want…”

“Oh baby, of course you can.” Adam reached into his glove box for pen and paper he kept there, writing it down then handing it over.

“Thanks. I’ll put it in my new phone when I get home.”

“What about Keren, if she…”

“Oh I’m not putting your name into my phone, I’ll use the studio’s name instead, plus I always lock and password protect my phones.”

“Good. Now you should go.”

“Mmm, I…I love you.” He smiled. “I’ve…wow, I’ve never said that to anyone before.”

“How does it feel?” Adam held his hands.

“It…it feels good.”

“Good, I love you too Tommy Joe.” He kissed him quickly.

As they got out the car Tommy stopped, looking around he shivered.

“What’s wrong?” Adam saw him freeze.

“There’s someone near watching us. We have to be careful we should go into the studio. Let’s make it look like I’m arranging another appointment. That way we can justify me being back here.”

“Ok, I want you to be careful too. I hated seeing your wolf hurt last night.”

“I’ll be ok. Come on let’s go.” Tommy wanted to old Adam’s hand, but he didn’t know who was watching them or where they were.

A new appointment written in the diary, Adam went with Tommy to the door. Keeping up the story, Adam shouted as Tommy headed back to his bike.

“Make sure you clean the work and don’t forget the ointment, and I’ll see you again next Tuesday morning at 9.30.”

“Thanks for everything Adam, yeah, see you next week.” Tommy mounted his bike, fired her up then headed up the street. Adam watching as he went.

“Hey Adam is everything ok?” Terrance had just finished his last client for the day and was saying goodbye when Adam and Tommy arrived back at the studio.

“Long story man, I…well let’s just say we have to be careful and if we see skeleton guy hanging around we have to treat him as any other client and don’t disclose too much information about each other or the studio.”

“Wow, sounds serious.”

“Yeah, it is. Look, have you finished for the day?” Adam had been surprised Terrance was still working.

“Yep, that last client was a nightmare, got the design drawn onto him then he changed his mind and wanted something taking out and replacing with a rose. So I’ve had a long day.”

“Fancy a drink round at mine? Or is Jason expecting you home?”

“Jase has had to go away for a few days so yeah, a drink sounds great.”

“K, you ready or have you got to tidy up?”

“Nope ready when you are.”

Locking up they headed to Adam’s car, both on edge looking around to see if skeleton guy was watching them, both very quiet until they got into the car.

“Can you tell me what happened today or…”

“I can tell you some things but if you don’t mind, I’d like it if you were safe, I’ll give you a short version.”

“Are you telling me you’re in danger?”

“We’re not sure, but the least you know the less you’ll be able to tell anyone if they ask.”

“Adam, I’m worried for you. Are you sure you want to carry on this…this thing you have with Tommy?”

“You don’t have to worry Ter, we’re good. As for this thing I have with Tommy, I…well I love him and he loves me.” Adam smiled at the image of Tommy admitting his love for him.

“Wow, go you, but I’m happy for you it’s about time you found somebody to love.” Adam laughed, “what? What did I say?”

“It’s just you’ve quoted my favourite Queen track.” Adam laughed again.

“You and your music, I swear if you hadn’t been a kick ass tattooist you’d have done something with music.”

“Maybe, but I’m happy in what I do I’ll stick with listening to music.”

They drove the remainder of the way in silence, Terrance watching his friend hoping that he hadn’t got too deeply involved with Tommy.

^V^

Tommy was vigilant as he headed home. He’d definitely sensed someone watching them as they’d gone into the studio. He hoped Adam’s comments had been convincing and the were who was watching had left the area. He kept checking behind him making sure he wasn’t being followed.

Pulling up outside his house he saw Keren open the door, and boy did she look pissed. Now to put their plan into action. He switched off the engine then headed up the porch to his, he shivered, his fiancée.

“Oh, so you’ve decided to come home. Where the hell have you been?”

“And it’s nice to see you too Keren.”

“So…are you going to tell me or…”

“For fuck sake Keren, are we going to have this conversation on our doorstep or do we go inside like civil people.”

Keren huffed as she moved out of the way. As Tommy passed her he noticed she was looking up and down the street before she closed the door.

Turning to face her, “who were you hoping to see out there?”

“What? No-one, why?”

“You had a good look for someone or something.”

“Thomas Ratliff you’ve got such a vivid imagination. So…are you going to tell me where you’ve been this last 48 hours?”

“Can I at least get a drink and maybe some food?” he’d heard his stomach growl, he’d had nothing to eat since…well he couldn’t remember.

“If you must but I want to know everything and if I don’t think you’re telling me the truth I’m going to the Alpha.” Tommy laughed. “What’s so funny about me going to my uncle?”

“I…oh never mind Keren, you’ll just do whatever you want regardless of what I say.” He headed to the lounge grabbed a glass and the bottle of Jack then sat down. “I really should eat but I know I won’t get any peace until you’ve interrogated me. So Keren what do you want to know?” As he’d discussed with the Alpha, Tommy had his story ready for her.

“Firstly where were you last night?”

“Isaac rang you, I was at the police station.”

“You expect me to believe that, more likely you were passed out somewhere…”

“Keren!” Tommy tried to remain calm he really didn’t want to give her ammunition to have him followed. “Keren I had my phone stolen, don’t ask me how or where because I don’t know. All I know is Isaac sat with me all night when he should have been at home with his wife. The police have taken a statement but they aren’t holding out much hope of getting it back.”

“Tommy Joe, I’ve never known anyone so irresponsible as you with your cell phones.”

“That’s why, my sweet, I have a spare one in my music room, you know, in case I have to shift in an emergency and lose it.”

Keren sighed and shook her head. “When we’re married you will make sure you’re more careful with everything we have, I’m not going to be looking after you. In fact I’m hoping that as well as our wedding we can tell everyone we’re going to have cubs.” She rubbed her belly.

“What the fuck Keren? We are certainly not having cubs that quickly.”

“But we may have them, after all you have made love to me without those horrible condoms, haven’t you my love?”

Tommy looked at her, was she hinting that she was pregnant? If so it certainly wasn’t his. “Um yeah, but we know people don’t get pregnant just…”

“Oh but baby, I feel so much different since that last time you took me to heaven.” She rubbed her belly again.

Tommy’s wolf wanted to rip her throat out. If she was pregnant, he had to know who’s it was, more importantly this was something he could take to the Alpha.

“So you said you spent the night at the police station?” She’d changed the subject quickly, Tommy needed to know more but he could wait. “where have you been all day today?”

“By the time I got home from the cops, it was too late or should I say early morning and I didn’t want to wake you.” He hoped she believed him. “So instead of disturbing you I crashed at Isaac’s, when I finally woke I went to the studio, I forgot to make my appointment for next week, then I came home to you my sweet.” He smiled as he took another large warming mouthful of Jack.

“So you’re still going ahead with that awful tattoo?”

“Yep, and for your information it’s going to look amazing, wanna see?” He went to take his t-shirt off.

“No…I don’t _wanna_ see thank you.”

“Your loss.” Tommy stood.

“Where are you going now?”

“Shower, that police station wasn’t the best of places.” He headed for the stairs. “And before you ask Keren, no I don’t want you to wash my back.” He bounded up the stairs laughing at the obscenities she was shouting at him.

Locking the bathroom door, he stripped, having her join him unexpectedly was the last thing he wanted. He needed to think, process the information she’d let slip. Maybe it was true, maybe not, he had to find out one way or another if she was pregnant.

Standing under the hot spray he couldn’t wait to be out of this situation, but he couldn’t rush, he had to have proof that she was up to something.

Wrapping himself in a towel he headed to the spare room. He’d been spending more and more time in there so he’d moved nearly all his clothes there, what he wasn’t expecting was Keren sitting on the bed.

“What do _you_ want?”

“Oh baby, I’m sorry I was annoyed with you when you got home, I was just worried about you last night.”

“Well you could have come to the police station to pick me up.”

“I know and I’m sorry but you know how I feel about those places, they make me and my wolf shiver. You never know what kind of people are going to be in there and…well I didn’t want anything happening to us.” Her hand was about to touch her belly again but she stopped herself.

“Nothing would have happened to _us_ the place is crawling with cops.” Tommy noticed the twitch of her hand. “So Keren what _are_ you doing in here?” he perched against the dresser.

“I know you’ve only just come home to me, but whilst you were in the shower my mom called, she’s had a fall and wants me to take her to the healer, she thinks she may have broken her ankle.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, why don’t I come with you, that way we could…”

“No!...No baby, it’ll be better if I go alone, besides you still haven’t had anything to eat, you must be starving.” She stood, making her way towards him, putting her arms around his neck, “forgive me Tommy, I’ll try not to be too long.” She kissed him. “Look why don’t I go make you a sandwich whilst you get dressed? What would you like?”

“S’ok, I’ll grab a take out, not sure what I feel like right now.”

She kissed him again. “All right, I’ll try not to be too long but you know what my mother’s like when we get to the healer, she likes to sit and talk. I’ll message you and let you know what’s happening.”

“Just go and make sure your mom’s ok. Don’t worry about letting me know, I’ll be ok and I’ll see you when you get home.”

“Aww thank you baby. This is why we’ll make a great husband, wife and parents. We understand each other.” Dropping her hands after kissing him one last time she headed towards the door.

“Keren.”

“Yes baby?”

“Message me when you’re on your way home and I’ll have the coffee on for you.”

“Thank you Tommy. I…I may just stay at mom’s tonight, you know, make sure she’s ok and has everything she needs.”

“Ok, if you think that’ll be the best.”

“Yeah, I do. I’ll see you in the morning my love. I promise I’ll be home for breakfast.” She smiled at him.

Tommy smiled. “Ok, I’ll see you in the morning and please give your mom my love.”

“Aww that’s so sweet, of course I will. I’ll miss you baby.”

“Take care.” Tommy grinned as she closed the door. _Are you going to your mom’s or are you meeting someone else?_ He listened for the front door closing then made his way to front bedroom. Making sure he couldn’t be seen if Keren looked up, he watched as she got into her car she was on her phone to someone. And that someone he had the notion wasn’t going to be her mother. Listening, all he managed to hear was her telling whoever it was that she was on her way and she’d be at the usual place in 20 minutes. Tommy wanted to follow her but he couldn’t go on his bike that would have been too obvious, he didn’t have time to call Isaac and explain everything so all he could do was shift and follow her that way. Even in wolf form it would be dangerous, she knew what his wolf looked like and who was to say there would be enough covering of trees to camouflage him.

Think Tommy, you need to find out where she’s going. He didn’t have time to hesitate, he had to hurry up. He shifted and bounded down the stairs. Luckily the back window as open (he always left it that way in case he wanted to run in the middle of the night). Leaping through he listened for the sound of her car.

He growled low when he picked up the noise. He’d told her the fan belt was slipping and to get it fixed. Thankfully she hadn’t and he was able to follow the sound.

He stopped at the end of their estate crouching behind the bushes he waited to see which way she turned. He noticed her checking her mirrors, did she know he was following her? No she was checking for traffic. Turning right Tommy eased his way out from behind the bush and followed. As luck would have it, it was getting dark and there were trees he could hide behind if anyone was coming in his direction.

He continued following her wondering where she was going. She slowed down indicating she was pulling over. Tommy skidded to a halt, looking for a hiding place. He spotted an alleyway so slinked down it hoping she hadn’t spotted him.

As she got out of her car he noticed her looking around again, had she seen him? Her phone rang, she turned back to the car as she answered. The pale wolf releasing a breath it hadn’t realized it was holding, any closer and she would have spotted him. If Tommy had to explain this to anyone they would have thought he’d been watching too many movies. Who in their right mind follows their fiancée in wolf form then hides down an alleyway so she wouldn’t see him? He huffed, if he’d been in human form it would have been a sarcastic laugh. Listening he was intrigued by the conversation.

“I’m here, where the hell are you?...no I’m not going into the bar on my own…ok I’ll wait in my car for you…look don’t be too long you know what I think about being on my own in this area…no he doesn’t know, he thinks I’m with my mom…look stop talking and get yourself here in the next 5 minutes or I’m going home.” She disconnected and got back into her car.

Tommy watched and waited. He didn’t have to wait too long, a black SUV pulled up behind Keren’s car. He nearly gave himself away when two men, one younger than the other got out of the vehicle. The older, taller of two was the skeleton guy Terrance had described from the other day. Was this guy also the black wolf? He watched, easing his snout forward, trying to get a better look and to hear clearly what they were talking about.

“So Markus, why didn’t you finish the job?”

“Your husband to be got in the way and…well I wasn’t expecting him to…”

“He’s nowhere near as strong as you, why didn’t you finish _him_ off too? That would have made it so much easier for us…” she looked at the younger man who smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. “…for us to be together.”

“Keren, my beautiful girl, my father was surprised by what Tommy did, he wasn’t expecting him to pounce.”

“You told me you’d sort it. It seems my uncle was right to banish you, you’re all talk, you can’t even…”

“Look Keren, I’m sorry. I will finish the job I promise, then you and Drake can be together.”

“You haven’t got much time, we’re supposed to be getting married in a couple of months, but I want this over with before then. I can’t go on much longer having him make love to me. Besides he’s not going to be too pleased when he finds out our news.” She looked lovingly at the younger man. “I nearly gave it away earlier.”

The young man leant down and kissed her. Tommy growled, moving back into the darkness of the alleyway.

“I love you Keren and we will make great parents.”

“I love you too Drake and you see why we have to hurry up and finish this? I want Tommy _and_ that tattoo artist out of the way. My uncle is getting old, I can convince him that he doesn’t know what he wants or how he is going to continue leading the Burbank Pack. I have a friend in his close circle and I will get him to feed me information from inside the Alpha’s home. When my uncle sees that Tommy has been killed I will convince him that he should step down and allow his niece to take over, especially because she’s going to have a cub and she is going to marry a man she loves.”

“You’re a scheming bitch Keren, but if that’s what it takes for my family to get back into the Burbank Pack I’m with you every step of the way. I will end Ratliff’s life, but let’s leave it for a few days. If we attempt it too soon someone may realise it wasn’t an accident and go to the authorities.”

“You’re right, I do know he’s continuing with that horrendous tattoo, so I’ll find out when his next appointment is and maybe next time you can kill two birds with one stone.” She laughed at her own joke.

“Oh, I like your thinking Keren.” The skeleton guy laughed.

“Now, we had better go. I don’t want anyone questioning why we’re standing out her talking.”

“Is _he_ expecting you home?”

“No my lover, he thinks I’m staying at my mom’s”

“Come home with me, I’ll make sure you’re treated like the beautiful woman you are. I love you so much and I’m going to love our pup too.” He placed his hand on her belly as he kissed her.

Tommy growled low, he wanted to rip _all_ their throats out, but that wouldn’t solve anything. He had to tell Adam and Isaac what he’d heard. The Alpha needed to know but he had to have proof and he needed help to get that.

Tommy watched as skeleton guy got back into the SUV, the younger man choosing to travel with Keren. He waited until they’d all driven off, checking the sidewalk carefully before he bounded off. Instead of going home or to Isaac’s he needed to be with someone he loved, keeping close to the trees, he headed to Adam’s.

^V^

Adam handed Terrance a beer, “wow Adam you were either very brave or very stupid going to the Alpha. What if he’d turned on you?”

“He didn’t and I have to admit I kinda like the guy.”

“You’ve definitely lost the plot.”

Adam laughed, “the guy has a huge responsibility, he has to make snap decisions and after what Tommy told me, some of those decisions aren’t always for the better.”

“Adam is there something you’re not telling me?”

“It’s Tommy, let’s just say something his father was involved with is the root of what is currently going on in his life. It was a tragic accident but…but hopefully when this is sorted out things will change.”

“You’re being vague Adam.”

“I’m sorry Ter, but I promised Tommy Joe I wouldn’t say anything. I know we’ve been best friends for years but…”

“Hey, I understand, the rules that weres have are still a mystery to me and I’ve known Tony and his family for years, so no worries. If Tommy wants me to know he’ll tell me in his own time.”

“Thanks Ter, I…” Adam stopped he’d heard someone or something on the front porch.

“Adam are you ok?”

“There’s someone outside, stay there I’m just going to check.”

“But what if it’s…”

“If it is be ready to dial 911.”

“Ok.” Terrance watched as his friend headed to the front door.

Tommy arrived at Adam’s he’d surprised himself on being able to find the house again, but he was relieved. He didn’t know how he was going to get in but he’d figure something out. Moving closer he spotted a light on in Adam’s lounge, he could hear Adam talking, he must have company. Padding up to the door he heard another voice, huffing with relief when he recognized Terrance’s voice. Sitting on the step the wolf listened carefully, no more voices just the two of them, that was ok, he could stand letting Terrance see him in wolf form but didn’t want anyone else to see…not yet anyway. His next problem was how to let Adam know he was there. He had to get inside he didn’t want anyone going past seeing a wolf sitting on Adam’s porch. The only idea that came to mind was to paw at the door. If his wolf could laugh he would, this was going to be the craziest sight anyone would see, a wolf knocking on someone’s front door!

Looking around, making sure no-one was watching, the pale wolf lifted a paw and hit the door. Listening for movement he waited, the men were still talking. He tried again, the talking stopped, had they heard him? He kept pawing the door. He listened again, footsteps moving in his direction. One last paw and…success. The door opened, the wolf looked up straight into Adam’s beautiful blue eyes.

Adam reached the door, looking through the spy hole no-one was there, but he was certain he’d heard a noise. There it was again, tentatively placing his hand on the latch he opened the door immediately locking eyes with beautiful brown pools of Tommy’s wolf.

“Tommy, what? But you’re…” the wolf walked past him, sitting down in the hallway.

“Hey Adam, who is it, what’s going on?”

“Erm, it’s um, well it’s Tommy.” Adam heard footsteps. “Um just…” Too late Terrance came through from the lounge.

“Hey Tommy…oh!”

Tommy huffed then lay down putting a paw over his nose. This was not how he’d imagined introducing his wolf to his boyfriends' business partner.

“Mmm, yeah, this is…well this is Tommy, well his wolf…and…”

“And wow, he’s beautiful.”

Tommy’s ears pricked up, that was not what he was expecting.

“Yeah he is isn’t he?” Adam sat on the floor next to the pale wolf, stroking it’s ears. Tommy growled low, Adam’s hands felt so good, he pushed his head into the touch.

“So what’s he doing here? Did you know he was coming?”

“No Ter I didn’t.” Adam looked from his friend to the wolf lying on his floor.

“Hey baby, I love having you here, but has something happened, are you hurt again?”

Tommy huffed, stood then headed for the stairs.

“What? Where?”

“Hang on here Terrance, I’m just going to find something for Tommy to wear, don’t think you’d appreciate looking at my naked boyfriend?”

“Oh…oooh!” Adam laughed, “K, I’ll erm…just go wait in there.” Terrance pointed to the lounge.

“I…we won’t be long.” He followed Tommy up the stairs, laughing as he went.

Following the wolf to his bedroom Adam was worried, Tommy didn’t look injured, so why was he here? He watched the pale creature leap onto the bed and as Adam was searching through his closet he heard moaning coming from Tommy’s direction, it sounded…well his dick liked the noise. Closing his eyes Adam palmed a hand over the growing bulge in his jeans. This was not what Terrance wanted to see, besides how would he even explain it to Tommy? _Oh m’sorry but your moaning as you changed sounded so hot!_ No, he couldn’t say that.

He managed to calm his dick down somewhat before turning to see a beautiful blond sitting naked on his bed. That was it, his dick woke up again. He could feel himself blushing, something Adam Lambert did not do.

“H…hey!” he spluttered, “I…um…”

“Yeah I can see you’re…um.” Tommy smiled inclining his head. “Are you going to hand me those clothes or are you just going to stand and stare at me?” Tommy smiled again.

“Oh…yeah…here.” Adam handed over jogging bottoms and a t-shirt. “They may be a bit big but m’sorry it’s all I have.”

“Stop apologizing, it’s my fault for turning up unannounced.”

“Why are you here?” Adam sat on the bed his eyes never leaving the beautiful man as he dressed quickly.

“I’ve found out something and I…well I don’t like asking, but I need some help.”

“Tommy Joe, I told you I want to help, so I’m glad you’re here.”

“I can also see that.” Tommy’s eyes went to the bulge still prominent in Adam’s jeans. He could feel himself getting hard, something that hadn’t happened to him before. Being with Adam he was discovering things that he never realized could happen.

“Come here.” Adam held his arms out.

“But, Terrance is downstairs, won’t he…”

“He’ll think I’m waiting for you to change.”

“It’s called shifting.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I…”

“Hey.” Tommy leant in to kiss him.

“You have a lot to learn about me, I haven’t really told you much about my were, but I promise I will.”

“Ssh baby, we have a lot to learn from and about each other. Now you said you needed my help.”

“I do, but…” he stroked a hand over Adam’s still hard length, the dark haired man closing his eyes, a low moan escaping his lips.

“We can sort these out later.” He leant in, he was just the right height to kiss Tommy’s hard dick, causing a moan to escape the blonds mouth.

“Nngh, feels so good.” Tommy’s legs were about to give way, he had to hold on tightly to his boyfriend.

“So pleased you like it. I’ll show you something else later that you’ll like.”

“Nngh” Tommy couldn’t form coherent words.

“Hey you two lovebirds, have you forgotten me? I really don’t want to know what you’re doing, my ears wouldn’t take it.”

Adam and Tommy giggled. “We had better go down. Do you want me to ask Terrance to leave?”

“Fuck no, he’s your friend and that would be rude, I’m only your…”

“Stop right there, you are not only my boyfriend, you mean everything to me, Terrance will understand.”

“No Adam, I can’t ask you to do that. What I heard tonight…well I’m going to need all the help I can find.”

“What about Isaac?”

“I don’t like disturbing him too much. With Sophie being pregnant she needs him, she wouldn’t be too pleased with me if I get Isaac into trouble. She comes across as a strong woman, but I really don’t want anything happening to her or their pup.”

“You’re a beautiful man Tommy Joe.” Tommy blushed, “mmm and if you keep doing that I’m going to take you right now, but I want your first time to be special not rushed.”

“Oh Adam, I love you, thank you. Come on let’s go have a drink with Terrance and I’ll tell you what I found out tonight.”

“What about Keren, isn’t she waiting at home for you?”

“Nope and you’ll understand why when I explain everything.”

“Let’s go put Terrance out of his misery.” Laughing they headed down to their friend.

As they walked into the lounge arms draped around one another Terrance smiled. “Well it’s about time you surfaced I really didn’t want to hear you…”

“Terrance Spencer, you’re just missing Jase. I’m sure you have hot sex any opportunity you can.” Adam squeezed Tommy, smiling.

“What our sex life is or isn’t hasn’t got anything to do with you. Besides I bet your sex life is very interesting.”

“For your information Terrance we haven’t…yet.” Tommy blushed.

“Oh!”

“It’s not that I don’t want to its…well a were and a human can be dangerous.”

“I…wow…I didn’t realise.”

“Not a problem. We’re…well we’re working on it.” Tommy blushed again, Adam kissed the side of his neck.

“By the way Tommy your wolf is beautiful.”

“Thank you.”

“Let’s sit and have a drink, Tommy has something to tell me, he wants my help.”

“Do you want me to go?”

“No!” Adam and Tommy spoke together.

“Ok, I’ll stay…if you insist.” They all laughed.

“Look Adam, Terrance, if when I’ve told you what happened earlier, you want nothing more…”

“Tommy Joe, you came here for my help and that’s what I’m going to give.”

“Thank you.” He tried to smile but Adam noticed it didn’t reach his eyes.

“Hey count me in too. I hate seeing my friends unhappy.”

“But you don’t really know me.”

“Tommy, you’ve made my friend one very happy man. So yes _you_ are my friend too.”

“Thank you.”

“K, so let’s get a drink then Tommy can talk all he needs to.”

“Sounds good, another beer for me please.”

“K, Tommy?”

“Do you have any Jack Daniels?”

“Yep.” Tommy’s eyes lit up.

Adam replenished their drinks, sitting close to his boyfriend Adam held on to his hand as Tommy recounted everything that had happened that evening.

^V^

“Shit Tommy, are you sure it was skeleton guy?”

“Yeah Terrance I’m positive. Plus I’m convinced he was also the black wolf from the last night. My darling Keren wanted to know why the black wolf hadn’t killed Adam” he looked at his boyfriend tears welling up in his eyes. “Then I turned up, so yeah, I’m certain he’s one and the same person, wolf.” He sniffed.

“Hey baby what’s the matter?”

“I’m so sorry Adam, this is all my fault you nearly getting killed.”

“Tommy Joe, it was you who saved me, so how can it be your fault?” He held out his arms, Tommy scooted onto his lap.

“M’sorry for butting in on this tender moment, but it seems we have to come up with a plan.” Adam and Tommy turned to face Terrance, “Well that is why you turned up tonight, isn’t it?”

“But if I involve you…”

“Seems I’m already involved, I do own half of the studio.”

“But I don’t…”

“Tommy Joe, if you say once more you don’t want us to get hurt, then stop because I’m big enough to decide for myself whether I want to get involved. Besides I’m not going to stand by and watch my business partner and his amazing boyfriend go through it all without me.”

“Thank you Terrance.” Tommy smiled, he’d never met a human as kind as Terrance was.

“So baby, what do you want us to do?”

“I’m…I’m not sure yet. I’m still processing the information, that bitch is pregnant _and_ trying to say it’s mine.”

“And you’re sure it isn’t?”

Tommy looked at Terrance, “I’m 100% positive it’s not mine, I’ve never had sex with her without a condom for that one reason. I did not, do not want pups with that scheming bitch.”

“My apologies TJ, you know I had to ask.”

“Yeah, I understand, like I said earlier, you don’t really know me.”

Adam pulled him close kissing his neck. “I believe you baby, after what you’ve told me before.” Terrance looked questioningly at Adam as Tommy buried his head into Adam’s neck. “Long story Ter.”

“Oh.”

Tommy sat up but Adam wouldn’t let go of him. “I have to get this information to the Alpha. But I have no proof so I’m afraid it may take a lot to convince him about the events from earlier.”

“Do you want me to come with you?”

“Adam…you’ve…”

“Terrance, don’t…I have met the man, yes I’m human, but I think he knows how much Tommy Joe means to me. I hope I convinced him that I’m not in this to hurt Tommy or any of the Burbank Pack.”

“I’m sorry Adam I was just…”

“I know and I wouldn’t expect anything less from you.”

“I really should go, you two were having a good evening before I turned up.”

“Where will you go, she’ll be at home and I don’t want you confronting her in your state of mind.”

“No, she’s not going to be there she’s spending the night with that Drake guy.”

“So why don’t you stay here with me? That way you can make sure you’re rested before she gets home in the morning.”

“But I have to meet with the Alpha.”

“Not tonight you’re not, it’s late and I’m certain even the Alpha wouldn’t be too thrilled being disturbed at this time of night.”

“I don’t want to put you to any trouble.”

“Baby, you aren’t and I want nothing more than to have you stay the night with me.” He saw Tommy about to say something. “You can have the spare room I don’t…”

“Adam, what if I _want_ to stay with you in _your_ room?”

“Only if you feel you want to, I’m not going to…”

“Adam, I felt safe, my wolf felt calm last night when I…I slept with you.” He blushed, remembering Terrance was there. “I mean, when I stayed with you in your bed.”

“Hey boys, I understand. Besides I think it’s a good idea you staying here, Adam will only worry about you.”

“I…me…no Ter…I.”

“Oh come on Lambert, admit it you wouldn’t sleep, you’d be pacing up and down and no doubt ringing me in the early hours of the morning.” Adam blushed. “And there you have it. I’ve not known Adam here blush for a very long time and you my friend have done this to him for which I’m eternally grateful.”

“So Tommy Joe, are you going to stay?”

“Yes please.” Tommy kissed him.”

“And that boys, is my cue to leave you two to talk, or sleep or even have amazingly hot sex.”

“Terrance!” Adam spluttered.

“And no I’m not apologizing for that last comment. It may do you both good. You know, release some of that sexual tension that’s oozing from the pair of you.”

Adam looked lovingly at Tommy. “I’m not going to do anything you don’t want me to.”

“I know, but what if I want…”

“Eww boys, on that note I’ll leave you both to decide. Goodnight, and let me know if there’s anything you want me to do.”

Tommy dragged himself from the comfort of Adam’s lap as they went to say goodbye to Terrance, falling over the bottoms of the jogging pants he had on.

“Be careful baby.” Adam giggled.

“So not funny Lambert! You’re legs are too long, how do you expect your pants to fit me?”

“Oh what I can do with my long legs, I’ll show you later.” He raised his eyebrows. “besides you’re perfect just the way you are.”

“Pulease boys, you’ll have me blushing or being sick if you carry on that talk much longer. And Tommy’s right you do have exceptionally long legs. TJ why don’t you just turn the bottoms up?”

“Or he could take them off!”

“Oh my now I have images in my brain that I really shouldn’t be having. I’m going, night boys!” Terrance waved as he closed the front door.

Turning to see Tommy fighting to turn up the pants Adam laughed. “Why don’t you just take them off baby, I have seen you naked. And I will say, it’s a beautiful sight.” Tommy blushed again. “There you go again, I told you what your blushing did to me and now isn’t really the time for me to be having thoughts like that about you, we need to rest, we have…”

“What if I want you to have those thoughts, to make love to me?” Tommy looked into Adam’s crystal blue eyes.

“But baby you haven’t…before have you, plus with everything going on you…”

“Ok, I understand, you don’t really want me in that way I’ll sleep in the spare room.” Tommy turned heading for the stairs.

“Wait Tommy, please.” Adam caught up with him, turning him around so he could look into the beautiful brown eyes he loved. “I…shit I didn’t mean it like that. There is nothing more I want than to make love to you, with you. I’m saying I don’t want to force you into doing something you’re not ready for.”

Tommy wound his arms around Adam’s neck. Standing on the bottom step he was the same height as Adam. “I’m telling you I’m ready, I want you to show me what it’s like. I need you to make love to me. I’m scared with everything going on we may never get the chance. I need to know this is what I am. What I’ve been denying myself all those years. My wolf wants you, wants to feel you inside me, him. Adam please…make love to me tonight.” He kissed him gently.

“It will be my pleasure.” Adam picked the tiny blond up causing Tommy to squeak. “Did you just squeak Tommy Joe?”

“Don’t you ever tell anyone about that otherwise I may just have to get my wolf to do some serious damage to you!” He giggled.

“You have a beautiful laugh baby and I’m sooo scared of your big beautiful wolf.” He kissed his nose as they headed for the bedroom.

Placing Tommy on the bed, Adam looked into his eyes. “Move over baby.” Tommy scooted across the bed watching Adam climb on after him. “Lift your arms.” Tommy hesitated but then did as he was asked. Adam didn’t take his gaze from Tommy’s face as he removed the t-shirt.

Tommy shivered. “Are you cold baby?”

“No, just…”

“You can tell me to stop anytime you want.”

Tommy nodded. Adam leant down brushing his lips over Tommy’s causing the blond to moan.

“Lie down for me.” Tommy shuffled so he was lying down. Adam still keeping his eyes locked on the smaller man’s as he reached for the top of the sweatpants. “Lift your hips.” He whispered, Tommy mesmerized, did as he was told. Adam pulled down the pants releasing Tommy’s hardening length from the confines of the material.

“Mmm you’re so beautiful.” He leant down kissing the tip, licking a stripe up the length. Tommy balled his fists in the duvet, Adam’s mouth felt like heaven and if he wasn’t careful he’d come before Adam had the chance to do anything else.

As Adam got off the bed, “where are you going?”

“Ssh, I need to undress, don’t worry I’m coming back.” He smiled, Tommy not taking his eyes from him.

Adam removed his t-shirt dropping it onto the growing pile of clothes on his floor. Next his jeans joined them, Tommy’s breath hitched when he saw Adam was already hard. He hadn’t realized how big Adam was, he hoped he could accommodate him.

“You ok baby?” Adam kept his eyes on his lover as he removed his boxers.

“Mmm I’m just scared I’m not going to be good enough for you.”

“Don’t worry, I _will_ stop if you want me to.”

“I know you will, I just wasn’t…” he looked at Adam’s hard length.

Stroking himself, Adam smiled “I’m not going to force myself in you, I will only give you as little or as much as you want.” He opened the drawer of the bedside cabinet pulling out lube and a condom. Placing them on the pillow next to Tommy, Adam climbed on the bed settling himself at Tommy’s feet.

“Open your legs baby, it’ll be easier for me.” Tommy co-operated never taking his eyes from Adam other than to glance at his lovers’ huge dick.

Adam began kissing up Tommy’s leg making the smaller man giggle, that was until he reached his dick. Adam licked another stripe, this time from base to tip, dipping his tongue in the slit when he reached the head.

“FUCK!”

“Do you like that Tommy Joe?”

“Mmmm.”

Adam looked at the blond, his eyes were closed his head pushed back into the pillow.

“Open your eyes baby I want you to watch me making love to you.”

Tommy opened his eyes and saw Adam smiling.

“Much better Tommy, I love how your eyes change from a dark brown to a golden brown when you’re aroused.”

Without warning Adam leant down licking Tommy’s left nipple, nipping it and alternately sucking on it. The sounds coming from the tiny man’s mouth had Adam’s dick pulsing wanting release, but he didn’t want to come, not yet, he wanted to be inside his beautiful man.

With his hand Adam found Tommy’s right nipple, pulling on it, twisting it as he played with the other one with his mouth.

“Nnngh, fuck Adam, not going to be able to last much longer, get…shit get inside me…please!”

“Soon, need to open you up, don’t want to hurt you.”

“Nnngh, do…it now…please.” Tommy looked at his lover, begging.

Reaching for the lube Adam squeezed some onto his fingers, but before he entered Tommy, “lift your hips.”

“Mmm why?”

“Going to put a pillow under your hips, it will make it easier for you the first time.”

Tommy braced his feet on the bed lifting his hips. He felt a pillow being placed under him.

“Ok!”

“Yeah.”

Adam leant down to kiss him at the same time he pushed one finger into his lover.

“FUCK!”

“M’sorry baby, are you ok?”

“Just cold, but m’ok, want more.”

Adam smiled pulling his finger out gently. Tommy was tight and as much as he wanted to feel that tightness around his dick, he didn’t want to hurt his man. Going back into him Adam added another finger, scissoring them as he moved in and out.

“Feels…so…good.” Tommy growled out, he could feel his wolf close to the surface enjoying all the sensations this human was giving him. “Adam…need…”

“Ssh not long now.”

“No…Adam you need…nngh listen.”

“What is it, do you want me to stop?”

“Hell no…but need…listen.”

“Ok.” Adam slowed down.

“Please Adam, whatever we do, don’t under any circumstances let me or my wolf bite you whilst you’re inside me.”

“But…”

“No Adam…nngh, explain later, just don’t…ok?”

“Ok.” Adam kissed him, he could feel the wolf’s fangs had dropped, he hoped that meant it was enjoying this too.

Their eyes locked as Adam added a third finger causing even more beautiful sounds to escape Tommy’s mouth.

Pulling all his fingers out Adam saw a look of disappointment on Tommy’s face. “Don’t worry just going to put this on then I’m going to make you feel so good.” He ripped the condom packet, watching the look of love on the blonds face as he rolled it on. Using the excess lube he slicked up his length. He needed release he was hurting.

“Bend your legs as much as you can, it’ll be easier.”

Tommy did, then watched as Adam lined himself up and gently pushed the tip inside.

“SHIT!”

“You ok?”

“Mmm, move damn it, not going to break.”

Adam slowly pushed further in, not wanting to hurt him the first time. He remembered his first time which wasn’t pleasurable. Leaning down he kissed him taking his mind off the intrusion he knew he was feeling.

Pausing to let Tommy get used to the feeling Adam smiled, this felt so good. Finally pushing all the way in Adam groaned, stopping again to let Tommy get used to the sensation of being full.

“Love you Adam.”

“Love you too Tommy Joe.” Adam pulled out gently and began a steady rhythm.

Breathing erratic, beads of sweat forming on their bodies, thrusts frantic, their orgasms building.

Adam could feel his balls tightening, his hips like liquid mercury sliding, moving, gaining speed. He wouldn’t be long before he came.

“Nngh Adam not gonna…last…gonna…Arrgh!” Tommy came, shooting hot sticky liquid up and over his stomach. He shocked himself, this was the first time he’d come without any help from a hand.

Adam felt the tiny man clench around his dick. That was all he needed to push him over the edge. He came shouting Tommy’s name, looking at the petit man underneath him, smiling when they locked eyes.

Slowing down, Adam’s dick became painful, he gently pulled out, removing the condom, tying it off then dropping it into the trash can at the side of the bed. Reaching for a tissue he wiped Tommy gently.

“You ok baby?”

“Mmm, but you may have to find me a new brain if you want me to say anything meaningful.”

Adam giggled. “And why’s that sweetheart?”

“Nngh…fuck, I’ve just lost mine, you fucked it out of me, exiting through my dick.”

“But did you enjoy it?”

“Mmm, wanna do it again.”

“Nngh and so do I, but m’sorry you’re going to have to wait, don’t think there’s any life left in my dick after that amazing sex.”

Tommy laughed. “K, let’s sleep m’tired now, we can have round two later.”

“I like your thinking, we can always have round two in the shower in the morning.”

Tommy kissed him, “yeah, then we can go to the Alpha.”

“Ok, that’s settled.” Adam lay down pulling the duvet over them. Tommy scooted close allowing Adam to hold him.

Smiling one last time Tommy closed his eyes and within minutes was asleep.

“We’ll be together always my gorgeous man, we _will_ sort this mess out.” Adam wasn’t long before he too slept.

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who is sticking with me on this. Work is crazy so I'm not able to update as often as I'd like, it may take a while for the chapters but be patient they will arrive as soon as I am able. *hugs* to you all <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is slighty shorter than previous ones. I've done it deliberately as....well you'll understand when you read it. Thanks for staying with me on this <3

Tommy woke, opened his eyes to see Adam staring down at him. “Morning, how long have you been watching me?”

“Not long, I didn’t want to wake you, you looked so comfortable.”

Tommy stretched. “Mmm we were, I’ve not known my wolf be so relaxed for a very long time. I suffer from insomnia and haven’t been sleeping well. I don’t know what you did…” he blushed, “well apart from what we did last night, but I’ve never slept all night for a long time.”

Adam leant down to kiss him, “are you sorry we did…”

“No Adam, I’m definitely not sorry. Thank you for showing me the real me. I have struggled for a long time with who I am, but now…well no-one is going to stop me from being me.”

“You’re a beautiful man and wolf Tommy Joe and I’m so lucky to have found you.”

“You may not think so when all the shit hits the fan.”

“Hey, I’m here for you baby, no matter what.”

“But it’s not going to be easy.”

“I know, but we’re in this together.” Tommy turned his face away, tears stinging his eyes. “Tommy, look at me.” Turning back to face his lover, “it’s all going to be ok.”

Tommy reached up cupping a hand behind Adam’s head, pulling him down into a hug.

Adam could feel the blonds shoulders shaking as he returned the hug. “Hey come on, it’ll be ok, sshh.”

“M’sorry Adam, I feel as though a huge weight has been lifted from my shoulders, I know we’re not at the end of the problem yet but there is a light at the end of my very long tunnel.”

“And I’m on that journey with you my love.”

“I’m never going to be able to thank you.”

“You already have.”

“What do you mean?”

“You allowed me to make love to you last night. That is all the thanks I need. Now how about we go shower?”

“Sounds a good idea.” Tommy went to get out of bed. “Ouch!”

“Are you ok?”

Tommy giggled, “Yeah m’ok, just…well a bit tender. But for all the right reasons.”

Gently easing himself out of the bed Adam led him to the bathroom.

Adam couldn’t take his eyes off the pale skin contrasting with the horror sleeve, and the beginning of the wolf tattoos. This beautiful man in his home was like a dream. He thought he’d loved Sauli, but now he’d met Tommy _and_ fallen in love with him he knew this was the man he wanted to spend the remainder of his life with, if he’d allow it.

Switching the shower onto hot, Adam pulled Tommy under the spray lathering his blond hair with sweet smelling shampoo. Working his way down his body Adam was careful not to be too rough. He knew from past experience that first time sex for anyone was painful and Tommy would be hurting.

“Mmm your hands feel so good. I don’t want to go home.”

“Then move in with me baby.”

“What?” Tommy rinsed all the soap from him, turning to face Adam as he did so.

“I said move in with me.” Adam smiled a million dollar smile.

“Oh Adam, I would love to but…”

“But you can’t. I’m sorry it was stupid of me to ask.” He went to get out of the shower.

“No…wait Adam…please.” Tommy held on to his boyfriend’s wrist. “Look at me.” He pulled Adam closer turning him to face him.

“Forgive me baby.”

“There is nothing _to_ forgive.” He kissed him gently, “what I was going to say was…and you have to promise to hear me out.” Adam nodded. “I would love to move in with you, but until this crazy ass problem we have is sorted out, I still have to keep up my _wedding plans_ with Keren. If I move in with you, it’s definitely going to put your life as well as mine at risk. Let’s keep this for us right now but I promise when all this is sorted I would love nothing more than to move in with you.”

“You’ve just made me the happiest man alive, thank you Tommy.”

“It’s not going to be easy, this journey we’re on I’ve never known a were and a human be together, so it’s going to be a new experience and one that some won’t agree with.”

“I’ve been openly gay for many years, I’ve had hurtful comments thrown at me, people have changed when they find out about me. I’ve lost friends but gained a whole new bunch of them too. I’ve come out the other side a stronger man, so I’m sure whatever people think of me for loving you can’t be any worse than what I’ve been through. And if you’re worried what people are going to think about you then talk to me baby…please, we’ll get through this together.”

“I have my Alpha’s blessing to be with you and that’s all that matters to me. What other people think is their problem not ours.” He shivered.

“M’sorry Tommy Joe, we should get dry and dressed, let’s continue discussing our future over coffee.”

“Sounds a good idea.”

“One more thing, for the record.”

“What’s that?”

“I like your Alpha.”

“Oh!”

“He’s a good man who has a very tough job to do and I respect him for how he handles awkward situations.”

“Adam you’re a wonderful man.” Tommy kissed him quickly before heading to the bedroom.

Adam’s eyes never left the blond as he followed him through to the bedroom.

As they were dressing Adam’s phone rang. “Hey Ter is everything ok?...No we were in the shower…very funny Terrance…what?...when…ok, we’ll be there as soon as we’re dressed…put the coffee on I think we’ll need it.”

Tommy stopped pulling the sweatpants on when Adam’s voice became serious. “Adam, what’s wrong?”

“We need to get to the studio, Isaac’s there wanting to know where you are.”

“What’s happened? Is Sophie ok?”

“It’s Keren, she’s been looking for you.”

“Fuck, what time is it?”

Adam checked his phone. “A quarter after ten.”

“Shit, fuck, bugger. I knew I shouldn’t have come here last night.”

“Hey.” Adam went to him, pulling him in for a hug. “are you sorry you came to me last night?” he felt Tommy shake his head, “and are you sorry we made love?”

Tommy pulled away, “no Adam…I am definitely not sorry we did that.”

“Then stop worrying, we’re going to the studio, we’ll listen to what Isaac has to say then we’ll decide what you’re going to tell Keren…ok?”

Tommy looked into his boyfriends beautiful blue eyes, “Ok, m’sorry…I just don’t want her to find out about you, not yet.”

“I know, and stop apologizing, I understand.”

“You’re amazing Adam and I love you so very much.”

“And I love you too baby. Now come on, let’s go listen to Isaac.” Kissing him quickly Adam finished dressing then grabbing his phone and keys they headed to the studio.

The journey was done in silence, Tommy staring out of the passenger window. Adam sneaking a look across, worried for his boyfriend. When they reached a stop light Adam put a hand on Tommy’s leg, letting him know he was there for him, Tommy put his hand over Adam’s in recognition.

As they pulled into the parking lot opposite the studio Tommy saw Isaac exit the building and begin pacing up and down.

Grabbing tight to Adam’s hand, Tommy and his wolf were anxious, he hadn’t felt so scared for a very long time.

When they reached Isaac he pulled them inside and locked the door.

“Whoa man, what’s wrong, what’s happened?”

“Tommy thank God you’re ok?” he was pacing the floor.

“Isaac Carpenter, will you stop freaking me out and explain the emergency.”

“How about we all sit down with a coffee, I for one could do with some caffeine, not had time for any yet this morning, had other things on my mind.” Adam smiled at Tommy.

Terrance started to go through to the back then turned, “and boys, we don’t want to know what stopped you from having your coffee.” He winked at them then disappeared.

“Oh, ew Ratliff, does that mean…”

“Isaac Carpenter, we were only doing what every other couple in love do.” Tommy blushed.

“As much as the images in my mind are…well, let’s not go there, all I can say is I’m pleased for ya man, you deserve some happiness…as well as hot sex.” They all laughed as Terrance came back with the coffee.

“K, so what have I missed?”

“Only Tommy telling us about his sex life!”

“Eww boys, delicate ears first thing in a morning!” Terrance laughed. “So frivolity over, let’s drink and sort out what we’re going to do.”

Tommy looked at Isaac, “what’s happened, why the urgency? Should I be worried?”

Taking a mouthful of his coffee Isaac looked at the three of them in turn. “She came to see me this morning.”

“If you mean _she_ as in Keren, what did she want?”

“She demanded to speak to you.”

“What made her think I was at yours?”

“She apparently got home around 8 this morning and she said that because your bed hadn’t been slept in she assumed you were at mine, so she came knocking.”

“M’sorry man, I didn’t want you and the beautiful Sophie dragged into my problems.”

“Hey, we’re your friends and friends look after each other.”

“So what did you tell her?”

“Told her I hadn’t seen you since I dropped you off after the police station.”

“Did she believe you?”

“Not at first. Then Sophie came down the stairs wanting to know what all the shouting was about.”

“Did Keren?...”

“No TJ, Sophie put her in her place.”

“Oh! What happened?”

“She told Keren to get off her high horse, stop shouting it wasn’t good for her and our cub and to go home, you are a big boy and can look after yourself. She also told her you were too good for her and she should be thankful you’re marrying her because she was a controlling bitch and if you weren’t marrying her no-one would as she’s too far up her own ass to think about anyone’s feelings but her own.” Isaac smiled.

“Oh my! I would have loved to have seen Keren’s face.”

“She was lost for words, I’ve never heard Sophie say stuff like that before, but Keren really winds her up. I’m sorry TJ if it’s going to…”

“Hey, stop. I don’t care what Keren thinks, I have information of my own that is hopefully going to put a stop to her scheming. I just need proof, oh and please give Sophie a hug from me and tell her I must remember never to piss her off!” they all burst into laughter.

“So what did happen last night TJ? I thought you were going home?”

Tommy sighed then told Isaac everything he’d seen and heard.

“Shit Tommy, are you certain she’s pregnant?”

“Yeah Isaac, and it’s that Drake guys, but she’s going to try and pass it off as mine. I just have to find a way of proving it’s not. That’s going to be difficult as I can’t just ask her straight out.”

“Hell man, you have got your work cut out, look if there’s anything…”

“Thanks Isaac, but right at this minute I haven’t a clue what I’m going to do. I do know I’m going to have to come up with an excuse for staying out all night.”

“Why don’t you say you went for a run and whilst you were resting you fell asleep. After all wolves do sleep outside.”

“Adam you’re amazing, thank you.”

“Anything to stop my boyfriend from getting into trouble.”

Tommy went to sit in his lap then kissed him.

“Yeuk boys, get a room!”

Tommy looked at his friend grinning, “we already did that last night.” then kissed Adam again.

Terrance laughed at the look on Isaac’s face. He was happy for his friends but he also couldn’t help but worry about them too.

They finished their coffee talking, trying to come up with a plan to trip Keren up, but each time one thought of something another found a flaw with it.

“Look guys, as much as I would love to stay and talk, I have to get home and explain my absence to Keren.” Tommy stood, a look of sadness on his face.

“TJ if you’re going home you’re going to have to go in wolf form otherwise she’ll want to know where you got those clothes from.”

“Shit, you’re right.”

“Tommy go shift in my work area, you can close the curtain, spare Terrance his blushes when you’re naked.” Adam winked.

“Thanks.” Tommy disappeared. A few seconds later the beautiful pale wolf appeared, padded straight over to Adam rubbing his head against the taller man’s legs.

“Tommy you’re so beautiful. Take care of yourselves and remember what we said when this is all over.”

The wolf huffed, rubbing his head against Adam one last time before heading to the door.

“Hey TJ,” the wolf turned, “don’t you think it would be better going out the back just in case.” Isaac looked at Adam.

“He’s right baby, this way.” Adam headed through the back, the wolf following.

Hearing the latch close on the back exit Terrance and Isaac watched as Tommy’s wolf bounded across to the park and headed home.

Adam appeared, a worried look on his face.

“He will be ok you know?”

“Yeah, I know, I’m just going to miss him that’s all.”

“Once this is sorted he’ll be with you.”

“Thanks Isaac, you must think…”

“Adam I think you’re amazing, I can see how much you love him and when you stood up to the Alpha…well no human has ever done that before. So Mr Lambert I’m going to make sure that the pair of you will be together.”

“Count _me_ in with that too.” Terrance commented.

“Thanks guys, we just need a plan.”

^V^

Tommy arrived in his back garden, stopping to sniff the air as he calmed his wolf down, they were angry, disappointed and confused. He didn’t want an argument with Keren, not right now he’d probably say something he’d regret. That was the last thing he wanted. He sensed Keren was in the kitchen, _great she’s going to see me sooner than I wanted her to._

The door opened, he saw her heading towards him.

“Thomas Ratliff get your ass inside and explain yourself.”

Tommy huffed, brushed past her, oh how he would have loved to knock her over.

“Hey! Pr…” she stopped.

Tommy had heard the slip up, he growled low padding into the lounge. Sitting in the middle of the floor he waited for her to join him.

“Tommy I can’t talk to you looking like that. For goodness sake go shift and put some clothes on.”

He just stared at her then shifted watching a look of shock cross her face.

“Hell Tommy, why do you always go out of your way to piss me off.”

Completely naked he sat on the sofa using a cushion to cover his modesty.

“And hello to you too my sweet.” He smiled.

“Where the hell have you been? I left you here last night and find you gone when I get home. I messaged you, I had hoped you’d have coffee on for me at least, if not breakfast.”

“You were at your mothers, I am not going to sit here waiting for you to call or message. I went for a run.” He pulled his legs under him still keeping the cushion in place.

“So why were you out all night? Why didn’t you tell me you were going?”

“Fuck Keren, you’re not my keeper. Firstly I fell asleep that’s why I was out all night. Secondly I don’t have to explain _all_ my movements to you, we’re not married yet…and I am not your slave.”

“Tommy.”

“What?”

“Please stop shouting at me.” She looked worried. “Tommy please…I have something I need to talk to you about.”

“Oh and what may that be?”

“Would you please go and put some clothes on, I can’t talk to you when you’re like that.” She inclined her head to him.

“What’s wrong Keren, don’t you like seeing me naked? That’s not what you say when I’m screwing you.”

“Baby, why do you always have to be so vulgar? Making love is such a wonderful thing to do. It shows the love between two people.”

“For people who are in love.”

“But we are…”

“No Keren, I don’t love you, when are you going to get that through your stupid little brain?”

“Don’t say that Tommy, we’re getting married and…I…I have something to tell you, so please baby, go put some clothes on.”

Tommy sighed. “Ok, ok, give me 10 minutes I need a quick shower too after that run.”

“Sure, I’ll be waiting for you my love.”

Tommy threw the cushion back onto the sofa, standing he headed for the stairs. He could feel her eyes on him the whole time. He felt nothing for her. He knew if it had been Adam watching him, certain parts of his anatomy would have reacted. He laughed to himself, she had no idea. As he entered his bedroom he looked for his phone he needed to hear Adam’s voice. Closing the door then locking it, he didn’t want Keren appearing in his room as he spoke to his boyfriend.

Adam picked up on the second ring. “Hey Tommy has something happened?”

“Hey Adam, I’m not sure, not got much time to talk, Keren’s got something to tell me, I’m gonna record it and…and…” he stopped, he heard footsteps.

“Tommy are you still there?”

“Gimme a minute.” He dropped the phone on to the bed.

“Tommy baby have you nearly finished, I have some wonderful news for you.”

“Keren I’m just going in the shower, I’ll be down in ten.”

“Want me to…”

“No, if you want me to hurry I don’t want you washing my back.” He closed his eyes, he knew Adam would be able to hear everything, he was angry, embarrassed that he was having to do this.

“Ok my love, I’ll wait downstairs for you. Please don’t be long. I’ll have a drink waiting for you.”

“K, make it a Jack.” He heard footsteps heading away from the door. Picking up his phone, “Adam…are you…”

“M’still hear baby, are you ok?”

“Not sure what’s going on. I have my suspicions, I’ll let you know once she’s told me, and I’ll have the recording as proof.”

“Be careful sweetheart.”

“I will, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“I’ve gotta go.”

“Ok, but I’m here for you.”

“I know, I’ll message you later.”

“I’ll be waiting.” Adam hung up.

Tommy stared at his phone, he wanted to be holding his boyfriend right now, not have to listen to _her_. Showering quickly, he threw on a pair of sweatpants and a band t-shirt, smiling at the thought of the last sweatpants he’d been wearing. Retrieving his phone from the bed he set it to record then zipped it in his pocket.

As he reached the bottom step Tommy heard Keren talking so he waited just out of sight of the lounge until she finished.

“Yeah, he’s in the shower…no not yet…yes of course I can convince him…I know my love I want to be with you too…we won’t have to wait too long…no I can do that…can your father deliver this time?...good, then we can go to my uncle…ok lover I’ll look forward to it…take care…I love you.”

She giggled, Tommy shook his head not really wanting to know what the guy on the other end had said.

Making a deliberate noise he jumped off the bottom step, wandering into the lounge. “Ok, so what did you want to talk to me about?”

“Come and sit with me my love.” She looked flustered as she patted the sofa next to her.

“Look, whatever it is just tell me, I have to…”

“Not tonight Tommy, you’re not going anywhere. I want you to stay with me tonight, spend time with me for a change.”

“What is it?”

“Please Tommy come and sit down.” She held out her hand. Without taking it he sat. “I…oh boy, this is more difficult than I thought.”

“Just tell me Keren.”

“Ok.” She took a deep breath. “Last night when I said I was staying at mom’s because she’d hurt her ankle…I um…well I kinda lied.”

“Oh so who were you with?”

“No Tommy, please just listen.” Tommy sighed then nodded. “I was with my mom, but it wasn’t her who went to see the healer, it was me baby.”

“Oh, are you ill?”

She laughed, “no my love I’m not ill as such, I’m…Oh Tommy we’re going to have a cub…I’m pregnant.” She smiled.

“You’re what?”

“You heard me my love. I’m pregnant.” She went to hug him, but he stood, moving away from her. “Tommy, where are you going?”

“How the fuck can you be pregnant?”

She giggled, “Tommy I shouldn’t have to explain that, we made love the other night and you didn’t use a condom and well…” she smiled, “I thought I felt different and well the healer told me we’re going to be parents.”

“No Keren, it’s not going to happen.”

“It already has baby, I’m with cub.” She moved over to where he was standing reaching for his hand, but he pulled away. “Tommy please, don’t be like that we said…”

“Shut up Keren.”

“But…”

“No!” He headed for the drinks cabinet, pouring himself a very large Jack.

“Tommy…what?”

Turning he laughed. “It’s not mine Keren.”

“Yes…”

“No, it’s not. I have _never_ had sex with you without wearing a condom.”

“That last time you…”

“I fooled you. You were so far gone you didn’t see me put it on. You were so high on playing with yourself I put it on before I entered you. Then when you were coming down from your orgasm, I removed it throwing it in the trash before you realized. So sweetheart IT’S. NOT. MINE! The question is, who’s is it?”

“But it is yours baby, I haven’t been with anyone else I…”

“Shut the fuck up, I don’t want to hear anymore. I’m going out.”

“Where?”

“I don’t know. All I do know is I have to get away from you before my wolf rips your lying little throat out.”

“Tommy…please.”

“No. I’ll be back later, just make sure you’re ready to tell me the truth, because baby if you don’t I’m not going to be responsible for mine or my wolf’s actions.” He downed the remainder of the Jack, slamming the glass on the table before picking up his keys and heading out, closing the door so violently it shook.

He wandered around not really knowing where he was going. Sensing a vehicle slowly following him he stopped, if it was Keren he’d certainly rip her to shreds. Turning he saw Sophie hanging out of the passenger window.

“Hey TJ, are you ok?”

“Hey beautiful lady, no not really.”

“Get in, you’re coming home with us.”

“I can’t…”

“No such word as can’t in my vocabulary, get your scrawny ass in the car.” Tommy laughed. “That’s better, hop in.”

Tommy got in, closed the door then slumped on the back seat head back closing his eyes.

“Tommy Joe Ratliff, you have a shit hot boyfriend who loves you, why the long face.”

“One word…Keren.”

“Shit man, what now?”

“Long story.”

“Well we’re just heading for lunch, wanna join us?”

“Nah, don’t want to…”

“You will not be intruding, then you can tell us what she’s done now.” Isaac stared at him through the mirror.

“Isaac’s right TJ, you need to share, maybe we can help you.”

“I can see I’m out numbered here.” He sighed, “ok, I’ll have a coffee with you.”

“Nope, you’ll have lunch, a wolf has to keep his strength up, especially one who’s in love.” Tommy smiled, he pictured Adam on top of him the previous night. “And I don’t want to know what you’re thinking about that’s put a soppy grin on your face.”

“I was just thinking about Adam.”

“That’s far enough.” Isaac winked.

They drove the remainder of the way chatting about Sophie and their cub, Tommy commenting how pregnancy made her look even more beautiful.

“M’not, I feel fat!”

“But I love you just the way you are.” Isaac smiled at her.

Tommy loved his friends and couldn’t have been happier for them.

Pulling up outside a small restaurant the three of them got out. Tommy stopped.

“What’s wrong TJ?”

“Someone’s watching us. Let’s get inside, don’t want anything happening to Sophie.”

After speaking to the waiter the three were seated at a window table where Tommy could keep an eye on the street, the feeling of being watched still present.

As they chatted and decided on food, Tommy glanced out of the window and spotted Keren coming out of one of the shops opposite.

“Can you excuse me for a couple of minutes, there’s something I have to take care of.”

“Need any help?”

“Nope, won’t take me long.” Tommy headed in the direction of his fiancée.

Isaac and Sophie watched as their friend confronted her, hoping things wouldn’t turn nasty.

It wasn’t long before Tommy rejoined them.

“Everything ok?”

“Yeah, she said she was just shopping but then admitted she’d followed me, wanting to know where I was going, accused me of having another woman.” He laughed. “Oh if only she knew.”

“What did you tell her?”

“Just that I was having lunch with you both, asked her to join us, but she declined saying she needed to get home to rest because she wasn’t feeling too well because…” he stopped.

“Because what Tommy?”

“Because she confirmed earlier that she’s pregnant.”

“Is…are you…what…”

“No it’s not mine.”

“You said earlier you thought it was that Drake guy’s, are you certain it’s…?”

“Couldn’t be more certain.”

Tommy explained everything he’d heard that morning then played them the recording he’d made.

“So…you see it’s definitely not mine, she’s been seeing that Drake guy and the meeting I witnessed last night plus this phone call just confirms everything.”

“What are you going to do?”

“Ring the Alpha, he has to hear the phone conversation.”

“Want me to come with you?”

“I…thanks for the offer, I was going to ask Adam.” Tommy blushed.

Laughing at his friend, “you have got it bad haven’t you?”

“I love him Isaac and…he…well he’s…”

“He’s what?”

Tommy looked at his friends, “asked me to move in with him.” He looked down at his hands.

“Woohoo, way to go lover boy, I hope you said yes.”

“No…no I didn’t.”

“What the fuck! Why not?”

“Because if I do, I’m going to put him in more danger, plus this thing with Keren needs sorting out first.”

“Ah, I understand. But you are, once everything is sorted?”

“Yeah, yes I am.”

“I’m so happy for you. You deserve all the happiness after her”

They ate their lunch talking about anything but Keren.

Tommy drained the last of his coffee. “Look guys, I’m sorry to run out on you, but I have to arrange that meeting with the Alpha.”

“Not a problem TJ. Listen, if there’s anything we can do just yell.”

“Thanks, I will.” He leant over to kiss Sophie, then left.

Isaac and Sophie watched as their best friend headed home.

^V^

As he walked Tommy rang Adam.

“Hey baby, what you up to?”

“I…I have to see you, but not at the studio.”

“Are you ok?”

“I will be, can you meet me at yours in about 30 minutes?”

“Sure, I’m just finishing up a rose, so that’ll be good.”

“Thank you, see you soon.” He hung up, heading to his boyfriends.

He didn’t have to wait long, Adam pulled up shortly after he arrived.

As Adam got out of his car he noticed the worried look on his man’s face. “Hey…come here.” Tommy flung himself into Adam’s open arms, it was a place he and his wolf felt safe.

“Come on, it can’t be that bad, let’s go inside then you can tell me what’s happened.”

Tommy allowed himself to be led to Adam’s lounge. Sitting close to the dark haired man, Tommy recounted everything that had happened since they’d parted at the studio earlier.

“Wow, she really is a bitch. M’sorry baby I shouldn’t…”

“S’ok, you’re right. I have to ring the Alpha, get an appointment to see him.”

“Want to ring now? I’ll go with you if you want?”

“I was going to ask if you’d come with me but…”

“I told you I want to help, I’m here for you.” He kissed him gently.

“Thank you.” Tommy took a deep breath, retrieved the Alpha’s phone number from his wallet then dialed.

“Good afternoon my Alpha…I’m sorry to have to disturb you…of course.” Tommy went silent, Adam looked questioningly at him, Tommy smiled…”Yes sir, I’m still here…no sir just Adam…yes sir…I have to talk to you sir…if that’s convenient for you…I have evidence that Keren is up to something…no sir not written, yes sir I recorded a conversation this morning plus I overheard something last night that I think you should know…of course I can…can I um…can I ask if you’d mind me bringing Adam along he knows…yes I do…no she doesn’t…ok thank you, we’ll be there in an hour…of course I understand thank you so very much Alpha.” He hung up.

“Is…every…”

“It will be, could you take me to the Alpha’s house?”

“Of course I can.”

“Thank you. He’s given permission for you to be in the meeting too.”

“Ok, it is going to be alright.”

“I hope so.” Tommy smiled but Adam noticed it didn’t reach his beautiful brown eyes.

“Would you do something for me Adam?”

“Sure.”

“Hold me…please.” Tommy crawled onto Adam’s lap, his boyfriends’ strong arms winding around him holding him tight. Tommy’s wolf growling low, it felt safe in the human’s arms.

They didn’t know how long they sat like that, but Tommy’s phone buzzing brought them back to reality.

Reaching to pick it up from the coffee table, Tommy groaned.

“Who is it baby?”

“Keren, she wants to know where I am?”

“What you going to tell her?”

Tommy tapped out a message then grinned when he showed Adam.

**I’m at the studio making another appointment. Will be home soon, deciding whether to have fun with friends or be shouted at by you. See you soon!! TJ**

He hit send then waited, sure enough she retaliated.

_**You’re a bastard Tommy Joe Ratliff, just wait until we’re married you won’t be going there anymore. Get home now!** _

“She’s a piece of work isn’t she?” Adam shook his head.

Tommy really couldn’t be bothered with her.

**Sorry Keren, got somewhere to be in 20 minutes, see you later. T.**

“Why didn’t you tell her where you were going?”

“What and have her turn up…no way.”

“Ah, ok. I see.” Adam squeezed his hand. “Come on then, let’s go.”

Tommy reluctantly climbed off his lap, switched his cell phone off, then hand in hand they headed to Adam’s car and the Alpha.

Fifteen minutes later they were ringing the Alpha’s doorbell.

The door was opened by the tall blond guard who’d been told to leave the Alpha’s office the last time they were there. “Oh I’m sorry the Alpha is busy, he’s not…”

“He’s expecting us, so if you’d kindly tell him we’re here.” Tommy entered the elaborate hallway closely followed by Adam.

“But he’s not…”

“Mr Gray, who’s out there?”

“Sir it’s Ratliff and that human friend of his.”

“Ah good, please send them in, I’m expecting them.”

“Sir.” He looked at Tommy and Adam then headed for the Alpha’s office.

“Thank you Mr Gray…that will be all.”

“But Alpha?”

“I said that will be all, now please leave us.”

The blond looked from the Alpha to Tommy and Adam, a sinister look on his face, his eyes changing to a golden brown. Tommy smiled then brushed past him to go and stand opposite the Alpha.

The Alpha growled, the blond took the hint and left, closing the door behind him.

“I’m so sorry about Mr Gray, he’s rather protective of me.”

“Not a problem sir, I quite understand.”

“Please Tommy, Adam, have a seat. What is so important that you had to speak to me this urgently?”

Tommy looked at Adam who reached over to hold tightly onto his hand, the confident show of affection between the were and the human didn’t go unnoticed by the Alpha who just smiled.

Tommy took a deep breath then told his Alpha everything he’d heard when he’d followed Keren, then played him the recording he’d made earlier in the day.

“So Alpha, that is everything I know, I’m sorry I have no proof of the conversation…”

“Mr Ratliff…Tommy, I have heard enough with what you recorded this morning. I trust you and take your word for what happened last night. I’m so sorry you’re having to go through this. Since your last visit I’ve thought long and hard and well, I’ve come to the conclusion I was wrong to blame your father for what happened to my daughter. At the time I was angry and felt I needed someone to blame. Your father was a good friend to Kira and I know he was just trying to help her. I hope your family will forgive me?” He looked deflated.

“Sir, I know you were only protecting your pack, my family have been happy and I couldn’t wish for better parents, so I know they’ll understand.”

“Thank you Tommy.” He smiled. “Now I have an idea how to trap Keren, this Drake guy and his father. I believe you said his name was Markus?”

“Yes sir.”

“That explains everything, you know the story about my daughter, well it seems Markus has returned wanting revenge.”

“Oh, I think I understand now.”

“Good. There is one thing I’d like to ask before I make my suggestions.”

“Sir?”

“Mr Lambert…Adam, would you and your business partner be willing to help with my plan?”

“Of course sir, anything to help Tommy.”

“Good, then this is what we’ll do.”

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

The Alpha stood, signaling their meeting was over. Tommy and Adam followed.

“Alpha, thank you for all the help you have given us. I know you love your niece and I expect this wasn’t easy. I’m sorry we had to bring this to you.”

“Tommy, you have opened my eyes to a great many wrongs this past few days and I know some of them have been my fault, I intend to try and put things right by you and your family and we start with Keren.”

“I would like to add my appreciation for everything you have done. I know it can’t be easy seeing a human loving a were, but…”

“Adam, I will be forever grateful to you for showing me what true love is. Now both of you go, put our plan into action and let’s make sure you’re both together in every way you truly should be.”

Tommy and Adam began to leave.

“Thomas…” Tommy turned to face the Alpha, “would you just wait a few minutes?” He looked at Adam, “I will only keep him a short while. If you would like to wait in the sitting room, please help yourself to a drink.”

Adam looked from the Alpha to his boyfriend who nodded. “Of course sir, and thank you.” Adam squeezed Tommy’s hand then left the two were’s together.

As he closed the door to the office Adam heard talking coming from the direction of the dining room. If he remembered from his last visit there was an adjoining door between the sitting room and the dining room. Heading for the drinks table he poured himself a soda then made as if he was looking at the paintings on the walls. Stopping at the door to the dining room he listened.

“Yes they’re here…what? No they’re in there on their own…I wasn’t about to disobey our Alpha…yes they looked serious…Keren listen to me…”

Adam nearly choked on his drink, this guard who said he only had the Alpha’s welfare at heart was feeding information to that bitch. He continued to listen.

“They’re up to something…no I don’t know what, I’m not allowed in…no they don’t know…but…ok…I’ll help you, just tell me when and where.”

Adam heard the office door open, Tommy and the Alpha’s voices drifting through to the sitting room. He listened again.

“Look the meetings ending I have to go…thank you I’ll let you know.”

Adam moved quickly over to the sofa. He smiled when he saw the two men enter the room, they were smiling so it couldn’t have been anything serious.

“Ah Adam, thank you for waiting I hope you made yourself comfortable?”

“Thank you sir, I did, although…” Adam didn’t have time to say anything else the guard…Mr Gray, followed closely behind.

“What is it Adam?”

“Oh erm, nothing just thank you for your hospitality.”

“Well if that’s all, I have work to do, so please excuse me.”

“Not a problem.” Adam smiled, he looked at Tommy wanting so much to take his hand as they left but couldn’t knowing if he did Mr Gray would relay the scene back to Keren.

As they got in the car Tommy looked across at Adam. “What was all that back there?”

“What do you mean?”

“You started to say something then changed your mind. Are you having second thoughts about the plan?”

“What?...” Adam stopped the car before turning to face the blond, taking both his hands in his, “No Tommy, I’m not having second thoughts, it’s just when I was waiting for you I overheard that Mr Gray talking on the phone.”

“And what’s it got to do…”

“He was talking to Keren.”

“You have to be mistaken.”

“No baby, I wish I was, but he was telling her we were there.”

“Fuck! We can’t go through with our plan, she’s going to…”

“Stop Tommy, listen.” He pulled him close. “We have to go through with it, she won’t know I overheard him. We have to do this, unless _you’re_ having second thoughts about us?”

Tommy pulled away, “What?...no…I…Adam I want to be with you…always.”

“Good then let’s get this over with and we can be together without having to look over our shoulders.” He kissed him quickly, put the car into drive then headed back to Adam’s house.

Tommy hesitated as they walked up to the front door.

“What’s the matter baby?”

“I really should go home, you know what the Alpha said, we have to keep playing _happy families_ until next week.”

“Ok baby, I’m gonna miss you.”

“I know, I’ll miss you too.”

“You know you can ring me anytime of the day or night.”

“I do, and I promise I will. I love you.”

“Not as much as I love you.” Adam pulled him close and kissed him. “Be careful sweetheart, I don’t want anything happening to you.”

“I’ll be careful as long as you take care too.”

“Always. Can I…” Adam hesitated.

“What is it?”

“What did the Alpha want to talk to you about, you know when I…”

“He did something I’ve never known an Alpha to do to a lower member of his pack.”

“Can you tell me or is it…”

“He bared his neck to me.”

“I’m sorry baby I don’t know what that means.”

“It means he was asking for my forgiveness and that I could…well let’s just say I told him there was nothing to forgive he was only doing what the laws said he had to do when he made my father marry my mother.”

“Wow, that sounds serious.”

“Yeah, I was surprised he suggested it. He then told me that once all this was over there’d be changes to how the pack was run. He admitted that he was living in the past and that needed to change. He thanked us both for bringing him into the 21st Century.”

“That must have taken a lot of courage for him to admit all of that.”

“Yeah it did, and honestly Adam I have nothing but respect for the guy even after everything that has happened.”

Adam smiled at his boyfriend before pulling him back in for a hug.

Their moment was shattered when Tommy’s phone rang.

Retrieving it from his pocket, “Shit!”

“Who is it baby?”

“Keren.”

“Answer it, we need to act as normal as we can.”

Tommy nodded then hit the connect. “What Keren?...no I’m not at the studio…no I’m not even heading there…yes I’ll be home soon…no…what…when…I wish you’d asked me I may have had a gig with Rhavi…no I haven’t but that’s not the point…ok, ok, I’m on my way home…15 minutes, I’ll…no Keren…goodbye Keren.” He hung up.

“What now baby?”

“She’s booked a table at a restaurant, invited her parents, she thinks it’s a good time to tell them she’s pregnant. Plus she wants to bring the date of the wedding forward, she doesn’t want to be _showing_ when she walks down the aisle.”

“Oh baby, if everything goes to plan next week she’ll be revealed for the scheming bitch she is.”

“I hope so.”

“Listen, go along with what she has to say tonight that’ll be extra ammunition we have against her.”

“I’m sorry Adam.”

“Hey what are you sorry for?”

“You and Terrance being dragged into my problems.”

“Stop apologizing, we want to be there, I want to be with you. Now go, play the loving fiancé and just keep focused for next week.”

“You’re amazing, I hope you realise.”

“Nah, I just want you to be happy and if we have to play make believe for that to happen then that’s what we’ll do.”

“Can…can I ring you when we get home?”

“You don’t have to ask baby, like I said I’m here anytime day or night.”

“Thank you.” Tommy reached up to kiss him.

“You had better go sweetheart otherwise she’ll be ringing again.”

“I know. Bye Adam, I love you.”

“By my beautiful wolf, I love you too and I look forward to hearing your gorgeous voice later tonight.” Quickly planting a chaste kiss on the blonds lips, Adam watched as Tommy walked away head down, hands in his pockets.

^V^

Adam wasn’t a patient person, he’d drunk far too many cups of coffee waiting for Tommy to ring. If he’d looked at the time once he’d looked a dozen times. So when his phone rang he didn’t bother checking the caller ID he just answered.

“Tommy!”

“No pretty boy, sorry to disappoint you it’s only your business partner.”

“Terrance, what do you want?”

“And hello to you too, I’m fine thanks but I can clearly hear you’re not. So come on Lambert…spill.”

“M’sorry Ter, I was waiting for a call from Tommy.”

“I gathered that, is everything ok?”

Adam told his friend everything that had happened earlier in the day including how one of the guards was in contact with Keren.

“Shit man, look I’m on my way over.”

“You don’t have to, stay with Jase.”

“He’s on his way to New York again, something cropped up he’s had to go back.”

“Aw man that’s too bad and you were looking forward to spending time together.”

“It’s his job, it happens. So do you want me to come over?”

“I’ll be ok, but thanks for the offer. I’m just going to finish my coffee then head to bed. At least if I’m in bed I’m relaxing.”

“You’ll not relax until you’ve heard from your man.”

“Well at least I can try.”

“Jjust remember I’m here for you.”

“Thanks Ter, I’ll see you at the studio tomorrow. I’ll fill you in properly with things then.”

“Ok not a problem, night.”

“Night.” Adam hung up, downed the last of his coffee then headed to his bed.

Tommy looked at his watch again.

“Will you stop doing that, my parents are going to think you don’t want to be here.”

Turning to face her, “They’d be right, I don’t.”

“But remember what the Alpha said, if you don’t…”

“I remember you don’t have to keep reminding me.” He smiled as her parents came back from the bar. He nodded, said yes and no in the right places, pretended he was thrilled at the news of becoming a father and even agreed to the idea of bringing the wedding forward.

It wasn’t until they were on the way home that Keren dropped another bombshell. “So when were you going to tell me you’d been to see the Alpha with a human in tow?”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“I was summoned to see him and told to take Mr Lambert with me.”

“Why?”

“Why all the questions Keren?”

“I want to know why he was there too?”

“For fuck sake Keren, the Alpha wanted to talk to me about my latest tattoo and wanted to meet the person who’s creating it for me.” He hoped she believed that.

“How did he know about it?”

“Because…look why is it any business of yours?”

“Because we’re getting married and we shouldn’t have any secrets.”

“Besides who told you I was there?” Now to see how she got out of that one.

“My friend saw you both leaving and I just wanted to know what was happening.”

“Well now you know.”

She pulled up into their driveway Tommy immediately getting out. “Tommy baby come and help me out.”

He sighed, “You’re pregnant, not ill.” Then he walked into the house.

Hearing the car door then the front door slam he took a deep breath ready for the onslaught.

“Thomas Joseph Ratliff you are unbelievable.”

“And why is that?”

“I’m having our cub and you don’t care.”

“That’s because it’s not mine.”

She went up to him putting her arms around his neck, “but my love it is yours, I keep…”

Removing her hands, “no Keren, it isn’t and when I find out who’s it is I’m going to…”

“To what? Go to the Alpha.” She laughed, “but he won’t believe you, you’re marrying me because he said so.”

“Keren you’re a sick twisted bitch. I’m going along with all this wedding crap because I don’t have proof. But when I do your dear uncle will see his niece in a new light.”

“Baby you’re the delusional one. If you want to stay in this pack, protected then we _will_ get married. Speaking of which I’ve spoken to the Elder who’s going to be marrying us and he’s agreed to bring the date forward to two weeks from Saturday. That way I won’t be showing.”

“Whatever Keren, I’m going to bed, I’ve heard enough for one night.”

“I’ll be up in a few minutes I’m just going to ring my uncle tell him we’ve brought the date forward.”

“Take as long as you want, I’m sleeping in the spare room, oh and don’t bother coming in I’m locking the door, I want to be on my own.”

“Well enjoy being on your own because it’ll end once we’re married.”

Tommy headed up the stairs he was sick of hearing her demands for one night, he had to hear Adam’s voice. His wolf was restless it wanted to run, but he wanted to talk to his lover.

Locking the door he stripped, climbed into bed then hit Adam’s number and waited.

“Hey baby, are you ok?”

“Hi Adam, no not really, I really needed to hear your voice, I’m missing you so much.”

“Why don’t you come over?”

“Can’t, _she’s_ on the warpath, even asked why we were at the Alpha’s today.”

“Oh baby, the sooner this is over the better. Do you want to tell me what happened tonight?”

Tommy explained everything they’d talked about during the evening even telling him how her parents were thrilled that they were going to be grandparents.

“Aww baby, I’m so sorry you had to go through all of that, I wish I could hold you.”

“Just hearing you is making things better.”

“Where are you baby?”

“M’in the spare room in bed.”

“Oh!”

“Where are you?”

“I’m in bed too.”

“Mmm, are you naked Adam?”

“Yes are you?”

“Yeah.”

“Close your eyes Tommy.”

“Why?”

“Just…please close your eyes and listen to my voice.”

“Adam.”

“Please Tommy.”

“K, eyes are closed.”

“Good, now will you do something for me?”

“What?”

“I want you to touch yourself…”

“But…”

“I want to hear the sounds you make imagining it’s me touching you and then I’ll imagine you’re doing the same to me. Will you do that for me?”

“Oh! You mean like this?” Tommy reached down placing a hand around his length moaning at the immediacy his dick became hard.

“Nngh baby you sound so good.” Adam reached down to his already hard dick wrapping a hand around it, pulling on it as he moved his hand up and down. “Tell me how you feel Tommy.”

The blond pulled on his length dipping his thumb in the slit each time he reached the head. “Mmm feels so good, it’s not my hand around me it’s yours, slowly coaxing me, dipping your thumb into the slit.”

“Shit Tommy you’re so good for me I can picture your mouth around me swallowing me as you move down my length.”

“F.U.C.K. Adam m’not gonna last long if you keep talking like that.”

“Good because I want us to come together, what are you doing now?”

“Mmm, feels hot, my wolf is close he likes what he is feeling wants to bite you make you ours. Nngh Adam not going to last…”

Adam could hear Tommy’s erratic breathing, his own orgasm building the thought of having Tommy bite him making his balls tight.

Tommy could hear Adam’s moans he could imagine the bigger hand of his lover wrapped around his own length he was close.

“Adam…not…nngh…going…shit…m’going to…aargh!” He came, shooting hot sticky liquid over his hand and up his stomach.

Adam’s eyes were closed tightly his orgasm close, he heard Tommy’s shouts as he came, that was all he needed to tip him over the edge. He came shouting Tommy’s name.

Both men were quiet as they came down from their orgasm. Adam was the first to speak.

“Tommy…baby are you ok?”

“Mmm.”

“Adam giggled. “Talk to me baby.”

“M’ok, just…just wow!”

“I guess you enjoyed that?”

“Mmm, we both did.”

“I’m glad. This will be over soon.”

“I know, thank you.”

“For what sweetheart?”

“Amazing sex, even though you were on the other end of the phone.”

“My pleasure. Can I…can I ask you a question?”

“Sure, you may not get a coherent answer, you always seem to pull my brain out through my dick when we have sex, and that was no different.” He groaned.

“If you keep groaning like that I’m gonna come again!”

“Fuck Adam, if you keep talking like that I’m not gonna be able to answer your question. Now ask before I lose it again.”

“K, when we were…you know.”

“Yeah I know.” He giggled.

“Nngh Tommy you have a beautiful giggle.”

“Adam ask before…”

“Sorry, when…before we...you said you wanted to bite me, make me yours, the other night you said I shouldn’t let you bite me. What will happen?”

“It’s a long story Adam, but if I bite you, you will be mine forever until…until one of us dies.”

“But don’t you want to be with me?”

“Adam, you know I do, but there’s more to it than that.”

“Then tell me, explain everything to me.”

“I’d rather explain when I see you, it’s complicated and I don’t want to rush it over the phone.” He sounded upset.

“Hey baby I’m sorry, I’ve upset you now.”

“I just…oh Adam I want nothing more than to be with you always, but let’s get our little problem sorted out first then I’ll explain everything, I promise.”

“Ok, but believe one thing…I love you and want nothing more than to be with you always.”

“I love you too and I promise we’ll sort this out.” He stopped, Keren was heading up the stairs. “I have to go, she’s heading to bed, don’t want her listening at the door.”

“Ok baby, take care of yourself and keep thinking about Tuesday.”

“I will, night Adam, I love you.”

“I love you too, night baby.” Adam stared at his phone as Tommy disconnected. All they had to do now was get through the next few days then they would be together.

^V^

The remainder of the week Adam had full days with appointments plus the builders were coming to an end with their renovations. By Friday he’d completed two back tattoos and countless smaller ones. He’d panicked when a first time client had passed out halfway through the design. Luckily for him Terrance was on hand to help. The client recovered, apologized and allowed Adam to finish working on her.

Switching off his machines and lights, Adam sighed.

“You ok Adam?”

“Yeah, I’ll just be happy when all this nonsense with Keren is out of the way.”

“Hey it’ll all be finished a week tomorrow. Not long now. Have you heard from your beautiful man?”

Adam smiled. “Yeah he rings me every night when he knows she’s asleep. He’s also appeared at my house in wolf form when he’s been out for a run. He hasn’t stayed though, we don’t want him followed. He appears in my back garden, let’s me hold him then disappears again.”

Terrance noticed Adam brush away a stray tear. Going to hug him, “Not much longer.”

“I know, m’sorry for being…”

“Will you stop apologizing, I can’t begin to understand what you’re going through I just know what it feels like when Jase is away.”

“Speaking of your amazing man, when is he home?”

“I’m picking him up from the airport at 11 tomorrow.”

“Great, look I’m ringing tonight to confirm the booking for the relaunch party, mom, Neil and I are having dinner, why don’t you both come over say 6 and we can decide what each of us are going to do towards the party.”

“Sounds good, where did you manage to book in the end?”

“I tried a few places but the only venue that could accompany us at such short notice was the _Urban Beach Bungalow Record Store_ in Venice. That’s why we have to do our own catering and stuff.”

“That’s not going to be a problem is it?”

“Nah, mom’s a great cook, Neil knows people who can do the bar. It’s only a small place but it has front decking, you know for when…”

“That’s good. I was wondering how we were going to get around that if we were inside all the time. Does Tommy know yet?”

“No I’m gonna message him after I’ve confirmed everything later.”

“Well let me know if there’s anything we can do.”

“Thanks man.” Adam hugged his friend just as the doorbell pinged.

“Is this a private hug or can anyone join in?”

Pulling apart the pair turned to face the voice.

“Hey Brad.” Adam smiled as his friend and new artist closed the door.

“You still haven’t answered my question pretty boy.”

Laughing, Adam pulled him into a hug. “When did you get into town?”

“Late last night, I’ve been looking around today for somewhere to live. That’s why I’ve not been in earlier.”

“Have you found anywhere?”

“Yeah, an apartment on the outskirts of town that’ll do for now until I get settled properly.”

“Great. So would you like a tour of the studio and see where you’re going to be working?”

“Thought you’d never ask.” He laughed. “Hey Terrance, how’s Jason?”

“We’re good thanks.”

“Have you found my boy here a hot twink yet? Adam and Terrance burst into laughter. “Ok guys what am I missing here?”

“How about I give you a guided tour then the three of us can go for a drink and something to eat…and I’ll explain everything.” Adam blushed at the thought of Tommy.

“Oh I can see from that warm colour on your face that it’s going to be an interesting evening. Well sweetie lead on I can’t wait to hear every little detail.”

Brad linked his arm with Adam’s as he was given the guided tour. Terrance watched, smiling, things were certainly going to be lively in the studio now Brad had landed.

Tour out of the way the pair flopped into the sofa.

“So sweetie when do I get to meet the person who’s putting all that colour into your cheeks.”

“Mmm now that’s the 64 thousand dollar question.” Terrance smiled when he saw Adam blush again.

“Oh is there something you’re not telling me?”

“Look, let’s go eat and we’ll explain everything.”

“Ok.”

Heading towards the nearest restaurant, Adam checked around making sure they weren’t being followed.

A few drinks and good food eaten Brad stared at his friends.

“Wow Lambert, you don’t do things by halves do you? So let me get this straight…you’re in love with a were who’s supposed to be marrying a woman and you’re planning to reveal how much of a bitch she is next week?”

Adam and Terrance looked at each other then at Brad “Yep pretty much sums it up.”

“Wow. So I’ll ask my question again, when do I get to meet this guy?”

“Tuesday, he’s coming in for more work on his back.”

“Fabulous sweetie. I’ll be there. What time?”

“If I tell you, you have to promise not to interrogate him.”

“Hey, I’m only looking out for my friend…and ex.”

“Mmm that’s what I’m worried about. I don’t want you embarrassing him…or me for that matter.”

“Would I do that honey?”

Terrance and Adam chorused, “Yes!”

Finishing their drinks, Adam went to pay then all three headed home.

^V^

Tommy had never known days to drag so much as the last few had done. He was waiting each night for _her_ to go to sleep and he was finding his patience wearing thin as she kept finding things to _sort out_ ready for the wedding.

He’d been in his room for the last hour when he heard her outside the door.

“Tommy baby are you awake?”

“What Keren?”

“I need to talk to you about who’s going to be your best man.”

“Now?”

“Yes baby, I have to know it’s someone I can trust.”

“What the hell Keren? You know it’s going to be Isaac, he’s my best friend.”

“But I don’t like him, I don’t trust him.”

“Shit Keren, I’m not discussing this tonight, in fact there’s nothing to discuss, Isaac is my best man so get over it.”

“But baby…”

“Goodnight Keren.”

“Tommy please come out and talk to me.”

“Goodnight Keren, there’s no talking to be done.” He turned the light off hoping she’d get the message.

“Thomas Ratliff I _will_ have my way at our wedding just you wait.”

When he heard her door close he let go the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. Listening for her even breathing he smiled when he knew she was asleep.

Reaching for his phone he dialed Adam’s number.

Adam answered on the second ring. “Hey beautiful, I love you.”

“Hey Adam, I love you too.”

“You sound sad, what’s wrong baby?”

Tommy told him about the best man conversation.

“Aww Tommy Joe, I’m so sorry you’re having to go through all of this.”

“It’s not for much longer.”

“No. I have some good news for you.” Adam explained about the venue and Brad and the dinner party the following night.

“Sounds as though everything’s falling into place.”

“Yeah it is and although we know what will happen I’m looking forward to the party.”

“So am I. So when do I get to meet this Brad guy and does he know I’m a were?”

“You get to meet him Tuesday, and yeah he knows.”

“Oh and…well is…does he…”

“Stop worrying my love, he’s good with it. He’s got friends who are were too.”

“Does he know everything?”

“Yeah Tommy he does. We have no secrets, we’ve known each other too long.”

“Ok, if he’s ok with it then I’m glad.”

“How are you going to get Keren to come to the party?”

“I thought I’d get her to pick me up on Tuesday and when she arrives we could be talking about the party and you could invite us considering I’m one of your best clients.”

“I like the sound of that. Ok you sort everything out with Keren and I’ll see you Tuesday.”

“K, enjoy your dinner party tomorrow night, I’ll miss you.”

“And I’ll miss you too, I wish you could be there.”

“So do I, but soon it’ll be over and I’ll be with you.”

“I know. Goodnight Tommy Joe.”

“Night Adam, I love you.”

“I love you too.” Adam smiled as he disconnected, he only had seven more days to wait then he could be with Tommy forever.

^V^

The dinner party was a success. Adam finally told his mom and Neil all about Tommy. Neil told him he was crazy but he wouldn’t have his brother any other way. His mom cried, as usual, and told him that she would do anything she could to help him.

By the end of the evening Leila had a list of food that she was going to prepare, Neil had a list of drinks they thought would go down well and Adam had suggested the types of decorations he and Terrance wanted. The only things that weren’t _usual_ for a party, were the hidden cameras that were going to be inside and out, making sure they had evidence for the High Council. The Alpha had told them he would take the information to them once Keren had been revealed for the bitch she was.

“I’ll sort the recording equipment out for you.”

“Thanks Jase. Let me know how much…”

“Nope, not going to take any payment. Seeing you happy will be payment enough.”

“Thanks, we’ll never forget this.” Adam’s phone rang. “Sorry guys, I wasn’t expecting…”

“What’s wrong honey?”

“It’s Tommy mom, I have to take it.”

“Go and tell him we all said hi.”

Smiling he headed for the study. “Hey baby is everything ok? I didn’t think…”

“Yeah everything’s fine. I just wanted to let you know the Alpha wants to come to the party on Saturday, is that ok?”

“Of course it is.”

“Thank you. I’m sorry to have disturbed your evening.”

“Tommy, baby you know I love hearing your voice so stop apologizing. Everyone says hi by the way.”

“Tell them hi from me too. Look I have to go, she’ll be back any minute and I have to ring the Alpha back.”

“Of course, be careful my love. I’ll see you Tuesday.”

“I will and I’m looking forward to seeing you too. I miss you so much.”

“I know, now go before she gets home.”

“Ok, bye Adam.” He hung up.

Everyone fell silent as he walked back into the room.

“What?”

“Is everything alright sweetheart?”

“Yeah mom it is. Tommy just wanted to let me know that the Alpha will be there on Saturday too.”

“Oh is that…”

“No, it’s not a problem, in fact he’s a really nice guy with a tough job to do.” He picked up his drink, “a toast.” They all picked up their glasses. “To Keren and may she get what she deserves!”

The talking resumed with the plans for the following weekend and by the time they all left Adam was feeling a little bit more confident.

Tommy was on the phone to the Alpha when Keren arrived home.

“Yes sir…I understand…Keren has just arrived home…no sir she doesn’t…I look forward to seeing you…goodbye.”

“Why were you on the phone to the Alpha?”

“Oh and hello Keren. He was wanting to know who my best man was going to be.”

“I hope you told him someone other than that dog Carpenter.”

“Nope, I told him it was Isaac and he said good choice. And Keren…”

“What?”

“Look who’s calling who a dog. You’re wolf too…remember.”

“I sometimes wish I wasn’t.”

“Well we all have wishes like that, so get over it.”

“It’s late, let’s go to bed.”

“You can go, I’m going to have another drink, then I’m going to write my speech.”

“Have it your way. You had better be nice to my parents in it.”

“Don’t worry I’ll not say anything against either of them.”

“Good.”

“Night then.”

“Hmph, goodnight.”

He watched as she headed up the stairs. It was going to be a very long week.

^V^

After a relaxing Sunday Adam and Brad were putting the finishing touches to Brad’s work area. Terrance held the fort with the tattooing smiling at the curses and giggles from his friends.

“Wow boys how did the pair of you cope with all these wonderful people before I arrived?”

“Don’t flatter yourself Cheeks we’re the best.”

“Hey you said you weren’t going to use that name anymore.” He laughed.

“Well when you’re being bitchy I have to get my own back.” Adam laughed, it was great to have an extra artist, even if he was over the top sometimes, but he loved that about Brad.

The remainder of the day flew by, all three rushed off their feet. Locking the door after their last client Adam headed for the much needed coffee pot.

“So what time’s your cutie in tomorrow?”

“He’ll be here around 9.30 why?”

“Oh just wanted to know what time I should arrive.”

“You don’t have to be in you don’t officially start until Wednesday.”

“I know but I have to give him the once over, considering he’s dating my ex.”

“Bradley Bell, don’t you even think about…”

“Relax sweetie, I’m only joking. Hey if he can put that stupid loved up look on your face that I never could, he’ll do for me.”

“I did love you, ya know?”

“And I loved you, but we were never meant to be a forever team. We’re better at being friends.”

“I know, thanks Brad.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Look why don’t you come in around lunchtime, we generally stop for something to eat, gives Tommy Joe a break.”

“I thought were’s healed quickly?”

“They do, but by having a break it means he gets more respite from her!”

“Ah, I understand. Ok I’ll bring lunch, how does that sound?”

“Brilliant, the deli up the street does amazing food.”

“That’s settled. I’ll see you all lunchtime tomorrow.” He downed the remainder of his coffee then left.

“He’s certainly going to be a breath of fresh air.” Terrance laughed.

“That’s Cheeks for you. I’m glad you said yes to him working here.”

“So am I. We’re gonna be ok.”

“Yeah we are and after Saturday we’ll be even better.” Adam smiled thinking of Tommy.

“Ok loverboy, go home get an early night you’ll need it for the work you’ll be doing on your man tomorrow.”

“Yeah, K, night Ter give Jason a hug from me.” He headed for the door.

“Will do…and Adam…”

“Yeah?”

“It’ll all be ok, you’ll see.”

“I hope so Ter, I really do hope so.”

Closing the door behind him Adam walked home.

As he was unlocking his front door his phone buzzed, smiling he read Tommy’s message.

**Hey lover, I’m looking forward to seeing you tomorrow. Going to put our plan into action tonight. Think about me when you’re in bed. I love you TJ xx**

Adam smiled but was also worried, he messaged back _**I’m always thinking about you. Be careful and I can’t wait to see you tomorrow. I love you A xx**_

**I’ll be careful, sweet dreams my gorgeous lover…till tomorrow xx**

_**Sweet dreams for you too xx** _

Adam headed for his drinks cabinet he needed something strong. He hoped _she_ would agree to Saturday, if not they were stuffed.

Tommy woke when the sun streamed through his window, smiling at the thought of finally seeing Adam again. Their days apart, only talking or messaging had been torture. He really wanted to be in his boyfriends arms, hell he wanted to be in his boyfriends bed. He listened, Keren was downstairs he could hear her in the kitchen.

As he dressed, the smell of bacon wafted up, his stomach growled he’d have to eat something he wouldn’t be able to hunt today he’d be on Adam’s table, the big strong hands being very gently as the worked on his back. Tommy groaned he could feel himself getting hard just thinking about Adam’s hands. He palmed a hand over the now prominent bulge in his jeans he didn’t want Keren seeing it, she’d think it was for her. _Wow! That killed the desire straight away_. He laughed, at least she was able to do something for him. He headed down to the delicious smelling food.

“Morning Keren, something smells good.”

“Morning baby, I’ve made you breakfast I know you’re going to _that_ place today so I wanted to make sure you ate something.”

“Thank you. What…erm what are you going to do today?”

“Thought I’d go shopping for baby clothes and things.”

“Ok, sounds a good idea.”

“Oh since when did you think the baby a good idea?”

“Keren why must you turn everything around on me? All I was saying was it would be a good idea whilst I’m at the studio.”

“M’sorry baby, I’m just all over the place you know, hormones and everything.”

“I have an idea.”

“Oh!”

“Why don’t you come and pick me up when I’ve finished then we could go out for dinner.”

“You’d take me out?”

“Well we are getting married so…”

“Oh Tommy that’s a wonderful idea.” She handed him his food then kissed him. “What time do you want me to pick you up?”

“My appointments for 9.30, Adam will be working all day so why don’t you pick me up around 5. I’ll have had time to stretch and be able to put my shirt back on.”

“That’s wonderful, thank you baby.”

“Why are you thanking me? You hate the tattoos.”

“I’m sorry I’ve been horrible to you about them. They’re a part of you so I should get used to them. Would you…would you introduce me to Mr Lambert?”

“If you want.”

“I’ll look forward to meeting him. Now eat your breakfast before it goes cold. I’m just going to shower and dress.”

“I’ll be gone by the time you get down.”

“Ok baby, I’ll see you later. I love you.”

Tommy made sure he had food in his mouth. “Mmmmm”

“Oh Tommy you’re adorable when you’re being like this. Ok I’ll see you later.” She headed up to the bathroom.

Tommy sent a quick message, **Hey baby, step 1 is a go, see you soon. Love you xx**

He didn’t have to wait long for a reply. _**Morning my gorgeous wolf, good to hear, see you soon, love you too xx**_

Tommy finished his breakfast, shouted goodbye then headed to his true love and an awesome day of beautiful artwork.

^V^

When Tommy arrived at the studio it was still in darkness, instead of waiting around outside he headed across to the park. He smiled as he watched the mothers and nannies playing with the children.

He hadn’t been sitting long when he sensed a presence in the trees. His wolf growled low, it was another were. Sniffing he didn’t recognize the scent as any of the Burbank pack. Standing he slowly made his way in the direction of the intruder. The last thing he wanted was a confrontation especially with all the children around.

As he reached the clump of trees the were ran off deeper into the woods. Tommy could either follow and fight, something he really didn’t want to do, or let the creature go and go to his boyfriend. He laughed to himself, there was no contest. He turned, Adam was more important than some strange wolf. Besides if it was anyone connected with Keren then they’d get what they deserved on Saturday.

He smiled at some of the women as he headed back to the studio, waving when the children smiled at him. He would love children one day but certainly not with Keren. He wondered what Adam thought about kids.

He noticed the shutters had gone up at the studio so heading across he listened and sniffed the air, the lone were had gone.

Entering the studio he heard movement behind Adam’s curtain. “I’ll be with you shortly, please take a seat.”

Tommy laughed, if Adam had been were he’d have sensed it was Tommy. As it was, the blond had the advantage. Quietly moving in Adam’s direction, Tommy peaked around the curtain. Thankfully his boyfriend had his back to him, creeping up behind him Tommy wound his arms around the taller man’s waist causing a scream to escape his mouth. Tommy couldn’t help it, he burst into fits of giggles.

“Tommy Joe Ratliff, you scared the shit out of me.” He pulled the smaller man close.

“And you screamed like a girl. And you laughed at _me_ for squeaking. Oh the fun…”

Tommy couldn’t say anything more, Adam crashed his lips to the smaller man’s kissing his breath from him.

Tommy’s legs began to give way, if Adam hadn’t been holding him, he’d be in a heap on the floor.

Pulling away when the need to breathe overwhelmed them they stared deep into each others eyes.

“Wow, now that was a hello kiss.”

“I missed you baby, I wanted to show you how much.”

“Mmm you certainly did that.” Tommy’s lips were tingling. “I missed you too, I’ve been counting the hours since I last saw you.”

“I’ll be pleased when all this is over with.”

“We only have to wait a few more days.”

“Days that are going to drag.”

“Oh Adam, I hope…”

“Ssh, it will be fine, the Alpha will see how manipulative Keren has been.”

“Speaking of her she’ll be picking me up around 5 this afternoon.”

“Mmm, and what do you propose we do until then?”

Tommy blushed. “I know what I’d like to do but I think it would be a better idea if you did more of my tattoo.”

“Nngh” Adam pressed his hips towards Tommy’s, both of them hard and wanting release. “I want you so much baby, we…”

The doorbell pinged. “Fuck!” Both men laughed, adjusted themselves then poked their heads around the curtain to see a smiling Terrance.

“Well good morning boys, I don’t want to know what the pair of you were doing back there, but from the looks on your faces it wasn’t tattooing.” He winked at them as he headed for the kitchen.

Both Adam and Tommy made sure their dicks weren’t going to be the first thing to greet Terrance before stepping out from Adam’s work area.

Terrance came back through with three mugs of coffee, “here these should calm you down, I’m sure my clients wouldn’t be impressed with hearing strange noises coming from behind there.” He nodded towards the closed curtain.

“Terrance, the only noise would be my tattoo equipment. We’ve got a lot to do today.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m sure you won’t get through the day without kissing each other.” The pair blushed. “See that colour in your cheeks has just confirmed my thinking.”

“I’m going to be working on Tommy’s back.”

“Oh I can imagine you on Tommy’s back!” Tommy spluttered on his coffee. “M’sorry Tommy I didn’t mean to make you choke.”

“S’ok” Tommy wiped the coffee from his face before smiling at the two men. “So Adam, shall we get started?”

“Yep.” Adam stood, holding his hand out for Tommy to take. “How many clients have you got today Ter?”

“One this morning, she wants a tiger on her shoulder, then two this afternoon. Guy wants a sugar skull, his girlfriend wants the infinity sign on her wrist.”

“Sugar skulls gonna take a while.”

“Yeah, just doing the outline today, he’s coming back in a couple of weeks for the colour.”

“Don’t forget Brad’s in at lunchtime.”

“Is Brad the guy you told me about the other day?”

“Yeah.”

“Great, I can’t wait to meet him.”

“Oh you’ll certainly be doing that.” Adam winked at Terrance.

“What aren’t you telling me?”

“Um…he’s a live wire.”

“Oh!” Tommy really wasn’t sure what to make of that comment.

“Come on sweetheart, let’s go make a start. Brads bringing lunch so I want to get the rest of the outlining done before he arrives.”

“Ok.” Tommy took his boyfriends hand. “See ya later Terrance.”

“Yeah, have fun boys.” Terrance watched as the two men disappeared behind the curtain. They really did look good together.

Adam watched as Tommy removed his t-shirt, his breath hitching as the pale skin was revealed. He’d seen him naked but he still couldn’t believe how beautiful his man was.

“Ready?” Tommy nodded as he climbed onto the bench. “Here goes.” Adam started the generator then began working on the beautiful picture.

^V^

They talked, laughed, listened to music, were even quiet whilst Adam worked. Tommy and his wolf felt safe, this man would not hurt him.

Adam was just finishing the brown wolf in the foreground when the doorbell pinged.

“Yoohoo boys, Brad’s here!”

Adam groaned then giggled.

Tommy moved his head around to look at his lover. “Is that…?”

“Yep the whirlwind we’ve employed. Come on let’s go through. I’ve done enough for the first sitting today.” Tommy went to stand. “I’ll warn you he’ll ask a lot of questions.”

“And he knows I’m were?”

“Yes baby, like I told you he has were friends.”

“K, so I can’t scare him?”

Adam laughed. “Now that would be good to see.”

“Has Terrance got anyone with him?”

“I’ll check.” Adam slipped through the curtains to Terrance’s area, then out into the reception. He smiled at his friends then disappeared back to Tommy. “No he’s out front talking to Brad. He’s brought food, hope you’re hungry.”

“Hungry for you.” He kissed him.

“Mmm, I love it when you do that.”

“Good because I plan on doing more.”

“I can’t wait.” He brushed his thumb over Tommy’s lips. “Are you ready to meet Brad?”

“You go through, I’ll be there in a minute, I have a surprise for him.” Tommy grinned then winked.

“You’re wicked, but I love you. Ok I’ll see you in a few.” He left Tommy, smiling as he headed for his friends.

“Hey Adam sweetie, where’s your man?”

“He’ll be through shortly, we’ve been working non-stop for several hours so he’s just having a breather.”

“He’d better hurry up, I’m starving.”

There was a growling coming from Adam’s work area.

“What…what was that?”

“Didn’t hear anything, did you Ter?”

“Nope.” Terrance had to turn away he was on the verge of giggling.

The growl sounded again.

“Look, come on boys you had to have heard that?”

“Brad you’re being paranoid, come on let’s go sit down, Ter three coffee’s please.” Adam had noticed Terrance disappear into the kitchen before he laughed.

“Ok just coming.”

As he was bringing the coffees through the pale wolf bounded from behind the curtain, straight up to Brad who’d sat on the sofa. Putting its front paws on Brad’s knees it growled as it moved its snout closer to the man’s face.

“Aargh Adam get him off me, he’s going to eat me.” The pale wolf growled, licking its lips.

“Aw Brad you did say you’d brought food and…well he thinks you’re his food.”

“But…I…fuck…I thought he was…Adam please…call him off.” He whimpered.

Adam and Terrance couldn’t keep straight faces anymore, they both laughed. Adam played with the wolf’s ears.

“Ok Tommy, your fun’s over, leave Brad alone.”

Tommy looked from Adam to Brad, licked his lips again, growled then licked up the side of Brad’s neck causing the man to scream.

Jumping down the pale wolf headed back behind the curtain, emerging minutes later as Tommy, giggling as he made his way to sit on Adam’s lap.

Winding his arms around the blond Adam planted a kiss on his neck.

“Hey, you must be Brad.” Tommy held his hand out.

Gingerly taking it, “Y…yeah…you…you must be Tommy. I’ve…I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“All good I hope?”

“Y…yeah.”

“Are you ok Brad?” Terrance laughed, he’d rarely seen Brad lost for words, but this was classic.

“Mmm, yeah m’good.”

“Hey man, sorry about my wolf, he likes to greet new people too, he’s been still for the last few hours and…well I couldn’t stop him making an entrance.”

“N…next time some warning perhaps?”

Tommy laughed. “Yeah ok. Oh and he likes you.”

“Oh!”

“Yeah, if he didn’t he’d have bitten you instead of licking you.”

“Oh…um…thanks. I must remember not to make him angry.”

“So did someone say food?” Tommy winked.

“Baby you’re evil, but I love you.” Tommy blushed he’d not had Adam say that in front of anyone new.

“Wow Lambert you have got it bad.”

“He’s amazing Brad, and I love him with all my heart.”

“I’m happy for you sweetie, it’s about time.”

“Thanks, I’m just happy that we can be friends.”

“Yeah me too. We make better friends than lovers.”

Tommy looked from Brad to Adam. “Am I missing something here?”

Adam explained how he’d met Brad and their relationship.

“Wow and now you’re working with these guys?”

“Yeah, it’s gonna be fantastic.”

They spent the next hour talking about Tommy’s wolf picture, the alterations at the studio and the party the following Saturday.

“Hey Adam, hadn’t we better get some more work done?”

“Yeah you’re right.” He looked at the time. “We have three hours before she turns up, let’s make it count.” He kissed him.

Brad and Terrance both chorusing “Ew boys get a room.”

Pulling apart Adam and Tommy blushed, “You’re only jealous.” They stood, heading back to more work.

Terrance watched them. “The next few days are going to be tough.”

“I know, let’s hope everything works out right for them. They both deserve every happiness.”

“I’ve not seen Adam this happy for a long time.”

“I always thought Sauli was the one, but now seeing him with Tommy I can tell he’s found his true love.”

“You’re a romantic softie Brad.”

“Mmm, good feeling isn’t it?”

They heard their friends laughing before Adam’s machine started up again.

^V^

Tommy and his wolf had been so relaxed feeling Adam’s hands working on his back that he’d fallen asleep. It was the doorbell pinging and the scent of Keren that woke him up. He growled.

“Hey baby what’s wrong? I thought…”

“Ssh Adam don’t say anything else to me, just shout through telling that person who’s just entered to have a seat. Please just carry on as if I’m just another client.”

“Is it?...”

“Yeah it’s Keren.” He whispered.

Adam nodded. “If you’ll just take a seat I’ll be with you in a couple of minutes, I’m just finishing with this client.”

“Thank you.” A female voice shouted through.

Whispering, “before we go through I’m going to kiss you one last time. I need something to keep with me until the weekend.”

“Oh Adam, these next few days are going to be the longest of my life.” He sniffed.

“Hey Mr Big Bad Wolf, I’m not going anywhere and I’m on the other end of the phone.”

“I know, it’s just…” Adam stopped him talking by kissing him.

“Come on baby, let’s go through and you can show Keren the finished tattoo.”

“You’ve finished it?”

“Yeah, you were asleep so I didn’t have too many distractions.”

“Wow, thank you, I thought it was going to take much longer.”

“”With your healing power, it’s allowed me to do more each time.”

“Thank you Adam, I’m so pleased I came here.”

“Not as pleased as I am. Now come on we should go through otherwise she’ll think it strange.”

“You’re right. Adam…”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“And I love you too.”

“We will…”

“Yeah we will be together…soon.” Kissing him quickly Adam smiled then went into professional mode.

“Ok Tommy you’re all done, if you want to check it out in the mirror I’ll be through in the reception waiting.”

“Thank you Adam, I’ll see you in a minute.” Tommy smiled as he watched his lover head through to his…fiancée.

As Adam pulled back the curtain he saw a pretty dark haired woman sitting on the sofa, he smiled at her as he made his way behind the counter.

Terrance switched his generator off and emerged with his client just as Tommy came from Adam’s area. He noticed the woman sitting on the sofa and Adam’s nod to let him know not to say anything, this was Keren.

Tommy saw her looking around at the pictures on the walls, she was also watching Adam, trying not to make it too obvious.

“Keren, you’re early, I thought you were picking me up at 5.”

“I thought I’d come early see what all the fuss of having a tattoo is all about. Besides I wanted to meet the person who tattoos were’s.”

“Keren there are other people here.”

“Thomas Ratliff they have a right to know who they’re in the company of.”

Terrance cringed he’d only just seen this woman and already he didn’t like her.

“Ma’am, we’ve tattooed a large number of were’s and some of my best friends are were’s too, so we are more than happy with all our clients.”

“I was…um…just saying.”

“Well Keren until you know all about a person I’d like it if you just kept your comments to yourself.”

“Tommy…I…”

“No Keren, just shut up, we’re not married yet, and for your information Adam and Terrance are my friends as well as amazing tattoo artists.”

She looked from Tommy to Adam, about to say something but changed her mind.

Now it was Adam’s cue to mention the party. “Hey Ter did Brad say he was coming on Saturday?”

“Yeah he is, asked if he could bring someone, told him that was ok.”

“Great, it’ll seem final on Saturday, about time after all the work we’ve had done.”

“I noticed the extra station today, what’s going on?” Tommy sat with Keren.

“We’re getting more and more clients, we’ve employed Brad as a new artist hence the alterations. We’re having a relaunch party Saturday at the Urban Beach Bungalow Record Store to celebrate.”

“Hey Tommy…” Terrance winked at Adam, “why don’t you bring your girlfriend here.”

“I’m his fiancée.”

“Oh, m’sorry, I stand corrected, bring your _fiancée_ and join in our celebrations, the more the merrier.”

“Are you sure?” Tommy didn’t have time to wait for an answer Keren butted in.

“That would be wonderful, thank you for asking us.”

“Keren, you’ve changed your mind, I thought you didn’t like tattoos?”

“A girl can change her mind, female prerogative.” She smiled at Adam, “we’d love to come, thank you.”

“Ok that settles it, we’ll see you both on Saturday say around 6?”

“Thank you Adam, Terrance. Now we must go.”

“Oh before you do,” Adam had to give them an excuse whey the Alpha was there. “After my meeting with your…erm…sorry I’ve forgotten…”

Tommy latched onto what Adam was doing. “You mean our Alpha?”

“That’s right, nice man. Look he was interested in Terrance’s Barre, so it would be an honour if he could come too.” He saw Keren go pale, “Are you ok?”

“What…um…yeah, I’ve done a lot today and well I don’t know if Thomas has told you, but I’m pregnant.”

Adam went over to them, “Wow so congratulations are in order?” he gook Kerens hand and kissed it lightly then shook Tommy’s hand squeezing it tight one final contact before he disappeared.

“Thank you.” Keren blushed.

“So Tommy do you think your Alpha would come?”

“I can ask him, thank you.”

“Not a problem. We’ll see you on Saturday then?”

“Yes, see you Saturday and thank you for the amazing work you’ve done on my back.”

“It’s been a pleasure and the picture is such a beautiful one.” He smiled. “Take care of yourself pretty lady and I hope everything goes well with your baby.”

“Thank you. Goodbye. Come on Tommy I need to get home I’m not feeling too well.” She headed out of the door towards the car.

Tommy turned one final time to Adam, smiled, mouthed _I love you_ then disappeared after her.

Once they saw the car pull away Adam flopped onto the sofa.

“Fuck, she’s such a bitch.”

“Understatement of the year.”

“Did you see her face and her excuse when we mentioned the Alpha?”

“Yeah, and to think she used being pregnant as the excuse to leave.”

“I’ll be pleased when all this is over with.”

“As I’m sure Tommy will be too. Look go home, you’ve had a tough day and meeting _her_ for the first time, I can’t begin to imagine what you’re feeling.”

“Thanks Ter, I’ll do that. I just hope no-one gets hurt on Saturday.”

“We’ll all be there to see that they won’t. No go, have a few drinks and relax.”

“Bye Ter, see you in the morning.”

“K, night.” Terrance watched a dejected Adam head home, He didn’t know what he’d do if his best friend couldn’t be with the man he loved.

The silence on the way home could have been cut with a knife, Tommy deep in thought about not seeing Adam for another four days. He was worried about the great hole in his heart that was his missing boyfriend.

At least she waited until she’d closed the front door before she started on him.

“What was all that about inviting the Alpha to the party?”

“Hey don’t look at me like that, it was Adam’s idea.”

“And you didn’t have anything…”

“Keren, I didn’t even know he was going to ask us.”

“Ok, I’ll believe you.”

“Shit Keren, we’re invited out and you even have to put a damper on that.”

She went over and wound her arms around his neck. “Forgive me baby? It’s my hormones all over the place, you know the cub and all, I’m sorry.”

“Mmm, look I’m going to have a shower, I’ve been still nearly all day and it’s made my muscles ache.”

“Alright lover, I’ll have something ready to eat for when you come down.”

Removing her arms from around his neck, “as you wish, I’ll see you in about 20 minutes.”

“Good, enjoy your shower.”

He nodded then headed up, locking the door not wanting her to surprise him. As he switched the shower on he thought he heard talking. Carefully opening the door he listened.

“It’s me…no he’s in the shower…yes I have…look just listen I haven’t got much time…no…ok…right, it’s happening on Saturday night…yes I know what we said but there’s an added bonus…the Alpha’s going to be there…I know what we said but if he’s permanently out of the way there’ll be no stopping us…yeah exactly…ok you need to write this down…it’s starting at 6 and the party is at the Urban Beach Bungalow Record Store in Venice…yes there’ll be others there…look I have to go he’s not going to be much longer…I love you and I’ll see you soon…yes I can’t wait either, we will be together.”

She disconnected, Tommy quietly closed the door. He had to let the Alpha know.

Leaving a message on his personal number Tommy climbed under the hot spray letting the calming water cascade over him. As he was drying himself he noticed a voicemail message flashing on his screen. Listening it was the Alpha thanking him for the information and not to worry he would be ready for anything she had in store for them. Smiling, he felt more at ease.

“Tommy, food’s ready.”

“Ok just dressing, down shortly.” He just had time to message Adam.

**Hey lover, she’s going to do something at the party Saturday, have told the Alpha, he said not to worry. I’m missing you already, love you. T xx**

His phone buzzed just as he got his hand on the door handle.

_**We knew she would, the alpha will be there for us, try not to worry, I love you so much baby. A xx** _

Tommy smiled, put his phone in his pocket then headed for some food, hoping the weekend would hurry up and get here.

^V^

The week seemed to fly by, Adam was fully booked, Terrance and Brad had a constant stream of clients too, some booked some coming in on the off-chance. By the end of Friday all three were thankful it was the weekend.

Adam was sitting on the sofa head back eyes closed, when Brad came through from his work area.

“Hey sweetie, you ok?”

“Mmm, sorry Brad what was that?”

“I asked if you were ok?”

“Pleased that crazy week is over, but not looking forward to the party. No that sounds wrong, yes I am looking forward to it but not what’s likely to happen.

“Sweetie everything is going to be ok. You said the Alpha’s going to be there. Surely he’ll stop anything bad happening.”

“I hope it doesn’t come to that. I just want all this to be over with.” He sighed, “Brad I love Tommy so much I don’t think I could carry on if I couldn’t be with him.”

“Come here.” Brad held his arms out, Adam slid across allowing himself to be enveloped in familiar arms. “You are not going to be without your Tommy, he loves you and will do anything to be with you.” Adam’s shoulders shook. “Hey come on, you can’t be like this, you can’t let Tommy see you’re upset.”

“I’m sorry, I just…”

“Ssh!” He held his friend whilst the sobs subsided. “Now, how about you ring him, tell him you love him and you’ll see him tomorrow.”

“What did I ever do without you. You’re right.” Adam reached for his phone, he’d not rung Tommy he’d always been afraid she’d answer or be there. Tommy answered on the second ring.

“Hello!”

“I’m sorry Tommy, is it a bad time?”

“I’m at my parents’ just give me a minute.”

Adam heard muffled talking then what sounded like a door closing.

“Hey beautiful what’s the matter has something happened?”

“Oh Tommy I’m sorry, I just needed to hear your voice, I’ve missed you so much. I really had to speak to you.”

“Adam you sound upset have you been crying?”

Adam laughed, “even over the phone your senses are impeccable.”

“No my lover I just feel the same.”

“I’m sorry for bothering you at your parents’ house, apologise to them for me.”

“I will…Adam…”

“Yeah baby?”

“I um…I’ve told them all about you.”

“Oh! What did they say? Were they angry? Upset?”

“No in fact they were just the opposite they can’t wait to meet you.”

“How did…why…?”

“Why did I tell them?”

“Yeah.”

“They wanted to know who’d put a smile on my face because they knew it couldn’t have been Keren. I showed them your artwork and they cried. First time I’ve seen them cry. They think it’s beautiful.”

“Tommy your parents sound lovely people, I can’t wait to meet them.”

“Adam this is why I love you so much, you don’t mind what my father was supposed to have done or that we’re were’s.”

“Baby, I’ve told you before I love you for being you and as for what your father was supposed to have done, well it was a tragic accident and I think your Alpha knows that too.”

“I just want tomorrow to be over with.”

“So do I baby.”

“I have to go, I’ve got to go play happy families with my parents and _her_ parents. She decided that we should all have a family meal. She’s going to tell my mom and dad about the baby.”

“Oh Tommy Joe, I’m sorry.”

“Hey I’ve already told mom and dad everything but they’re going to act surprised and pleased. God I love them both.”

“And I can see I’m going to love them too.” Tommy giggled, “nngh you know what your laugh does to me Tommy, I had better go before we both get into trouble.”

“Ok lover, I’ll see you tomorrow night. We’ll be there around 7, don’t want to be the first there, don’t think I could keep my paws off you.”

“Mmm I can’t wait to have your paws on me.”

“Bye Adam, I love you.”

“Bye Tommy not as much as I love you.”

They hung up, Adam was smiling he’d forgotten Brad was with him.

“Oh my sweetie, you’re making me blush just listening to your side of the conversation.”

“Oh…I…um…he makes me so happy.”

“Yeah I can see that, I’m happy for you.”

“Thank you.” Adam hugged his friend as Terrance appeared from his work area.

“Can anyone join in, that looks fun.”

Brad and Adam laughed, Terrance shot them a questioning look before heading to the kitchen for coffee.

Tommy had rung his parents earlier in the week asking if he could go speak to them. They were concerned and wanted to know if he was ok. He’d told them he’d explain everything when he saw them. So here he was sitting drinking coffee, when the really wanted a Jack Daniels, about to come out to his parents. He felt like a naughty schoolchild.

Taking a deep breath, “Mom, dad…I…um…”

“Thomas darling are you trying to tell us you’re ill?”

“No mom, it’s nothing like that, it’s…well…”

“Thomas Ratliff whatever it is just say it.”

“K…here goes.” Another deep breath, “I’m in love with a wonderful guy.” He stopped looked from his mom to his dad then prayed, something he’d not done for a long time. His parents were silent. “So…um aren’t you…”

“Oh Thomas that’s great.” His mom hand tears in her eyes.

“But…aren’t you angry?”

“Why should we be, we’ve noticed something different about you this last few weeks. You’ve been happy and we knew it couldn’t be _her_ , who is he and when can we meet him?”

“Oh you want…”

“Yes son we want to thank him for making our boy happy.” His father wiped away a tear.

“So come on tell us all about him.”

Tommy told them everything about Adam even showing them his back, comforting both of them when they cried again, saying how beautiful it was.

They were having more coffee when his phone rang. Excusing himself he told Adam everything, he was not going to have secrets from his lover…ever.

Making his way back to his parents he apologized. “M’sorry about that Adam was upset.”

“Oh, why’s that honey?”

Tommy told them everything about Keren’s deception and the party.

“Well then we’ll have to make our surprised reaction convincing, don’t want her suspecting we know about her scheming ways.”

“Thank you, I love you both.”

“We know and we just want to see you happy.”

“Once I’m with Adam all the time, I will be.”

His parents hugged him, all three sniffing.

“Come on Thomas, let’s go get this charade over with.”

“Thank you.” He picked up his keys and they headed to Keren’s parents’ house.

^V^

As the sun shone through Adam’s curtains he smiled, today was the day they would expose Keren for what she was. They’d agreed with the Alpha how they were going to proceed, he just hoped the black wolf didn’t turn on him. He was scared, excited and countless other emotions rolled into one. He had a lot to do before the party. Stretching he climbed out of bed heading for the shower.

He was just dressing when his phone buzzed, smiling when he saw a message from Tommy.

**Morning gorgeous, just to let you know I love you and by this time tomorrow I’ll be with you – always.**

_**Morning my beautiful man and wolf, I can’t wait I love you so much. See you tonight.** _

**You’ll see ALL of me tonight xx**

_**Mmm yes please xx** _

Adam couldn’t wait to have his man in his bed, he knew the day was going to drag. Checking the time he had 7 hours to get everything perfect.

Picking his keys and phone up he headed to the studio he’d arranged to meet Brad, Terrance and Jason there and they were going to decorate the Bungalow.

Tommy hadn’t wanted to, but he’d spent the night in bed with Keren, as usual she was lost in her own pleasures oblivious to the condom Tommy wore. He knew this was the last time he’d have to do this but still he didn’t want to change the habit of a lifetime.

He laughed to himself, _lifetime, was she expecting a lifetime with him? Oh no he was going to spend his lifetime with Adam_. Looking across to her she was still asleep, if he was careful he could sneak back to his room, message Adam and be in the shower before she woke. He couldn’t wait to see Adam that night and their messages just reiterated how much they belonged together. He made sure his phone was locked and hidden before heading for the shower.

He’d been standing under the hot spray for a few minutes when he heard her enter the bathroom.

“Aw Tommy baby why didn’t you wake me, I’d have washed your back.”

“You know I can’t get soap in it, the tattoo wouldn’t heal properly.”

“It’s horrible, don’t know why…”

“They’re my family Keren and I love them.”

“We’re your family, our cub and I, so why aren’t we on there too?”

He laughed, “You are the last thing I want inked onto my skin and as for the cub, it’s, not, mine.”

“You’re gonna be eating your words when he or she is born, then we’ll see.”

“Believe what you want Keren, I know the truth.” He got out of the shower wrapped a towel around his waist then headed to his room.

His day dragged, he wished he could just go to Adam but they had to play this the Alpha’s way. If he checked the time once he checked it a dozen times. Keren was excited about the party she told Tommy he should take her to more things like this. Tommy just nodded and said yes and no, hopefully in the right places.

By the time they were ready to go he just wanted to rip her throat out, but that would have been too easy. He had to expose her for the lying bitch she was.

“Do I look nice Tommy?”

“Yeah, fine.”

“Just fine? I’ve bought this dress just for the party.”

“Shouldn’t have bothered, it’s just a relaunch party.”

“But don’t you think I look sexy?”

“If you say so.”

“You’re a bastard Tommy, I’m going to make sure you know who’s in charge of this household when we’re married.”

“Yeah, yeah. Now if you’ve finished admiring yourself we’d better go, don’t want to miss valuable drinking time. Here you’re driving seeing as though you’re pregnant and can’t drink. Me…I’m gonna get wasted.” He threw the car keys to her.

“Typical, and then you’ll show yourself up in front of that Adam guy and what’s he going to think of you then?”

“I don’t really care, I’m just gonna have a good time.” Part one of their plan was underway he’d make her more angry before the night was out, just as the Alpha had suggested.

Adam sat on the decking, the bungalow had been decorated, Jase had fitted the cameras, Neil had sorted the drinks out and Brad…well he’d just been Brad, giving orders and saying what looked right and what didn’t.

“So sweetie don’t you think you should go get changed you’ll have everyone here and you’ll still be in your jeans.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” He looked around.

“Hey everything is going to be ok, you’ll have your man in your arms by the end of the night. Fuck Lambert you’ll even have him in your bed!” Brad smiled.

“I hope so Cheeks, I really do hope so.”

Adam tried to smile but his friend noticed it didn’t reach his beautiful blue eyes.

Driving home all he could think about was holding Tommy.

Staring into his wardrobe, a towel wrapped around his waist, he couldn’t make up his mind what to wear. He’d disregarded several pairs of pants then his eyes fell on his leather ones he’d not worn them for a long time. Smiling he grabbed them and then the red and black spotty shirt. Those and his creepers would do very nicely. The only problem was he’d have to go commando, he hated lines underneath leather. He just hoped he could maintain composure when he saw Tommy, he’d hate to be greeting people with something other than his hand.

Checking the time he had 30 minutes before people began arriving and a further 30 minutes before Tommy arrived. Jumping into his car he messaged Terrance he was on his way back.

The journey was not a pleasant one for Tommy, Keren had decided to tell him how many drinks he could have, she told him she didn’t want to be left on her own he had to make sure there was somewhere for her to sit, after all she was having his cub. He’d just ignored her, let her talk, and as she dished out her list of demands she was getting more and more angry. She’d be livid by the time they got there and that’s just what they wanted.

“There’s a parking space.” Tommy pointed to an empty bay a few metres form the bungalow.

“What, I have to walk. Aren’t there any closer spaces?”

“No Keren, you’ll have to walk, we are not driving around _just in case_ a closer one comes up.”

“You’ll have to support me, I don’t…”

“For fuck sake, you’re not the first wolf to be with cub, look at Sophie she’s…” He swore to himself he really shouldn’t have mentioned Sophie.

“So the Carpenter bitch is pregnant? Ha, bet that wasn’t planned, poor cub having parents like them.”

Tommy turned to her his claws dropping, he grabbed her by the throat. “Don’t you ever talk about my friends like that. I’ll…I’ll…” He let go.

“Go on Tommy, rip my throat out. It’s what you want, but remember this, if you do the Alpha will banish you or even better kill you. That’ll be another bad wolf out of the way.”

“Not a chance, you’re not worth it. I’m going in to the party, I’m gonna get so drunk you’ll have to get someone to carry me back to the car.” He slammed the door leaving her to make her way to the party on her own.

Adam had seen Tommy’s car pull up but when they didn’t get out straight away he hoped everything was ok. Then he spotted Tommy heading towards him on his own. Drinks in hand Adam waited for his boyfriend wanting so much to kiss him and to hell with everyone else. But he couldn’t do that, not yet.

Tommy leapt up onto the decking coming face to face with his lover. “Wow, you look amazing Adam, nngh those pants, I wanna rip them from you, want to get my hands on what’s underneath.” He smiled.

Adam groaned he could feel himself getting hard. “Nngh baby you’re doing it on purpose m’not gonna be safe walking around with my dick greeting everyone.”

“Oh but I like seeing you squirm, and I’ll sort it out for you later.”

Adam took a deep breath willing his boner to subside. “How was the journey?”

“Let’s just say she’s not happy with me.”

“Good, that’ll make things easier later.”

“Definitely. Now I must go and play the dutiful fiancé…for now.”

“Alright baby, I’ll see you later.” He watched as Tommy headed towards Keren and the Alpha. Adam hadn’t seen him arrive but felt better now he was there.

“Hey big brother are you ok?”

“Yeah, I will be, Tommy’s already started with the plan hopefully…” He stopped he’d noticed Tommy’s and the Alpha’s body language change, something wasn’t right. Watching them move up the decking he jumped when Neil touched his shoulder.

“Wow sorry bro’, but somethings going on I can tell from your face.”

“It is, but I don’t know what, this is not part of our plan. Just make sure the cameras are recording…just in case.”

“Sure, not a problem, I’ll be right back.” He disappeared into the bungalow.

Adam watched as the Alpha, Tommy and Keren headed towards him.

“Tommy, Keren, Alpha sir, so good of you to come and join our party.” Adam didn’t want to let on to Keren he knew something was wrong.

“Mr Lambert, thank you for inviting me, but I have something you need to listen to.”

“Sir, I’m…”

“Please get all your family and friends inside we’re about to have an unwanted guest.”

“Oh how…”

“Adam please just get everyone inside.”

“Tommy what?...”

“Tommy, Alpha you’re both being paranoid, I’m sure it’s just another were out for a run.”

“No Keren, I sense danger and I think you do too, don’t you Tommy?”

“Sir I’m certain that whoever it is isn’t coming to have a good time.”

“Tommy stop being silly, there’s no one…”

Tommy grabbed hold of her arm just as the black wolf appeared at the foot of the steps to the decking.

“Tommy, that’s the wolf from the other week, the one that you saved me from.”

“Yes Adam and I don’t think he’s here to party.”

“Will you stop being stupid, I thought you didn’t care if people were were’s or not?”

“I care when the were at the foot of the steps is the one who tried to attack me. If it hadn’t been for Tommy…” he smiled at his man, “I wouldn’t be here now. He saved my life.”

The black wolf slowly padded up the steps, everyone quiet watching what it was going to do. The music had stopped no-one moved.

“Adam please go inside.”

“No Tommy I’m not leaving you, I…”

“Mr Lambert please let us…” The Alpha didn’t have time to finish, the black wolf had leapt the remainder of the steps just as Tommy shifted and landed knocking the wolf over.

“Tommy! No!” Adam wanted to go and help his boyfriend but he was being held back. Neil, Terrance and Jason had grabbed hold of him. He watched as the pair fought, Tommy getting the upper hand only to be thrown across the decking by the bigger wolf.

The Alpha moved towards the pair shifting as he did. There were so many paws Adam couldn’t make out which belonged to Tommy.

The time seemed to go in slow motion Adam praying his lover would come out of the fight ok. Suddenly there was a cry and a petit pale wolf landed on the decking not moving.

“Tommy baby.” He didn’t care who heard him. Breaking away from his captors he ran to his wolf. He had to know if he was ok.

Keren had heard Adam’s cries, looking from the taller man to her fiancé. So that’s what had been going on. She ran to Tommy kneeling at his side, crocodile tears running down her face, she had to make this look convincing.

“Tommy my darling, please don’t die.” She looked at the black wolf then to Adam who by this time was also on his knees tears streaming down his face.

“Tommy please don’t leave me, I couldn’t survive without you.” Adam didn’t care that Keren was listening, he had to end this. Standing he looked at her then the Alpha who nodded and shifted back.

The Alpha started moving towards a prone Tommy not seeing the black wolf getting ready to pounce.

In a split second everything seemed to stop. No-one had noticed but a guy had appeared at the bottom of the steps, but everyone heard him.

“No! Dad please not Keren, she’s carrying my cub.”

Time froze, the black wolf shifted back. Keren screamed “You stupid fool, what did you have to do that for? He was just about to finish that bastard Tommy off, and his…his oh so secret lover. You’ve ruined it all now.” She sat on the decking crying.

Tommy groaned, Adam moved closer to him. “Ssh baby it’s over, can you shift back? Please sweetheart come back to me.”

Tommy groaned again and in some pain shifted back.

Taking a jacket that was being offered to him, “can I suggest we go inside and calmly sort this mess out?” The Alpha headed inside. “I said inside and that is an order!” He growled at the were’s who silently followed him.

Once everyone was inside, “now may I suggest that if any human doesn’t want to be here they should leave now. I can promise you this won’t be pretty.” No-one moved. “I see, Adam you have some loyal friends and I applaud them for it.” He remained standing. “This will not take long, I should have done it years ago then all the hurt I’ve caused the Ratliff family would never have happened.”

“Sir my family understand.” Tommy felt safe, he had Adam’s arms around him, his lovers jacket covering his modesty.

“Thank you Tommy, but I am going to start to put right what I should have done many years ago.” He nodded to Tommy, who bowed his head in return.

“Keren, Markus…” he spat the name out “and…who are you?” He looked at the younger man.

“Drake, sir, my name is Drake.”

“Well then Drake, please join your father and lover and hear me out.”

They moved closer together, Drake trying to take hold of Keren’s hand but she pulled it away, Markus standing behind both of them.

“Many years ago my daughter was killed in a freak accident and although I banished Markus for being part of it I also made Ron Ratliff’s life a living hell. But being the courageous man he is he made the best of everything and raised an amazing family. His son also suffered until he brought information to me that his so called fiancée was scheming with were’s with the outcome of having him and his friend killed. We hadn’t planned things going this way but its better and we don’t have to find more proof.” He looked at Tommy and Adam. “Tommy Joe, Adam, I’m thankful for everything you’ve shown me and I hope you will both be very happy together.” He smiled when Adam kissed the smaller man and everyone bar three, cheered.

Raising his hands the room fell silent. “As for Markus I should have done this years ago. Please follow me out the back.” As he headed for the back door the Alpha shifted, the black wolf following suit.

Everyone remained silent waiting for…They all screamed at the blood curdling sounds coming from the garden. Growls, whines, more growls then silence. No-one moved all eyes on the back door.

The spell was broken when the Alpha walked through the door in human form.

“I’m so sorry you had to witness that, I really didn’t have much choice.”

“You’ve murdered my father!”

“No!” He silenced Drake with one word. “No, I did what I should have done years ago.”

“And is that what you’re going to do to me too?”

“No Drake, you had no idea what your father did all those years ago.”

“So what…?”

“You…and your…bitch.” He pointed to Keren. “You are going to leave California and never return. If you do you will both suffer the same fate as your father.

“Sir.” Drake bowed his head.

“What about my cub?”

“Your cub Keren is never to come back either. You lied to Tommy, he is the innocent party in all of this.”

“Innocent, he’s been having an affair with a human and that’s against the law.”

“No Keren it isn’t. It’s just there has never been a successful union between human and were…until now. Adam and Tommy know what they’re getting themselves into and they have my blessing.” He moved over to the two men shaking their hands in acknowledgement.

“Mr Gray was right…”

“Oh and of course my dear bodyguard, he’s since left my employment and I don’t think we’ll see him again either.”

Keren went to say something but Drake stopped her.

“I see your man is being sensible. Now Keren, Drake I suggest you get out of here and go as far away from California as you can. I will make good on my promise if I ever find you’ve been back here.”

The group watched as Drake led Keren away.

“Wow, and I thought working in New York was interesting. I’m going to love working here.”

They all laughed at Brads comment, thankful no-one, other than the black wolf, was hurt.

Adam, Tommy and the Alpha went into the back garden.

“Go back, enjoy your party, I’ll clean up out here. Thank you…both of you. If you can I’d like to see you both at my house tomorrow afternoon.”

“Sir?”

“There are things that Adam needs to know before you both continue with your relationship.”

“I understand. We’ll be there won’t we baby?”

“Yes sir, we will. May I offer to help with the clear up as I have no spare clothes so I could…”

The Alpha laughed. “Ah I see what you mean, sure you can help thank you.”

Adam watched as the two wolves cleared the garden and as they disappeared into the trees he headed back inside to his friends and family.

 

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for staying with me on this, I know there's been times when you've had to wait a while for chapters. I'm pleased you've all enjoyed it. So this is the penultimate chapter, I'll be sad to see this end, have loved their journey. xx


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I thought this would be the final chapter but when I was writing it the story of our boys just ran away from me...so I've added an Epilogue. Enjoy and thank you for staying with me on this journey, love 'n' hugs to you all xx

The atmosphere inside was subdued, someone put a slow record on, Adam couldn’t hear what it was it was just a noise in the background. People were talking quietly not seeming to want to make too much noise.

Brad headed towards him. “Oh Adam sweetie, how are you?”

“M’ok, I’m just glad she’s been shown for the bitch she is.”

“Look if you ever need to talk to someone I’m…”

“Thanks Brad you’re a good friend.”

“And you have other friends who love you just as much. Just look around you.” He gestured to everyone in the room. “If they didn’t love you do you think they would have stayed? After all, the Alpha did give them the opportunity to leave. Tell me one person who did leave?”

Adam looked around, “everyone’s still here.”

“Precisely, and they’re here because they love you and want to support you in everything you do. Now go, find yourself a drink and let’s celebrate the studio and the fact that you have a new man whom you can now publically show off.” Adam smiled, “that’s better, come on.” Linking his arm through Adam’s he guided him to the drinks table.

“When did you become so wise Brad?”

“Oh when I knew we were going to be great friends.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome…here.” He handed him a shot of tequila.

Drinking it in one go Adam took a deep breath as he felt the liquid coursing through his system. He looked from Brad to all the people in the room, then banging the glass on the table he made sure he had everyone’s attention.

As the room fell silent someone turned off the music. Adam waited until everyone was looking at him.

“Wow, what a night. Can I just say thank you…everyone. I…well I didn’t know any of that was going to happen. We were supposed to expose Keren and her scheming ways, but it was never meant to end like that.”

“Adam we…”

“No Neil…please let me finish.” Neil smiled and nodded. “Tommy and I had arranged an argument to expose her, that black wolf and Drake were never a part of our plans. But…well it was the proof we needed that she’d been lying to Tommy for a long time. I know things weren’t _pretty_ tonight but we know weres have their own laws. I’m…well I’m going to have to get used to those laws because I intend being with Tommy for a very long time…if…well if he’ll have me.”

A voice quietly from the back spoke “of course I’ll have you Adam Lambert. Now I’ve found you I’m not going to let you go.”

The room turned, Tommy had arrived back, no-one had heard him.

Making his way through to Adam he smiled as Adam held out his arms.

Pulling him close “Oh baby, how long have you been back?”

“Long enough.” He kissed him, a cheer went up from their friends. Turning in his man’s arms Tommy smiled at the group holding his hand up gesturing for everyone to be quiet.

“Can I just add my thanks to you all, I know it wasn’t a _normal_ Saturday night out for you but I promise all the rest of our parties won’t be as dramatic as this one.” People laughed, “my Alpha asked me to thank you for your loyalty to Adam and he’s sorry you had to be witness to one of our darker laws. He told me to tell you if you need an explanation then he’s allowed me to tell you everything. All I will say is let’s not dwell on the horrible side of life, let’s celebrate the amazing place that is _Terrance’s Barre_ and the awesome artists that work there.” He reached for a bottle of Jack, Adam laughing when he didn’t use a glass.

“To Terrance’s Barre.” Everyone chorused and drank.

Adam hugged his boyfriend thankful that even after everything that had happened he had his true love back in his arms.

For the remainder of the evening people were congratulating Adam and Tommy as well as Terrance and Brad.

By the end of the night everyone was tired, Neil said he’d go around the following morning and clean the bungalow. Leila offered to help. They all told Adam and Tommy to go home and rest, Brad telling them to have hot sex first, it would help them sleep.

“Do you want to come to mine or do you want to go home?”

“I don’t have a home, I have somewhere where I sleep, shower and eat, but it’s not my home.”

“Oh baby, she really did make life difficult for you didn’t she?”

“Don’t want to think about her anymore she’s gone, never coming back. So it’s just my mom, dad, Lisa and I now.” He held on to Adam.

“Hey you have me too. I’m here for as long as you want me.”

“For always.” He reached up to kiss him.

“Ew boys go get a room.” Brad shouted.

“Sounds like a good idea, come on Tommy Joe let’s go home to my house.”

“I’d like that.” Reaching for Adam’s hand, Tommy smiled happy that he could show his love for Adam without having to look over his shoulder.

Saying goodbye to everyone they headed for Adam’s car.

All the way to Adam’s, Tommy didn’t let go of his man, he still couldn’t believe this was finally happening and touching his man grounded him and his wolf.

Locking the front door Adam turned to the blond, “Are you really ok Tommy?”

“Yeah Adam I am. I have you to love me and my wolf has never been so calm for a very long time. If he could tell you he would say he loves you too.”

“He doesn’t have to tell me, knowing it is enough for me. Now do you want a drink or…”

“No, no drink. Would…fuck…” He whispered.

“Hey what’s wrong? Please baby, don’t keep anything from me.”

Tommy took a deep breath. “Would you…would you mind if I just held you tonight, it’s not that I don’t want to…”

“Tommy we’ll do whatever you feel up to doing. We don’t have to have sex every time, if holding each other is what you want then I’m good with that too. I just want you in my bed, feeling you close.” He pulled his boyfriend in tight.

“Thank you Adam. After everything that’s happened tonight I don’t think making love to one another is going to feel right.”

“Ssh it’s ok.”

“I just want you to hold us both we need that stability.”

“And you’ll have it. Come on let’s go to bed.”

Taking the blonds hand Adam led him up the stairs.

Watching each other as they shed their clothes they crawled under the duvet, Adam pulling the smaller man to him.

Tommy felt his wolf just beneath the surface. He growled lightly, Adam giggled when he heard the sound.

“That sounded beautiful. I take it he’s content?”

“Mmm, he…we are. I love you Adam Lambert.”

“I love you too Tommy Joe Ratliff.”

Wrapping arms and legs around each other it wasn’t long before they were all asleep.

^V^

Adam woke, stretching across he felt for his lover, startled when the bed beside him was empty. Sitting up he listened, there was no movement in the bathroom, _where had Tommy gone? Had he sneaked out in the middle of the night? Had his wolf been restless and he’d gone for a run? Reaching for his phone he checked to see if there were any messages from Tommy…nothing. Had Tommy had second thoughts about their relationship?_ He had to find out. As he began climbing out of bed the door opened.

“Get your beautiful ass back into bed, I’ve brought us coffee.”

Adam smiled then did as he was told.

“Where were you going?”

“I…to look for you. I woke up and you weren’t there I thought…oh baby I thought you’d changed your mind about us.”

“My beautiful Adam, I will never doubt my love for you nor yours for me. I wanted to surprise you and bring you breakfast in bed. Unfortunately I couldn’t find anything to cook, you seriously need to go shopping. But I did manage to work the coffee pot so you’ll have to make do with coffee instead.”

“Tommy, coffee is great as long as you come with it.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

Tommy giggled at the double entendre “I’ll come any time you want me to I’ll even come with you.” He laughed.

“Mmm come here and let’s see if we can start as we mean to go on.” He held his arms out, Tommy crawling onto the bed pulling the duvet back he straddled Adam’s thighs.

“Mmm, you feel so good sitting there, but wanna move further up I want to be inside you.”

“Nngh yes please.” Tommy moved closer, Adam wrapping one arm around his waist, his other hand reaching around cupping Tommy’s ass.

“Feels so good holding you like this.”

“Stop talking and get in me already.”

“But I haven’t…need to…” he reached into the drawer of the bedside table retrieving lube and a condom.

“Adam…”

“Yeah baby?”

“No condom…please.”

“But…”

“I’m a wolf Adam, we don’t need them.”

“But you…Keren?”

“That’s because me getting her pregnant was the last thing I wanted to do.”

“K, if you’re sure.”

“I’ve never been more certain of anything before.”

“Ok.” Adam put the condom back on the table. Opening the lube he squirted some onto his fingers. Reaching around he found Tommy’s waiting entrance, stroking his fingers over it he looked into beautiful brown eyes. Without warning he inserted a finger causing a moan to escape both their mouths.

“You feel so tight baby, want to open you up, make you ready for me.”

“Feels so good Adam, need more…please.”

Adam pulled him closer kissing him, biting the smaller man’s bottom lip, taking the focus away from his fingers. Pulling out he kissed Tommy again at the same time inserting another finger.

“Nngh so good Adam, still not enough, want more.”

Adam looked deep into eyes that were now a bright golden brown. “Your eyes they’ve changed colour.”

“I know, it’s because we’re happy we want to make love with you, want to make you ours. My wolf is so aroused he needs to feel you inside…now!” The now came out as a growl as well as words.

“And you’ll have me.” Adam pulled his fingers out. “Kneel up baby.” Tommy did so, moving closer to the beautiful dick he was so desperate to feel inside him.

Holding him steady Adam lined his hot length up with the entrance to his man. Slowly he eased him down, moans of pleasure escaping both their mouths.

“F…FUCK! So good, so big, want to make you ours.”

“Nngh you’re beautiful, tight and I want you to make me yours too.”

“Are you sure Adam?”

“Never been more sure.”

“This will only be the…nngh…the beginning, the Alpha…”

“Stop talking and…shit…just do it.”

Tommy moved his hips grinding into Adam’s length feeling it go deeper into him. Leaning down he felt his fangs drop, looking into Adam’s blue eyes making sure he really wanted this. Tommy hesitated.

“Tommy, baby please.”

Tommy smiled showing Adam his fangs had dropped, then without further hesitation he bit his lovers’ neck. The force of the bite sending sensations through their bodies they both came together, Tommy’s hot sticky liquid coating Adam’s stomach. Whilst Adam’s seed shooting into Tommy. It felt strange yet beautiful at the same time.

Tommy withdrew his fangs quickly he didn’t want to finalise the union without Adam knowing the whole truth of what he was letting himself in for.

As Tommy pulled back he saw Adam’s eyes closed, his head resting on the headboard, two bright red marks at the juncture of his neck.

“Adam…” The dark haired man didn’t move. “Adam!” Tommy was scared he didn’t think he’d gone too far, besides Adam was in him, for it to be final it had to be Tommy in Adam when he bit him. “Adam…please come back to me!” He was beginning to panic, what they’d done? Tommy could be banished, he didn’t want that to happen. He had to do something. Moving to take himself off Adam’s dick he was stopped.

“No, don’t move, you feel so good.”

“Adam, you scared me.”

“M’sorry baby, whatever you did, wow, you pulled my brain out and I…” he couldn’t say anything else, Tommy was kissing him senseless.

Breaking apart for air, Adam looked into eyes which were now a darker brown.

“Your eyes have changed again.”

“Yeah, they do. They will be a bright golden colour whilst we’re aroused but once we’ve orgasmed they go back to our normal colour. Are you…are you ok?”

Adam laughed. “Yeah Tommy, I’m ok. That was amazing and I love how your eyes change.”

“Is…is your neck ok?”

Adam moved his head, winced but smiled. “It feels wonderful. I know I’ve been claimed, is that right? And well it feels so good.”

“Yes Adam you’re right, but not fully claimed.”

“Oh!” Adam looked disappointed. “Why not?”

“That’s what the Alpha wants to talk to us about.”

“Can’t you tell me?”

“I don’t really know what happens between were and human, so…” Tommy’s phone rang. “Fuck!”

“Don’t answer it baby.”

Tommy looked at the caller ID. “I have to, it’s the Alpha.”

“Ok but stay where you are I like being inside you.”

“Nngh if you keep talking like that I’m not going to be able to have a coherent conversation with the Alpha and he wouldn’t be too pleased.”

“I promise I’ll keep still.” Adam grinned wickedly as Tommy answered.

“Good morning Alpha…no we were awake…yes sir he’s here…no sir…we…yes I’ll tell him…thank you sir for last night…we’ll be there…goodbye.” Tommy hung up.

“What is it?”

“He wants to see us in an hour.”

“Then we’ll be there.” Tommy looked worried. “Come on Tommy what’s wrong, what else did he say?”

“He um…well asked if we’d had sex last night, and…Adam I’m scared he’s going to know I bit you, that mark on your neck is never going to go away. What if…”

“Ssh.” Adam gently pulled out of him holding him tightly. “Let’s hear what he’s got to say, you want to be with me?” Adam looked into his boyfriends’ eyes, concern crossing his face.

“Of course I want to be with you, I wouldn’t have bitten you otherwise.”

“Good, then let’s shower, your Alpha is not going to be too happy if he smells sex on us, I know what you wolves are like with your sense of smell.”

Tommy laughed then kissed his lover.

Twenty minutes and hand jobs later both emerged from the shower. Quickly dressing, not wanting to be late Adam grabbed his keys then hand in hand they headed to the car and to what could be the make or break meeting of their lives.

^V^

Pulling up outside the Alpha’s house Tommy hesitated before getting out.

“Baby, it’s going to be ok. He knows we love each other.”

“I know, I’m still scared though.” He went silent.

“Talk to me Tommy.”

“Adam…” He turned to face him, took a deep breath, “if…fuck…if he doesn’t allow us to be together will…will you come away with me? I can’t be without you, I know you have…”

“Hey it’s not going to come to that, we’ll be ok.”

“I hope so…I really do hope so.” He leant over, kissed his lover quickly then got out of the car.

Adam caught up with him, reaching for his hand as they headed to the front door.

The Alpha had seen Adam’s car pull up, he didn’t want to be over bearing so he remained out of sight of the two men, watching as they made their way to him. He heard the bell ring instead of allowing one of his guards to answer he dismissed him and answered himself. He smiled at the two men trying to make them feel at ease. If he was in their shoes he’d be as nervous as hell. Noticing their joined hands he thought how far things had come in the last few years.

“Gentlemen, good morning, please come in.”

“Thank you sir.” Adam followed Tommy through not letting go of his hand.

“Let’s go into the sitting room we’ll be more comfortable.”

Tommy gripped tightly to his lovers’ hand, he felt sick this was even worse than when he’d first shifted.

“Please gentlemen, sit down.” They sat, the Alpha not taking his eyes from them.

“Alpha, thank you for what you did last night, I know it wasn’t easy for you…”

“Mr Lambert, please, what happened last night was something that should have been sorted out many years ago I’m just sorry your family and friends had to be witness to something like that.”

“My family and friends are just thankful that you, Tommy and myself are ok.”

“Sir I…”

“Tommy, I am never going to be able to make up for everything I have put your family through, but I intend to try to make things easier for you all.”

“My parents understand that everything you did was for a reason. You were only obeying the laws of the High Council and we…”

The Alpha held his hand up. “What I did was to try to alleviate the pain I was feeling with the loss of my daughter and I did that by inflicting suffering on your father. I should have seen that it was a freak accident but…” he sighed, “I promise you Tommy that your parents will be compensated for it.”

“Thank you sir.”

“I intend to publically apologise to your family and your father will be given the choice of working as my assistant or if he can’t do that then I will compensate him and he won’t have to work again. He will want for nothing.”

“Thank you sir, I’m sure he would rather be active in helping with the pack than doing nothing.”

“I’m sure you’re right, but I will speak to him and give him the option.”

“Thank you.”

Adam smiled, turned to his boyfriend kissing his neck. Realising where he was, “Oh I’m sorry sir I…” He saw the Alphas eyes darken.

“Mr Lambert your neck, please explain it to me.”

Adam’s instinctive reaction was to put his hand over the bite. “I…”

The Alpha growled, “Mr Lambert I asked you to explain.”

“Alpha I haven’t…”

“Thomas I wasn’t talking to you, so until I am please remain silent.”

Tommy started shaking, Adam could feel it travelling through his arm.

“Sir, Tommy bit me, I wanted him to he’s…”

“NO! Mr Lambert you don’t understand.” He looked from one to the other, “neither of you understand what this means.”

“Sir, if this sounds blunt, please do tell us both what will happen. I love Tommy Joe and he loves me and we plan on being together for a very long time.”

“Mr Lambert you had better be right on that, the implications if not are going to affect both of you and believe me it won’t be pretty.”

Tommy squeezed Adam’s hand. “Sir I know I love him and…”

“Both of you need to listen. I need you to understand what is involved in Adam being with a were.”

“We are in this for the long haul so…”

The Alpha held his hand up again. “Please listen to me, wait until I’ve finished before you speak.” He looked at both of them waiting for their acknowledgement. “Ok…” he sighed “once a werewolf finds a mate they mark them, which I can see is what you have done to Adam here. I don’t know how far you went but…if you have bitten him and any of your blood or saliva has gotten into the wound then it will seal you together.”

“If I may Alpha?” Tommy waited until the Alpha nodded. “I only nipped him, I wanted him and others to know he was mine.”

“I understand that Thomas, but you have to be very certain that this is what you want forever. I ask you this because there is more to claiming than you realise.”

“Sir…” Adam waited, holding his breath.

“Go ahead Mr Lambert.”

“I want nothing more than to be Tommy’s and if this means me going through some pain then I’ll do it.”

“I understand you love him but if you do this you will know great pain.”

“Ok, so let’s say I agree…” he felt Tommy try to pull away but he held on tight. Looking at Tommy, “if I say yes I will go through pain for Tommy what exactly am I going to expect?”

“You will feel like someone is stabbing you in the neck, you will feel as though a hot liquid is coursing through your veins, you may pass out from the intensity of it and if you are lucky you won’t be sick and burn up for the following two days.”

“Wow!”

“Are you certain you want to put yourself through all of that?”

Adam looked across at his lover. “Yeah, I’m certain. I want nothing more than to be with Tommy.” He smiled and squeezed his hand tight.

“Alpha, I love Adam and want to be with him I haven’t gone through everything these last few weeks not to have him by my side.”

“I can see the love you have for one another, you can understand why I had to tell you these things and why I needed to know if you were serious.”

“I’m speaking for both of us, but we are very serious.” Tommy smiled.

“There is one more thing you should know.” He waited for them to acknowledge him. “When you bite Mr Lambert and release your saliva into him, you have to be inside him as you do it. I know nothing of your sex life that is between the pair of you, but if you are not that way around then you will both be in constant pain until it happens. You will not be able to function on a daily basis and the longer you leave it the worse it will become until one of you ends up in hospital or dead.”

Adam and Tommy were silent.

“I see from your silence that you didn’t know this?” Both shook their heads. “In that case you need to discuss what you have learnt today, make sure it’s what you want for the rest of your lives.”

“Can I ask a question sir?”

“Of course Thomas.”

“If we do this and something happens to one of us in the future, what will happen to the other?”

“If one of you dies then the other won’t be far behind. You will be bonded in life and in death.”

“Thank you for being honest.”

“You both have a lot to think about before committing. Go home talk it through weigh up the pros and cons.”

“Thank you sir we will.”

“Now enough serious talk, go enjoy the rest of your day and I will be here for you…both…no matter what you decide to do.”

They stood holding out their hands. The Alpha shook each in turn then walked with them to the door.

“I will be in contact with your father later today and I’m sure he will let you know what he’s decided to do.”

“I understand, and we will let you know what we decide.”

“I know you will but don’t rush you have plenty of time.”

Shaking their hands again he bid them goodbye watching as they headed back to the car, never once dropping contact with their hands.

They were silent on the journey back to Adam’s. Tommy scared of what his boyfriend was going to say.

Adam closed his front door leaning against it, not moving just staring at Tommy.

“Adam, I…”

“Please baby, just give me a few minutes.”

Tommy watched as his gorgeous man headed to the lounge. He followed silently, he didn’t know what to say, didn’t want to force the issue but he knew they’d have to talk about it sooner rather than later.

Adam poured himself a large shot of Jack, he didn’t normally drink it but he needed the burn, needed to process all of the Alpha’s information. It had been a long time since he’d bottomed and he was nervous. He’d not had a good experience, how could he tell Tommy this?

Tommy watched as Adam downed the Jack in one go. He poured himself a shot then went to join him on the sofa. Downing half of his drink he placed the glass on the table. Turning to face his man, “talk to me Adam, you’re scaring me.”

“I’m…I’m sorry baby but there’s…”

“You don’t want me that much do you. You can’t bring yourself to…”

“Oh Tommy, I want you more than you’ll ever realise, I just…”

“Tell me, you’re really scaring me.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to. You’re going to think I’m stupid, it’s me who’s scared.”

“Adam what is it?”

Adam turned taking both Tommy’s hands in his. “I haven’t bottomed since I was 19.” He could feel tears stinging his eyes. “I want you so much baby I’m just scared that I can’t give you what you want.”

“Oh Adam, we can work through this. We don’t have to claim right away. I will wait for you for as long as it takes. We can go at your pace. Can I…will you tell me why?”

“I…wow there’s only Brad who knows this. I’m sorry I haven’t told you.”

“You don’t have to apologise.”

“When I was 18 I met a guy, I knew I was gay but hadn’t really been with anyone in that way. He was beautiful…or so I thought. Anyway we’d been seeing each other about 6 weeks and he wanted to take things to the next level. I said ok, thinking he was going to show me how to love someone. I was so wrong…When I agreed, instead of us being somewhere romantic he drove us to a secluded spot in the hills and took me in the back of his car. He didn’t prep me enough he just lubed his condom covered dick and pushed into me. I screamed. I thought I was being torn in half. He took my screams as pleasure and pushed so hard I couldn’t sit down properly for days. Then when I told him I didn’t want that anymore he called me horrible names and left me telling me I’d never find anyone who would love me. So since then I’ve always topped. M’sorry I…”

Tommy crawled onto Adam’s lap and kissed anymore words from his mouth. “Oh Adam, I’m so sorry you had a horrible time. If you’ll let me I’d like to show you how wonderful I can make you feel.”

Adam buried his face in his lovers’ neck. “I…Tommy I’m not promising a miracle straight away but if you’ll help me I’d like to try.”

“That is all I’m asking.” He kissed him again. “I love you so much Adam and I don’t care how long it takes.”

“Thank you baby.” He held on tight.

They remained like that for a long time. It was only their phones ringing that brought them back to the present.

Tommy answered his and went through to the kitchen, Adam staying in the lounge to talk to his brother.

^V^

For the remainder of the day they talked about the implications of Tommy fully claiming Adam. They discussed Adam’s fears of having Tommy make love to him, but mostly they talked about how they would feel if they didn’t go through with the claiming and would they be able to live without one another.

“I know I have never loved anyone as much as I love you and I never thought I’d find that happiness.”

“I’ve always know I was different but until I met you I didn’t understand it. I thought the lack of feelings I had for Keren was because it was an arranged marriage, but since I met you I realise what I’ve been waiting for and that was you. I want to be with you Adam, and we will work through everything.”

“Thank you Tommy this is one of the reasons why I love you. If you’ll have me I want to be with you but you’ll have to understand I…”

“Ssh Adam, we can go at any pace you want. I’m not going anywhere.”

“You’re beautiful.” He leant over and kissed him. “How was your father?” Tommy smiled. “I take from that smile everything’s good.”

“Yeah it’s good. The Alpha telephoned my parents right after we left and gave him the option of a monetary compensation or working for him.”

“What did he decide to do?”

“He’s going to work for the Alpha. He’s going to help him rethink the security of the pack and he’s been told that if he has any ideas on how to deal with current issues then dad has to let him know. The Alpha admitted to my father that he’s been living in the past and everything he’s done was to try to preserve the memory of Kira, his daughter. He knows he’s made mistakes and wants my father to help make things better for everyone in the pack. He’s kinda made my father an honorary Beta.”

“Wow that sounds amazing. I don’t know much about the hierarchy of a werewolf pack but it sounds as though everything is going to be ok.”

“Yeah it is. So what did Neil want?”

“Just that he’s watched the videos from last night and it shows without a doubt the confrontation and the confession of Drake and Keren. So next time you’re talking to the Alpha let him know it’s there if he wants it.”

“Thank you.”

Adam was quiet, he looked at his boyfriend. “Take me to bed Tommy.”

Tommy nearly missed Adam’s words, for someone as large as Adam he certainly had a quiet voice. “Are you sure?”

“Yes Tommy, I want you to make love to me.”

“If I do, I’m not going to claim you.”

“But…”

“No, not the first time, I want you to enjoy every sensation and claiming you will take the pleasure away, you heard what the Alpha said, it can be painful.”

“But you will claim me…won’t you?”

“Yes but only when we’re both ready.”

“Ok baby. Now please take me to bed.” Adam stood holding his hand out. Tommy smiled then taking his lovers’ hand he led him up to bed.

Adam was nervous he hoped he wouldn’t disappoint Tommy.

The smaller man watched as Adam undressed then crawled onto the bed. He was nervous he hoped he wouldn’t hurt him.

Tommy crawled onto the bed and straddled Adam’s thighs. “Relax sweetheart, I’m not going to do anything you don’t want me to…ok?” Adam nodded. “I’m going to go and get lube and a condom, I want you to lie down for me, can you do that?”

“Yeah baby, I can but…”

“But what?”

“No condom…you said were’s…”

Are you sure, it’s your…”

“Yeah I’m sure, want to feel you inside me.”

“Ok.” He climbed off the bed and went to the dressing table, turning around he saw Adam watching him. “What?”

“I’m just admiring the beautiful view.” Tommy blushed. “Mmm you don’t have any idea what you do to me.” He could feel his dick waking up.

“Oh, I can see what I do to you, I can’t wait to get my hands and mouth on you.”

Climbing back on the bed he kissed Adam’s thigs as he moved up the bed.

“Nngh feels so good Tommy Joe.”

“Ssh just enjoy. If I do anything you don’t like please stop me.”

“Mmm ok.” Adam closed his eyes and let Tommy work his magic.

Tommy worked his way up Adam’s right thigh kissing and nipping as he went, the beautiful noises escaping Adam’s mouth causing his own dick to wake up.

Reaching Adam’s now very hard leaking length Tommy kissed it then licked a stripe up from base to tip dipping his tongue in the salty liquid, he’d not done this very often so he hoped he was doing it right. He stopped.

“Baby…what’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry Adam, I haven’t done this recently I…”

“Don’t apologise, what you’re doing is…shit it feels wonderful.”

“Are you sure?”

“Just…please don’t stop.”

Tommy smiled. “Ok.” Resuming his kissing he decided it was now or never. Taking the head of Adam’s length in his mouth he paused before moving down, stopping when the tip hit the back of his throat.

“Fuck Tommy, so good.” Adam reached down tangling his fingers in the blonds hair.

Smiling and humming around Adam’s length Tommy felt himself close. He’d never felt like this before and he certainly enjoyed the sensations. He speeded up, he wanted to taste Adam, wanted him to come.

“Nngh…so…close baby…aargh!” Adam’s hot liquid made its way into Tommy.

The blond gagged at first, he wasn’t ready for it. Adam’s hand tightened in his hair, gently pulling which the blond took as a sign to pull off his lover.

Crawling up his man, Tommy kissed him, their tongues dancing Adam tasting himself in Tommy’s mouth.

“You taste good.”

“I could say the same about you.”

“Make love to me baby.”

“Are you sure?”

“After that I’m definitely sure.”

“Ok but s…”

“I know, stop if I’m uncomfortable.”

“Yeah.” Tommy smiled.

Reaching for the lube he squirted a small amount onto his hand.

“Open your legs Adam, relax I’m not going to hurt you.”

“I…nngh I know.” Adam allowed Tommy to sit between his open legs, their eyes never leaving each other.

“Bend your legs my love.” Adam did so, Tommy’s breath hitched he’d never realized how vulnerable and beautiful Adam could be as he was right this minute.

“It may feel cold but…”

“Just do it, want you in me.”

“K.” Tommy leant down kissing his lovers gorgeous lips taking the attention away from what his hand was doing.

Finding Adam’s entrance Tommy inserted one finger, he didn’t want to force things, didn’t want to hurt him.

As the cold digit entered his body Adam gasped but soon smiled, Tommy was gentle this felt so good.

Seeing the smile cross Adam’s face made Tommy smile. He removed his finger adding a second as he pushed back in. He waited until Adam was used to the sensation then began moving in and out gently stretching his man. No way was Tommy as big as Adam but because it had been a long time since anyone had made love to him, Tommy wanted to make sure he was ready.

“More baby…want more!”

“Ssh not rushing, want you to enjoy.”

“Nnngh”

Pulling his fingers out he looked at Adam, “gonna add a third finger, want to make sure…”

“Do it, just…just hurry up m’gonna be coming again but want you inside me.”

“K.” Tommy added a third finger stretching Adam as best he could. As he pulled out he hit the _oh so sweet spot_.

“S.H.I.T.! Tommy that felt so good.”

“Ssh nearly there.” Withdrawing his fingers completely he applied more lube to his fingers. Looking down at his boyfriend, “I’m ready if you are?”

“I’ve never been more ready for anything. In me…now!” Adam grabbed hold of Tommy’s shoulders pulling him in for a kiss.

Sitting back Tommy stroked his very hard dick transferring the lube to it. One last look of love at Adam, he lined himself up gently pushing the tip in his man.

“Fu…”

“Want me to…”

“Don’t stop, want all of you.”

Tommy pushed himself further in until he was fully seated, stopping to let Adam get used to the sensation. He began moving slowly watching Adam all the time.

Adam felt strange, his body had been breached but he felt good also. He remembered the last time someone was inside him and it didn’t feel anything like this. This was…amazing.

Tommy kept moving, watching as Adam’s head pushed back into the pillow, eyes closed, mouth open, exquisite noises invading the room.

Adam gripped the sheets, he was close…how? He’s come earlier and Tommy hadn’t touched him since. If this was being loved then he wanted more.

“M’close baby, want you to come first, want to feel your seed inside me.”

“Fuck Adam, keep talking like that and I’ll…aargh!” Tommy came, he’d speeded up, watching Adam move underneath him had sent him over the edge.

Adam felt warm liquid inside him, another strange but wonderful sensation, it was all he needed to push him over the edge. He came screaming Tommy’s name, shooting his own warm liquid over his stomach.

Tommy leant down kissing the moans from his man, their chests sticking together with sweat and Adam’s liquid.

Slowing down, Tommy collapsed onto Adam’s chest.

“Nngh fuck!”

“Mmm you ok baby?”

“If you mean is my dick still alive? I’m not sure.” He laughed, “what about you, are you ok?”

“I…wow.” He kissed the blond.

Pulling out slowly, Tommy’s dick was very sensitive, he lay at the side of his lover.

“Thank you.”

“What for?”

“For showing me what it’s like to be loved by someone very special.”

“Aww it was _our_ pleasure. My wolf hasn’t felt so relaxed for a very long time. Are you sure you’re ok?”

Adam turned to face him. “All those years ago I know now he didn’t love me, he just used me for his benefit. You…and your wolf have shown me what true love is.”

“We love you so much Adam. I hope we’ve proved that we’ll never hurt you.”

“You’ve certainly done that. Thank you.”

“I think we should go shower.” I’m starting to feel yucky.” He laughed.

“I agree.” Tommy got off the bed, Adam went to move.

“Ouch!”

Tommy looked at him concerned, “are you…”

He laughed, “I’m just aching in the best possible way.” He allowed Tommy to take him to the bathroom.

As they showered Adam had an idea, but he needed Terrance’s and Brad’s help if he was going to pull it off.

^V^

They spent the remainder of the day relaxing, cuddling on Adam’s sofa watching horror films laughing when they saw Hollywood’s version of a werewolf.

“If only they knew.”

“Haven’t any were’s ever been consultants on films?”

“Nah, by all accounts they wouldn’t accept our advice said they wanted action, it brings in the crowds. Apparently we’re too tame for their liking.” Tommy giggled. “Oh if only…”

“I know the truth, and I think you’re all amazing.” He kissed his wolf.

“Adam.”

“Yeah baby?”

“I…I should go home tonight.” Tommy stared into Adam’s blue eyes.

“Do you want to go home?”

“I…I have to, I need to make sure she’s gone for good…you understand?”

“I do, but you didn’t answer my question.”

“No I don’t want to go home, but no were has ever lived away from their pack. It’s safer if we’re close.”

“Would you move in with me?”

Tommy smiled but Adam noticed the smile didn’t reach his eyes. “Tommy what’s wrong, have I said…”

“No, it’s just…I’ve always been a part of the pack and I don’t know what the Alpha would say.”

“Ok, supposing he says yes, would you move in with me?”

“I’d love nothing more than to be with you but…I’m scared.”

Adam pulled him close. “Listen to me, promise not to interrupt me.” He looked into Tommy’s golden eyes. “Let me go talk to the Alpha, he knows I won’t hurt you. If I can prove to him that I can look after you and won’t hurt you or your wolf will you at least think about it?”

Tommy hugged his man. “Oh Adam I…I’d love to move in with you. But I’m not sure…”

“Hey we won’t know unless we ask the Alpha.”

“Ok, do you want me to come with you?”

“Would you be disappointed if I said I’d like to do this on my own?”

“Adam Lambert you are one amazing human and I love you and no I wouldn’t be disappointed, if that’s what you want to do.”

“Thank you. There is something you can do for me.”

“What’s that?”

“Would you ring the Alpha for me, ask when I can go and see him.”

“Of course I can, when do you want to go?”

“As soon as he is free, the sooner we can sort this out the quicker you’ll be able to move in here.”

Tommy laughed. “I’ll go get my phone and ring him now.”

Adam watched as his boyfriend headed to the bedroom, it was his chance to ring Terrance. Retrieving his phone he hit speed dial for his friend.

Terrance answered on the second ring.

“Hey Ter, m’sorry to disturb you on a Sunday, but I need to ask you a favour.”

“Sure man, not a problem, and how are you and Tommy?”

Adam laughed. “we’re good. Listen I haven’t got a lot of time, Tommy’s just upstairs, can you cope tomorrow with just you and Brad? I’ll explain everything when I see you.”

“Sure not a problem is everything ok?”

“Yeah everything is great and well let’s just say it could get even better.”

“You’re being very vague, but ok, I’ll let Brad know. Will you promise me something?”

“Sure, go for it.”

“If there’s anything I can help you with you’ll ring me.”

“You’ll be the first to know.”

“Thanks, now go, have fun with your man and we’ll see you Tuesday.”

“Yeah, see you Tuesday.” As Adam hung up Tommy came down the stairs.

“Who was that?”

“I rang Terrance, I’m having tomorrow off. I have a couple of things to do that can’t wait until next weekend.”

“Anything I can help you with?”

“No, I just have some shopping to do and I have to go see mom and Neil.”

“K, and you can add a meeting with the Alpha on to that too. He said if you can be at his home for 10.30 in the morning he’ll give you an hour. He has to go out of town in the afternoon he’s going to see the High Council about Keren and Drake.” Tommy looked sad.

“Tommy, what aren’t you telling me?”

“He spoke to the High Council about Keren, they told him they wanted evidence of everything that’s happened they’re then going to decide if the punishment he gave her and Drake was enough.”

“Tommy Joe, it’s not your fault, she brought it all on herself.”

“Hold me Adam…please.”

Adam held his arms out, Tommy melted into them.

“Come on, she’s gone, neither of them are going to hurt you…us anymore. I’m going to go see Neil before I go see the Alpha, he’s got the video evidence and I’ll give it to the Alpha tomorrow. That’ll prove to the High Council what she was like.”

“I’m sorry, I’ve never had anyone care for me the way you do.”

“I love you and want to be with you and I’m going to prove to the Alpha how much.”

Tommy held on tight, Adam stroking a hand down the blonds back. He felt his boyfriend relax and it wasn’t long before he heard Tommy’s even breathing signaling he’d fallen asleep.

Adam gently kissed the blond head then whispered, “I plan on being with you always baby and I’m going to prove it to you very soon.”

Making himself comfortable Adam closed his eyes and before long he too had drifted off.

He woke shivering, the weight that had been pressing down on him had gone. Tommy had disappeared.

Sitting up he wiped the sleep from his eyes as he looked for his lover. He listened…nothing.

“Tommy…hey Tommy Joe, where are you?” Silence. Then he saw a folded piece of paper with his name written on the front. Opening it…

**Hey Adam, m’sorry to disappear on you, my wolf needed to run. You looked so beautiful asleep I didn’t want to disturb you. I’ve gone home, I need to clear her things out, and I want to have some time to think. Please don’t take that the wrong way, I just need to process everything that has happened recently and see my parents, make sure they’re ok. I know dad has a new responsibility and I want to make sure he’s ok with it. I love you so very much Adam and I’m hoping the Alpha grants your request. Ring me when you’re leaving his home and I’ll meet you…if you want me to. Goodnight my beautiful lover. I hope I didn’t hurt you too much today. Oh and next time I’m going to bite you. Tommy Joe xx**

Adam smiled he could understand why Tommy wanted some alone time. This last couple of days had been a whirlwind. He went to stand, his ass was still tender, but he smiled it felt so good. Tommy had shown him what it was like to be truly loved by someone and if his plan worked out…well he wasn’t going to pin too many hopes on it until he’d spoken to the Alpha.

Grabbing a shot of tequila he headed up to bed, he needed to be on the ball if he was going to convince the Alpha he was serious about Tommy Joe Ratliff.

Crawling under the duvet, it still smelled of Tommy and he smiled, he grabbed his phone. _**Hey Neil gonna call around in the morning about 9 for those video’s. Got a meeting with the Alpha at 10.30.**_

**Ok bro’ I’ll have them ready. Let me know how things go.**

_**Will do, thanks…goodnight.** _

**Night, see you in the morning.**

Next he messaged Tommy, he didn’t know when his lover would get it, but he wanted to let him know he understood.

_**Hey baby, I got your note, I understand and that’s why I love you so much. I’ll ring you when I’ve finished everything tomorrow. Say hi to your parents for me and tell them they have a wonderful son. Goodnight baby I love you so much.** _

He downed the remainder of his drink then as he was lying down his phone buzzed.

**Not as much as I love you Adam. Goodnight xx**

Smiling Adam just hoped the Alpha would agree to his proposition.

^V^

Adam woke hoping that after today the rest of his life would begin. He’d missed Tommy last night, missed having someone to cuddle up to. Looking at the time, he had an hour before he was due at Neil’s, time for a quick shower, coffee and message his man. He hadn’t felt so happy or relaxed for a very long time, the only thing he was worried about was his meeting with the Alpha he just hoped he’d agreed to his request.

Shower over he wandered into his kitchen, just a towel wrapped around his waist. If he put the coffee on he’d have time to message Tommy and get dressed before he’d have to leave.

As he was dressing his phone buzzed smiling as he read the message.

**Morning gorgeous, I’m here if you want moral support, don’t worry the Alpha won’t eat you, I’ll do that later!**

_**Nngh, morning baby. I now have images of you devouring my dick and that is not the image I need to take with me to see the Alpha. You had better make good on your promise later.** _

**Heheh! Oh I’m gonna definitely make good on my promise. Let me know how you get on, I’m here for you always. Love you xx**

_**I’ll message you later baby and I can’t wait to have you in my bed again tonight. Love you too xx** _

Adam smiled at the heart Tommy sent. For a badass wolf he was really a softie underneath.

Grabbing his keys and phone he headed to his brothers and then the most important meeting of his life.

Pulling up outside the Alpha’s he remembered the last time he’d been in the Alpha’s home. A lot had happened in the last few hours and hopefully this meeting would be the icing on the cake.

He noticed the front door open, the Alpha standing in the doorway, an empowering figure. He suddenly felt scared, what if he said no to his proposition, he really didn’t know what he’d do.

He couldn’t leave the man waiting, that would annoy him, getting out of his car Adam took a deep breath then headed into the wolf’s lair.

“Good morning Mr Lambert, I’m sorry this has to be so early and a quick meeting. Please come in and we can talk.” Adam followed the powerful man into the sitting room. “Please Mr Lambert, have a seat.”

“Thank you sir, and please, it’s Adam.”

“Ok Adam, what can I do for you?”

“Firstly here are some DVD’s of the party from Saturday, I hope everything goes well with the High Council.”

“Thank you Adam, but that’s not the real reason you’re here today is it? Does it have something to do with Thomas?”

“Yes sir it does.”

“Is everything alright between the two of you, have you come to tell me…”

“Sir my apologies for interrupting you, everything is perfect between Tommy and I, well nearly perfect. I do have one thing I need to ask you.”

“Then speak, I will not interrupt you.”

“Thank you sir.”

Adam explained what he wanted to do and when. When he’d finished he sat patiently waiting for the Alpha’s answer.

“Mr Lambert…Adam, I can understand why you want to do this but have you really thought about what it all means?”

“Yes sir I have and I know that this is what I want. I promise you I will not harm Tommy, I love him too much. As for…well I understand everything that goes with it. I am not entering lightly into this. I want to spend the rest of my life with him.”

“Does Thomas know why you’re here today?”

“Partly. He knows I’m bringing you the video footage and he knows I’m asking you about him moving in with me, but…”

“You are a brave human Adam and because of that and everything you have done for Thomas and the Burbank Pack, I’m going to say yes to your request.”

“Thank you sir, I promise I will honour everything your pack stands for.”

“You are an amazing man Adam Lambert I have never met a human like you.” He smiled. “All I have to say now is be happy and if ever I find you doing anything that will harm Thomas, myself or the Pack I will have no option but to end your life. Do I make myself clear?”

“Perfectly sir and I promise you I have nothing but the utmost respect for you and I will never harm anyone.”

“Thank you Adam.” He held out his hand for Adam to shake. “Now, I’m sorry but I have to begin my journey to the High Council.”

“Thank you for your time sir.”

“You are welcome. Please keep me informed of everything we have talked about.”

“I will sir and thank you again.” Adam stood. “Good luck with the High Council. I hope they understand what we had to do.”

“I will let you know, but I’m sure they will agree with us.”

As Adam pulled away from the Alpha’s home he couldn’t stop smiling, now to put the next step of his plan into action. Heading for the centre of town he knew where he had to go next.

^V^

Shopping done, purchases securely in his jacket pocket he headed to the studio.

Terrance saw Adam pull up in the parking lot, he couldn’t understand why he was here, he was supposed to be having the day off. Watching his friend cross the road Terrance noticed he was smiling.

The door pinged and before Adam could close it…”What’s happened, I thought you were having the day off?”

“And good afternoon to you too Terrance, I’m very well thank you how are you?”

“Sorry man, but I thought you weren’t coming in today?”

“I’m not here to work, I have something to tell you and a favour to ask, well two actually.”

“K, so I’m intrigued…spill”

“Has Brad got anyone with him?”

“No he’s just gone to the deli, neither of us have any clients until later this afternoon.”

“Great, message him tell him to get his cute ass back here. I’ve got to message Tommy tell him everything went ok with the Alpha. Once Brad gets here I’ll explain everything.”

“Oh, ok.” Terrance sent the message to Brad and watched as Adam messaged the blond. Whatever had happened at the Alpha’s must have been positive. He’d not seen Adam this animated for a long time.

Five minutes later Brad came running through the door.”

“Hey boys, where’s the fire, that's caused me to rush away from food?”

Adam laughed. “Ok now I’ve got you both here I have something to tell you.”

Terrance and Brad watched as Adam paced up and down explaining what the Alpha had said, then he dropped the bombshell on his friends. They were silent.

“Ok do I take that from your lack of verbal abuse on my ears you don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“But you haven’t known him that long how…”

“I know that I love him very much and he’s shown me what it’s like to be truly loved by someone. So yeah Brad, I want to do this.”

“Apart from ew, we don’t want details of your sex life, I can see how happy you are. I’ve never seen you like this, not even with Sauli.”

“Tommy is amazing, his wolf is beautiful and I…well I love him, I love them both.”

“Yeah we can see that. Ok, so how are you going to achieve your goal?”

“I need you to ring Tommy for me. Get him to come here, we’ll close the studio so we won’t be disturbed and then…”

“If you’re sure you want us here.”

“I’m positive, you’re my friends.”

“Hand me your phone.”

Adam handed it over grinning all the time Terrance was talking to Tommy.

Tommy had been busy since he arrived home. He’d put all of her belongings in plastic bags ready for the trash cart to take later in the week. He had to keep busy otherwise he’d have rung Adam wanting to know how his meeting with the Alpha had gone. He didn’t want to sound needy but he was terrified in case the Alpha had said no. So when he’d got a message from Adam saying the Alpha had agreed to Tommy moving in he poured himself a celebratory Jack and flopped onto the sofa.

All his elation was thrust from him when his phone rang and although it said Adam it was Terrance on the other end.

“Hey Adam, you’ve only just…”

“Tommy it’s Terrance.”

“What are you doing on Adam’s phone?”

“Tommy you have to come to the studio it’s Adam…”

“What’s happened is he ok?”

“Tommy, how soon can you get here?”

“I’m on my way now, please tell me he’s ok.” He grabbed his keys to his bike, slamming the door he ran to it. “Terrance please, just tell me he’s ok.”

“Just get here as soon as you can and Tommy…”

“Yeah.”

“Drive carefully.”

“K…just…fuck, tell him I’m on my way and I love him.” He hung up, fired up his machine heading to his lover.

Terrance was smiling when he came off the phone, “he’s…sorry his wolf may just rip your throat out when he gets here and finds you sitting there.”

“Ah, was he pissed?”

“I’d say worried rather than pissed.”

“You don’t think…”

“Adam he’ll be fine. Look go sit in your area with the curtain closed, we’ll let you know when he’s here.”

“Ok, thanks guys.”

“If this is what you want then we’re here for you both.”

“Thanks Brad.”

“Hey I’m happy for you. Now go before he gets here.” Brad pushed him behind his curtain then he sat with Terrance waiting for the blond.

Adam didn’t have to wait too long he heard the door ping then a panicked Tommy wanting to know where he was.

“Where is he? Is he ok? What’s happened?”

“Tommy he’s fine, sit down.”

“I’ll sit down when I’ve seen he’s ok, where is he?”

“Tommy he’s fine, please just sit down.” Terrance put his arm around Tommy’s shoulders leading him to the sofa.

“K, ok, I know when I’m beaten.” Tommy sat. “Right, I’m sitting where. Is. Adam?”

Adam was trying to suppress a giggle he could tell the blond was getting mad, he had to show himself he didn’t want the pale wolf to appear. So he peeked his head around the curtain.

“Hey baby.”

Tommy looked up then seeing his lover ran over to him hugging him tightly “Oh Adam I thought something bad had happened to you.”

“I’m sorry baby, I didn’t mean to frighten you or your beautiful wolf, I just needed to get you to come here. I thought if I asked, you might ask too many questions on the phone and I wanted to see you to talk to you.”

“Adam please don’t scare us like that we wouldn’t survive if anything happened to you.”

“I’m sorry.” He kissed him passionately Brad and Terrance cheering in the background.

Pulling apart, both blushing, “why did you want me here? What’s going on?”

“Ok, will you sit down and I’ll tell you.”

Tommy unwound himself from around Adam’s neck then allowed himself to be led to the sofa. Sitting down he looked from Adam to his friends then back to his boyfriend.

Taking a deep breath Adam looked at Terrance and Brad who smiled then he went to kneel in front of Tommy.

“Adam, what…?”

Adam put a finger over the blonds lips to shut him up. “Tommy sshh please?” Tommy nodded. “Wow I never thought this would be so nerve wracking.”

“Ad…” Adam looked at Tommy who immediately stopped talking.

Taking another deep breath, “wow, ok, here goes. Tommy Joe Ratliff I love you so very much, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want you to claim me, make me yours forever, a bond that will never be broken.” He whispered _fuck!_ Pulling a blue velvet box from his jacket pocket he opened it, turned it so Tommy could see the gold ring, “shit, what I’m trying to say is…Tommy my beautiful man and wolf, will you marry me?”

Tommy stared at the gold band in the box. He’d never seen a ring so beautiful, it had engravings around it that were…he looked closer, whoever had done it had been a true craftsman, the engravings were delicate paws. He looked up at Adam, both men had tears in their eyes.

“Tommy…will you…”

“Yes Adam, I’ll marry you.” He laughed and cried at the same time as Adam took the ring and placed it on Tommy’s finger.

“But what about you, you…I…”

“I bought two.” He retrieved another box identical to the first and gave it to Tommy.

Opening it the blond noticed an identical ring. Taking it from its cushion he placed it on Adam’s finger.

Terrance and Brad cheered as the two men kissed tenderly.

Pulling apart, “Does the Alpha know?”

“Yes Tommy this is why I wanted to see him. He’s given us his blessing.”

“I love you so much.”

“I know and now we can tell the whole world just how much.” Adam kissed him again.

“Sorry to interrupt this beautiful moment but when were you actually thinking of having this wedding?”

Tommy looked from Terrance to Adam. “Well _she_ had the Elder booked for next Saturday, is that too soon?”

“Not for me, what about you?”

“Not for me either, the sooner the better, then I can officially claim you as mine.”

“That’s settled, next Saturday it is.”

“Oh my, there’s so much to organize, I’d better get stared now!”

The three friends looked at Brad and burst into fits of giggles.

tbc


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

Brad came through for his friends. They were worried in the beginning that things wouldn’t be ready in time. But the boys were amazed at the venue Brad had managed to secure. They’d let him get on with it, they’d tried to help but he’d told them to relax everything was going to plan, and when Brad finally took them to the venue both Adam and Tommy were blown away.

Brad had managed to book an Historic Hunting lodge in Beverley Hills. The garden had an old Hollywood feel with 100 year old towering sycamore and oak trees. The garden was secluded and planted with flowers that would bloom all year round.

“So boys, what do you think?”

Adam and Tommy just stared, Adam clinging on to his boyfriend, tears threatening to make an appearance.

“I’m taking your silence as you approve.”

“Brad I…wow. I love it, but we both have to agree, Tommy, baby what do you think?”

“Fuck!” Tommy stared at the beautiful gardens, squeezing Adam’s hand.

“Do we take it you approve?”

“Brad it’s beautiful, I…we love it.” He turned to face Adam. “This is going to be such a special day.”

Pulling Tommy close, “everyday with you is special.” Kissing him gently.

“Um boys, I’m still here, remember.”

Pulling apart, “Thank you Brad this is perfect.”

Brad smiled, “I’m so happy for you both.” He sniffed.

“Aww come here.” Adam held his arms out for Brad to give him a hug.

Tommy watched his lover, he was so happy to have found Adam. “I think we should go make sure everything else is ready.”

“Adam, Tommy you don’t have anything to worry about, between me, Terrance and both your parents…”

“You mean my mom and dad…”

“I hope you didn’t mind me contacting them Tommy? I wanted them to be a part of this too.”

Tommy sniffed, wiping away a tear he hugged Brad. “Thank you so much.”

“Right boys, it’s now up to you. You’ll just have to turn up in two days and then everything will be official.”

Tommy slipped under Adam’s arm, his wolf content, he couldn’t remember when he’d been this happy.

The pair headed off leaving Brad to just add the finer details to their special day.

“Are you sure you want to do this baby?”

Tommy stared at Adam as the dark haired man drove them home.

“Adam are you having second thoughts because…”

“No baby I’m not, I just wanted to know if it’s definitely what you want, you know after…”

“Pull over Adam.” Adam did so. “Look at me.” Adam turned, “I love you so very much Adam lambert, you saved my life and my wolf’s, I have never met anyone so wonderful as you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” He leant over to kiss him.

“Oh Tommy, I’m sorry I doubted you, I love you too and in two days you’re going to make me a very happy man.” He smiled kissing the blond quickly before pulling away.

Tommy had spent more time at Adam’s than at his house but they’d agreed he wouldn’t move in properly until after their wedding.

As they walked through the front door their phones started ringing, both laughing when they saw their caller ID’s. Tommy’s mom had rung Adam whilst Adam’s mom had rung Tommy. Heading towards separate rooms they both discussed the wedding. Twenty minutes later Tommy flopped onto the sofa next to his fiancé. He liked the sound of that.

“Aw baby, was my mom rough on you?”

Crawling onto Adam’s lap, the taller man wrapping his arms around the blond, “No she wasn’t, she was really sweet.”

“Erm Tommy, my mom…sweet? Are you sure it was my mom?”

Tommy playfully nipped Adam’s neck. “Your mom is amazing, I love her. She’s accepted me for who I am, not many humans would do that.”

Adam pulled him closer. “Aw, my mom is awesome, she didn’t bat an eyelid when I came out to her, in fact she told me she knew long before I told her. She can see how much I love you.”

“What did my mom want?”

“She reminded me that we shouldn’t be together the night before the wedding.”

Tommy pouted. “Baby she’s right. We should keep traditions going. I’d hate for anything to go wrong. I don’t want anything stopping me marrying you.” He kissed him.

“How about we go to bed, I’m going to miss having you next to me until our wedding night.”

“Mmm good idea.” Tommy went to stand but Adam stopped him. “What’s wrong?”

“I just want to carry you to bed.”

“As much as I’d love you to, let’s leave that until our wedding night, it’ll be all the more special then.”

“Ah I see what you mean. Ok, come on let’s go up.” Adam watched as Tommy got up from his lap. Following his lover they headed to their bedroom.

^V^

Tommy woke to the sun streaming in through the window, he stretched, his wolf close to the surface, it needed to run. Turning to look at Adam he noticed his beautiful man was still asleep. If he was careful he could untangle himself from the covers, shift, run and hopefully be back before Adam woke.

Carefully climbing from the bed he was tempted to kiss his lover but instead he left him a note, just in case Adam woke before he got back.

Taking a final look at his sleeping fiancé Tommy headed downstairs.

Once out in Adam’s beautiful garden he shifted then bounded off into the nearby trees.

Waking, Adam reached out for Tommy but the other side of the bed was empty. Opening his eyes he looked around the room wondering if the blond was dressing or in the shower. Listening he couldn’t hear water running.

Sitting up his heart sank, Tommy had gone, was Adam pushing things too quickly? Didn’t Tommy want to get married? He reached for his phone, he had to ring his boyfriend tell him they didn’t have to marry straight away he would wait for him as long as the blond wanted.

As he pulled his phone towards him something fluttered onto the floor. Reaching over the side of the bed to pick it up Adam noticed is was a note, his name scrawled on it in Tommy’s spidery writing. Smiling he dropped his phone on the bed and read the note.

**Morning my beautiful sleepy-head, you look so gorgeous when you’re asleep I didn’t want to disturb you, my wolf needed to run so I won’t be long my lover. When we get back we can have breakfast. I’ve put the coffee on so my darling enjoy, I’ll be back very soon. I love you xx**

Adam smiled _stop being stupid Lambert he wouldn’t leave you without talking to you, besides that sex last night was hot and he nearly claimed you. He wouldn’t do that if he was going to leave you_. Putting the note and his phone on the bedside table Adam climbed out of bed, wincing at the ache in his ass, but smiling at the reason it was there. He pulled on an old pair of jogging pants then headed for the delicious fragrance of coffee.

As he was on his second mug of strong black gold the back door opened and his beautiful man entered a huge smile on his face, twigs and the odd leaf in his hair.

Adam giggled, “Oh baby you’re adorable.”

“Hmph!”

“Aw what’s wrong?”

“Although I can eat what you do I still sometimes have to eat raw meat.” He saw Adam shudder. “m’sorry you did ask.”

“I know and I want to know, please tell me.”

“K, I don’t do it often but I need the thrill of hunting and catching a wild animal, more so after all the sex we’ve been having.” He blushed.

“Oh I’m sorry baby, we can stop if you want to.” Adam raised an eyebrow, smiling.

“Duh! No!” Tommy blushed. “Anyway I was chasing a rabbit and it disappeared into a clump of bushes. I thought I could follow it and well…I got caught up in the branches.”

Adam giggled. “Oh Tommy, you’re gorgeous, did you catch it?”

“So not funny Lambert. But yeah I caught it.” He shook his head trying to shake out the debris from his hair.

“Come here baby.” Adam held his arms out, the blond pouting as he headed for the comfort of his boyfriend.

Folding Tommy into his arms he kissed him gently then carefully pulled the leaves and twigs from the blond hair, Tommy’s wolf feeling safe in the confines of strong arms.

“There you go my beautiful wolf, all disentangled.” He kissed the top of his head.

“Mmm you’re forgiven.” He snuggled closer into Adam, “my wolf forgives you too.”

“Good, now how about we go shower and then you need to pack a few things if you’re going to stay at your parents’ until our wedding.”

“I’m going to miss you.”

“And I’ll miss you too. That’s why we should go shower now.”

“Oh oooh!” Tommy smiled. Pulling away from Adam he took his fiance’s hand leading him up to the bathroom.

Several orgasms and hand jobs as well as blow jobs later, two very satisfied, blissed out men emerged from a steamy shower, and it wasn’t just the hot water making things steam up!

Tommy sat on the bed still wrapped in a towel, he knew he had to go to his parents’ house but he really didn’t want to leave Adam.

“Hey, why so glum?”

“I don’t want to go to moms.”

“It’s only for tomorrow we get married the day after.” Adam sat next to him pulling him into a hug.

“I know, I’m sorry, I never thought I’d ever marry someone I loved, I always thought…”

“All that’s over with, we’re going to be together for always after Saturday and on our wedding night you’re going to bite me and claim me as yours.”

“Oh Adam, it’s going to be amazing but very painful for you, are you sure…”

“Tommy Joe, we’ve talked about this, yes I’m sure I want everyone to know I belong to you.”

“I’ll try and make it as good as I can for you, but…”

“Ssh as long as I can be yours that’s all I want.” Adam turned Tommy’s face towards him kissing him gently. “now, we’d better get dressed your mom and dad wouldn’t appreciate us being half naked when we’re having dinner with them tonight.”

Tommy giggled. “You’re right, she’d be ok with me, you know being were and all that, but I don’t think she’d appreciate my fiance’s dick making an appearance every time he looked at me.” Kissing him quickly Tommy stood, dropping his towel and shaking his non-existent ass as he went to get dressed, smiling when he heard Adam groan.

It took them an hour to pack an overnight bag, Tommy deciding on one thing, then changing his mind and throwing everything out, and starting again.

“Tommy what’s wrong?”

“Why should there be something wrong?”

“You’re never this undecided, what’s going on?”

“I’m scared.”

“What about? Us getting married?”

“What! No! I want nothing more than to be married to you. I’m scared that when I claim you it’s going to hurt you so much you’ll hate me.”

“Tommy we’re going to be fine, I know it’s going to hurt and I wouldn’t be going through this if I didn’t understand everything. Stop worrying, I’ll be good.”

“M’sorry Adam.”

“Stop apologizing, let’s look forward to our big day and night and the rest of our lives together.”

“Ok.” Tommy smiled, finished packing then the pair headed to Tommy’s parents’.

^V^

The family meal went well Adam was introduced to Lisa who gave him the third degree much to the annoyance of Tommy. Adam told him to stop worrying, his sister only had her brothers’ best interests at heart.

By the end of the evening Adam had told Tommy’s family his life story and as he was leaving Ron asked to speak to him alone.

“Adam I’m not good at expressing my feelings, but I just want you to know that I have never seen Thomas so happy and that is down to you. I want to thank you and shake your hand.” He held out his hand for Adam to take.

“Mr Ratliff.”

“Please Adam, it’s Ron.”

“Ron, sir, I love Tommy with all my heart and I’m never going to hurt him.”

“I know that and I know things aren’t going to be easy for you, you know…”

“I know sir, I’m ready, Tommy and your Alpha have told me everything.”

“You are one amazing human Adam Lambert, welcome to our family.” Ron held tightly onto Adam’s hand as he shook it.

“I really must go, it’s getting late and I have a few things to sort out before Saturday.”

“Of course.” He turned to go back to his family but hesitated. “Adam, there is one more thing.”

“What’s that?”

“Do you want children?”

“Wow, erm, I’ve not thought about that, it’s not been something that gay men have been able to do. I…”

“But you have thought about it?”

“Yeah I have, why?”

“Because I know Thomas has thought about it too.”

“Oh, but he’s…”

“No he wouldn’t mention it, he’d be too scared you’d say no.”

“Mr Ratliff…Ron, I’ll talk to Tommy after our wedding, is that ok?”

Ron turned back to Adam, “thank you Adam, you’re a wonderful human being.”

Adam smiled and watched as the older man headed back into the lounge. He was still smiling when Tommy came out to say goodnight.

“So dad didn’t eat you alive then?”

“No baby he was…is a great man.”

“What did he want?”

“Oh just asking what my intentions are?”

“And?”

“And that’s something we can discuss once we’re married.” Tommy looked worried, “hey it’s nothing to worry about in fact it’s all good.”

Tommy heaved a sigh of relief, “ok, but you will tell me?”

“Of course I will. Now I should go, I’ve a lot to sort out before Saturday. I have my vows to write.”

“Nngh don’t remind me, I’ve tried to do mine and…well let’s just say it’s easier writing music than writing vows.”

Adam smiled. “Well just imagine it’s a song you’re writing and see what comes out of your beautiful brain.” He kissed him, “I love you Tommy and whatever you write will be from your heart.”

“I love you too and I’ll try my best.”

“All I’m asking baby.” Kissing him one last time Adam left to spend a lonely time before he married his gorgeous man.

Friday seemed to both drag and rush by. Adam had so much to do but he missed asking Tommy what he thought. Brad was like a cat on a hot tin roof flitting everywhere making sure all the arrangements were in place and perfect. He’d even spoken to the Alpha and made sure the food he was ordering was suitable for were’s as well as humans. Adam was dizzy with all the phone calls and texts his friend had sent.

Tommy was being fussed over by his mom. He’d told her he was ok, he’d caught her crying and wanted to know why. She’d told him it was because she was happy for him.

Saturday finally arrived Tommy was the first to arrive at the venue. He was pacing up and down when Brad appeared.

“Hey beautiful you’re early.”

“Mmm didn’t want to be late.”

Brad laughed. “Oh sweetie, everything will be fine.” He hugged him just as his phone buzzed. Brad laughed as he saw who the message was from.

“Is there something wrong?”

“No sugar nothing’s wrong, it’s your man, he’s on his way.”

“Oh…erm…what?”

“Go, make yourself look beautiful and I’ll come and get you when we’re ready for you.”

“Thank you.” Tommy headed off to change, Brad watching him so pleased that Adam had found somebody he could truly love.

Twenty minutes later Tommy was staring at himself in the mirror when someone knocked at his door. He squeaked.

“Hey pretty boy are you decent and was that a squeak I heard?”

Tommy groaned, he hated himself for squeaking when someone made him jump. “Yeah m’decent, come in Brad.” He turned to face the door “and if you tell anyone I squeaked my wolf won’t be licking your face he’ll be chewing it off.”

“You have my word.”

Tommy grinned he loved when he made Brad squirm.

“Wow TJ you look amazing.”

“Thank you. I was worried it wouldn’t…”

“Adam will struggle to keep his hands off you.”

Tommy had on a silver grey suit, a burgundy shirt with a matching burgundy tie. The pants weren’t tight but just loose enough for him to sit down easily. He was hoping his dick wouldn’t react to Adam as they were tight enough that everyone would notice and that would be embarrassing.

“You look more than ready, come on Adam’s waiting for you.”

Tommy followed Brad outside into the warm sunshine, stopping when he saw Adam waiting for him.

“Tommy, are you ok?”

“What…yeah it’s just…”

“You’re not having second thoughts?”

“No, it’s Adam…he’s…fuck he’s hot.”

Brad laughed. Adam had on a similar silver grey suit but he was wearing a black shirt with a black silk tie. Tommy could feel his blood rushing southwards and had to take a deep breath making sure his dick didn’t make an inappropriate appearance.

Adam turned to see why everyone had stopped talking and his eyes landed on his beautiful man, his own blood supply swiftly making a detour south.

Tommy made his way up the aisle to his husband to be a smile never leaving his face.

As Tommy reached Adam they faced one another, all thoughts of everything but each other disappearing. Adam reached for Tommy’s hands and held on tight. Smiling they turned their heads to the Elder, nodding they were ready to begin.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for coming to this historic ceremony this afternoon. It’s the first union between a human and a werewolf, the first I hope of many. Now I know these mazing men have their own vows to say, so without further ado please let’s hear what they mean to one another.”

Turning to Adam, “Adam Mitchel Lambert.” Tommy’s eyebrows raised, he’d not known Adam had a middle name. Adam smiled and looked at the Elder. “Are you ready to say your vows?”

“Yes sir.” He turned to face Tommy. “Tommy Joe I take you to be my best friend, my faithful partner and my one time love. I promise to encourage and inspire you and to truly love you through good times and bad. I will forever be there to laugh with you, to lift you up when you’re down. I will love you unconditionally through all of our adventures together throughout our lives” He lifted Tommy’s hand kissing his fingers.

The Elder turned to Tommy, “Are you ready to reply with your vows?”

“Yes sir.” Tommy smiled but before he began he whispered in Adam’s ear, “I love your middle name.” Pulling away he took a deep breath then began. “It doesn’t matter where we go in life, what we do, or how much you have. It’s who you have beside you. So Adam my gorgeous man, today and always, beyond tomorrow, I need you beside me. You are my best friend, my love and will forever be my soul mate.” Tommy lifted Adam’s hand and kissed his fingers.

“Thank you gentlemen, now do we have the rings?”

Neil came forward with both of them. Handing them to the Elder he stepped back.

Unbeknown to Tommy, Adam had been and bought identical gold bands but this time in the centre of each paw was a diamond.

Handing one over to Adam the Elder smiled as he placed it on Tommy’s finger shining brightly next to his first one. Tommy then placed Adam’s ring on his finger, smiling all the time.

“Ladies and gentlemen please meet our newly married couple.”

A cheer went up from everyone both Adam and Tommy smiling when they both saw their mom’s brush away a tear.

The Elder raised his hand, “there is only one more thing for me to say…” he paused whilst everyone fell silent, “and that is…gentlemen you may kiss each other.”

Tommy and Adam smiled then their lips met starting as a gentle kiss building passionately oblivious to everyone around them, only pulling apart when Terrance, Brad and Neil shouted for them to _get a room!_

Photographs taken, food eaten, drinks flowing Adam pulled Tommy aside.

“Take me home and make me yours forever.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes baby, I want you to claim me tonight, I don’t want to wait any longer.”

“Oh Adam, it will be my pleasure.” He kissed him husband _he liked the sound of that_ , before they went to say goodbye to their guests telling them to stay as long as they wanted and they would see them soon.

Everyone watched as two very happy in love men headed home.

^V^

Adam stopped after opening his front door.

“What’s wrong Adam?”

Turning to his new husband Adam smiled wickedly, “nothing baby, except this…” He picked Tommy up, the blond squeaking as he did so. Laughing Adam planted a quick kiss on his lovers’ cheek. “I love you so much Tommy Joe, squeak and all.”

Tommy groaned “don’t you ever tell anyone I squeak.” He giggled.

“Oh and what will you do?”

“I’ll get my wolf to lick you to death!”

“Mmm promises, promises.” He kissed the man in his arms passionately both men losing themselves in the kiss.

Tommy reluctantly pulled away, “Take me to bed Adam, I want to make you mine.”

Adam smiled at the beautiful man in his arms as he stepped over the threshold, kicking the door closed.

“You can put me down now.” He went to move out of Adam’s arms.

“Nope, gonna carry you to our bed.”

“I like the sound of that, but…”

“No buts baby not letting go.” Adam headed for the stairs, Tommy wrapping his arms around the taller man’s neck.

Taking the stairs carefully, Adam didn’t want to drop his lover, the blond felt so good in his arms.

“You’re gorgeous Tommy Joe, I’m so happy you said yes to marrying me.”

“I love you so very much Adam, I can’t begin to imagine spending my life with anyone but you. My wolf has never been so content. Thank you.” He kissed him as Adam pushed the bedroom door open with his shoulder.

Kissing Tommy as he headed to the bed Adam only stopped moving when his legs hit the side of the bed. Placing the blond down he stepped away looking at him all the time.

Tommy went to remove his clothes. “No baby I want to do that.” The heat in Adam’s eyes burning through Tommy’s skin.

“Want you to watch whilst I undress, then I’m going to make you feel so good.”

“Mmm I like the sound of that. My wolf is itching to make you his.”

“All in good time.”

Adam stepped away from the bed, his eyes never leaving the blonds.

Slowly removing his clothes Adam could feel the heat burning his skin he wanted to feel Tommy’s teeth, no his wolf’s teeth piercing his skin letting his saliva travel through him. The image Adam had of Tommy above him made his dick pulse, he smiled as he removed his underwear releasing his hard length.

“Oh I see someone’s happy to see me.”

“You’ll never know how much baby.”

“Oh I can guess. I want you so much.”

Climbing onto the bed Adam leant down to kiss his lover, running a hand down his cheek he felt Tommy shudder beneath his touch.

Sitting back on his heels Adam couldn’t believe this amazing man lying on their bed was his. Removing the petit man’s clothing Adam kissed each part of skin as it was revealed. As he removed Tommy’s underwear his dick sprang free, leaning down Adam licked a stripe from base to tip.

“F.U.C.K!” Tommy’s hands grabbed the duvet, he had to ground himself otherwise he’d have come straight away. “Shit Adam, if you do that again m’not gonna be responsible for what happens.”

“You’re not coming yet baby, not until you’re inside me. Want to feel you, want you to claim me.”

“Nngh Adam you’re amazing but I’m not going to lie, when I claim you you’re going to hurt and I…”

“Ssh baby I know what to expect, your Alpha told me everything.” He ran a hand up Tommy’s body making the blond moan and shudder beneath his touch.

“Make love to me Tommy, claim me…please.”

Tommy smiled, “lie down.” Adam did so as Tommy reached into the bedside cabinet for the lube.

Adam couldn’t take his eyes off the blond, he smiled as Tommy positioned himself between his legs.

Tommy could feel his wolf close to the surface, his fangs dropping wanting to bite this gorgeous man lying on the bed. Squirting lube onto his fingers he reached around his lover searching for the entrance he needed to be in.

Adam bent his legs giving Tommy ease of access to his body.

Tommy gently pressing in one finger his dick twitching hearing the moans escaping Adam’s mouth.

“Are you ok?”

“Mmm, need more baby not gonna break.”

“You’re an impatient human aren’t you?”

“Only where you and love making is concerned.”

“Not going to rush, don’t want to hurt you.”

“Please baby.”

“Soon.”

Tommy pulled out slowly, hitting Adam’s prostate as he did.

“Shit Tommy, so good.”

Leaning down Tommy kissed him as he pushed two fingers back in, the taller man’s hips lifting off the bed. Placing an arm across his lover holding him down he added a third finger gently stretching him ready to take his hot length.

“Need you in me now baby, not going to last much longer.”

Tommy removed his fingers using the excess lube to coat his hot, hard dick.

“Are you sure you’re ready for this Adam, I’m not gonna lie, it’s going to be painful.”

“I know, but if it means we’re one then I’m ready…please.”

Tommy nodded. “Ok.” He lined himself up slowly pushing the tip in. Adam groaned, Tommy hesitated before pushing further in watching as Adam’s head pushed back into the pillow. He knew he’d have to bite Adam as he came for the bond to work, he was just worried that Adam wouldn’t be able to stand the pain that would course through his veins.

Pulling nearly all the way out he leant down kissing his man’s neck, licking a stripe up the side, the saliva acting as antiseptic ready for the bite.

Pushing back in with more force he groaned as he felt himself getting close.

“Nnngh Tommy so close…not going to last much longer.”

“Fuck Adam, I’ve never felt so good, m’not sure I’m going to last either. Need to…nngh…need to bite you.”

“What…nngh what you waiting for?”

“For…for this to work I have to bite you when…shit…when you come.” His movements were becoming frantic he knew he was very close.

“Then do it…want to be yours.”

Tommy could feel his balls tightening, he leant down licking Adam’s neck again ready to sink his fangs in.”

“Tommy…gonna…now!” Adam came as Tommy’s fangs pierced his neck. “Aargh!” He knew it was going to be painful but he hadn’t expected this level of pain. It felt as though his blood was on fire, his skin crawling with flames. He wanted to move away from the pain but Tommy inside him, on top of him was preventing that. He could feel Tommy’s seed shooting inside him it felt cool compared to the heat that was travelling through him. Even his own sticky liquid felt hotter than normal as it spread up his stomach.

Tommy winced as he came, he felt his saliva entering Adam’s body the screams his lover was uttering made him want to stop but he knew he couldn’t, if he did the claim wouldn’t be complete and he’d be prey to other were’s, something Tommy knew would be dangerous to both of them.

As he came the bite got deeper, the saliva pouring into his lover. He knew he could only stop and release his bite when they’d both come down from their orgasms.

He felt Adam’s arms snake around his back, pulling him deeper inside him, his thrusts now frantic wanting but not wanting the orgasm to end. He felt high as if he’d been on the most powerful drug, but then Adam was his drug. Slowly he felt his orgasm waning, Adam’s cries quietening down. He knew they were nearly there, a few more seconds and his claim on his husband would be complete.

Tommy finally stopped thrusting, his breathing slowing down. He couldn’t pull his fangs from Adam quickly he couldn’t take the chance of Adam bleeding out. He was close to a vital artery, he only hoped he hadn’t hit it in his haste to bite. The blond felt his man’s breathing slowing down, his cries had stopped but he felt hot tears running down onto his face. Would he be able to look Adam in the eye knowing he’d made his beautiful man cry?

It surprised him when Adam spoke, “hey…baby…are you ok?”

Tommy slowly retracted his fangs licking the bite mark before he looked at his lover, the saliva on his tongue closing the wound. It would leave a scar that would show Adam had been claimed and ward off any other were that tried to attack him.

Pulling out, Tommy moved to Adam’s side, not looking into his eyes but keeping his head buried in the dark haired man’s neck.

Adam sensed something was wrong. “Tommy look at me sweetheart.” Tommy shook his head, “please baby.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Hey, what are you sorry for?”

“I…fuck Adam, I hurt you. You were screaming and I couldn’t stop the pain.”

Adam turned so he was facing his lover. Putting a finger under the blonds chin he forced him to look at him. “I knew what I was letting myself in for. If I didn’t think I could take the pain I wouldn’t have asked you to claim me. I’m yours and I have your mark to prove it. I wouldn’t want it any other way. So stop beating yourself up. I love you and never want to be without you.”

Tommy tried to smile. “Oh Adam your cries were awful I…”

“Ssh it’s over now, I have a part of you inside me and that’s all that matters, we are together, my life with yours forever.” He kissed Tommy gently.

“Are you…do you…”

“What?”

“Do you regret anything?”

“Nothing. I regret nothing, from the first time I saw you walk into the studio to the first time I kissed you to now, you making hot love to me. We are meant to be together and I thank whoever every day for the person who told you about our studio, because if they hadn’t we wouldn’t be here now…married. I love you Tommy Joe more than you’ll ever know.”

“Oh Adam, I love you so very much. Thank you for saving me and thank you for my awesome tattoo. As you are mine our claiming means I am yours…forever.” He gently kissed him wrapping his arms around his mate.

“Rest baby we have a whole new journey to take and it’s going to be amazing.”

Adam pulled his husband closer taking mere seconds to fall into a blissful sleep.

Tommy looked at him smiling, “It’s going to be the greatest journey of our lives and I couldn’t be any happier than making it with you.” Kissing him gently so as not to wake him, it wasn’t long before Tommy was asleep too.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to post a chapter as often as I can, but unfortunately it's absolutely crazy at work at the moment so please bear with me. To all those who read it I hope you enjoy this outing with the boys.


End file.
